Lies in Between
by Azova10
Summary: [Adapted from The Devil Wears Prada Movie] Bagi Baekhyun, Chanyeol tidak lebih dari jelmaan iblis yang menyandang gelar redaktur di tempatnya bekerja –Korean Vogue. Pria dingin yang selalu kejam pada semua karyawannya itu tidak pernah membuat Baekhyun menyukainya. Namun, Baekhyun tidak tahu 'alasan' di balik Chanyeol mempekerjakannya sebagai asisten. CHANBAEK/KAISOO/Others
1. Chapter 1

_**Kebohongan bukanlah alat alternatif untuk menyembunyikan ataupun menghapuskan kebenaran.**_

_**Kebohongan hanyalah cerita hebat yang mudah hancur dengan sentuhan kejujuran.**_

_**Karena kebenaran akan tetap berdiri di tempatnya, menunggu kejujuran keluar di antara celah kebohongan.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**LIES IN BETWEEN**

–**Prologue**–

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Kim Jiwon, Wu Kris, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Park Yoora**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keadaan dalam kamar hotel yang temaram itu terlihat agak kacau daripada kamar hotel pada umumnya. Baju-baju dan celana jeans kusut berserakan di lantai kamar, seprai kasur yang sudah tak berbentuk dengan noda putih agak kental –yang kini sudah mengering– di sekitarnya, dan selimut putih yang tak kalah kusut dengan seprai kasur itu nampak membungkus dua pria telanjang di dalamnya. Dua pria itu masih menutup mata mereka –nampak masih betah di alam mimpi masing-masing. Pria yang lebih tinggi memeluk pinggang pria yang lebih pendek, sedangkan pria yang lebih pendek menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang pria yang lebih tinggi. Tidak ada suara disana, hanya dengkuran kecil yang terdengar.

Saat sinar mentari jatuh pada mata pria yang lebih pendek, ia mengerang pelan. Perlahan, dibukanya mata sipit itu –memperlihatkan wajah tampan pria yang lebih tinggi di sampingnya. Senyuman simpul terukir di bibir tipis si pria pendek. Jemari lentiknya diulurkan untuk mengelus mahakarya Tuhan itu, dimulai dari rambut hitam pekatnya, menuju mata bulat yang masih tertutup itu, beranjak ke hidung mancungnya, dan berakhir di bibir tebal milik si pria tinggi itu. Jemari si pria pendek beralih ke pipi putih si pria yang lebih tinggi, mengusapnya pelan tanpa bermaksud membangunkannya. Ada perasaan menggelitik di perut si pria yang lebih pendek saat mengingat kejadian semalam yang ia lakukan bersama pria tampan nan tinggi itu. Tak hanya rasa geli dalam perutnya, iapun merasakan jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih kencang dari biasanya. Dan jangan lupakan rona kemerahan di pipinya itu. Pria pendek yang bernama Byun Baekhyun itu, tidak bisa menghentikan senyumannya. Semakin ia menatap makhluk tampan di hadapannya, semakin lebar pula senyumannya terkembang. Dia suka sekali saat rasa menggelitik itu datang menghampirinya setiap kali ia bersama pria bertelinga lebar itu, menghasilkan efek samping tersendiri pada jantung dan pipinya.

Menyadari usapan lembut di pipinya, mata si pria yang lebih tinggi bergerak pelan. Rasa kantuknya menghilang saat mata sayunya menangkap pria yang lebih pendek di sampingnya tersenyum padanya, membuat dirinya ikut tersenyum. "Selamat pagi, Baek." sapa si pria tinggi dengan suara agak serak –khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Pagi, Yeol." Baekhyun membalas sapaan itu tanpa menghilangkan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang bicara satu sama lain, hanya kedua pria itu yang saling menatap satu sama lain dengan senyuman di sudut bibir masing-masing –menikmati lekuk wajah pria di hadapannya.

Namun tidak untuk waktu yang lama.

Senyuman yang tadinya terpatri cantik di wajah Baekhyun, kini berubah menjadi raut kekhawatiran, membuat Chanyeol –pria yang lebih tinggi– mengernyit.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mengusap pipi Baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawabnya. Wajahnya menunduk –berusaha menyembunyikan rasa khawatir itu, tapi itu malah membuat Chanyeol semakin khawatir.

"Hey," Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun seraya mengangkat dagu pria pendek itu, "Katakan ada apa?" pinta Chanyeol dengan suara lirih.

Melihat raut kekhawatiran di wajah tampan Chanyeol, itu hanya membuat Baekhyun semakin gelisah. Dadanya serasa diremas, menghasilkan genangan airmata di pelupuk matanya. Chanyeol disana masih menunggu jawabannya. Ini sulit bagi Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya –berusaha menghilangkan rasa takut dalam hatinya. Tenggorokannya serasa kering, seakan suaranya tak ingin mengatakan jawaban atas pertanyaan Chanyeol. Mata Baekhyun menatap ragu mata bulat Chanyeol yang masih menuntut jawaban darinya. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya seraya menghembuskan napas panjang –yang terasa berat di dadanya.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Kris."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongdae menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat, membuat pria dengan mata berhiaskan eye-liner itu menatapnya. "Selagi kau masih punya kesempatan, Baek." ucap Jongdae seraya tersenyum manis. "Mungkin kau akan menyesal jika kau tidak keluar dari pintu itu sekarang."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Matanya kini beralih menuju pintu keluar gereja –menerawang dan menimbang-nimbang.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? –batin Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Setiap kata dan tindakanku adalah kejujuran untuk menutupi kebohongan ini."**_

**.**

**.**

–**Prologue End**–

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini bakal mirip drama kayaknya. FF ini merupakan adaptasi dari sebuah film yang kemudian saya gabungkan dengan beberapa FF saya yang baru jalan dikit, biar alurnya agak kompleks. FF saya kali ini agak berbeda karena entah itu Chanyeol atau Baekhyun, mereka disini berperan sebagai pihak ketiga dalam hubungan pertunangan. Dan seperti judulnya, FF ini penuh dengan dusta *BGM dramatis*. Siapa si pendusta itu? Hampir semua cast, serius. Jadi, ketikan pendapat kalian di kotak review dan nantikan chapter 1-nya!**


	2. Chapter Real 1

Jongin menatap datar rentetan pesan percakapan dalam ponsel berwarna hitam itu. Matanya sesekali melirik pria tinggi yang tengah tersenyum penuh makna di antara kegiatannya menyesap kopi hazelnut-nya. Jongin menghela napas kasar seraya mengembalikan pandangannya ke ponsel hitam di tangannya. Tangannya terus bergerak dengan mata yang memancarkan aura mati kebosanan, namun dia bersikap seolah membaca seluruh isi pesan percakapan dalam ponsel itu agar pria tinggi di hadapannya puas.

"Jadi," Jongin berhenti membaca saat kursor dalam ponsel itu tidak bisa turun lagi, kemudian menatap pria tinggi di hadapannya, "Pria cebol ini akan melamar kerja disini?" tanyanya dengan intonasi super datar.

Pria tinggi itu meletakkan kopinya di atas meja kerjanya. "Mm-hm."

Jongin mengembalikan ponsel hitam itu pada pemiliknya –yang ternyata adalah milik pria tinggi itu. "Dan kau ingin mempekerjakannya?"

Pria tinggi itu mengambil ponselnya, kemudian membaca isi pesan percakapan yang dibaca Jongin tadi dengan senyuman yang terlihat mengerikan –bagi Jongin. "Mm-hm."

"Dia bahkan tidak memiliki minat dalam mode, bagaimana mungkin kau ingin mempekerjakannya?" tanya Jongin dengan intonasi tidak percaya.

"Tapi aku mengenalnya," Pria tinggi itu tersenyum seraya berjalan ke kaca besar dalam ruangannya –menatap pemandangan kota, "Dia adikku."

Jongin mendengus. "Untuk yang kesejuta kalinya, dia **bukan** adikmu!"

"Aku tahu." sahut si pria tinggi. Dia menoleh pada Jongin dengan senyuman mengerikannya lagi. "Dan tugasmu, asisten pertamaku, adalah mewawancarainya dan mempekerjakannya sebagai asisten keduaku."

Jongin menatap datar si pria tinggi yang merupakan sahabat sekaligus pemimpin redaksi di tempatnya bekerja. Ini gila –pikirnya. Tapi dia bisa apa? Semua keputusan yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan ini berada di tangan pria tinggi itu. Jadi yang bisa Jongin lakukan adalah menghela napasnya, kemudian bertanya, "Kau yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?"

Pria tinggi itu kembali menatap pemandangan kota. Dimasukkannya kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, kemudian mengembangkan senyuman penuh makna di bibirnya. "Sangat yakin."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**LIES IN BETWEEN**

**Chapter 1 **–** The Devil**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Chapter pertama bukanlah awal dari semua kebohongan itu bermula. Akan ada flashback di beberapa chapter yang menceritakan awal kebohongan itu. Tapi kalian harus ingat, meskipun FF ini rated M, bukan berarti ada NC di setiap chapter. NC akan datang saat tiba saatnya. Sip, semoga kalian suka and enjoy~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin memerhatikan pria pendek di hadapannya dengan saksama. Pria itu bernama Byun Baekhyun. Tingginya sekitar seratus tujuh puluh lima senti, rambutnya berwarna coklat kopi, kulitnya putih bersih, dengan mata sipit berhiaskan eye-liner dan bibir tipis merah muda. Bila dilihat dari segi fisik, Jongin baru mengerti kenapa sahabatnya itu tertarik pada pria pendek di hadapannya. Si cebol –begitulah panggilan kesayangan sahabatnya untuk pria Byun ini. Dia lulusan Dong-ah Institute of Media and Arts jurusan Broadcasting and Journalism yang lulus dengan nilai rata-rata A. Cukup mengesankan –pikir Jongin. Bila dilihat dari segi otak, Jongin kini mengerti kenapa sahabatnya –sangat– yakin ingin mempekerjakan pria pendek ini. Namun bila dilihat dari segi gaya–

"Jadi," Jongin membaca resume Baekhyun sekilas seraya melirik pria pendek yang sedang ia wawancarai itu, "Kau punya ketertarikan dalam dunia mode? Melihat matamu dihiasi eye-liner, kupikir kau punya minat dalam mode."

Jongin bohong.

Memakai eye-liner tidak membuktikan seseorang memiliki minat dalam mode.

Hell, tentu saja dia harus berbohong atau –bahasa halusnya– mencari alasan agar dirinya yakin pada pria pendek –yang cara berpakaiannya tidak terlalu modis ini– sehingga Jongin bisa mempekerjakannya sesuai perintah atasannya yang gila. Well, bayangkan saja. Korean Vogue –tempat Jongin bekerja– adalah perusahaan yang menciptakan salah satu majalah mode paling sukses dan termahal dalam dunia bisnis di Korea Selatan. Majalah Korean Vogue menampilkan artis-artis hebat dan terkenal abad ini yang di dalamnya mengenakan berbagai macam rancangan designer terkenal di penjuru negeri. Banyak yang ingin bekerja disana dan tidak sembarang orang bisa bekerja di perusahaan ini, apalagi jika ia tidak memiliki minat dalam mode. Karena walaubagaimanapun Korean Vogue itu majalah mode, jadi minat dalam mode itu sangat penting. Dan Park Chanyeol –pemimpin redaksi Korean Vogue– si pria tampan workaholic berhati dingin nan kejam yang terkenal sangat ketat dalam memilih karyawan yang ia pekerjakan, ingin mempekerjakan seseorang tanpa minat dalam mode dan tidak mengidolakan majalah Korean Vogue hanya karena 'seseorang' itu bernama Byun Baekhyun. Bisa kalian percaya itu?

"Well, jika itu membuktikan aku memiliki minat dalam mode, maka jawabanku adalah ya." sahut Baekhyun seraya tersenyum tipis.

Jongin tersenyum. Dia berdiri dari duduknya, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Baekhyun. "Kalau begitu, selamat datang di Korean Vogue, Baekhyun-ssi."

Mendengar ucapan Jongin, senyuman lebar terkembang begitu saja di bibir Baekhyun. Dengan cepat, ia bangkit dari duduknya, meraih uluran tangan Jongin, dan menjabatnya. "Terima kasih banyak. Aku akan bekerja dengan keras."

Jongin tersenyum.

Kuharap begitu –Jongin menjawab dalam hati.

.

.

Jongin melemparkan kertas resume milik Baekhyun ke atas meja kerja Chanyeol, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sibuk mengetik, beralih menatap asisten pertamanya dengan alis bertautan.

"Kau dapatkan asisten keduamu, Tuan Park. Dia akan bekerja mulai besok."

Chanyeol tersenyum puas mendengar ucapan Jongin. Dia meraih kertas resume Baekhyun dan menatap foto Baekhyun berukuran 3x4 disana. Hanya menatapnya. Dan itu membuat senyuman Chanyeol terkembang semakin lebar. Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya melihat sahabatnya bisa tersenyum bak orang gila hanya karena menatap foto formal seorang pria cebol bernama Byun Baekhyun.

"Kau puas?" Pria berkulit tan itu memecahkan keheningan di ruangan pribadi Chanyeol.

"Mm-hm." Chanyeol melirik Jongin tanpa melepaskan senyuman mengerikannya. "Thanks."

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. "Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai mode dan kau malah mempekerjakannya disini sebagai asistenmu? Dia akan kelabakan bekerja disini. Belum lagi pemimpin redaksi di perusahaan ini gila." sindirnya seraya menatap tajam Chanyeol.

"Dia itu pintar, Jongin. Aku yakin dia bisa belajar dengan cepat. Kau tidak perlu khawatir." sahut Chanyeol enteng seraya meletakkan kembali kertas resume Baekhyun di atas mejanya.

"Ya, kuharap dia bisa bertahan dengan sifat menyebalkanmu." Jongin mencibir sekali lagi.

"Oh, ayolah. Kau berlebihan, Tuan Kim. Kau tahu aku ini sangat pemilih dalam hal mempekerjakan karyawan disini. Dan Baekhyun, dia itu sangat berbakat. Kau lihat sendiri dia memiliki banyak prestasi dalam bidang jurnalistik. Ditambah lagi, dia baru lulus dari universitasnya, otaknya masih segar dan itu akan membantunya untuk menyesuaikan diri bekerja disini. Aku hanya memberinya kesempatan. Itu saja."

"Wow." Jongin menatap Chanyeol takjub. "Kau ingin menidurinya."

"What? No! Dari mana pemikiran itu datang?" Chanyeol menepis kuat pernyataan Jongin.

Jongin mendengus. "Oh, ayolah! Dilihat dari sudut manapun, kau itu menyukai pria Byun ini. Apa kau bahkan menyadari bahwa kau selalu tersenyum aneh saat membicarakan pria ini? Dan itu terlihat sangat mengerikan, kau tahu?"

"Senyumanku itu menawan, Jongin. Dan aku tidak selalu tersenyum saat membicarakan Baekhyun, oke?" Chanyeol sekali lagi menepis pernyataan Jongin. Pria tinggi itu mulai menyibukkan dirinya sendiri dengan mengetik kembali di laptopnya.

Jongin menghela napasnya kasar –tidak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya itu. "Kuharap dia tidak bunuh diri setelah bekerja menjadi asistenmu."

"Drama Queen." cibir Chanyeol tanpa menghentikan acara mengetiknya.

Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sebelum akhirnya ia keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol.

**###**

Baekhyun baru saja melepaskan mantelnya saat ia sampai di lantai sepuluh dalam gedung Korean Vogue. Ini hari pertamanya bekerja disana dan dia sangat bersemangat. Well, meskipun bekerja disana bukanlah impiannya, tapi pengalaman bekerja disanalah yang ia butuhkan untuk mencapai impiannya menjadi seorang jurnalis. Senyum itu terkembang saat melihat seorang pria berkulit tan yang sedang membereskan beberapa dokumen di salah satu meja yang terletak di depan sebuah ruangan besar di antaranya. Baekhyun ingat padanya. Dia adalah orang yang mewawancarainya kemarin. Dihampirinya pria berkulit tan itu tanpa melepaskan senyuman manisnya.

"Hai," sapa Baekhyun, membuat pria berkulit tan itu menoleh, "Kita bertemu lagi."

Jongin mengernyit untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ingat pada wajah pria pendek itu. "Byun Baekhyun, benar?"

"Ya. Ini hari pertamaku bekerja, jadi mohon bantuannya."

Jongin terkekeh karena ucapan Baekhyun barusan. "Kau harus terbiasa bekerja tanpa bantuan orang lain jika ingin bertahan bekerja disini, Baekhyun." Baekhyun mengernyit bingung, namun ia tidak bertanya apapun. "Namaku Kim Jongin. Aku adalah asisten pertama Park Chanyeol –pemimpin redaksi di perusahaan ini. Dan sebelum kau bekerja, kau harus mengetahui beberapa hal. Pertama-tama, tugas kita adalah menjawab setiap telepon yang berdering. Jangan sampai ada voice mail karena itu akan membuat Chanyeol marah. Jika aku tidak ada disini, kau tidak boleh meninggalkan mejamu."

"Um..bagaimana kalau aku harus ke toilet atau semacamnya?"

"Tetap tidak boleh. Pernah ada satu asisten meninggalkan mejanya hanya karena ingin buang air kecil sehingga Chanyeol kehilangan salah satu kliennya dan dia harus rela terbang ke Australia untuk mengurusnya sendiri, mantan asisten itu kini bekerja di tempat yang tidak ingin kau ketahui." tutur Jongin seraya menepuk pundak Baekhyun –secara tidak langsung menyemangatinya akan peringatan yang ia berikan.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. "Harus selalu ada di mejaku, aku mengerti."

"Secara teknis, tugasmu dan tugasku itu berbeda. Aku bertugas mengatur semua jadwal Chanyeol, sedangkan kau mengurus tetek bengek yang dia inginkan –membeli kopi misalnya." Baekhyun mengangguk paham menanggapinya. Tak lama setelahnya, Jongin merasakan ponselnya bergetar –menandakan sebuah pesan yang baru masuk. Saat pria berkulit tan itu membaca pesan itu, matanya membulat sempurna. Baekhyun sempat melihat Jongin menahan napasnya saat membaca pesan yang ditebaknya merupakan berita mengejutkan. "Uh-oh."

.

.

Sebuah mobil Porche Boxster Cabriolet berwarna hitam terparkir tepat di depan gedung Korean Vogue. Tak lama setelahnya, seorang pria tampan berbalutkan setelan berkelas yang dilapisi mantel bulu berwarna hitam, keluar dari mobil itu. Dari balik kacamata hitam itu terdapat mata bulat indah yang terkesan tegas, garis rahang yang tajam mempertegas pembawaannya yang dingin nan tegas, hidungnya yang mancung dan bibirnya yang tebal menambah daya tarik sosok dengan tinggi seratus delapan puluh lima senti itu. Itulah Sang Iblis. Orang-orang memanggilnya seperti itu karena pria dengan nama Park Chanyeol itu terkenal dingin dan kejam pada semua karyawan yang bekerja dengannya –meski hal itu tidak sepenuhnya benar jika mereka mau mengenal sosok tinggi itu lebih baik. Chanyeol terlahir dari keluarga kaya yang menggeluti bisnis dalam bidang mode. Bermodalkan otak cemerlang dan paras tampan, membuat pria lulusan Yale University itu disegani banyak orang. Pribadinya yang tidak suka tersenyum pada sembarang orang membuatnya terlihat angkuh. Ketegasannya dalam bekerja kerap membuat semua karyawannya bergidik ngeri. Bahkan dalam setiap langkahnya, orang-orang akan menatapnya segan –bahkan ngeri.

Langkah Chanyeol yang lebar itu memasuki gedung tinggi yang menjulang di hadapannya. Ia tidak membutuhkan izin ataupun harus meng-scan kartu karyawan –seperti yang dimiliki karyawan di perusahaan itu– untuk memasuki gedung itu karena dia adalah pemimpin redaksi majalah mode disana, jadi para penjaga pintu perusahaan langsung membiarkannya masuk. Seorang pria yang baru saja memasuki lift langsung keluar dari lift itu saat ia melihat Chanyeol. Ada raut takut bercampur khawatir di diri pria itu saat Chanyeol menatapnya tajam dari balik kacamata hitamnya. Dengan cepat, pria itu keluar dari lift seraya meminta maaf pada pemimpin redaksi Korean Vogue itu.

.

.

Di saat yang bersamaan, suasana dalam gedung Korean Vogue itu nampak riuh. Orang-orang berlari panik setelah Jongin memberitahukan mereka bahwa 'dia' telah datang. Baekhyun tidak tahu siapa yang dimaksud Jongin, namun itu berefek besar bagi semua karyawan disana. Terlihat beberapanya sibuk membereskan dokumen yang berserakan di meja, beberapanya sibuk menempelkan beberapa model pakaian di papan presentase, dan beberapanya sibuk mengatur penampilannya di cermin. Jongin sendiri tidak kalah sibuknya dengan orang-orang itu. Pria berkulit tan itu berlari ke ruangan besar –yang terletak di antara meja Jongin dan meja Baekhyun– dan meletakkan beberapa majalah mode di atas meja dalam ruangan besar itu. Begitu Jongin selesai, dia berlari menuju suatu tempat dengan sebuah daftar jadwal dan pertemuan milik seseorang, juga sebuah buku catatan berwarna merah dengan pulpen hitam di tangannya. Baekhyun tidak yakin kemana Jongin pergi, jadi ia putuskan untuk menunggunya di mejanya saja.

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai sepuluh, menampakkan Chanyeol dengan kacamata hitamnya. Chanyeol segera keluar dari sana seraya membuka kacamata hitamnya. Raut angkuh namun penuh wibawa itu terlihat kentara di wajah tampan Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu melewati beberapa ruangan dengan dinding terbuat dari kaca saat ia berjalan menuju ruangannya. Dan di saat yang bersamaan, Jongin menyambutnya disana.

"Katakan, Jongin. Apa begitu sulit mengonfirmasi sebuah janji?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

Jongin memberikan daftar pertemuan dan jadwal di tangannya pada Chanyeol seraya mengikutinya dari samping. "Aku tahu, Yeol, dan aku minta maaf. Aku sudah mengonfirmasinya tadi malam dan–"

"Kau tahu aku tidak tertarik mendengarkan alasan tidak bermutumu." Chanyeol membaca sekilas daftar yang diberikan Jongin dan memberikannya kembali pada pria berkulit tan itu. "Katakan pada Joonmyeon, aku tidak mau menerima rancangan gadis Brazil itu. Yang kuminta itu yang bersih, atletis, dan indah, bukannya yang kumal, loyo, dan jelek. Aku bersedia datang ke pesta Jessica Jung, jemput aku pukul 8.30 tepat. Lalu beri tahu Ahra, jangan memilih model tahun 60an. Aku ingin model muda yang cantik dan langsing, bukannya teman satu angkatan Ji Sukjin. Jangan lupa katakan pada Yuri, aku akan menemuinya di restoran Perancis yang pernah kudatangi bersamanya. Dan katakan pada Wendy, aku sudah melihat semua foto yang dikirimkannya untuk fitur penerjun payung wanita dan mereka benar-benar tidak menarik. Apakah begitu sulit mencari penerjun payung wanita yang langsing dan menarik?"

"Tidak." jawab Jongin tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya –menulis semua yang diperintahkan Chanyeol tadi– di buku catatannya.

"Menurutku juga tidak." Chanyeol berhenti melangkah di depan ruangannya seraya membuka mantel bulunya. Pria tinggi itu meletakkannya di meja Jongin tanpa menghentikan ucapannya, "Satu lagi, aku ingin lihat semua yang diajukan Kyungsoo untuk sampul majalah bulan ini." Chanyeol berhenti bicara saat matanya bertemu dengan mata sipit berhiaskan eye-liner yang duduk di meja asisten kedua.

Hening.

Oke, ini canggung.

Dan keadaan canggung ini cukup membuat Baekhyun gugup. Ditatap seintens itu oleh atasannya yang tampan tentu saja membuat pria mungil itu menelan ludahnya susah payah. Melihat itu, Jongin segera berdehem, mengambil inisiatif untuk mencairkan suasana. "Ini adalah Byun Baekhyun. Dia akan bekerja mulai hari ini sebagai asisten keduamu."

Dengan cepat, Baekhyun bangkit duduknya dan menghampiri Chanyeol. Pria pendek itu membungkuk –memberi salam. "Salam kenal, namaku Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol tidak menyahutnya. Pria tinggi itu malah memerhatikan penampilan Baekhyun dari atas sampai bawah. Pria pendek pendek itu mengenakan kemeja coklat, celana bahan berwarna hitam, dan sepatu kerja biasa. Sangat sederhana. Chanyeol tahu tak satupun dari yang dikenakan Baekhyun merupakan rancangan designer ternama. Dan Chanyeol merupakan orang yang suka memerhatikan penampilan seseorang, terutama dari selera berpakaiannya. Chanyeol juga tahu bahwa Baekhyun bukan tipe orang yang modis, tapi ia tidak menyangka Baekhyun akan berpakaian sesederhana ini di kantornya. Jadi, yang dilakukan pria tinggi itu adalah menusuk Baekhyun dengan pandangan menilainya. Menyadari pandangan menilai itu diajukan ke pakaian yang Baekhyun kenakan, Baekhyun refleks menatap penampilan dirinya dari bawah sampai atas. Alisnya bertautan sempurna. Dirinya berpikir apakah ada yang salah dari caranya berpakaian?

"Kopi hazelnut dengan krim."

"Ne?" Ucapan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba dan terkesan tidak jelas itu tentu saja membuat Baekhyun bingung. Pria pendek itu melirik Jongin yang berdiri di belakang Chanyeol –mengirim sinyal SOS pada pria berkulit tan itu. Jongin yang mengerti akan hal itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, seolah menyuruhnya untuk menuruti yang Chanyeol inginkan tanpa banyak bertanya. "B–baiklah."

Begitu Baekhyun pergi dari sana, Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Jongin menatapnya datar. "Kau menikmati kejahilanmu, hah?" cibirnya.

Chanyeol menoleh pada Jongin. "Oh, ayolah. Aku hanya membantunya menyesuaikan diri bekerja disini." bela pria tinggi itu.

"Ya, kau terdengar membantunya. Aku sangat bangga padamu, bung." ucap Jongin sarkastis. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya tertawa menanggapinya seraya berjalan menuju ruangannya.

.

.

Baekhyun meletakkan kopi hazelnut yang ia beli di atas meja Chanyeol. Ia memundurkan langkahnya dan menatap Chanyeol yang sedang sibuk membaca sebuah dokumen. "Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun, kemudian menatap kembali dokumen yang ia pegang. "Duduklah."

"Ne?"

"Peraturan pertama, Byun," Chanyeol menatap tajam mata Baekhyun, "Aku hanya mengatakan perintahku satu kali."

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, pria mungil itu kemudian duduk di seberang meja Chanyeol. Melihat itu, Chanyeol tersenyum tipis –sangat tipis, puas melihat reaksi asisten barunya.

"Jadi," Chanyeol meletakkan dokumen –yang sebenarnya tidak ia baca– di atas mejanya, kemudian menatap Baekhyun lekat, "Siapa yang menyuruhmu bekerja disini?"

"Ne?"

"Melihat cara berpakaianmu, aku tahu kau bukan orang yang ingin bekerja disini. Seseorang menyuruhmu bekerja disini?"

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. "Uh..itu..Hyung-ku yang merekomendasikannya."

"Kenapa dia merekomendasikan Korean Vogue?" tanya Chanyeol lebih lanjut seraya menyesap kopinya.

"Um..sebenarnya aku pindah ke Seoul untuk menjadi seorang jurnalis. Hyung-ku bilang aku harus mengawalinya dengan bekerja disini untuk membuka peluang yang lebih besar, lalu–"

"Jadi, kau tidak pernah membaca Korean Vogue?" Chanyeol menyela.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Um..tidak."

Bisa Chanyeol lihat dengan jelas Baekhyun duduk dengan tegangnya di seberang mejanya karena petanyaannya. Pria tinggi itu semakin ingin menggodanya –jika menatapnya tajam itu dikategorikan sebagai menggoda.

"Sebelum Hyung-mu merekomendasikan Korean Vogue, kau tidak pernah mendengar tentangku?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Tidak." Tatapan Chanyeol yang tajam itu membuat pria pendek itu semakin gugup, namun Baekhyun berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkannya. "Tapi aku sudah mencari tahu sebelum memberikan resume-ku kesini."

"Begitukah?" cibir Chanyeol. "Apa kau mencari tahu di google atau semacamnya?"

Baekhyun memainkan jemarinya –pertanda ia sangat gugup. Perlahan, ia menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban. Pipinya agak merah karena malu. Melihat reaksi itu, membuat Chanyeol menyunggingkan seringaiannya. Hell, tentu saja Chanyeol sudah menduga hal ini sebelumnya.

"Kalau begitu, hapus semua informasi yang kau baca itu dan mulai mencari tahu sendiri..," Chanyeol mencondongkan badannya ke arah Baekhyun tanpa menghilangkan seringaian di sudut bibirnya, "..siapa itu Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun merasa tenggorokannya sangat kering. Sebenarnya ia cukup takut melihat seringaian Chanyeol itu. Dia merasa ada hal yang aneh dan mengerikan mengenai atasannya ini. Dan itu membuat perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

"Mengerti?" Baekhyun tersentak karena suara Chanyeol yang dalam itu. Dengan cepat, pria pendek itu mengangguk. Chanyeol memundurkan kembali badannya ke posisi semula. Ia mengambil dokumen lainnya dari atas meja dan mengatakan, "Itu saja."

Baekhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan membungkuk sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol. Setelah siluet pria pendek itu pergi dari ruangannya, Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Ya, puas karena berhasil menggoda pria cebol itu. Pria tinggi itu bahkan tidak menyadari keberadaan seorang pria bermata belok yang baru masuk ke ruangannya.

"Ada apa dengan senyuman itu?"

Suara si pria bermata belok membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya kepadanya. "Hey, kapan kau datang?"

Pria bermata belok yang bernama Do Kyungsoo itu duduk di seberang meja Chanyeol –masih dengan alis bertautan. "Siapa tadi?"

"Siapa?"

"Yang baru keluar dari ruanganmu."

"Oh, dia asisten keduaku yang baru."

Tautan alis Kyungsoo semakin dalam. "Asistenmu? Kau serius?"

"Mm-hm." Chanyeol meletakkan kembali dokumen yang ia pegang di atas mejanya. "Kau membawa sampul majalah untuk bulan ini?"

Kyungsoo memberikan dokumen di tangannya kepada Chanyeol. Mata beloknya itu kini menatap Chanyeol curiga. "Siapa nama asistenmu?"

"Kim Jongin."

Kyungsoo berdecak kesal. "Bukan Jongin, bodoh. Asistenmu yang baru."

"Kau harus bertanya dengan jelas, Kyung," Chanyeol menyeringai pada Kyungsoo, "Orang bisa salah paham, kau tahu?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Sejak kapan kau mempekerjakan seseorang dengan selera berpakaian buruk sepertinya?"

"Byun Baekhyun." Chanyeol melirik Kyungsoo sekilas. "Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dia memang tidak modis, tapi dia pintar."

Kyungsoo sempat menganga tak percaya karena ucapan Chanyeol. "Kau menyukainya."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "Tidak, Kyungsoo-ya. Aku tidak sedang menyukai siapapun."

"Aku mengenalmu sejak kecil dan aku tahu kau itu payah dalam hal berbohong." Kyungsoo sempat melirik Baekhyun yang duduk di mejanya di depan ruangan Chanyeol, kemudian beralih menatap Chanyeol dengan mimik serius. "Kau menyukai pria Byun itu'kan?"

Chanyeol tersenyum mengejek pada Kyungsoo. "Tidak ada yang perlu kusukai darinya, Kyungsoo." Dikembalikannya dokumen yang tadi Kyungsoo berikan padanya. Pria tinggi itu menyesap kopinya sesaat sebelum seringaian terpatri di bibir tebalnya –seringaian yang ia tujukan untuk Kyungsoo. "Daripada itu, kau sepertinya kesal karena posisi asisten kedua diambil olehnya?"

Dengan kasar, Kyungsoo mengambil dokumen dari tangan Chanyeol, kemudian berdiri dengan pipi memerah. "Aku benci kau."

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat reaksi Kyungsoo. Setelah pria bermata belok itu keluar dari ruangannya, Chanyeol mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Dibukanya pesan masuk dalam ponsel hitam itu, membuka sebuah pesan dari seseorang dengan nama 'si cebol', dan membacanya. Senyuman terukir di wajah tampan itu tanpa si pemilik wajah sadari. Tangannya terus bergerak membaca rentetan percakapannya dengan 'si cebol'. Otaknya kembali teringat bagaimana nama 'si cebol' muncul di layar ponselnya untuk pertama kalinya dan menjadi orang yang paling memenuhi pesan masuk di ponsel Chanyeol sampai saat ini.

.

.

.

_Chanyeol menghentikan acara sarapannya saat ia merasakan getaran di saku celananya yang berasal dari ponsel hitam miliknya. Segera diambilnya benda persegi itu dan melihat layar touchscreen ponselnya. Terdapat satu pesan dari nomor tak dikenal. Chanyeol mengernyit, tapi dia tetap membuka pesan itu._

_**From: 010 – 4181 – xxx**_

_**Hyung, ini nomor adikmu tercinta. Cepat simpan ya!**_

_Kerutan di dahi Chanyeol semakin dalam karena pesan asing itu._

'_Hyung?' Jelas orang ini salah sambung karena Chanyeol hanya memiliki seorang Noona._

_Tanpa berpikir untuk membalas pesan itu, Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya. Namun saat ia hendak menyimpan kembali benda persegi itu di saku celananya, benda itu lagi-lagi bergetar dan menampilkan pesan dari nomor yang sama._

_**From: 010 – 4181 – xxx**_

_**PS. Kalau kau menyimpannya dengan nama 'cebol' atau julukan tak bermutu lainnya, aku akan membunuhmu!**_

_Chanyeol kembali mengernyit._

'_Cebol?' Apakah si pemilik nomor ini adalah pria pendek? –batin Chanyeol._

_Tak berapa lama kemudian, ponsel hitam itu bergetar untuk ketiga kalinya dan menampilkan pesan baru dari nomor yang sama._

_**From: 010 – 4181 – xxx**_

_**PSS. Aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku, arasseo?!**_

_Chanyeol terkekeh karena pesan itu. "Orang aneh."_

.

.

.

Jongin menghampiri Baekhyun di mejanya. "Baek?"

"Ya?"

"Aku harus pergi ke departemen seni untuk menyerahkan beberapa dokumen. Kalau Chanyeol menyuruhmu ini-itu, turuti saja. Dan jangan tanya apapun mengenai perintahnya, arasseo?"

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Baik."

Setelah Jongin pergi, Baekhyun merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Segera ia ambil ponsel berwarna putih miliknya dan melihat nama si penelepon. Itu Kim Jongdae –sahabatnya.

"Hai~" sapa Baekhyun setelah ia menekan tombol jawab.

"Hey~ bagaimana hari pertamamu bekerja?"

"Aku sedang bekerja, Jongdae-ya," Baekhyun melirik sekilas Chanyeol yang sedang berdiskusi dengan beberapa orang di dalam ruangannya, "Tapi aku bisa menyimpulkan satu hal."

Jongdae mengernyit di seberang sana. "Apa itu?"

"Pemimpin redaksi disini benar-benar mirip iblis." Baekhyun berbisik seraya memutar tubuhnya ke arah lain agar orang lain tidak melihat atau mendengarnya.

Jongdae tertawa renyah. "Benarkah?"

"Uh-huh. Dan kau tahu? Dia menyuruhku untuk tidak mempercayai hal yang kubaca di internet mengenai dirinya dan mencari tahu sendiri tentang dirinya."

"Well, mungkin dia ingin kau mengenalnya lebih baik. Siapa tahu yang ditulis di internet itu tidak benar, bukan?"

"Kuharap itu dalam artian yang bagus karena demi Tuhan, Jongdae-ya, seringaiannya itu benar-benar mengerikan di mataku." Baekhyun bergidik ngeri mengingat seringaian Chanyeol yang ia lihat tadi.

"Tapi yang kulihat di internet, Park Chanyeol itu tampan."

"Well, dia memang tampan, tapi–"

"Byun Baekhyun." Suara bass dari dalam ruangan Chanyeol memanggil namanya.

"Aku harus pergi. Nanti kuhubungi lagi, oke?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jongdae, pria pendek itu segera menutup teleponnya dan memasukkannya kembali ke saku celananya. Dengan langkah terburu-buru, Baekhyun masuk ke dalam ruangan Chanyeol. "Ada yang bisa ku–"

"Aku butuh sepuluh rok dari Coco Chanel." ucap Chanyeol –memotong ucapan Baekhyun.

"Baik. Rok seperti apa yang kau–"

"Tanyakan saja itu pada orang lain." Chanyeol kembali menyela Baekhyun. Pria tinggi itu nampak jenuh karena Baekhyun banyak bertanya padanya. "Dan beri tahu Jaekyung, aku ingin melihat tas-tas yang dirombak oleh Sungmin. Katakan pada Ahra untuk menyiapkan model yang berbeda untuk pemotretan Glambition dan Sedona. Oh ya, apa Kris sudah mengonfirmasi?"

Mata Baekhyun begerak gelisah mendengar sederet perintah dari Chanyeol. Dia bahkan semakin bingung karena pertanyaan terakhir Chanyeol. Siapa pula itu Kris?

"K–Kris?" Baekhyun terbata.

"Wu Kris. Cepat telepon dia." Chanyeol menekan suaranya yang terdengar kesal.

"B–baik." Baekhyun mengiyakan saja. Dia tidak ingin Chanyeol tambah kesal hanya karena Baekhyun bertanya lebih lanjut tentang perintahnya, padahal Jongin juga sudah memperingatkannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Jadi, yang Baekhyun lakukan adalah berjalan kembali ke mejanya untuk menelepon Kris atau siapapun itu untuk mengonfirmasi hal yang bahkan Baekhyun tidak tahu.

"Byun?" Chanyeol memanggilnya kembali saat Baekhyun baru mengambil beberapa langkah.

Baekhyun berbalik menghadap Chanyeol. "Ya?"

Chanyeol menatapnya tajam. "Jangan teleponan di jam kerja."

Baekhyun melotot mendengarnya. Tentu saja dia terkejut. Meskipun mejanya ada di depan ruangan Chanyeol, tapi pria pendek itu cukup yakin tadi Chanyeol sibuk –bahkan terlalu sibuk– untuk memerhatikannya karena dia terlihat serius mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan beberapa orang disana. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu bahwa Baekhyun tadi sedang berteleponan?

"Itu saja." Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah, kemudian membalikkan badannya, dan berjalan menuju mejanya.

Oke, Baekhyun mendapatkan pelajaran pertamanya –tidak berteleponan di jam kerja terutama saat Chanyeol ada di sekitarnya.

**TBC**

**Thanks a lot buat yang udah review kemaren di prolog. Saya baca semua review kalian dan saya terharu karena banyak yang menantikan FF ini *lap ingus***

**Untuk Eclaire Oh, jawaban saya adalah ya, FF ini diadaptasi dari film The Devil Wears Prada. Tapi saya kembangkan lagi ceritanya dengan menggabungkannya dengan beberapa FF saya yang baru jalan dikit, biar inti ceritanya beda dan alurnya agak kompleks.**

**Oke, nantikan perjuangan Baekhyun kerja dengan Sang Iblis di chapter berikutnya. So, review?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Makasih banget untuk kalian yang sudah klik fav/follow dan memberikan review untuk FF saya. Serius, saya sangat menghargainya. Dan catatan untuk silent reviewers disana, segeralah belajar menghargai karya orang lain. Karena hanya numpang lewat dan numpang baca itu sangat tidak keren. Thanks before :)**

Pagi di Seoul itu masih terasa dingin, membuat siapa saja enggan bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Di dalam salah satu kamar apartemen sederhana di Seoul misalnya. Seorang pria mungil dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya bergerak menggeliat saat mendengar ponselnya berdering. Tangannya meraba-raba nakas di samping ranjangnya –mencari ponselnya yang berdering semenjak lima detik yang lalu. Mata sipitnya masih belum sepenuhnya terbuka saat ia melihat nama 'Kim Jongin' di layar ponselnya. Setelah ia menekan tombol hijau di layar ponsel putih itu, Baekhyun meletakkannya di telinganya.

"Halo?" ucapnya dengan suara khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Baekhyun, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengganti jaket musim gugur edisi bulan September dan menggantinya dengan rancangan Sedona edisi bulan Oktober. Jadi, kau harus datang ke kantor sekarang juga dan belikan pesanan kopi saat menuju kesini." tutur Jongin. Pria berkulit tan itu terdengar sibuk di seberang sana.

Baekhyun melirik jam beker berwarna biru langit di atas nakas. Pukul 6.15 pagi. Alis pria pendek itu bertautan sempurna. "Sekarang?"

"Ya. Tulis pesanan kopinya, satu kopi hazelnut dengan krim, satu capuccino dengan ekstra susu, dan dua americano. Cepat ya!" Jongin menutup telepon tanpa menunggu respon Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya –dengan mata setengah terpejam– dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**LIES IN BETWEEN**

**Chapter 2 **–** Playing the Role**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jaekyung, Xi Luhan**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Sifat iblis Chanyeol terlihat jelas di chapter ini. Dan rival Chanyeol mulai muncul disini. Tebak siapa? Let's find out! Check. This. Out.**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua wanita nampak sibuk memasukkan beberapa rak pakaian ke ruangan Chanyeol saat Chanyeol keluar dari ruangannya dan menatap Jongin.

"Apakah ada alasan kenapa kopiku tidak ada disini? Dia mati atau semacamnya?" tanyanya sarkastis seraya berjalan ke dalam ruangannya kembali.

Jongin menelan ludahnya kasar. "Tidak." Pria berkulit tan itu segera menekan nomor Baekhyun di telepon di atas mejanya. Namun belum sampai tiga detik, Jongin melihat Baekhyun masuk dengan empat kopi di tangannya. Segera ia bantu Baekhyun dengan mengambil kopi-kopi itu dari tangannya. "Baekhyun, kuharap kau tahu bahwa pekerjaan ini sangatlah sulit. Jadi, kau harus bergerak cepat dalam melakukan sesuatu. Karena kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu yang salah, kepala kita berdua yang menjadi taruhannya. Sekarang, pergilah ke Hermes dan ambilkan dua puluh lima syal yang sudah kami pesan."

Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. "Baik."

Pria pendek itupun segera berlari menuju Hermes –sesuai perintah Jongin. Sementara Jongin hanya bisa menghela napasnya menatap punggung Baekhyun yang menjauh dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

_Entah itu salah satu trik kuno yang orang-orang gunakan untuk mendekati pria tinggi berparas tampan itu atau apa, tapi lama-kelamaan Chanyeol gemas dengan nomor asing yang sejak kemarin terus mengiriminya pesan. Si 'cebol' ini terus memanggilnya 'Hyung', bahkan sekarang Chanyeol tengah terkekeh karena pesan ketiga –untuk hari ini– dari si cebol yang isinya protes karena Hyung-nya tidak membalas pesannya._

_Jongin mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Diapun bertanya, "Kau dapat berita lucu?"_

_Chanyeol menoleh pada Jongin dan tersenyum penuh arti. "Pesan lucu kurasa."_

"_Pesan apa?" tanya Jongin penasaran. Chanyeol memperlihatkan rentetan pesan yang dikirimkan si cebol tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Setelah membaca pesan-pesan itu, kerutan di dahi Jongin semakin dalam. "Siapa ini?"_

"_Entahlah." sahut Chanyeol seraya mengedikkan bahunya. "Tapi bukankah dia lucu?"_

_Perhatian Jongin beralih ke Chanyeol sekarang. "Kau tidak mengenalnya?" Chanyeol mengelengkan kepalanya. "Kau bahkan tidak mengenalnya, tapi menganggapnya lucu, aigoo~" Jongin memberikan kembali ponsel Chanyeol. "Kau tidak akan bilang bahwa dia salah sambung?"_

_Chanyeol berpikir sejenak. "Entahlah. Aku masih belum yakin."_

"_Belum yakin apanya? Sudah jelas kau harus segera mengonfirmasinya, kasihan anak ini." Jongin protes._

"_Akan kupikirkan." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum penuh arti mengakhiri kalimatnya, sedangkan Jongin hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala karenanya._

.

.

.

Baekhyun menyendokkan kimchi jjigae –yang ia pesan tadi– ke dalam mulutnya. Pria pendek itu menggumam 'enak' saat sup berwarna merah itu melewati tenggorokannya. Dia hendak makan siang setelah ia kembali dari Hermes dan beberapa tempat lainnya –karena tiba-tiba Jongin menyuruhnya mengambil pesanan lainnya. Setidaknya dia bisa mengisi perutnya di kantin kantor sebelum acara penetapan nanti siang dimulai.

"Kimchi jjigae. Itu pilihan yang menarik." ucap Kyungsoo yang juga sedang memilih menu makan siang. "Kau tahu? Daging babi dalam kimchi jjigae bisa membuatmu cepat gemuk."

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul menanggapi pria bermata belok itu. Tapi ini tetap enak –batin Baekhyun. Tangannya kemudian mengambil segelas jus strawberry dan menyimpannya di atas nampan yang ia bawa. "Jadi, orang-orang disini tidak benar-benar menikmati makanan disini?"

"Tidak semenjak ukuran dua menjadi empat dan nol menjadi dua." tutur Kyungsoo seraya berjalan menuju kasir. Baekhyun mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Well, ukuranku enam."

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan alis bertautan. Dia menatap Baekhyun dari bawah ke atas. Well, Kyungsoo bingung tentu saja. Bingung karena bagaimana mungkin pria yang tak jauh berbeda ukuran tubuhnya dengan dirinya, memiliki ukuran yang lebih besar darinya.

"Yang dimana menjadi ukuran empat belas." celetuk Kyungsoo seraya mengedikkan bahunya.

Baekhyun menyuapkan kembali sup berwarna merah itu ke dalam mulutnya selagi menunggu antrean di kasir. Namun saat pria pendek itu memasukkan suapan keduanya, sup itu menetes dan mengotori sweater biru Baekhyun. "Sial."

Umpatan pelan itu terdengar oleh Kyungsoo. Dia menoleh pada Baekhyun –yang sedang menghapus noda bekas sup itu dengan tisu, kemudian memutar bola matanya malas. Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol mempekerjakannya.

"Tidak perlu dipikirkan. Aku yakin kau memiliki banyak pakaian seperti itu di lemarimu."

Baekhyun sadar bahwa pria bermata belok itu baru saja menyindirnya. Namun, pria bermata sipit itu tidak terlalu peduli. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum simpul seraya berkata, "Oke, kau menganggap pakaianku jelek. Aku mengerti. Tapi kau harus tahu bahwa aku tidak akan bisa modis selamanya. Jadi, kupikir tidak ada gunanya mengubah segalanya hanya karena aku memiliki pekerjaan ini."

"Ya, kau benar. Lagipula, pekerjaan ini **hanyalah** industri jutaan won, benar? Jadi, tidak perlu merasa terbebani." sindir Kyungsoo dengan penekanan 'hanyalah' di dalamnya. Baekhyun hanya bisa menghela napas panjang menanggapinya. Tak lama setelahnya, ponsel Kyungsoo berdering. Nama 'Xi Luhan' tertera disana. "Halo?" Kyungsoo menjawab panggilan itu. Alisnya bertautan mendengar penuturan Luhan di seberang sana. "Baik," Kyungsoo menoleh pada Baekhyun setelah mengakhiri pembicaraannya dengan Luhan, "Ayo."

"Hm?"

"Chanyeol memajukan acaranya. Dia selalu lima belas menit lebih awal."

"Apa?!" pekik Baekhyun panik. Dia bahkan sempat belum sarapan tadi pagi –saking terburu-burunya ia berangkat– dan sekarang acara makan siangnya juga harus ditunda?

"Ayo, cepat." Kyungsoo berjalan mendahului Baekhyun.

"Aish!" Baekhyun mengumpat seraya berlari mengejar Kyungsoo.

Acara penetapan adalah acara dimana kepala bagian mode membawakan beberapa pilihan dan Chanyeol sebagai pemimpin redaksi akan memilihnya, setiap hal dan detailnya. Dan sekarang di ruangan Chanyeol, nampak Xi Luhan dan Kim Jaekyung –kepala bagian mode– dan seorang model wanita sudah berkumpul disana. Mereka sedang memilah-milah pakaian yang akan mereka pilih untuk pemotretan. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun yang baru sampai di ruangan Chanyeol segera bergabung dengan mereka.

"Lihat dan pelajari." ucap Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangguk patuh dan segera mengeluarkan buku catatannya. Dia berdiri dekat pintu ruangan, sedangkan Kyungsoo berdiri di samping salah satu rak pakaian.

"Tidak, aku sudah pernah melihat paduan itu sebelumnya." ucap Chanyeol setelah Jaekyung menjelaskan paduan pakaian yang dikenakan model wanita itu. Pria tinggi itu berjalan menyusuri beberapa rak pakaian disana, mencari sesuatu yang baru.

"Theyskens mencoba mengecilkan pinggangnya, jadi ini–"

"Mana pakaian lainnya?" tanya Chanyeol –memotong ucapan Jaekyung.

"Kami memilikinya disini," Jaekyung mengambil sebuah mantel hitam dari salah satu rak pakaian disana dan memakaikannya pada model wanita itu, "Dan menurut kami, akan sangat menarik jika–"

"Tidak." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Jaekyung lagi. Pria tinggi itu mulai terlihat kesal. "Coba beri tahu aku, seberapa sulitnya mengumpulkan beberapa terusan yang layak? Kalian punya waktu berjam-jam untuk mempersiapkannya. Dan seharusnya sekarang kalian memberikan beberapa pilihan yang bisa kupilih, bukannya membuang waktu kalian dengan memberikan pilihan yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya."

Jaekyung dan Luhan hanya bisa menghela napas mereka mendengar komentar pedas Chanyeol.

Well, itu sudah biasa terjadi.

Sedangkan Baekhyun –yang berdiri agak jauh dari mereka– hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Pasti frustasi menjadi kepala bagian itu –pikir Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana dengan iklan-iklannya?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya –masih dengan tangan dan mata yang sibuk mencari pakaian yang 'layak' untuk dikenakan para model di pemotretan.

"Um..beberapanya sudah dipasang di Etude House." sahut Luhan.

"Tidak, kita butuh lebih banyak, bukan? Oh, coba lihat ini," Chanyeol menemukan sebuah dress balerina berwarna jingga di salah satu rak, kemudian mengambil dan menunjukkannya pada Kyungsoo yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Chanyeol berdiri, "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Ya, itu bagus." sahut Kyungsoo.

"Tapi apa ini sangat mirip Lacroix dari bulan Juli?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menggantungkannya di depan model wanita itu –melihat kecocokannya jika dikenakan model itu.

"Kelihatannya memang begitu, tapi sebenarnya tidak. Jika ini ditambah sebuah sabuk dan jaket, pasti akan terlihat bagus."

"Mana sabuk untuk dress ini?" tanya Chanyeol pada Luhan.

"Ada di sebelah sini." Luhan berlari kecil ke rak sabuk. Pria bermata rusa itu mengambil dua sabuk berwarna hijau tosca dengan model yang berbeda dan menunjukkannya pada Chanyeol. "Ini pilihan yang sulit."

Baekhyun mendengus. Apanya yang sulit? Psh! –cibir Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ada yang lucu?" Suara bass Chanyeol berhasil membuat Baekhyun mendongak. Pria pendek itu baru sadar bahwa tadi ia mendengus cukup keras dan Chanyeol mendengarnya. Dan pertanyaan Chanyeol tadi berhasil membuat orang-orang dalam ruangan itu menatapnya. Dilihat dari raut mukanya, terlihat jelas bahwa Baekhyun juga sama kagetnya. Dia mulai gelagapan saat Chanyeol menatapnya tajam.

"T–tidak. Tidak ada yang lucu. Um..," Baekhyun memutar otaknya cepat di antara jeda kalimatnya, "Hanya saja dua sabuk itu terlihat sama bagiku dan aku masih belajar tentang hal-hal ini–"

"'Hal-hal ini'?" Chanyeol menyela dengan intonasi tidak percaya. Raut wajahnya terlihat kesal karena ucapan Baekhyun yang –secara tidak langsung– menyinggung pekerjaannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan-apa-yang-tidak-kau-mengerti-saat-aku-mengatakan-'lihat dan pelajari'? Jongin yang sedari tadi sibuk mengurus berbagai hal di mejanyapun kini ikut memerhatikan Baekhyun dari ambang pintu. Pria berkulit tan itu bahkan menghela napasnya kasar karena tingkah Baekhyun yang sepertinya masih belum paham dengan dunia yang ia geluti sekarang.

"Oh oke, aku mengerti. Kau pikir ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu. Kau membuka lemarimu dan kau memilih..entahlah..sweater biru kental itu, karena kau ingin menunjukkan pada dunia bahwa kau terlalu tidak peduli untuk mengurusi pakaian yang kau kenakan. Tapi kau tidak tahu bahwa sweater itu tidak hanya biru. Itu bukan biru pirus ataupun lapis, itu sebenarnya biru langit," Chanyeol memilih sabuk yang ada di tangan kanan Luhan dan berjalan menghampiri model wanita yang sedang memegang dress balerina itu, "Dan kau tidak sadar bahwa di tahun 2002, Oscar de la Renta mengoleksi gaun biru langit. Dan seingatku Yves Saint Laurent yang memamerkan jaket militer biru langit itu. Kyungsoo, ambilkan jaket untuk dress ini," ucap Chanyeol seraya melingkarkan sabuk itu di dress balerina itu, kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "Kemudian, warna biru langit itu dengan cepat muncul sebagai koleksi delapan designer. Dan sepertinya kau berasumsi bahwa semua pakaian itu hanya dipajang di rak pojokan menyedihkan sebuah pusat perbelanjaan yang dimana kau pikir mereka diambil dari tumpukan sampah. Kau harus tahu bahwa warna biru mengartikan jutaan won dan pekerjaan yang tak terhitung, namun lucunya, kau mengira kau membuat pilihan yang tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan dunia mode padahal kenyataannya kau mengenakan sweater biru yang dipilih oleh orang-orang dari industri mode," Chanyeol menatap dingin Baekhyun, "Dari tumpukan sampah."

Hening.

Chanyeol kembali sibuk dengan 'orang-orang dari industri mode' tanpa memedulikan Baekhyun yang menatapnya kesal. Well, Baekhyun memang tidak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang ia kenakan selama itu nyaman dan dikenakan sesuai dengan situasinya. Namun jika orang yang baru ia kenal kemarin mengatakan secara berulang bahwa dirinya payah dalam hal berpakaian, itu tentu saja membuatnya kesal. Dan lagi, semua ucapan Chanyeol yang berbelit-belit itu seolah mengatakan bahwa tubuhnya itu dibalut oleh seonggok sampah. Baekhyun tersinggung dibuatnya. Ya, tersinggung karena ucapan Chanyeol. Ia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa rahangnya sudah mengeras saat ini.

**###**

"Kau harus lihat betapa menyebalkannya wajah si Park Chanyeol itu saat mengatakan 'dari tumpukan sampah' padaku! Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya detik itu juga!"

Jongdae –sahabat Baekhyun– yang sedari tadi mendengar Baekhyun mengoceh di antara kegiatannya yang sedang mengunyah es krim strawberry, hanya bisa terkekeh menanggapinya. Ini kali keduanya pria yang lebih muda beberapa bulan dari Baekhyun itu mendengar ocehan Baekhyun tentang atasannya di Korean Vogue. Namun, sepertinya yang kali ini terdengar lebih parah karena Baekhyun sampai memeluk es krim strawberry-nya di pangkuannya tanpa ada minat mengganti bajunya terlebih dulu.

"Dia tidak akan senang sebelum berhasil membuat orang-orang di sekelilingnya panik, muak, dan akhirnya bunuh diri," Baekhyun kembali mengoceh tanpa berhenti menyuapkan es krim strawberry itu, "Dan bagian terburuknya, orang-orang disana nampak begitu memujanya. Astaga, apa sih yang bagus dari si tiang listrik itu?!"

Jongdae melirik Baekhyun sekilas. "Tampan? Kaya? Pintar bicara?"

Baekhyun menatap datar teman sekamarnya itu. "Memuakkan?" Baekhyun menambahkan pilihan ke dalam pilihan Jongdae. Jongdae hanya terkekeh menanggapinya. Pria bermata sipit itu menghampiri Jongdae yang sedang membuat omelet di dapur seraya menyuapkan es krim kesukaannya. "Mereka bertingkah seolah mereka adalah dokter ahli bedah jantung atau semacamnya. Waktu dan tenaga yang mereka habiskan untuk hal detail namun tidak penting itu untuk apa? Sehingga besok mereka akan menghabiskan banyak uang, membuat sesuatu, dan menjualnya pada orang-orang yang tidak membutuhkannya. Demi apapun, mereka itu hanya sok menyibukkan diri sendiri!"

Jongdae menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena ocehan sahabatnya itu. Well, dalam keadaan seperti ini, Jongdae tidak akan banyak komentar karena Baekhyun akan semakin kesal dan pada akhirnya Jongdae yang harus menanggung akibatnya. Jadi, pria yang lebih muda memilih untuk menjadi pendengar setia saja.

Jongdae memberikan piring berisikan omelet buatannya pada Baekhyun. "Makan malam."

Baekhyun mengambil piring itu dan menatap omelet buatan Jongdae dengan bibir mengerucut. "Aku bahkan kehilangan nafsu makanku."

"Mungkin sebaiknya kau simpan es krim itu dan mulai memakan omeletnya sebelum kumasuk-paksakan ke dalam mulutmu."

Baekhyun berdecak kesal. "Itu sebabnya orang-orang itu sangat kurus."

"Kau juga ingin jadi kurus?!" Jongdae memekik berlebihan. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya, kemudian meletakkan piring itu di atas meja makan.

"Kau tahu? Aku hanya perlu bekerja disana selama setahun. Setahun saja. Lalu, aku bisa melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan manapun yang kuinginkan di Seoul," Mata Baekhyun memicing tajam –teringat wajah menyebalkan Chanyeol tadi siang, "Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan Park Chanyeol mengatur-aturku. Tidak akan."

"Tenang, harimau."

Baekhyun terkekeh karena gurauan Jongdae. Dia memberikan piring berisi omelet miliknya kepada sahabatnya. "Kau makan saja jatah makan malamku. Aku masih ingin makan es krim."

Jongdae hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena kelakuan Baekhyun. Dia sungguh tidak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya itu. Padahal dia sendiri yang mengikuti nasihat Baekbeom untuk bekerja di Korean Vogue demi membuka peluang bekerja yang lebih besar, tapi dia malah mengeluhkan orang-orang yang bekerja dengannya. Jongdae sudah tahu sejak awal bahwa ide bekerja disana adalah ide yang buruk. Namun, Byun Baekhyun terlalu patuh pada ucapan Hyung satu-satunya itu. Dan alasan yang membuat Jongdae ragu tentang ide ini, tidak jauh berbeda dengan alasan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Alasan itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ketertarikan Baekhyun dalam mode yang nol persen. Pekerjaan ini pasti akan membuatnya kewalahan.

Dan benar saja.

Hari-hari berikutnya, Baekhyun diberikan banyak tugas aneh oleh Chanyeol. Sering kali Chanyeol datang ke kantornya dan tiba-tiba menyuruh Baekhyun menghubungi seseorang yang Baekhyun tidak tahu siapa, atau membeli makanan yang bahkan tempatnya saja belum buka, atau menyuruh Baekhyun yang seorang pria ke toko lingerie untuk mengambil pesanan pakaian dalam, atau mengecek rem mobil Chanyeol di saat jalanan sedang macet, atau mencari berkas yang Chanyeol baca beberapa hari yang lalu, atau membeli barang yang Chanyeol inginkan tanpa tahu dimana barang itu dijual, dan masih banyak hal konyol lainnya yang Chanyeol perintahkan padanya selama lima belas hari ini. Ya, Baekhyun benar-benar menghitungnya. Dan yang terburuk dari itu semua adalah kebiasaan Chanyeol yang suka menyimpan –atau melempar– mantelnya dengan seenaknya ke atas meja Baekhyun setiap kali pria tinggi itu datang.

Baekhyun muak.

"Kau iblis." Jongin berkomentar seraya menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. Mereka tengah berbincang di dalam ruangan Chanyeol saat Baekhyun sedang membeli kopi untuk mereka. "Aku tidak percaya kau benar-benar mengerjai pria malang itu."

"Hey, dia harus terbiasa, bukan? Jika selamanya diberi hati, dia tidak akan tahu apa tugasnya disini." bela Chanyeol.

Jongin jaw-drop. "Kau seharusnya dipenjara, Park." Chanyeol terkekeh karena ucapan Jongin itu. "Kau sendiri yang merekomendasikannya untuk bekerja disini, kau sendiri yang mempekerjakannya disini, dan kau pula yang menyiksanya disini."

"Kau berlebihan, Jongin."

"Dan kau sakit, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol menatap Jongin datar. "Kalau aku sakit, lalu kau apa? Pecundang?"

"Aku apa?" Jongin setengah tak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Kau menyukai orang yang sama selama bertahun-tahun dan tidak pernah membuat perubahan yang signifikan."

Jongin mengernyit. "Maksudmu Kyungmi?"

"Kyungmi atau apapun namanya, aku tidak peduli. Kau tetap tidak membuat perubahan apapun selama bertahun-tahun." cibir Chanyeol seraya membaca dokumen di tangannya.

"Hey, itu karena kami tidak pernah bertemu lagi, oke? Ini sudah lima belas tahun dan aku masih tidak tahu alamat ataupun nomor kontaknya. Dia seolah menghilang ditelan bumi."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya. "Move on, dude."

"Mudah bagimu mengatakannya, tapi ini sangat sulit, kau tahu?" Jongin mulai melankolis lagi. "Kyungmi itu bagaikan sofa kesayanganku yang meskipun sudah rusak, tapi tak bisa kubuang begitu saja."

"Kau begitu, duduklah di tempat lain! Gosh!" Chanyeol mulai jengah dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang super lemot.

Jongin menatap datar Chanyeol. "Tinggalkan masalah sofa-ku dan kita kembali ke masalah pria cebolmu."

"Aku dan si cebol baik-baik saja, Jongin. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Jongin menghela napas kasar. Well, dia speechless. Dia sungguh tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi pada sahabat keras kepalanya itu. Entah sampai kapan Chanyeol akan berhenti memainkan peran Byun Baekbeom.

.

.

.

_Chanyeol berhenti menggerakkan jari-jari panjangnya di atas keyboard laptop putih itu saat ponselnya bergetar dan menampilkan sebuah pesan dari 'si cebol' –begitulah pria tinggi itu menyimpan nomor pria asing itu. Senyuman simpul terkembang di bibir Chanyeol karenanya. Diambilnya ponsel hitam miliknya yang ia letakkan di atas meja kerjanya dan membaca pesan itu._

_**From: Si cebol**_

_**Yak, Byun Baekbeom, balas pesanku kalau kau belum mati.**_

_Chanyeol terkekeh karena pesan itu. Sudah beberapa hari semenjak pria asing itu mengiriminya pesan dan Chanyeol tak kunjung membalasnya. Sepertinya pria asing ini sudah muak diabaikan Hyung-nya._

"_Jadi, nama Hyung-nya itu Byun Baekbeom ya?" gumam Chanyeol._

_Pria tinggi nan tampan itu nampak berpikir –apakah ia harus membalas pesan itu atau tidak. Dia sebenarnya sudah gatal ingin membalas pesan pria asing itu dan berakting sebagai Byun Baekbeom. Bukan apa-apa. Chanyeol hanya ingin tahu reaksinya saja karena dilihat dari caranya mengiriminya pesan pada Hyung-nya, sepertinya pria asing ini sangat cerewet dan enak diajak bicara. Ditambah lagi, Chanyeol mulai jengah dengan tumpukan dokumen di meja kerjanya, jadi sepertinya itu bukan ide yang buruk._

_**To: Si cebol**_

_**Dimana sopan-santunmu, cebol? Panggil aku 'Hyung'.**_

_Pesan dikirim._

_Chanyeol meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja, kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apakah pesan tadi terlalu aneh? Apakah caranya berbicara mirip dengan Byun Baekbeom? Bagaimana kalau ketahuan?_

_Oke, Chanyeol mulai gelisah dan agak takut._

_Takut apa? Ketahuanpun tinggal mengaku saja dan minta maaf. Itu tidak terlalu sulit, bukan? Aku bahkan tidak mengenal pria ini, jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir –Chanyeol bergelut dengan pikirannya._

_Pria tinggi itu kini menggigit kuku jarinya karena ponselnya tak kunjung bergetar. Matanya tak beranjak dari ponsel hitam itu dan –entah kenapa– jantung Chanyeol berdegup kencang saking gugupnya._

_Oke, kau mulai berlebihan. Itu hanya pesan dari seorang pria asing, demi Tuhan! –batin Chanyeol._

_Pria tinggi itu kini mulai menyibukkan dirinya untuk fokus pada pekerjaannya, meski matanya terus melirik ponselnya setiap tiga detik sekali._

_Kenapa pria asing itu tidak membalas pesannya? Apa jangan-jangan pesannya gagal terkirim? Apa ada gangguan sinyal atau gangguan operator? Sekali lagi, Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya karena gelisah. Tanpa disadarinya, jari-jarinya berhenti mengetik dan terus menatap ponsel hitam miliknya._

_Masih menunggu._

_Terus menungguuuuu._

_KENAPA AKU HARUS MENUNGGUNYA?! DAN KENAPA SI CEBOL TIDAK MEMBALAS PESA–_

_DRRT!_

_Chanyeol segera menghentikan teriakan hatinya dan bergegas mengambil ponsel miliknya. Dibacanya pesan yang merupakan balasan dari pria asing itu dengan jantung berdegup gila._

_**From: Si cebol**_

_**Heol. Kau membalas pesanku juga akhirnya. Kupikir kau sudah mati, padahal aku baru mau googling untuk mencari tahu berita pembunuhan terbaru. Dan jangan panggil aku 'cebol', bodoh!**_

_Chanyeol tertawa tanpa sadar setelah membaca pesan itu. Jemarinya dengan lincah membalas pesan dari pria asing itu tanpa memudarkan senyuman di bibirnya –yang dimana itu terlihat terlalu lebar._

_**To: Si cebol**_

_**Aku sibuk, cebol. Ahaha, pergilah ke gereja untuk berterima kasih pada Tuhan karena masih membiarkan Hyung-mu yang tampan ini hidup. Dan lagi, apa kau tidak punya kesibukan lain selain menggangguku, hah?**_

_Pesan dikirim._

_Dalam hati, Chanyeol bersyukur karena pria asing itu tidak curiga sama sekali._

_Untuk balasan pesan selanjutnya tak membutuhkan waktu lama. Begitu ponsel milik Chanyeol bergetar lagi, Chanyeol segera mengambilnya dan membacanya dengan cepat._

_**From: Si cebol**_

_**Berhenti menceramahiku, memangnya kau ini apa? Pendeta? Psh! Aku hanya sedang bosan saja karena Prof. Han tidak masuk kelas dan malah meninggalkan tugas untuk kami. Lebih baik dia datang saja daripada aku harus mengerjakan tugas ini. Cih!**_

_Lagi-lagi Chanyeol terkekeh karena pesan dari pria asing itu. "Jadi, dia seorang mahasiswa." gumam Chanyeol sambil menggerakan jarinya di atas layar ponselnya –membalas pesan itu._

_**To: Si cebol**_

_**Kalau begitu, kerjakan tugasnya. Menggangguku tidak akan membuatnya selesai.**_

_Pesan dikirim._

_Pria bersuara bass itu nampak puas dengan pesan-pesan yang dikirimnya. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi hobi baru Chanyeol di antara kegiatan kantornya yang menjenuhkan. Dalam hati, ia bersyukur karena pria asing ini tidak curiga sama sekali. Mungkin karena caranya berbicara mirip dengan Byun Baekbeom? Itu bisa saja dan ia menganggapnya sebagai keberuntungan. Keberuntungan yang benar-benar menguntungkannya._

_Lamunan Chanyeol buyar saat ponselnya bergetar –menampilkan pesan baru dari si pria asing._

_**From: Si cebol**_

_**Hey, bisa kau lakukan sesuatu untukku? Beri tahu aku saat kau sudah berhenti jadi tukang sok ceramah karena sebelum saat itu tiba, aku tidak akan peduli dengan apa yang kau katakan :P**_

_Chanyeol tertawa karena pesan sarkastis itu. Well, pria asing ini benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Dilihat dari caranya berkomunikasi dengan Hyung-nya, mereka sepertinya sangat dekat. Ini lebih menguntungkan lagi karena Chanyeol tak perlu pura-pura jadi orang lain karena pribadi mereka hampir sama. Sambil mengulum senyum, pria bertelinga lebar itu membalas pesan si pria asing._

_**To: Si cebol**_

_**Aku ini seorang Hyung dan tugas Hyung adalah menceramahi adiknya, cebol. Aku sibuk. Kirimi aku pesan lagi setelah kau pergi ke gereja.**_

_Chanyeol segera mengakhiri acara kirim-pesan-dengan-pria-cebol-nya –mengingat ada banyak dokumen yang harus ia baca dan laporan yang harus ia ketik. Meskipun dalam hati Chanyeol tidak rela menghentikan acara saling kirim pesannya itu. Chanyeol harus melakukannya karena karakter Byun Baekbeom yang ia baru tahu beberapa menit yang lalu adalah super sibuk, jadi ia harus pertahankan karakter itu kalau ia tidak mau ketahuan. Tapi Chanyeol yakin pria asing itu akan segera mengiriminya pesan lagi. Well, itu karena pria asing ini sangat cerewet dan jelas benci jika ia diberi tugas dari dosennya, jadi dia pasti membutuhkan teman bicara untuk melampiaskan rasa bosannya saat tidak ada teman lagi yang tidak bisa diajak bicara. Jadi, yang harus Chanyeol lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu pria asing itu mengiriminya pesan lagi._

.

.

.

Baekhyun dengan susah payah berjalan keluar dari taksi dengan beberapa tas belanjaan pesanan Chanyeol dan dua kopi di tangannya. Sesekali pria mungil itu mengumpat karena ia hampir saja menumpahkan kopi milik Chanyeol dan Jongin. Setelah ia meng-scan kartu karyawannya, Baekhyun dengan susah payah (lagi) berusaha menekan tombol lift di hadapannya, namun itu sangat sulit karena tangannya penuh. Dia sempat menggunakan siku lengan kanannya, namun itu nyaris membuat kopi di tangannya tumpah. Baekhyun memutar otaknya.

"Aish, apa kugunakan kakiku saja ya?" gumamnya karena tak kunjung berhasil menekan tombol lift. Mata sipitnya menatap dua kopi di dua tangannya. Dia sudah jelas tidak bisa menggunakan tangan ataupun siku lengannya. Pria pendek itu kemudian beralih melirik sekitarnya. Cukup sepi –batinnya. Baekhyun menatap kembali tombol lift, kemudian menghela napas kasar. "Tidak ada pilihan lain."

Tepat Baekhyun akan menekan tombol lift itu dengan kakinya, sebuah tangan mendahuluinya. Baekhyun sontak menghentikan gerakan kakinya di udara dan menatap pemilik tangan itu. Seorang pria tinggi –yang hampir sama tingginya dengan Chanyeol– berambut pirang dan mengenakan setelan mahal. Juga tampan. Astaga, pria pendek itu bahkan tidak sadar bahwa ia tengah terpesona –dengan posisi kaki yang belum kembali pada tempatnya– pada pria asing di sebelahnya. Baekhyun baru kembali dari lamunannya saat pria itu menoleh dan tersenyum padanya.

Malunyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Baekhyun segera mengembalikan posisi kakinya ke bawah dan membuang wajahnya yang merah karena malu. Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh! Kenapa kau malah melakukan hal memalukan di hadapan pria itu dan bahkan sempat-sempatnya terpesona padanya, Byun Baekhyun?! –rutuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Kau tidak masuk?" Pria berambut pirang itu membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap pria itu yang ternyata sudah ada di dalam lift sambil menekan tombol buka –menunggu Baekhyun.

"Ah, iya. Terima kasih." Dengan cepat Baekhyun masuk ke dalam lift itu.

Hening.

Baekhyun melirik pria tinggi di sebelahnya dan menelitinya melalui ekor matanya. Dia belum pernah bertemu pria ini sebelumnya. Ataukah karena memang Baekhyun baru bekerja disini, jadi dia tidak tahu? Well, itu bisa saja. Saking sibuknya Baekhyun dengan pikirannya, ia tidak sadar bahwa pria berambut pirang itu juga sedang menatap Baeekhyun. Menyadari itu, dengan cepat pria mungil itu menatap lurus ke pintu lift dan bersikap senetral mungkin –meski tak dapat dipungkiri jantungnya berdebar keras. Pria tinggi itu sempat terkekeh karena sikap Baekhyun itu. Dan sekali lagi, Baekhyun merasa malu. Dia hanya bisa merutuki kebodohannya dalam hati seraya menundukkan wajahnya yang agak merah.

"Kau juga mau ke lantai sepuluh?" Pria tinggi itu membuat Baekhyun tersentak.

"N–ne." sahut Baekhyun gugup.

Hening kembali.

Baekhyun benar-benar berharap dia bisa cepat keluar dari lift dan terbebas dari situasi canggung ini.

"Kau baru disini? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Pria tinggi itu memecahkan keheningan.

"Ne?" Baekhyun tersentak karena pertanyaan pria asing itu. "Ah, ne. Aku baru bekerja dua minggu yang lalu."

Pria tinggi itu mengangguk paham. "Apa Chanyeol ada di ruangannya?"

"Ne, dia ada di ruangannya."

TING! –pintu lift terbuka.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lega, kemudian segera keluar dari sana dan disusul oleh pria tinggi itu. Namun melihat Baekhyun yang terlihat kesulitan membawa barang-barangnya, si pria tinggi itu menghampiri Baekhyun. "Butuh bantuan?"

"Ah, tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri, terima kasih." tolak Baekhyun halus.

"Kau yakin? Aku bisa membawakan kopinya kalau kau mau."

"Tidak, terima kasih. Nanti yang ada Chanyeol memarahiku karena tidak becus mengerjakan hal ini sendirian."

Pria tinggi itu menghentikan langkahnya. Dia cukup terkejut mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. "Jadi, kopi itu untuk Chanyeol? Seingatku hanya asistennya saja yang bertugas membelikan kopi untuknya."

Pria tinggi itupun berjalan kembali menuju ruangan Chanyeol, menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan mendahuluinya.

**TBC**

**Sepertinya kalian udah bisa nebak siapa pria tinggi yang ketemu sama Baek di depan lift itu. Chapter depan tentang cinta segitiga, nantikanlah~**

**Tapi REVIEW DULU YA! *maksa***


	4. Chapter 3

**Maaf sebelumnya buat readers yang masih belum ngerti cara penulisan saya. Jadi pertama-tama, saya jelaskan dulu ya. Scene flashback selalu diawali dan diakhiri dengan tiga titik, tulisannya juga dimiringkan untuk membedakannya dengan masa kini. Pokoknya selama tulisannya gak italic, itu berarti masa kini. Sedangkan kalimat italic-bold hanya digunakan untuk menunjukkan perubahan waktu atau tempat saja. Dan ya, saya mengadaptasi film The Devil Wears Prada di FF ini. Saya ubah summary FF ini biar gak ada salah paham lagi ya. Oh ya, saya memang sengaja membuat karakter Chanyeol sama persis dengan Miranda. Tapi tenang aja, Chanyeol gak selamanya kejam dan dingin kok. Ada saatnya dia luluh *halah*. Paham ya? Kalo masih ada yang bingung, silakan nanya aja. Thanks for your concern :)**

Seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang memasuki ruangan Chanyeol tanpa si pemilik ruangan sadari. Chanyeol nampak terlalu sibuk membaca dokumen di tangannya untuk menyadari keberadaan orang lain di ruangannya. Pria berambut pirang itu berhenti tepat di depan meja Chanyeol seraya mengembangkan senyumannya.

"Saking sibuknya sampai tidak menyadari keberadaanku ya? Benar-benar Park Chanyeol." Menyadari keberadaan seseorang dalam ruangannya, Chanyeol-pun melirik pada orang itu. "Hai, workaholic~"

Chanyeol menyimpan dokumen di tangannya, kemudian tersenyum pada pria berambut pirang itu. "Hey, sejak kapan kau datang?"

Pria berambut pirang yang bernama Wu Kris itu meletakkan kopi di atas meja Chanyeol, kemudian duduk di kursi seberang Chanyeol seraya menyilangkan kakinya. "Kau seharusnya bilang padaku kau memiliki asisten baru." Chanyeol mengernyit. Matanya beralih pada kopi yang tadi Kris simpan di mejanya. "Dia manis juga. Siapa namanya?"

Chanyeol sontak membulatkan matanya. Pria berambut hitam itu menatap lurus pria berambut pirang –yang tengah tersenyum penuh arti.

Chanyeol tahu arti senyuman pebisnis di hadapannya ini.

Itu senyuman ketertarikannya. Ya, tidak salah lagi. Kris tertarik pada Baekhyun.

"Kau akan mengajaknya ke pagelaran busana Jessica Jung besok?" tanya Kris.

"Siapa maksudmu?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan si manis itu? Oh ya, siapa namanya?"

Chanyeol memicing curiga. "Kapan kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Tadi saat di depan lift. Bisa kau percaya tadi dia hendak menekan tombol lift dengan kakinya? Tapi itu bukan salahnya juga sih. Chanyeol, kebiasaan burukmu itu harus segera dihentikan. Apa kau tidak kasihan menyiksa asistenmu yang manis itu–"

"Memangnya kenapa?" Chanyeol menyela. Tatapannya kini berubah jadi dingin. "Dia asistenku. Kau tidak berhak mengatur-aturku, Kris." tandasnya.

"Woah, santai saja, kawan. Kau ini emosian sekali sih? Astaga." Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Kris tidak sadar bahwa Chanyeol tengah meredam emosinya dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang berada di dalam saku celananya.

Ya, Chanyeol emosi –tanpa alasan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**LIES IN BETWEEN**

**Chapter 3 **–** Extremely Jealous**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Wu Kris, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Chapter ini mungkin akan membuat kalian tersenyum gak jelas atau mungkin menggeram kesal karena gosh it's obvious from the title, seseorang akan terbakar api cemburu. Siapakah orang itu? Langsung dibaca aja~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam Seoul di hari Rabu itu terlihat lebih gemilang dari biasanya, lebih tepatnya di Dongdaemun Desain Plaza. Sebuah acara pagelaran busana akan diadakan di tempat itu. Pagelaran busana yang akan menampilkan koleksi musim dingin karya designer muda nan cantik –Jessica Jung– itu memang mengundang banyak perhatian wartawan. Selain dikenal sebagai designer yang sukses di usianya yang masih muda, sang designer sendiri mengundang tamu secara personal, bahkan beberapanya adalah orang penting dan terkenal. Dan di luar DDP, para wartawan itu sudah berkumpul dengan kameranya masing-masing. Mereka nampak menanti kedatangan tamu undangan serta orang-orang penting nan terkenal yang akan keluar dari mobil mewah dan berjalan di atas karpet merah, untuk kemudian dipotret dan diliput. Salah satu tamu undangan yang baru datang ke acara itu adalah Wu Kris. Dia berpose dengan tampannya di hadapan para wartawan. Tuxedo berwarna hitam yang dikenakan pria tinggi nan tampan itu terlihat kontras dengan rambut pirangnya yang ditata rapi. Penampilannya itu membuat dirinya terlihat begitu mencolok di antara tamu-tamu yang berdatangan. Sontak itu menarik perhatian para wartawan –dan beberapa wanita tentu saja. Well, tidak hanya tampan dengan postur bak model, Kris menjadi pusat perhatian karena pebisnis yang sukses itu diundang secara personal oleh designer Jung yang cantik itu. Mereka yang diundang secara personal oleh Jessica hanyalah orang-orang terdekat wanita cantik itu dan bisa terhitung jari. Orang lainnya yang diundang personal oleh Jessica adalah Park Chanyeol. Bicara tentang Chanyeol, Porche hitam milik Chanyeol baru saja datang. Sontak itu membuat para wartawan mengerubunginya. Saat pintu mobil elegan itu dibuka, cahaya kamera mulai berdatangan –memotret Sang Iblis tampan. Dan ternyata Chanyeol tidak sendiri. Dia datang bersama Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Kris yang sedari tadi menunggunya di dekat pintu masuk, memutuskan untuk menghampiri tiga pria tampan itu. Dan perkumpulan empat pria tampan itu sontak membuat para wartawan itu gila foto. Mereka terus menyirami keempat pria tampan itu dengan cahaya menyilaukan dari kamera yang dipegang mereka.

"Hey," sapa Kris, "Akhirnya kalian datang juga!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Jadi, kau menanti kedatangan kami rupanya." candanya.

"Begitulah." Kris menoleh pada Chanyeol yang nampak tidak bersemangat malam itu. "Hey, ada apa dengan Sang Iblis?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya karena candaan Kris. Matanya beralih menatap ke arah lain selain pria yang lebih tinggi dua senti darinya itu. Wajah tampannya itu benar-benar menampakkan ketidaktertarikan pada acara ataupun candaan teman bisnisnya itu. Ya, sebenarnya pria bertelinga peri itu malas datang ke acara pagelaran busana ini. Bukan karena dia tidak suka diundang secara personal oleh Jessica Jung, tapi ini lebih ke kehadiran Kris dan ketidakhadiran seseorang disini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Byun Baekhyun? Awalnya Chanyeol akan mengajak pria manis itu ke acara ini –sekalian menambah pengetahuan mode Baekhyun yang minim, namun karena pria berambut pirang itu juga ada disana, Chanyeol segera membatalkan niatnya itu. Mengingat hal itu, Chanyeol menghela napasnya. Dia jadi ingin mengirimkan pesan pada Baekhyun –sebagai Baekbeom tentu saja– untuk membunuh rasa bosan di dirinya.

"Kau tidak mengajak si manis?" Kris berhasil membuat lamunan Chanyeol buyar. Chanyeol tidak menyahutnya dan berusaha menekan rasa dongkolnya dengan mendengus. "Sayang sekali, padahal aku mengharapkan kehadirannya. Hey, meskipun dia hanya asisten kedua, sekali-sekali ajaklah dia ke acara seperti ini. Itu akan menjadi pengetahuan.."

Blah, blah, blah.

Chanyeol tidak mendengar sisa ucapan Kris.

Kalau kau ingin Baekhyun datang kemari, tinggal di apartemenmu dan jangan datang kemari, pirang –batin Chanyeol.

Merasakan aura tidak mengenakkan menguar kuat dari dua pria tinggi itu, Jongin segera mengambil inisiatif. "Hey, ayo kita masuk ke dalam! Cuacanya dingin sekali disini."

Ya, dingin –akibat Chanyeol dan Kris.

.

.

.

_Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Kesibukan Chanyeol sebagai pemimpin redaksi Korean Vogue tidak pernah berhenti, bahkan di hari libur seperti ini. Pria tinggi itu baru saja menyesap kopi hazelnut kesukaannya saat sebuah pesan masuk ke ponselnya. Segera diambilnya ponsel hitam yang disimpan di atas meja kerjanya dan membacanya. Bibirnya membentuk senyuman saat melihat nama si pengirim pesan. Itu dari si cebol._

_**From: Si cebol**_

_**Aku baru pulang dari gereja.**_

_Chanyeol tercengang dengan pesan singkat itu._

_Wow._

_Ternyata pria asing ini benar-benar adik yang penurut, padahal Chanyeol tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya waktu itu. Dan Chanyeol pikir itu sangat manis. Segera dibalasnya pesan itu tanpa menghilangkan senyuman di bibirnya._

_**To: Si cebol**_

_**Adik pintar :D Bagaimana dengan tugas dari Prof. Han?**_

_Pesan dikirim._

_Disesapnya kembali kopi yang masih mengepul itu sambil mencoba membayangkan wajah si pria cebol itu. Seperti apakah pria asing ini? Apakah dia benar-benar pendek sampai Hyung-nya memanggilnya 'cebol'? Apakah dia tipe adik yang suka melakukan aegyo? Chanyeol benar-benar penasaran dengannya. Bagaimana wajahnya, bagaimana suaranya, dan bagaimana kepribadiannya. Tanpa disadarinya, sebuah senyuman manis terukir di bibir tebal Chanyeol. Namun dengan segera lamunan Chanyeol buyar karena bunyi dari ponselnya. Itu pesan balasan dari si cebol._

_**From: Si cebol**_

_**Aku berhasil mengerjakannya setelah begadang, kau bangga padaku'kan? Hehe~**_

_Chanyeol terkekeh karena pesan itu. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, jari-jari Chanyeol kembali menari di atas layar datar ponsel berwarna hitam itu._

_**To: Si cebol**_

_**Aku SANGAT bangga padamu, cebol :P**_

_Pesan dikirim._

_Mata Chanyeol kini beralih pada orang yang baru memasuki ruangannya. Itu Jongin._

"_Kau masih berhubungan dengan pria asing ini?" tanyanya dengan alis bertautan setelah menyaksikan senyuman mengerikan Chanyeol tadi. Well, Jongin tahu itu karena senyuman itu selalu datang setiap kali Chanyeol sedang berkirim pesan dengan pria asing yang salah nomor itu._

"_Kau tahu? Dia baru pulang dari gereja setelah aku menyuruhnya. Bukankah itu sangat manis?"_

"_Ya, manis," Tautan alis Jongin semakin dalam, "Dan juga salah. Chanyeol, kau harus segera mengaku padanya. Kasihan anak ini. Bagaimana jika Yoora Noona yang ada di posisi anak itu?"_

_Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengah. "Aku akan membiarkannya."_

"_Park Chanyeol!"_

"_Relax, Jongin. Ini tidak seperti tindakan kriminal, oke? Aku pasti akan mengaku nanti, kau tenang saja." Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi seraya menyesap kopinya. "Tapi untuk sementara ini, aku ingin bersandiwara dulu."_

_Jongin hanya bisa menghela napas seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Entah siapa yang bocah disini."_

_Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya tidak peduli. Matanya beralih pada ponsel hitamnya yang menampilkan satu pesan baru dari si cebol. Dibukanya pesan itu._

_**From: Si cebol**_

_**Aku punya nama, bodoh! Namaku Baekhyun, jadi berhentilah memanggilku 'cebol'!**_

_Chanyeol tersenyum pada Jongin –yang menatapnya aneh. "Namanya Byun Baekhyun."_

"_Terserah." ucap Jongin seraya berjalan keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol._

.

.

.

Chanyeol merasakan lengannya ditepuk seseorang dari sebelah kirinya. Pria bertelinga lebar itu tahu bahwa itu adalah Kris. Dengan malas, Chanyeol menoleh pada Kris. "Apa?" tanyanya ketus.

"Kau bersikap aneh semenjak aku datang ke kantormu. Ada hal yang mengganjal pikiranmu?"

Chanyeol mengembalikan fokusnya pada model-model yang berjalan di panggung seraya menghela napas panjang. "Tidak ada."

"Hey, ayolah! Kita ini sahabat'kan? Kalau kau punya masalah, aku pasti akan membantumu."

Chanyeol melirik Kris sekilas, kemudian menatap lurus ke depan. "Jangan ganggu asistenku."

Kris tersentak mendengarnya. Meskipun Chanyeol mengatakannya dengan pelan, tapi ia masih bisa mendengarnya. "Maksudmu si manis?"

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol menatap tajam Kris. "Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dan, ya, maksudku adalah dia. Jadi, bisakah kau tidak mengganggunya?"

Kris mengernyit. "Apa dia sendiri yang bilang padamu bahwa dia merasa terganggu?"

"Kau sendiri yang mengatakan akan membantuku jika aku punya masalah, bukan? Sekarang, bantulah aku. Jauhi Byun Baekhyun." tandas Chanyeol.

Hening.

Chanyeol masih menatap tajam Kris, sedangkan Kris menatapnya bingung.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Chanyeol sebenarnya kaget mendengarnya, namun ia berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. "Tidak."

"Lalu, kenapa aku harus menjauhi Baekhyun? Kalau kau memang tidak menyukainya, kenapa kau ingin aku tidak mendekatinya?" Kris memicing curiga.

Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar. Matanya melirik ke arah lain selain mata Kris. "Aku hanya tidak suka kau mendekatinya. Itu saja."

Kris mendengus. "Alasan macam apa itu?"

"Jadi, kau tidak mau membantuku?" Chanyeol menyimpulkan seraya menatap tajam Kris –lagi.

Kris melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "Itu bukan permintaan bantuan di telingaku, Yeol. Itu lebih terdengar seperti perintah. Dan aku tidak mengikuti perintah dari siapapun."

Kris tidak sadar bahwa Chanyeol mengertakkan giginya karena emosi. Jantungnya berpacu cepat saking emosinya. Dan kedua tangannya mengepal di sisi badannya. Well, jika Kris berpikir bahwa Chanyeol akan berhenti menyuruhnya menjauhi Baekhyun setelah ia mengatakan itu, maka ia salah besar. Pria berambut pirang itu sudah berurusan dengan orang yang salah.

**###**

Baekhyun sedang mengetik saat telepon di atas meja kerjanya berdering. Segera ia jawab telepon itu tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari komputer di hadapannya, "Kantor Tuan Park Chanyeol."

"Apakah ini Byun Baekhyun –asisten kedua Tuan Park Chanyeol?" tanya si penelepon.

Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. "Ya. Ini dengan siapa?"

"Ini Wu Kris."

"Ah, Tuan Wu rupanya." Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Kepalanya menoleh pada ruangan Chanyeol yang kosong. "Maaf, Tuan Wu, tapi Tuan Park sedang pergi ke Jepang dan baru akan kembali lusa."

"Bagus, kalau begitu. Karena kita tidak akan membutuhkannya di acara makan malam kita."

Baekhyun mengernyit karena ucapan pria itu. "Maaf, apa maksudnya?"

Belum sempat Baekhyun mendapatkan penjelasan, seorang pria tinggi berambut pirang datang menghampiri meja kerjanya. Itu Kris –dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinga kirinya. Tautan alis Baekhyun semakin dalam. Dia menatap bingung Kris. Entah kenapa, ia merasakan sebuah kejanggalan disini.

"Tuan Wu?" panggil Baekhyun –memastikan kecurigaannya.

Kris tersenyum. "Ya, Baekhyun-ssi?"

Mulut Baekhyun terbuka sedikit –tanda tak percaya. "Kau..Tuan Wu?"

"Mm-hm," Kris mencondongkan badannya ke arah Baekhyun tanpa melepaskan senyumannya, "Dan aku mengajak Tuan Byun untuk makan malam bersama besok malam. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup. Pria mungil itu menyimpan kembali telepon itu di tempatnya semula sebelum akhirnya menatap Kris. "M–maaf, aku tidak tahu kau adalah Tuan Wu."

Kris mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Berhentilah memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Tuan Wu'. Aku lebih senang jika dipanggil 'Kris'."

Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya –canggung. "Uh..itu..apakah itu sopan jika memanggilmu dengan–"

"Yang berhak menentukan sopan atau tidaknya itu adalah orang yang dipanggil," Kris tersenyum manis, "Dan menurutku, memanggilku dengan nama 'Kris' jauh lebih baik daripada 'Tuan Wu'."

Baekhyun merasakan pipinya agak panas saat melihat wajah tampan Kris yang tersenyum padanya dari jarak sedekat ini. Itu juga berefek besar pada jantungnya.

"B–baiklah, Kris-ssi."

"Kris."

"K–Kris."

Kris tersenyum puas. "Jadi, kau mau makan malam denganku? Mumpung Chanyeol sedang pergi ke Jepang."

Baekhyun menoleh sesaat pada ruangan Chanyeol, kemudian beralih menatap Kris kembali. Otaknya berpikir keras. Well, dia agak ragu untuk mengiyakan ajakan Kris karena walaubagaimanapun Baekhyun baru bertemu dengannya kemarin –meski ia sudah beberapa kali menelepon Wu Kris atas perintah Chanyeol. Namun Baekhyun juga merasa salah jika ia menolak ajakan teman atasannya itu. Apakah Kris akan mengadu pada Chanyeol jika ia menolak ajakan Kris? Atau haruskah Baekhyun mengiyakan ajakan itu? Apakah tidak apa jika ia mengiyakan ajakan Kris? Bagaimana jika Chanyeol malah memarahinya jika ia mengiyakan ajakan Kris? Begitu banyak keraguan yang bergelut dalam otak Baekhyun saat ini, membuatnya tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang?

"Ini hanya makan malam. Aku janji akan mengantarmu pulang sampai selamat setelahnya." Kris membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya. "B–bukan begitu, hanya saja..," Baekhyun melirik ruangan Chanyeol tanpa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Melihat hal itu, Kris menyadarinya.

"Chanyeol? Kau memikirkannya?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan menjawabnya. "Kenapa? Kau takut akan membuat Chanyeol marah jika kau menerima ajakanku?" tebak Kris. Dan sekali lagi, Baekhyun mengangguk dengan mimik bersalah. "Kau menyukai Chanyeol?"

"Tidak!" Baekhyun menepis kuat refleks. Tangannya bahkan mengibas di depan dadanya. "Aku tidak menyukainya sama sekali!"

Kris sempat terkejut karena ucapan Baekhyun, namun setelahnya ia terkekeh. "Kalau begitu, tidak ada masalah'kan? Lagipula, Chanyeol tidak akan tahu kalau kau dan aku tidak mengatakan hal ini padanya, bukan begitu?"

Iya juga ya?

"Jadi, kau mau makan malam denganku?" Kris bertanya sekali lagi.

Well, sepertinya ini bukan hal yang buruk. Toh, ini hanya makan malam'kan?

"Um..baiklah, kalau begitu."

Kris tersenyum puas mendengarnya. "Bagus. Kalau begitu, aku minta nomor ponselmu. Besok jam delapan malam akan kujemput, oke?"

Baekhyun tersenyum manis. "Baiklah~"

.

.

.

_Chanyeol berlari terburu-buru ke meja kerja Jongin. Jongin yang melihatnya, menautkan alisnya –tanda kebingungan. Namun belum sempat pria berkulit tan itu bertanya, Chanyeol sudah menarik tangannya ke ruangannya. Setelahnya, ia menutup pintunya rapat. Pria tinggi itu terlihat panik._

"_Hey, kau kenapa?" tanya Jongin bingung._

"_Ssstt!" seru Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu malah memberikan ponsel miliknya pada Jongin, membuat pria berkulit tan itu semakin bingung. "Baekhyun menelepon."_

_Jongin jaw-drop._

_Sahabatnya itu panik hanya karena seseorang meneleponnya? DEMI APA?!_

"_Apa kau lupa caranya mengangkat telepon atau semacamnya?" tanya Jongin sarkastis._

"_Aish! Bukan, bodoh! Ini Baekhyun yang menelepon!" Chanyeol semakin panik._

"_Kalau begitu, angkat saja. Aku punya banyak pekerjaan yang harus kukerja–" Belum sempat Jongin menyelesaikan kalimatnya saat ia hendak pergi keluar ruangan Chanyeol, pria tinggi itu segera menarik lengan Jongin –membuatnya hampir terjatuh. "Dude! Seriously?!" Jongin kesal._

"_Kau harus membantuku. Kau yang angkat teleponnya."_

_Jongin menatap Chanyeol tak percaya. "Apa lidahmu dicuri kucing atau semacamnya? Angkat saja sen–"_

"_Tidak bisa! Baekhyun bisa curiga kalau mendengar suaraku. Kau tahu suaraku itu tidak seperti suara kebanyakan orang, aku butuh suaramu." Chanyeol memelas seraya memberikan ponselnya yang sedari tadi bergetar._

_Jongin menghela napas kasar. "Aku akan berurusan denganmu setelah mengangkat telepon sialan ini." Pria berkulit tan itu mengambil kasar ponsel Chanyeol, kemudian mengangkat telepon dari Baekhyun. "Halo?"_

"_Hyung! Kenapa lama sekali mengangkat teleponku?! Aku hampir mati kebosanan!" _

"_Astaga, suaranya." gumam Jongin seraya menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. Suara cempreng itu benar-benar membuat telinganya berdengung._

"_Apa? Kau bilang sesuatu?" Baekhyun terdengar kebingungan._

_Jongin baru saja akan menjawab, namun Chanyeol memberikannya kode untuk mengubah mode panggilan menjadi loud-speaker. Setelahnya, pria tinggi itu menunjukkan sebuah note berisikan tulisan –atau perintah– padanya._

_**Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak meneleponku secara tiba-tiba? Harusnya kau kirim pesan dulu.**_

"_Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak meneleponku secara tiba-tiba? Harusnya kau kirim pesan dulu." Jongin mengatakan sama persis dengan note dari Chanyeol._

"_Aku tahu. Maaf." Baekhyun berdecak kesal di seberang sana. "Oh ya, ada apa dengan suaramu? Kau sakit?"_

_Chanyeol segera mengangguk pasti pada Jongin._

"_Ya, tenggorokanku sedikit gatal."_

_Chanyeol segera menulis sesuatu di note-nya dan menunjukkannya pada Jongin._

_**Aku sibuk. Ada apa?**_

"_Aku sedang sibuk. Ada perlu apa?" _

"_Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa minggu depan aku akan wisuda. Hyung akan datang'kan?"_

_**Tidak. Minggu depan jadwal padat.**_

"_Minggu ini dan minggu depan aku sangat sibuk, jadi tidak bisa hadir. Maaf."_

"_Benarkah? Sebentar juga tidak apa." Baekhyun terdengar memelas._

_Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya –berpikir. Ia kemudian menuliskan sesuatu di atas note-nya lagi._

_**Aku akan kirimkan bunga nanti.**_

"_Aku tidak bisa, maaf. Tapi aku akan mengirimkan bunga untukmu, oke?" Jongin jadi sama tidak enaknya dengan Chanyeol._

"_Begitu ya?" Tersirat nada kecewa dalam suara Baekhyun di seberang sana._

_**Kau marah?**_

"_Um..kau tidak marah'kan?" tanya Jongin dengan sangat hati-hati._

_Ada jeda sesaat disana. Dan itu mulai membuat Chanyeol gugup._

"_Halo? Kau masih disitu?" Jongin memanggil Baekhyun._

_Satu detik. Dua detik. Ti–_

"_Kalau kau membawakanku strawberry dan coklat juga, aku akan maafkan Hyung."_

_Chanyeol akhirnya bisa melepaskan napas lega setelah Baekhyun bersuara. Dia memberikan kode pada Jongin untuk menjawab 'ya' atas permintaan Baekhyun._

"_Baiklah. Aku akan kirimkan satu keranjang penuh padamu."_

"_Janji ya?" Baekhyun terdengar antusias._

_**Harus pergi sekarang.**_

"_Ya, aku janji. Um..aku harus pergi sekarang." Jongin mengakhiri percakapan._

"_Ck, dasar Tuan Selalu Sibuk," cibir Baekhyun. Itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol menahan tawanya dan Jongin memutar bola matanya bosan. "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa, Hyung~"_

"_Bye~"_

_TUT._

_PLETAK!_

"_Auww! Jongin, itu sakit!" Chanyeol meringis keras karena jitakan Jongin di kepalanya._

"_Bagus. Biar kau tahu apa itu rasa sakit!" Jongin menghela napas kasar seraya menatap Chanyeol garang. "Apa yang kubilang tentang segera memberitahu identitasmu, Park?!" semprotnya._

"_Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tapi dengar, hubungan kami sudah sangat dekat dan aku tidak mau dia kecewa kalau sampai mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya." bela Chanyeol._

_Jongin menatap datar Chanyeol. "Dan kau tega membohonginya terus menerus? Wow."_

"_Aku tahu aku salah, tapi aku janji akan segera memberitahu identitasku padanya."_

"_Oh ya? Kapan? Saat dunia kiamat?" tanya Jongin sarkastis._

"_Jika saatnya tiba. Sudahlah. Intinya, aku berterima kasih atas bantuanmu tadi. Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku pasti akan segera mengaku padanya," Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Jongin menuju pintu keluar ruangannya, "Aku akan memanggilmu lagi kalau aku butuh bantuan."_

_BLAM! –pintu ditutup cepat oleh Chanyeol._

_Jongin hanya bisa menghela napas kasar karena tingkah Chanyeol._

.

.

.

Ini sudah yang kesepuluh kalinya Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Tatapannya tak menentu dengan posisi tangan kanan menyangga dagunya. Jongin yang duduk di sebelahnya hanya bisa menatapnya datar. Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat seperti orang depresi saat ini. Pria tinggi itu terus menerus murung seraya menatap ponselnya, tepatnya menatap wallpaper ponselnya yang menampilkan foto seorang pria pendek di sebuah ski resort dengan senyuman kotaknya sampai matanya yang sipit itu melengkung bagaikan bulan sabit. Itu foto Byun Baekhyun. Duh.

"Hentikan, Park. Ini sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit dan aku bosan mendengarmu menghela napas seperti itu." ucap Jongin seraya menyesap sake-nya.

Well, sebenarnya ini bukan pemandangan aneh semenjak mereka sampai di Tokyo kemarin. Jongin tahu pasti apa penyebabnya. Penyebabnya tidak hanya karena Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak akan terlihat depresi seperti ini jika ia hanya meninggalkan Baekhyun di Korea selama dua hari dengan beberapa tugas yang harus dikerjakannya. Penyebab lain dari kegundahan Chaneyol saat ini adalah keberadaan Kris di sekitar Baekhyun. Jongin memang tidak tahu sejak kapan pastinya atmosfer aneh itu tercipta di antara dua sahabat itu, tapi yang pasti Chanyeol tidak suka jika Kris mendekati asisten keduanya itu.

Chanyeol lagi-lagi menghela napas panjang, membuat pria berkulit tan di sebelahnya mendelik kesal. "Kau tuli, hah? Kubilang hentikan. Sebanyak apapun kau menghela napas, itu tidak akan mempercepat waktu. Kau harus tinggal disini untuk rapat dengan–" Chanyeol memotong ucapan Jongin dengan menghela napas kembali –kali ini lebih berat dan lebih panjang.

Jongin menekuk wajahnya.

Dia benar-benar kesal dibuatnya.

Pria berkulit tan itu menatap kesal pria tinggi di sebelahnya. "Kalau kau mencariku, aku akan berada di luar –tidak mendengarkan helaan napasmu." ujar Jongin seraya berjalan keluar bar.

Jongin tidak habis pikir dengan pria tinggi bertelinga lebar itu. Dia terlihat konyol hanya karena seorang pria cebol bernama Byun Baekhyun. Dan yang lebih menggelikan dari itu semua adalah Chanyeol masih belum mau mengakui bahwa ia menyukai si cebol dan tengah dilanda cemburu karena seseorang mendekatinya. Psh.

"Membosankan. Tidak bisa fokus." gumam Chanyeol seraya menghela napas panjang (lagi). Ditatapnya foto Baekhyun di layar ponselnya –yang pernah Baekhyun kirim ke 'Baekbeom' saat pria pendek itu liburan ke ski resort bersama teman-temannya. Chanyeol mengusap foto itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Seumur hidupnya, ia belum pernah merasa segundah ini. Ini tidak seperti saat ia pertama kali naik roller coaster ketika SD. Ini juga tidak seperti saat dia menunggu hasil nilai sidangnya ketika kuliah di Amerika dulu. Ini jauh lebih buruk daripada itu semua. Dan Chanyeol tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa sampai segundah ini hanya karena memikirkan Kris yang mendekati Baekhyun saat ia tidak ada di sampingnya.

"Sial." desis Chanyeol seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Padahal dia sudah menetapkan hatinya untuk tidak mengirimi Baekhyun pesan selama ia berada di Jepang, tapi sepertinya pertahanannya itu sudah runtuh. Chanyeol begitu merindukan Baekhyun. Dia ingin tahu bagaimana kabarnya, juga apa yang ia sedang lakukan saat ini. Chanyeol ingin mendengar suaranya. Tapi itu tidak bisa ia lakukan karena suaranya pasti akan segera membuat Baekhyun curiga, jadi Chanyeol putuskan untuk mengirimi Baekhyun pesan melalui Line.

.

.

Di sebuah restoran Perancis di Seoul, terlihat dua pria –yang duduk di dekat jendela restoran mewah itu– tengah menikmati acara makan malam mereka. Itu Baekhyun dan Kris. Wajah keduanya nampak berbinar. Senyuman Baekhyun bahkan belum pudar semenjak Kris menjemputnya di apartemennya. Ya, Kris benar-benar membuat Baekhyun merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya. Selama perjalanan mereka ke restoran itu, Kris tak jarang menceritakan cerita lucu padanya. Pria tinggi itu bahkan sering bertanya tentang diri Baekhyun dan melemparkan candaan padanya. Dan situasi menyenangkan itu masih terasa sampai sekarang. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak menyangka makan malam bersama Kris bisa menyenangkan seperti ini. Padahal Baekhyun baru bertemu dengannya dua kali, tapi Kris benar-benar memperlakukannya dengan baik.

Tidak seperti seseorang.

Baekhyun meraih ponselnya yang bergetar –menandakan seseorang meneleponnya. Alisnya bertautan sempurna saat melihat nama 'Iblis Park' di layar ponselnya. Baekhyun melirik Kris. "Maaf, aku harus menjawab telepon ini sebentar."

Kris mengangguk. "Tentu."

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar restoran. Setelah pria pendek itu berada di luar restoran, ia menekan tombol hijau di ponsel putihnya dan menempelkannya di telinga kanannya. "Halo?"

"Jemput aku di bandara."

"Ne?" Baekhyun terkejut.

"Pergi ke rumahku dan pakai mobilku, kuncinya ada dibawah pot bunga dekat pintu. Lalu, jemput aku di bandara."

"T–tapi, bukankah kau pulang beso–"

"Tidak usah banyak tanya. Cepat ke bandara sekarang, sebentar lagi aku lepas landas. Berani menyuruh orang lain untuk menjemputku, kau akan kupecat."

TUT!

Baekhyun mengernyit karena ucapan Chanyeol itu. Kenapa pria tinggi itu sampai berpikir bahwa Baekhyun akan menyuruh orang lain untuk menjemputnya? Dasar aneh.

Pria pendek itu melirik jam tangannya, kemudian melirik Kris –yang tengah menatapnya dari dalam. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Bagaimana caranya dia bisa pergi di tengah acara makan malamnya ini? Dia benar-benar merasa tidak enak pada Kris.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kris saat Baekhyun kembali ke dalam restoran.

"Uh..aku harus pergi. Chanyeol pulang malam ini dan dia menyuruhku menjemputnya di bandara."

Kris mengernyit. "Dia menyuruhmu menjemputnya? Kenapa dia tidak naik taksi saja?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Kau tahu bagaimana sifatnya'kan? Jadi maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang." ucap Baekhyun seraya mengambil mantelnya.

"Tunggu," Kris menahan lengan Baekhyun, "Kau tidak harus pergi. Aku akan menyuruh supirku untuk menjemput Chanyeol."

"Jangan. Chanyeol bisa memecatku jika aku menyuruh orang lain–" Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti. Alisnya bertautan sempurna kini. Pria pendek itu merasa ada yang aneh dengan situasi ini. "Maaf, aku benar-benar harus pergi. Aku sungguh menyesal, Kris. Kuharap kau mengerti."

Baekhyun segera pergi dari sana tanpa menunggu respon Kris. Pria pendek itu tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan situasi aneh yang terjadi. Dia harus segera pergi ke rumah Chanyeol, kemudian menjemputnya di bandara. Sedangkan di belakang sana, Kris tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menatap punggung Baekhyun yang keluar dari restoran itu, meninggalkannya disana.

.

.

Baekhyun baru saja sampai di bandara Incheon. Pria mungil itu melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul 10.20 malam. Baekhyun tidak sempat bertanya pada Chanyeol pukul berapa ia sampai di bandara, jadi Baekhyun pergi kesana secepat yang ia bisa. Pria pendek itu kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi disana. Mata sipitnya memperhatikan sekelilingnya yang agak sepi.

"Hanya setahun, Baek," gumamnya seraya menghembuskan napasnya yang terasa berat itu, "Hanya setahun."

.

.

_**11.10 PM.**_

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya –mencari sosok Chanyeol– sambil mondar-mandir di gerbang keluar.

.

.

_**11.45 PM.**_

Baekhyun mulai bosan menunggu Chanyeol. Bibirnya mengerucut dan kepalanya terkulai di kursi. Sesekali matanya yang mulai mengantuk itu melirik ke gerbang keluar.

.

.

_**12.17 AM.**_

Baekhyun tertidur di bandara. Lututnya yang ditekuk itu ia peluk dengan kepalanya menunduk di atas lututnya.

Tak lama setelah pria mungil itu jatuh ke alam mimpi, seorang pria tinggi menghampirinya. Itu Chanyeol. Matanya yang bulat itu menatap sendu pria mungil di hadapannya. Dilepaskannya pegangan tangannya di koper berwarna hitam itu. Perlahan kakinya yang jenjang itu ia tekuk –bersimpuh di hadapan pria pendek itu. Matanya masih menatap Baekhyun. Dari jarak sedekat ini, bisa Chanyeol dengar dengkuran kecil Baekhyun. Perlahan, tangannya terulur ke kepala Baekhyun –hendak mengelus surai coklat itu, namun entah kenapa terhenti. Chanyeol menarik kembali tangannya ke posisinya semula, kemudian menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Maafkan aku, Baek.." ucapnya lirih. Pria tinggi itu menghela napasnya, kemudian berdiri. Ia mengguncang bahu Baekhyun pelan sehingga pria pendek itu terbangun. Matanya yang sipit itu terbuka perlahan. Matanya yang masih tidak fokus itu melirik kiri dan kanannya. Baekhyun baru saja meregangkan otot-ototnya saat mata sipitnya –yang mulai fokus– menangkap sosok Chanyeol berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"C–Chanyeol? Kapan kau sam–" Badan Baekhyun hampir saja terjatuh dari tempat duduknya saat pria mungil itu memaksakan dirinya untuk segera berdiri. Namun, itu belum sempat terjadi karena Chanyeol menahan bahu Baekhyun duluan. Baekhyun yang terkejut refleks menoleh pada Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak biasa.

Hening.

Beberapa detik mereka dalam posisi itu tanpa melepaskan pandangan satu sama lain.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara bass Chanyeol membuyarkan situasi hangat itu.

"Ah, ya. Aku baik-baik saja." Baekhyun segera berdiri dan memperbaiki penampilannya. "Biar kubawakan kopermu."

"Tidak usah." Chanyeol menolak cepat.

Baekhyun berdehem. "Baiklah."

Suasana kembali hening.

Chanyeol masih menatap lurus ke arah Baekhyun, membuat pria mungil itu gugup.

Well, situasi ini benar-benar canggung bagi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berdehem lagi. "Kau mau pulang sekarang atau pergi ke suatu tempat dulu?"

Chanyeol tidak menyahut untuk beberapa detik. Matanya menatap mata lelah Baekhyun. Tiba-tiba saja –tanpa perhitungan Baekhyun, tangan Chanyeol terulur ke kepalanya. Baekhyun mematung dengan mata sipit membulat sempurna saat tangan Chanyeol bergerak menyentuh rambutnya. Ternyata pria tinggi itu tengah memperbaiki rambutnya yang masih agak berantakan. Baekhyun sendiri tidak melakukan apapun. Dia hanya diam disana dengan mimik kebingungan tanpa melepaskan matanya dari mata Chanyeol. Mata si pria tinggi itu datar, seperti biasanya. Namun entah kenapa, sentuhan jemari Chanyeol di rambutnya terasa begitu lembut, berbeda jauh dengan ekspresinya saat ini. Dan jujur, situasi ini terasa aneh bagi Baekhyun. Ini sungguh tidak biasa. Kenapa Chanyeol bersikap aneh padanya semenjak ia menyuruhnya menjemputnya di bandara?

"Berikan kuncinya." Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Pria pendek itu tidak banyak tanya. Dia segera memberikan kunci mobil Chanyeol pada pemiliknya. Kemudian tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, pria tinggi itu berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mematung kembali.

Sekarang apa yang harus dilakukannya? Apakah Chanyeol benar-benar akan meninggalkannya disana dan menyuruhnya pulang sendiri? Tapi apakah masih ada taksi di jam seperti ini? Bagaimana kalau tidak ada? Bagaimana caranya Baekhyun pulang?

Pemikiran Baekhyun itu langsung berhenti saat pria tinggi itu berhenti melangkah dan menoleh padanya. "Sedang apa kau disana? Ayo pulang."

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Namun tanpa sadar, itu membuatnya tersenyum setelahnya. Pria mungil itu segera berlari menghampiri Chanyeol dan berjalan di sampingnya.

**TBC**

**RIPYU, OKEH?!**

**Makasih banget yang udah nyempetin baca FF saya dan kasih review –bahkan sampai klik fav/follow. Meskipun saya gak bales satu-persatu, saya tetep baca review dan masukan kalian. Dan saya hargain banget usaha kalian. Semoga silent readers bisa belajar banyak dari para reviewers ya~**


	5. Chapter 4

**Ada beberapa readers yang masih belum ngeh ya? Sebenernya Chanyeol tahu cebol itu Byun Baekhyun. Dia cuma pura-pura gak kenal aja dan Jongin juga tahu hal itu, tapi Jongin tutup mulut. Saat saya bilang di prolog akan ada banyak yang berbohong, dua diantaranya adalah Chanyeol dan Jongin. Chanyeol dan Jongin bohong ke Baekhyun perihal salah kirim pesan itu juga fakta mereka udah tahu Baekhyun sebelum dia ngelamar kerja di Korean Vogue (makanya Jongin bilang 'dia bukan adikmu' ke Yeol pas Yeol bilang 'dia adikku' –chapter 1). Kalo kalian perhatikan dengan saksama, chapter 1 sampe 3 itu udah ngeliatin bahwa Chanyeol sengaja mempekerjakan Baekhyun karena dia tertarik sama Baek, meski Yeol belom ngaku secara gamblang. Flashback chapter 1 dan 2 memang Yeol belom tahu nama si cebol ini siapa dan gimana tampangnya, tapi di flashback chapter 3 dia tau nama Baek meski masih blom tahu tampangnya gimana. Terus chapter kali ini memperjelas semuanya. Dan soal perlakuan Yeol ke Baek yang dingin, itu karena dia emang gitu sifatnya ke semua karyawannya kalo udah menyangkut pekerjaan. Yeol juga kadang nyiksa Jongin dan gak segan-segan nyebut kerja dia gak becus meskipun Jongin itu sohib dia. Pahamkah? Terima kasih sudah bertanya, jangan sungkan buat nanya lagi kalo emang masih ada yang bingung :)**

"_LEPASKAN AKU!"_

_Suara seorang pria di belakang Chanyeol membuatnya mengalihkan perhatiannya. Pria bertelinga peri itu sedang duduk di bar langganannya bersama Jongin. Niatnya ingin menghilangkan penat, tapi suara cempreng dari pria asing –yang berdiri tak jauh darinya– malah membuatnya kesal. Disana, Chanyeol melihat seorang pria pendek bermata sipit berjalan dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan. Di belakangnya, nampak seorang pria tinggi mengikuti pria pendek itu. Pria tinggi itu terus menahan lengan si pria pendek, tapi si pria pendek selalu menepisnya. Mereka saling berteriak, membuat beberapa pengunjung bar memerhatikan mereka._

_Ck, drama._

_Chanyeol kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap meja bar dan kembali menghela napas panjang. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk melihat drama orang lain di saat kepalanya hampir pecah karena masalah yang diakibatkan oleh asisten keduanya yang bodoh. Untung saja dia sudah memecat orang itu. Lain kali, dia sendiri yang akan memilih asisten keduanya._

"_Kumohon, B. Tak bisakah aku menerima kesempatan lagi?"_

_Oh, drama masih berlanjut rupanya di belakang sana._

_Si pria tinggi itu nampak memohon pada si pria pendek, tapi sepertinya tidak akan berhasil jika dilihat dari raut muka si pria pendek yang terlihat terganggu akan kehadiran si pria tinggi._

"_Sudah kubilang tidak bisa, Oh Sehun! Berapa kali harus kukatakan padamu, aku tidak mencintaimu!"_

"_Jangan coba-coba berbohong padaku, B. Kau tidak sedang mencintai siapapun." tandas pria tinggi yang bernama Oh Sehun itu seraya menatap mata pria pendek yang dipanggil 'B'. Tatapannya begitu tajam sampai membuat si pria pendek ngeri._

"_Aku tidak berbohong! A–aku..mencintai orang lain!" Pria pendek itu berdalih, namun dirinyapun terdengar tidak begitu yakin._

_Sehun menatapnya datar, meski dalam hati dia menahan emosinya. Didekatinya pria yang lebih pendek itu sambil menatapnya lurus tepat di maniknya. "Benarkah? Siapa 'orang lain' itu?"_

_Pria pendek itu menelan ludahnya kasar. Matanya nampak begitu sibuk –mencari jawaban yang tepat untuk dikeluarkan. Tapi saat itu, pria pendek itu tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Satu-satunya yang dipikirkannya adalah meyakinkan pria albino itu bahwa dia memang mencintai orang lain. Maka, pria pendek itu menarik asal lengan seorang pria tinggi di belakangnya dan menyeretnya ke sampingnya._

"_Aku mencintainya!"_

_Itu Chanyeol. Pria tinggi yang ditarik paksa oleh pria pendek itu adalah Park Chanyeol. Sontak itu membuat pria tinggi itu kaget sampai membuat matanya melotot. Hell, tentu saja. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa, tapi diseret secara paksa dan diklaim seenaknya oleh orang yang bahkan baru dilihatnya satu menit yang lalu._

"_Aku sangat mencintainya."_

_Chanyeol melotot ke arah pria pendek itu, tapi sepertinya pria pendek itu sudah terlena dengan peran yang dimainkannya. Jadi, –tanpa aba-aba– pria pendek itu menangkup pipi Chanyeol dan menarik wajahnya sehingga bibir mereka saling menempel._

_Hening._

_Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna._

_Suasana bar yang sempat hening itu kini berubah riuh. Beberapa orang di sekitarnya sudah berbisik-bisik karena drama ini. Dan Chanyeol belum sadar dari keterkejutannya. Bibirnya masih bertautan dengan pria yang tidak dikenalnya. Dia tidak menolak ataupun membalas ciuman itu. Tubuhnya benar-benar kaku dan pikirannya kosong. Yang bisa ia rasakan dengan jelas adalah jantungnya yang berdebar menggila._

_Saat Sehun akhirnya pergi dari bar itu dengan rahang mengeras dan napas memburu, pria pendek itu segera melepaskan tautannya di bibir Chanyeol. Pria pendek itu menghembuskan napas lega saat Sehun benar-benar sudah pergi dari hadapannya. Namun saat matanya melirik pria tinggi yang sedang mematung di hadapannya, dia baru tersadar dengan apa yang baru dilakukannya._

"_Astaga. M–maafkan aku! A–aku–"_

"_Baekhyun-ah!" Suara nyaring seorang pria berwajah kotak berhasil mengembalikan Chanyeol ke alam sadarnya. Dua pria dengan tinggi yang berbeda itu menoleh bersamaan ke arah sumber suara. "Kau baik-baik saja? Apa si gila Oh Sehun itu menyakitimu? Aish, seharusnya kau memutuskannya sejak dulu, Byun Baekhyun!"_

_Dan itu membuat Chanyeol terkejut untuk yang kedua kalinya. Detik itu pula, jantung Chanyeol berdetak keras. Matanya beralih pada pria pendek bermata sipit itu –pria yang dipanggil 'Byun Baekhyun'._

"_Aku tidak apa-apa, Jongdae-ya," Baekhyun mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya pada Chanyeol, "Aku sungguh menyesal. Sekali lagi, maafkan aku." Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol._

"_Byun..Baekhyun?" gumam Chanyeol setengah tak percaya. Matanya terus mengikuti sosok Byun Baekhyun sampai pria pendek itu benar-benar keluar dari bar._

"_Hey, ada apa?" Suara Jongin –yang baru kembali dari toilet– berhasil membuat pria bertelinga lebar itu tersentak. Dia menatap Jongin tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jongin tadi. "Oh ya, tadi Kyungsoo menelepon dan dia bilang–"_

"_Itu Baekhyun." ucap Chanyeol lirih._

"_Hah?"_

"_Tadi itu Byun Baekhyun."_

"_Apa yang kau–yak! Kau mau kemana?!"_

_Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan teriakan Jongin dan terus berlari. Begitu ia berada di luar bar, Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari sosok pria pendek bermata sipit tadi. Dan dia menemukannya. Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, dia mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencari kontak seseorang, dan menekan tombol hijau di ponsel hitamnya. Terdengar nada sambung saat ponsel itu ditempel di telinga kanannya. Mata bulatnya itu tak beranjak seinchipun dari sosok yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, menunggu panggilannya diangkat. Nada sambung telepon yang tak kunjung diangkat itu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol gugup._

_Kumohon, angkatlah –batin Chanyeol._

_Tak lama setelahnya, Chanyeol melihat pria pendek bermata sipit itu merogoh sesuatu dari dalam tas-nya. Dia mengeluarkan ponselnya. Jantung Chanyeol berdegup semakin kencang dibuatnya. Detik saat pria pendek bermata sipit itu menempelkan ponselnya di telinganya, detik itu pula panggilan Chanyeol dijawab._

"_Halo?"_

_Itu benar-benar Byun Baekhyun._

_Byun Baekhyun yang sering mengiriminya pesan._

_Byun Baekhyun yang menganggapnya sebagai Byun Baekbeom._

_Byun Baekhyun yang sering ia panggil 'cebol'._

"_Hyung? Kau disana? Halo?" Suara Baekhyun berhasil membuat Chanyeol tersentak. Dengan cepat, ia putuskan panggilan itu. Bisa Chanyeol lihat ekspresi bingung Baekhyun disana saat Chanyeol memutuskan sambungan telepon itu. Tanpa pria tinggi itu sadari, senyumannya terkembang di sudut bibirnya._

"_Akhirnya kita bertemu, cebol.." ucapnya lirih._

_Tapi tunggu dulu._

_Kalau benar pria pendek bermata sipit tadi adalah si cebol, berarti dia dan Chanyeol tadi sudah.._

_BLUSH! –wajah Chanyeol memerah sempurna._

_Chanyeol meraba bibirnya. Bisa ia rasakan debaran jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat saat otaknya memutar kembali kejadian di bar tadi._

_Mereka sudah berciuman._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**LIES IN BETWEEN**

**Chapter 4 **–** The Kisses**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Wu Kris, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, Park Yoora**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Chapter ini fluffy untuk beberapa scene. Dan ChanBaek tiga kali ciuman –salah satunya yang flashback tadi. Lalu, mulai chapter ini dan beberapa chapter ke depan, akan terus muncul Noona-nya Chanyeol. Saya suka banget karakter Yoora disini. Oh ya, cerita KaiSoo juga bakal dimulai. Oke, gak usah lama-lama, silakan dibaca aja~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang tertidur di sebelah kursi pengemudi. Pria mungil itu nampak kelelahan. Tentu saja ia kelelahan jika harus menunggu di bandara sendirian –malam-malam pula– selama hampir dua jam demi menjemputnya. Mata bulat Chanyeol beralih ke jalanan kota di malam hari. Ia menatap lurus ke depan –berusaha fokus. Chanyeol jadi teringat betapa emosinya ia saat mendapatkan balasan pesan Line dari Baekhyun yang mengatakan bahwa ia sedang berkencan dengan Kris di restoran Perancis. Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Chanyeol mengepak pakaiannya, memesan penerbangan ke Seoul malam itu juga, bahkan dengan sengaja menelepon Baekhyun di tengah-tengah kencannya bersama Kris untuk segera menjemputnya di bandara. Entah apa yang merasuki Chanyeol saat itu. Seharusnya Chanyeol berada di Jepang bersama Jongin sampai besok pagi. Dia bahkan tidak menghiraukan Jongin yang melarangnya pergi dan tetap pergi dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Jongin tidak pulang bersamanya karena dia harus membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat Chanyeol di Jepang. Namun entah kenapa, emosi yang meluap-luap yang Chanyeol rasakan selama di perjalanannya menuju Korea, menghilang begitu saja saat melihat Baekhyun menunggunya di bandara. Rasa rindu, lega, dan bersalah, bersatu begitu saja. Melihat Baekhyun tertidur di bandara selagi menunggunya, membuat pria tinggi itu merasa bersalah. Padahal Chanyeol sendiri yang menyuruh pria mungil itu untuk cepat-cepat datang ke bandara. Namun karena penerbangan Chanyeol sempat tertunda untuk beberapa alasan, Baekhyun harus menunggunya selama itu di bandara. Itu sebabnya Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengemudikan mobilnya dan membiarkan Baekhyun beristirahat selama di perjalanan. Dia berencana untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang ke apartemennya sebelum ia pulang ke rumahnya.

Chanyeol memarkirkan mobilnya di depan apartemen Baekhyun, kemudian mematikan mesin mobilnya. Matanya menatap Baekhyun yang masih terlelap. Ia ingin membangunkannya, tapi ia tidak tega karena tidur Baekhyun terlihat begitu pulas. Perlahan, tangan Chanyeol terulur dan menyingkirkan helaian rambut berwarna coklat yang menutupi paras cantik Baekhyun. Senyuman tipis tercipta saat Chanyeol bisa melihat wajah Baekhyun dengan jelas. Ini pertama kalinya ia menatap Baekhyun saat tidur. Pria mungil itu terlihat manis bahkan saat ia sedang tidur. Kali ini, tangan Chanyeol terulur dan mengelus pipi Baekhyun lembut. Beruntung pria pendek itu terlalu mengantuk untuk menyadari sentuhan tangan Chanyeol di pipinya, jadi ia tidak terbangun dari tidurnya. Perlahan tapi pasti, tangan Chanyeol merambat ke bibir tipis Baekhyun, mengelusnya teramat pelan. Mata bulatnya itu kini terpaku sepenuhnya pada bibir merah muda itu. Jantung Chanyeol bergemuruh hebat hanya karena menatap bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak peduli jika ia dipandang sebagai maniak atau apapun, karena yang pasti ia tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bibir itu. Yang ia tahu, aliran darahnya berdesir hebat saat bibir tipis itu dipertemukan dengan bibir miliknya.

Manis.

Padahal hanya menempel, tapi terasa begitu manis di bibir Chanyeol.

Ciuman satu pihak itu berhasil menghasilkan aliran listrik yang aneh bagi Chanyeol. Aliran listrik itu begitu menggelitiki perutnya. Rasanya aneh, tapi juga nyaman di saat yang bersamaan. Beberapa detik Chanyeol menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Baekhyun, pria tinggi itu kemudian menarik bibirnya dan menatap pria mungil itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Hening.

Jantung Chanyeol masih bergemuruh hebat.

Pria tinggi itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat seraya mengertakkan giginya. "Kau harus tanggung jawab, cebol," Chanyeol mendekatkan kembali bibirnya ke bibir Baekhyun, "Karena sudah membuatku gila seperti ini."

Chanyeol kembali mencium Baekhyun –tanpa sepengetahuan Baekhyun (lagi).

Itu adalah ciuman mereka yang kedua dan ketiga.

Dan masih terasa manis di bibir Chanyeol.

**###**

Baekhyun berhenti mengetik saat sebuah mantel disimpan dengan semena-mena oleh seseorang di atas meja kerjanya. Baekhyun tahu siapa itu. Well, siapa lagi selain atasannya –Sang Iblis? Seharusnya Baekhyun kesal saat ini, namun anehnya tidak. Pria mungil itu justru merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang, terutama saat matanya bertemu mata Chanyeol.

"S–selamat pagi, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mengernyit karena suara Baekhyun yang lirih itu. Pria tinggi itu memajukan wajahnya sehingga itu hanya berjarak sepuluh senti dengan wajah Baekhyun. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Well, ia sebenarnya tidak takut pada tatapan mengintimidasi itu, ini lebih condong ke..gugup.

Baekhyun berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan Chanyeol. "A–ada yang salah?"

Mata Chanyeol semakin memicing saking curiganya ia pada pria pendek itu. Tidak biasanya Baekhyun terdengar gugup dengan pipi yang agak memerah. Mata tajam itu menatap Baekhyun dengan saksama. "Aku ingin sarapan."

"O–oh, tentu. Aku akan belikan sekarang."

Baekhyun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar untuk membelikan sarapan Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol terdiam di tempatnya dengan mata memicing curiga.

"Jangan-jangan dia.." ucapnya menggantung. Entah kenapa, perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

.

.

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang sibuk membaca sebuah majalah. Kyungsoo –yang baru sadar akan kehadiran Jongin– hampir saja tersedak kopinya sendiri saat melihat pria berkulit tan itu melambaikan tangannya kepadanya. Namun dengan cepat, ia netralkan kembali dirinya.

"Bukankah kau seharusnya masih berada di Jepang?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Terima kasih pada atasan kita, Kyungsoo, aku bisa pulang lebih awal dari jadwal yang ditentukan."

Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Chanyeol menyuruhmu pulang duluan?"

"Tidak," Pria berkulit itu mengambil kopi di tangan Kyungsoo dan menyesapnya, "Dia membuatku menyelesaikan bisnis sendirian. Benar-benar profesional." cibirnya kesal. Dia mengembalikan kopi Kyungsoo, kemudian menepuk bahu pria bermata belok itu. "Aku pergi dulu, terima kasih kopinya."

Kyungsoo masih belum mengedipkan matanya bahkan sampai pria berkulit tan itu menghilang di balik tikungan. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka dan matanya membulat sempurna. Mata belok itu beralih pada kopi di tangannya –tepatnya di tempat Jongin menyesapnya tadi. Semburat merah itu mendadak keluar dari pipi Kyungsoo.

Ciuman tidak langsung di pagi hari.

Wow.

.

.

Jongin yang sudah sampai di ruangan Chanyeol, segera memasang wajah garangnya. Pria berkulit tan itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada, kemudian berdehem agar pria yang lebih tinggi menyadari kehadirannya. Chanyeol melirik Jongin sesaat, kemudian kembali sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Kau sudah pulang?"

"Kau melupakan seseorang?" Jongin mencibir.

Chanyeol menghela napas sesaat sebelum ia menatap Jongin. "Dengar, aku tahu aku salah karena pergi seenaknya, tapi aku tidak punya pilihan lain, oke?"

"Dan atas alasan apa kau pergi?"

"Well, itu karena..," Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya yang tak kunjung mendapatkan kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, "Sudahlah. Yang penting kau sudah pulang dan kerja sama dengan Tuan Nakamura tetap berjalan."

Jongin menatap Chanyeol datar. "Ini karena si cebol itu'kan?" Chanyeol refleks menghentikan gerakan tangannya, kemudian menatap Jongin. Pria berkulit tan itu sedang menyeringai padanya. "Ternyata memang karena dia. Apa yang dilakukannya kali ini?"

"Dia tidak melakukan apapun."

Jongin manggut-manggut pelan. "Apa yang kau lakukan kali ini?" Jongin merubah objek pertanyaannya –namun dengan inti yang sama.

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya seraya mendengus. "Aku tidak melakukan apapun, Kim Jongin. Jadi, bisakah kau kembali ke mejamu dan mulai melakukan tugasmu?" ucap Chanyeol seraya memberikan beberapa dokumen padanya –mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kali ini Jongin yang mendengus. "Mengalihkan pembicaraan." Dengan kasar, Jongin mengambil dokumen-dokumen itu dari tangan Chanyeol. "Pintar sekali, Park." cibirnya seraya keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol.

Seperginya pria berkulit tan itu dari ruangannya, Chanyeol menghela napasnya lega. Well, setidaknya itu akan mengalihkan perhatian Jongin untuk saat ini. Sebenarnya alasan Chanyeol tidak mau memberi jawaban yang Jongin inginkan adalah –tidak lain dan tidak bukan– takut pria berkulit tan itu menyuruhnya untuk segera mengaku pada Baekhyun bahwa dialah yang selama ini mengiriminya pesan dan bukannya Byun Baekbeom. Pria tinggi itu kemudian meraih ponsel hitamnya, membuka kata sandinya, dan menatap wallpaper ponselnya yang masih sama semenjak beberapa bulan yang lalu. Ibu jari Chanyeol bergerak mengelus foto Baekhyun. Arti pandangan mata bulat itu sulit diterjemahkan. Well, sebenarnya tidak hanya Jongin, Chanyeol sendiri penasaran kapan dirinya akan mengaku pada Baekhyun tentang pesan itu. Jujur, ia tidak ingin mengakhirinya karena jauh di lubuk hatinya ia takut. Takut Baekhyun akan membencinya dan tidak mau bertemu dengannya lagi. Entah sejak kapan Chanyeol melibatkan Baekhyun ke dalam kehidupannya. Baekhyun bagaikan kepingan puzzle yang jika hilang dari tempatnya, puzzle tersebut tidak akan lengkap.

Hidup Chanyeol tidak akan lengkap, lebih tepatnya.

Telinga lebar Chanyeol menangkap suara sepatu seseorang memasuki ruangannya. Itu Baekhyun dengan nampan di tangannya yang berisikan sarapan Chanyeol. Segera Chanyeol kunci kembali ponselnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Pria tinggi itu memasang ekspresi datarnya.

"Ini sarapanmu." ucap Baekhyun seraya meletakkan nampan itu di hadapan Chanyeol. "Ada lagi yang bisa kubantu?"

"Duduklah."

Baekhyun duduk di kursi seberang Chanyeol. Matanya menatap atasannya yang mulai memasukkan telur dadarnya ke dalam mulutnya.

Hening.

Tidak ada kata terucap. Menit sudah berlalu dan Chanyeol masih belum mengeluarkan suaranya semenjak ia menyuruh Baekhyun duduk. Pria tinggi itu sibuk dengan sarapannya, sedangkan Baekhyun mulai tidak nyaman dengan situasi ini. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Um..aku–"

"Kau sudah sarapan?" Chanyeol menyela ucapan Baekhyun.

"Ya, sudah." sahut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sekilas. "Tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Ya. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku pulang."

Chanyeol tidak meresponnya, hanya sibuk menikmati sarapannya. Baekhyun sebenarnya agak bingung dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol, tapi ia tetap menjawabnya. Well, pikirnya itu semua memang pertanyaan basa-basi, namun selama Baekhyun berkerja di Korean Vogue, ia tidak berpikir bahwa Chanyeol adalah tipe orang yang suka melemparkan pertanyaan basa-basi –terutama pada bawahannya yang baru bekerja beberapa minggu.

"Boleh kutanya kenapa kau pulang kemarin? Kulihat Jongin baru pulang tadi pagi." Baekhyun memutuskan untuk memecahkan keheningan.

"Ada urusan mendadak." Jawaban Chanyeol menghasilkan kerutan di dahi Baekhyun. "Ambil sketsa rancangan baju yang kuinginkan di kantor Jessica Jung dan antarkan ke rumahku malam ini. Aku harus pergi ke Incheon sekarang."

"Baik." Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol.

.

.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling bandara Incheon untuk mencari orang yang memaksanya datang kesana untuk menjemputnya. Pria tinggi itu melirik jam tangan Rolex-nya. Seharusnya orang itu sudah sampai, tapi ia tidak bisa menemukan sosok itu di antara kerumunan orang-orang ini. Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Jika saja orang yang memaksanya menjemputnya di bandara bukanlah keluarganya, ia tidak mau repot-repot datang kesana.

"Aish, kemana dia? Kenapa lama sekali keluarnya?" gerutu Chanyeol. Kepalanya masih sibuk mencari sosok yang ia tunggu kehadirannya di gerbang keluar bandara. Namun tanpa pria tinggi itu sadari, seorang wanita cantik dengan tinggi bak model berdiri di tepat di belakangnya. Ia menyesap kopinya sembari menatap datar punggung Chanyeol.

"Apa kau baru saja menggerutu, Park Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol mengernyit. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap wanita yang berdiri di belakangnya. Saat matanya menemukan orang yang sedari ia tunggu, Chanyeol menghela napasnya kasar. "Noona, aku mencarimu sedari tadi!"

"Kenapa? Kau merindukan Noona-mu yang cantik ini?" goda wanita bernama Park Yoora itu. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya bosan menanggapi godaan Yoora. Wanita yang lebih tua dua tahun itu memberikan koper merah maroon-nya pada adiknya. "Aku ingin makan sebelum pulang ke rumah, ayo."

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Iapun segera mengikuti langkah Noona-nya yang sudah mendahuluinya.

.

.

Seorang pelayan restoran Korea meletakkan samgyupsai dan minuman soda di atas meja Chanyeol dan Yoora. Pelayan itu membungkuk sopan sebelum ia pergi dari hadapan dua bersaudara itu.

"Jadi," Yoora memulai percakapan seraya meletakkan daging di atas pemanggang, "Si cebol ini lebih muda berapa tahun?"

Dan itu berhasil membuat mata Chanyeol melotot. Pandangannya yang semula berfokus pada hidangan di hadapannya, kini beralih pada wanita cantik di hadapannya. Alis Chanyeol bertautan sempurna. "Dari mana Noona tahu tentang dia?"

"Jongin. Duh."

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya.

Kenapa jawaban Yoora tidak terlalu mengejutkan ya?

"Kau menyukai pria ini?" Yoora bertanya kembali.

Chanyeol menghela napas kasar, kemudian meletakkan sumpitnya di atas meja. "Bisakah kita membicarakan hal lain selain dia?"

"Kenapa? Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Aku tidak–sudahlah, ini tidak penting."

"Apa maksudmu dengan tidak penting? Jongin bilang kau tetap mempekerjakannya mesi ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mode, tentu saja itu menjadi hal penting mengingat kau itu sangat pemilih." protes Yoora. Wanita mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Chanyeol. "Kau punya fotonya? Aku ingin melihat rupanya."

Chanyeol menatap aneh Noona satu-satunya itu. "Untuk apa aku menyimpan fotonya? Kurang kerjaan sekali."

Chanyeol berbohong. Tentu saja. Ia tidak mau siapapun ikut campur ke dalam kehidupan pribadinya. Dan ia sedikit menyesali telah menceritakannya pada Jongin –yang sangat dekat dengan Yoora.

"Jongin bilang si cebol ini telah membuat adikku yang super keras kepala ini tersenyum seperti orang gila, aku penasaran seperti apa orangnya."

"Kalau Noona penasaran, kenapa tidak tanyakan saja langsung pada Jongin?" cibir Chanyeol.

"Jadi, itu benar?"

Chanyeol melirik Yoora sekilas. "Apanya?"

"Kau tertarik padanya?"

"Tidak, Noona."

"Lalu, kenapa kau mempekerjakannya?"

"Karena dia itu berbakat dalam bidang jurnalistik, dia juga sangat pintar. Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan, Noona. Jadi, bisakah kau–"

"Jadi, kau memang menyukainya?"

Chanyeol berdecak kesal. "Apa yang Noona tidak mengerti dari kalimat-aku-tidak-tertarik-sama-sekali-pada-Byun-Baekhyun?"

"Semuanya. Maksudku, ini tidak seperti dirimu, Yeol. Kau tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya dan aku tahu benar kau menaruh perhatian pada pria Byun ini." tutur Yoora.

"Jangan sok tahu, Noona. Kau tahu aku hanya ingin fokus pada pekerjaanku. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk mengurusi hal seperti ini."

"Kau akan sangat memakan ucapanmu sendiri, Park Chanyeol." ledek Yoora seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Tekankan ini dalam pikiranmu. Dalam jangka waktu dekat, kau akan jatuh cinta pada pria Byun ini. Percayalah. Hal seperti ini benar-benar klise, bahkan dalam kehidupan nyata."

Chanyeol merasa ucapan Yoora sangat menohok hatinya. Ia tahu benar bahwa dirinya sudah mulai menaruh hati pada Byun Baekhyun, namun entah kenapa, dia masih belum mau mengakuinya secara gamblang. Dan ia tahu benar bahwa ucapan Yoora pasti akan terjadi, cepat atau lambat. Hingga saat itu tiba, Chanyeol masih belum tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan karena semua kebohongan yang ia ciptakan benar-benar mempersulit keadaannya. Lebih tepatnya, mempersulit perasaannya.

"Oh ya, aku akan tinggal di rumahmu. Aku malas sendirian di rumah Eomma dan Abeoji." Yoora membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menautkan alisnya. "Kau akan apa?"

"Aku akan tinggal di rumahmu. Mengerti, adikku?"

Tautan alis Chanyeol semakin dalam. Dia jadi curiga pada Noona-nya. "Kupikir Noona tidak suka tinggal denganku?"

Yoora terperanjat (berlebihan). "Dari mana kau dengar kalimat itu?"

"Uh..kau?" Chanyeol menjawab dengan nada-memang-begitu-faktanya.

"Psh! Kau pasti salah dengar. Aku akan tinggal denganmu, oke? Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir dengan makanan, aku akan memasakkan semuanya untukmu."

Chanyeol masih memandang Yoora curiga. "Asal jangan dekati meja kerjaku saja."

Yoora mengedikkan bahunya.

"Noona, aku serius."

Yoora tidak merespon dan sibuk melahap samgyupsai-nya.

"YOO-RA-NOO-NA."

Yoora menghela napas panjang, kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan datar. "BA-IK-LAH-A-DIK-KU-CHAN-YEOL. Puas?"

Chanyeol mengangguk seraya tersenyum. "Cukup puas. Pastikan saja kau menepati kata-katamu."

Yoora hanya bisa mendengus karena sikap adiknya itu. Ternyata niatnya sudah terbaca jelas oleh pria tinggi itu. Ha.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan memasuki halaman rumah Chanyeol. Di tangan kanannya sudah ada binder berwarna hitam berisikan sketsa rancangan baju karya designer Jung yang Chanyeol minta tadi pagi. Suasana rumah bergaya Spanyol itu nampak sepi –seperti biasanya. Baekhyun harap ia bisa segera pulang setelah memberikan binder itu pada Chanyeol. Tepat saat pria mungil itu berdiri di depan pintu, tangannya terulur untuk memencet bel pintu rumah bercat putih itu.

TING TONG.

Baekhyun memperhatikan sekelilingnya selagi menunggu pintu itu dibuka. Ini kali keduanya Baekhyun datang ke rumah Chanyeol. Yang pertama kali adalah saat ia mengambil mobil Chanyeol untuk menjemput pria tinggi itu di bandara. Menurut informasi dari Jongin, Chanyeol tinggal sendiri disana. Rumah orangtuanya berada di Seoul, tapi pria tinggi itu memutuskan untuk membeli rumah bergaya Spanyol itu sehingga jaraknya ke kantor bisa lebih dekat. Rumah itu memang tidak terlalu besar juga tidak telalu kecil, tapi kalau hanya dihuni seorang saja, pasti terasa sepi. Baekhyun yang tinggal di apartemen biasa saja kadang merasa sepi kalau Jongdae tidak tinggal bersamanya. Ia penasaran, apakah Chanyeol tidak merasa kesepian tinggal sendiri di rumah yang cukup besar itu?

CKLEK.

Baekhyun segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari halaman rumah Chanyeol ke si pembuka pintu. Namun detik itu pula, matanya membulat sempurna.

Itu Chanyeol berdiri di ambang pintu dan dia topless.

Ya, setengah telanjang.

Pria tinggi itu hanya mengenakan celana panjang, namun tak mengenakan sehelai benangpun untuk menutupi dada bidangnya. Rambut hitamnya yang masih basah itu menjatuhkan beberapa bulir air ke bahunya dan turun menuju..um..perut six-pack-nya –membuatnya terlihat berkilauan. Dan entah kenapa, mata sipit Baekhyun tidak bisa dipalingkan dari perut kotak-kotak atasannya itu. Baru kali ini Baekhyun melihat tubuh Chanyeol tanpa balutan kemeja dan jas kerjanya. Dan harus ia akui, tubuh Chanyeol itu sangat indah. Namun di lain sisi, Chanyeol tidak menyadari warna kemerahan di pipi Baekhyun –entah karena itu sudah malam atau apa. Pria jangkung itu malah bingung kenapa Baekhyun hanya diam dan menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut.

"Byun?"

Baekhyun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke wajah Chanyeol. "N–ne?"

"Kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Chanyeol dengan alis bertautan.

"T–tidak kok. Aku tidak melamunkan apapun, aku hanya..," Mata Baekhyun bergerak gelisah untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Dan tiba-tiba saja, ia teringat akan tujuannya kemari. "A–aku datang untuk memberikan ini!" seru Baekhyun seraya memberikan binder hitam itu pada Chanyeol.

"Oh."

Baekhyun menautkan alisnya bingung mendengar respon Chanyeol. Apalagi pria jangkung itu malah berjalan kembali ke dalam rumahnya tanpa mengambil binder di tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Pria mungil itu hanya diam di ambang pintu dengan tangan yang masih terulur –memberikan binder hitam itu.

Menyadari Baekhyun hanya diam saja di ambang pintu, Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh pada Baekhyun. "Sedang apa kau disana? Masuklah."

"Ne?"

Chanyeol tidak memedulikan raut kebingungan asistennya dan malah pergi entah kemana. Baekhyun segera memfokuskan otaknya untuk mematuhi perintah Chanyeol barusan. Jadi, Baekhyun segera melepaskan sepatunya, menggantinya dengan sandal rumah, dan masuk ke dalam rumah itu. Kaki pendeknya ia percepat untuk menyusul Chanyeol yang berada di dapur.

"Kau ingin minum sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol seraya menenggak air putih yang tadi ia ambil di lemari es.

"Um..tidak, terima kasih." tolak Baekhyun halus. Pria mungil itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan, tepat di seberang Chanyeol. "Aku hanya datang untuk memberikan–"

"Kau mau jus strawberry?" Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun. Tanpa menunggu respon dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol menuangkan jus strawberry dari teko bening ke gelas dan meletakkannya di hadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sebenarnya agak bingung dengan situasi ini. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol bersikap baik padanya seharian ini? Ditambah lagi, tadi ia jelas-jelas mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin minum apapun, tapi pria jangkung itu malah memberikan segelas jus strawberry kepadanya. Ya meskipun Baekhyun menyukai jus strawberry, tapi ini tetap saja membuat pria mungil itu kaget sekaligus bingung.

"Byun?" Baekhyun bangun dari lamunannya dan menatap Chanyeol. "Bindernya?"

"Oh, iya." Baekhyun segera memberikan binder hitam di tangannya pada Chanyeol.

Hening.

Hanya suara halaman binder yang dibalikkan Chanyeol yang terdengar disana. Mata bulat itu nampak fokus melihat rancangan baju karya designer Jung dalam binder hitam itu. Baekhyun menyesap jus-nya untuk menghilangkan rasa canggung di sekitarnya. Mata sipitnya itu memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan saksama, dimulai dari vas bunga anggrek bulan di meja makan sampai ke beberapa pintu berwarna coklat di dekat dapur yang tertutup rapat. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat isi rumah Chanyeol.

"Kau datang sendirian kemari?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba memecahkan keheningan.

"Ya."

Hening kembali.

Mata sipit Baekhyun kini memerhatikan wajah Chanyeol. Jantungnya kembali berpacu cepat karena teringat sesuatu. Lebih tepatnya, pada mimpi anehnya saat Chanyeol mengantarnya pulang. Mimpi aneh yang menjadi penyebab ia merasa gugup saat melihat wajah pria jangkung itu. Mimpi aneh dimana ia dan pria jangkung itu berciuman. Dan yang lebih anehnya adalah mimpi itu terasa nyata. Bagaimana bibir tebal itu menyapu bibir tipisnya, mengecup, dan melumatnya dengan lembut.

Oh, tidak.

Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah.

Dengan cepat, Baekhyun netralkan kembali air muka dan detak jantungnya, takut pria jangkung itu menyadarinya. Well, Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia sampai memimpikan hal itu. Dan Baekhyun tahu ia seharusnya bisa melupakannya dengan cepat karena –hell– itu hanyalah sebuah mimpi, namun entah kenapa ia tidak bisa. Itulah kenapa Baekhyun jadi agak salah tingkah saat berhadapan langsung dengan Chanyeol.

"Aku akan berpakaian dulu. Kau tunggu disini, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Ne?" Baekhyun langsung tersentak mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Saat pria jangkung itu hendak pergi dari hadapannya, Baekhyun refleks menahan lengan Chanyeol. "T–tidak usah! Aku bisa pulang sendiri."

Chanyeol menatap datar Baekhyun. "Ini sudah malam. Lagipula aku sedang tidak sibuk, jadi aku bisa mengantarmu pulang."

"T–tapi..," Baekhyun merasa tidak enak. Ia ingin menolak, tapi takut Chanyeol marah.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku mengantarmu pulang?"

"B–bukan begitu, hanya saja..," Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah, "..aku takut merepotkanmu."

Hening.

Baekhyun tidak berani menatap mata Chanyeol. Pria mungil itu mengira Chanyeol marah karena ucapannya. Jadi, ia hanya bisa menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Ahahaha~" Suara bass itu tertawa. Dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. "Bodoh, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang membuatku kerepotan."

Baekhyun harus mencubit dirinya sendiri. Ini pasti mimpi –pikirnya. Pasalnya, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat Chanyeol tertawa. Dan dia terlihat..tampan.

Sial, jantung Baekhyun berpacu cepat karenanya.

Segera Baekhyun alihkan pandangannya ke arah lain –kemana saja asal bukan ke arah atasannya.

"Sudahlah, kau tunggu saja. Aku–"

"Chanyeol-ah, sepatu siapa itu? Apa ada ta–" Suara Yoora terhenti saat melihat melihat adiknya tengah bertelanjang dada dengan seorang pria mungil yang memegangi lengan adiknya.

BRUK! –plastik yang tadi dibawa Yoora dari supermarket langsung terjatuh begitu otaknya berpikiran aneh.

"K–kau..," ucap Yoora tertahan seraya menatap adiknya dan pria mungil itu bergantian.

**TBC**

**Permasalahan pertama muncul di chapter depan, anticipate it! But firstly, gimme your reviews, ok?**


	6. Chapter 5

BRUK! –plastik yang tadi dibawa Yoora dari supermarket langsung terjatuh begitu otaknya berpikiran aneh.

"K–kau," ucap Yoora tertahan seraya menatap adiknya dan pria mungil itu bergantian. Raut mukanya yang awalnya terkejut, kini berubah menjadi senyuman penuh makna. "Kau sudah dewasa rupanya~"

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Jadi ini sebabnya kau tidak mau aku tinggal di rumahmu? Astaga, harusnya kau katakan lebih awal, Yeol! Aku tentu saja tidak akan keberatan!" seru Yoora. Mata bulatnya kini beralih pada Baekhyun. Wanita cantik itu menghampirinya tanpa melepaskan senyuman lebarnya. "Buat dirimu senyaman mungkin, oke? Kalau Chanyeol berlaku kasar, pukul saja bokongnya. Ah, jangan! Nanti dia malah semakin bernafsu. Bagaimana kalau kau kelitiki–"

"NOONA!" Chanyeol buru-buru menyela ucapan Yoora –yang terdengar sangat mesum. Dia menatap garang Noona satu-satunya itu. "Kau ini bicara apa, hah?"

Yoora memandangi Chanyeol bingung, kemudian menatap Baekhyun –yang wajahnya sudah merah padam. "Bukankah kalian mau melakukan 'itu'?" tanyanya kelewat polos.

Hening.

Chanyeol menunduk malu bercampur kesal karena ucapan Yoora, sedangkan Baekhyun menunduk untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang seperti kebakaran. Melihat situasi ini, Yoora kemudian menggaruk pipinya kikuk. Sepertinya wanita itu baru bisa membaca situasi.

"Bukan ya?" cicitnya. "Ahahaha~ maaf, kalau begitu. Oh ya, ini siapa?" Yoora segera mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ha–halo, namaku Byun Baekhyun. Aku asisten kedua Chanyeol." Baekhyun sedikit membungkukkan badannya saat memberi salam.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

"Oh, maaf. Kupikir kau tadi bilang namamu 'Byun Baekhyun'." ujar Yoora diselingi kekehan.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan membenarkan. "Aku memang bilang begitu."

"Apa?"

"Namaku memang Byun Baekhyun."

Oh, tidak –batin Chanyeol. Yoora pasti akan bertingkah heboh sebentar lagi.

"Byun Baekhyun, kau bilang?" tanya Yoora dengan ekspresi setengah tak percaya.

"Ya."

"Byun-Baek-hyun?" Yoora bertanya kembali –kali ini dengan alis bertautan.

"Benar."

"Baekhyun..," Yoora menjeda sesaat, "..koma Byun?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya jengah. "Titik, koma, itu tidak akan merubah namanya, Noona."

Mulut Yoora sempat menganga. Wanita itu menilik penampilan Baekhyun dari bawah ke atas, membuat pria mungil itu kebingungan. Sangat sederhana, tapi wajahnya manis –begitulah pemikiran wanita itu terhadap Baekhyun. Tatapan tak percayanya kini ia layangkan ke adiknya. Seringaian tiba-tiba muncul di sudut bibir Yoora, membuat Chanyeol merasakan firasat aneh.

"Jadi, ini yang namanya Byun Baekhyun, hm?" ledek Yoora seraya menyenggol lengan adiknya. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas menanggapi godaan Noona-nya. Sedangkan Baekhyun yang masih kebingungan hanya bisa menatap dua bersaudara itu bergantian dengan alis bertautan. "Ada perlu apa kau datang kemari malam-malam, Baekhyun?"

"Um..aku hanya disuruh kemari untuk memberikan sketsa rancangan baju milik designer Jung."

"Kau disuruh Chanyeol kemari malam-malam?" tanya Yoora dengan ekspresi berlebihan. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menjawabnya. Mendapatkan jawaban itu, lagi-lagi wanita itu melayangkan seringaiannya pada pria tinggi di sebelahnya. "Ini sebabnya kau tidak mau aku tinggal disini ya?" bisiknya pada Chanyeol.

"Jangan bicara sembarang, Noona!" balas Chanyeol –ikut berbisik.

Yoora terkekeh. Pandangannya ia alihkan kembali pada Baekhyun. "Hey, aku baru saja mau masak. Kenapa kau tidak ikut makan malam bersama kami saja? Lebih ramai, lebih menyenangkan."

"Uh..tidak, terima ka–"

"Tidak usah malu-malu. Ayo, kita masak!" Yoora tidak mengindahkan Baekhyun dan malah menarik pria mungil itu menuju dapur. Chanyeol sendiri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menghela napasnya. Well, kalau sudah begini, Yoora tidak bisa dihentikan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**LIES IN BETWEEN**

**Chapter 5 **–** When the Situations Go Wrong**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Kim Jiwon, Wu Kris, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, Park Yoora**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Permasalahan awal dimulai di chapter ini. Yang akan menjadi saingan Baekhyun muncul bentar disini. So, gak usah lama-lama. Check. This. Out.**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Yoora. Aku Noona-nya Chanyeol." ucap Yoora seraya memotong bawang daun. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Jadi, kau sudah berapa lama bekerja sebagai asistennya Chanyeol?"

"Hampir tiga minggu."

Yoora mengangguk paham. "Kau suka bekerja sebagai asistennya?"

Baekhyun melirik Yoora sesaat, kemudian menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Begitulah."

Well, dia tidak bisa jujur meskipun Chanyeol sedang berada di dalam kamarnya. Karena walaubagaimanapun, Yoora adalah Noona-nya Chanyeol. Jadi, Baekhyun memilih untuk berbohong saja. Tapi sepertinya wanita cantik itu menyadari kebohongan Baekhyun.

Yoora-pun terkekeh. "Kau tidak perlu berbohong. Aku sendiri berpikir bahwa Chanyeol itu menyebalkan saat ia sedang bekerja. Percayalah, aku pernah melihat semua mantan asistennya menangis karena kelakukan menyebalkannya itu. Dia itu benar-benar mirip iblis."

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar penuturan Yoora, namun beberapa saat kemudian, itu berubah menjadi senyuman. Setidaknya bukan hanya Baekhyun yang menganggap pria tinggi itu menyebalkan.

"Tapi aku senang kau menjadi asistennya." Yoora tersenyum penuh makna pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengernyit kebingungan. "Dan kuharap kau tidak memasukkan segala macam omongan menyebalkan Chanyeol ke dalam hati. Jika sudah menyangkut pekerjaan, dia tidak akan segan-segan memarahi ataupun menyinggung seseorang, tak peduli siapapun itu. Singkatnya, Chanyeol hanya bersikap profesional. Tapi sesungguhnya dia itu orang yang hangat dan pengertian, jika kau mau mengenalnya lebih baik."

Baekhyun hanya terdiam mendengar penuturan Yoora. Wanita itu seolah tahu pemikirannya tentang Chanyeol yang ia kenal sebagai pria bermulut pedas dan suka seenaknya.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Suara bass Chanyeol menginterupsi percakapan Baekhyun dan Yoora. Pria itu kini sudah berpakaian lengkap.

"Yang pasti bukan tentangmu, Dobbi."

Ledekan Yoora itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun terkekeh tanpa ia sadari. Dua bersaudara itu menatap pria mungil itu bersamaan. Itu menghasilkan perasaan yang berbeda di antara kedua bersaudara itu. Chanyeol merasakan debaran jantungnya menggila, sedangkan Yoora melirik adiknya –yang mematung melihat Baekhyun tertawa– dengan seringaian. Wanita itu terlihat gatal ingin menggoda adiknya. Namun dengan cepat, pria tinggi itu berdehem –menetralkan ekspresi dan detak jantungnya. Deheman itu pula yang menghentikan tawa Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu nampak salah tingkah karena Chanyeol sempat meliriknya tajam. Dia pikir atasannya itu tersinggung.

"M–maafkan aku." Baekhyun segera minta maaf seraya menundukkan wajahnya.

Yoora tertawa. "Tidak perlu dipikirkan, Baekhyun-ah. Telinganya'kan memang lebar seperti Dobbi. Oh, atau mungkin Yoda?"

"Noona, itu tidak lucu!"

Baekhyun hanya mampu mengulum senyumnya agar ia tidak kelepasan tertawa lagi karena tingkah Park bersaudara itu. Ia tidak menyangka Sang Iblis bisa terlihat lucu saat digoda Noona-nya. Pria mungil itu penasaran, apakah mereka selalu seperti ini setiap harinya? Rasanya seperti melihat acara komedi saja. Ini benar-benar pemandangan yang langka bagi Baekhyun dan ia tidak akan melupakan hari ini.

.

.

Setelah acara makan malam di rumah Chanyeol selesai, Yoora menyuruh Chanyeol untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang. Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak akan protes, toh niat awalnya –sebelum Yoora muncul– adalah mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang. Baekhyun sudah menolak dengan halus dan bersikeras untuk pulang sendiri, namun wanita cantik itu lebih keras kepala daripada Baekhyun, jadi pria mungil itu tidak bisa menolak. Jadi, disinilah mereka berada –di dalam mobil Porche hitam milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun memperbaiki posisi duduknya setelah ia memasangkan sabuk pengamannya. Matanya sempat melihat Chanyeol belum memasangkan sabuk pengamannya, namun pria tinggi itu sudah menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Sabuk pengaman." ucap Baekhyun. Chanyeol menoleh padanya tanpa bersuara. Namun tanpa diduga-duga, pria mungil itu membuat pergerakan yang sempat membuat Chanyeol menahan napasnya. Baekhyun memasangkan sabuk pengamannya sehingga aroma tubuh pria yang pendek itu menyeruak ke penciuman Chanyeol. Setelah sabuk pengaman Chanyeol terpasang, Baekhyun kembali ke posisi duduknya semula. "Abeoji-ku selalu bilang, kau harus selalu memasang sabuk pengaman sebelum mengendarai mobil."

Chanyeol mematung tanpa berkedip.

Well, sebenarnya ini memang sudah kebiasaannya untuk tidak memasang sabuk pengaman setiap kali mengendarai mobil. Biasanya dia akan melepaskan kembali sabuk pengamannya saat Yoora atau teman-temannya memasangkannya untuknya. Namun entah kenapa, ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Baekhyun yang memasangkannya. Pria tinggi itu malah diam saja –tidak protes sedikitpun. Dia hanya sedikit berdehem untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya. Saat mobil Porche itu melaju, tidak ada lagi kata yang terucap. Hanya Chanyeol yang sesekali melirik ke arah Baekhyun seraya mengulum senyumannya.

**###**

Rapat redaksi dalam ruangan rapat yang cukup besar itu berlangsung khidmat. Chanyeol sebagai redaktur Korean Vogue memimpin jalannya rapat. Pria tinggi itu duduk di paling ujung meja persegi panjang, sedangkan para kepala bagian setiap bidang –termasuk Kyungsoo– duduk di setiap sisi meja tersebut. Beberapa berkas dan catatan menutupi meja bening itu, tak lupa dengan beberapa laptop yang digunakan orang-orang dalam ruangan tersebut untuk mengetik hal-hal penting yang perlu dicatat selama rapat berlangsung. Dan segelas air putih untuk setiap orang dalam ruangan tersebut turut menghiasi meja yang terbuat dari kaca itu.

"Oke, kembali ke masalah utama," ucap Chanyeol seraya mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya, "Aku sudah membaca draft mengenai operasi plastik, itu sangat membosankan. Dan rancangan yang digunakan untuk Winter Wonderland..," Chanyeol menatap Joonmyeon yang duduk tak jauh darinya, "..belum bisa dikatakan luar biasa."

"O–oh, baiklah. Aku akan perbaiki lagi." ucap Joonmyeon seraya mengetikkan masukan dari Chanyeol di laptopnya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Glambition? Apa peran kita?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Lee Sungmin sedang mengerjakan karya terbarunya dalam bordiran, jadi aku menyarankan Glambition untuk memotretnya di Jeju." tutur Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas. "Sempurna. Akhirnya seseorang berhasil hari ini." Kyungsoo balas tersenyum pada pria tinggi itu. Chanyeol beralih pada Jaekyung dan Luhan. "Bagaimana dengan aksesoris untuk bulan April?"

"Kami berpikir tentang enamel, seperti gelang, liontin, anting-anting–"

"Tidak. Kita melakukannya dua tahun yang lalu," Chanyeol menyela Luhan, "Selain itu apa?"

"Karena akhir-akhir ini banyak yang memamerkan motif bunga, jadi menurut kami–"

"Bunga? Untuk musim semi? Itu bagus." Chanyeol menyela Jaekyung dan langsung memutuskan tanpa penjelasan lebih lanjut. "Baiklah. Kupikir rapat kali ini sudah cukup sampai disini."

Para kepala bagianpun langsung membubarkan diri setelah membereskan laptop dan dokumen-dokumen mereka, menyisakan Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Kyungsoo, menurutmu bagaimana jika Glam–" Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti saat melihat Kyungsoo sedang tidak fokus padanya. Mata pria bermata belok itu mengarah pada luar ruang rapat. Chanyeol yang penasaranpun ikut mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah itu. Itu Jongin dan Baekhyun. Tepatnya mata Kyungsoo terpaku pada Jongin yang sedang merapikan rambut Baekhyun yang terlihat agak berantakan. Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Sekarang pria tinggi itu tahu kenapa Kyungsoo tidak fokus padanya. Pandangan Chanyeol beralih ke Kyungsoo. Pria bermata belok itu benar-benar kelihatan tidak suka melihat kedekatan Jongin dan Baekhyun. Well, Chanyeol bisa maklum.

.

.

Kyungsoo melirik tajam Baekhyun yang sedang memfotokopi di ruang fotokopi. Ia menatapnya dari bawah ke atas dengan kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dadanya. Entah kenapa, setiap kali ia menatap asisten baru Chanyeol itu, semakin ia tidak suka padanya. Baik itu dari segi penampilan maupun kepribadiannya. Sampai sekarang ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol mempekerjakannya.

"Hey, sejak kapan kau ada disitu?" tanya Baekhyun ramah. Pria pendek yang baru menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo itu sempat terkejut saat ia berbalik tadi.

Kyungsoo tidak menyahut.

Dia masih pada posisi bersandar di ambang pintu sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada, dan jangan lupakan tatapan dinginnya.

Baekhyun mengernyit melihat sikap Kyungsoo yang lebih pendiam dari biasanya. "Ada yang salah?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo memperbaiki posisi berdirinya sebelum akhirnya ia berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Didekatkannya wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun, membuat pria bermata sipit itu memundurkan wajahnya refleks. Baekhyun hendak bertanya, tapi Kyungsoo mendahuluinya, "Kenapa kau bekerja disini?"

Tautan alis Baekhyun semakin dalam. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya–"

"Kau bahkan tidak punya minat dalam mode, kenapa kau mau bekerja disini sebagai asisten Chanyeol?"

"Well, aku–"

"Atau kau punya rencana lain selain bekerja sebagai asisten Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun menatap bingung Kyungsoo. "Apa maksudmu?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas kasar. "Lupakan."

Pria mungil itu tidak bicara apapun lagi dan langsung meninggalkan Baekhyun disana dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang berjalan menuju meja kerjanya saat seorang wanita di belakangnya memanggil namanya. Pria mungil itu berbalik menghadap asal suara. Senyumannya langsung terkembang saat melihat Yoora berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hai, kau sedang sibuk ya?" sapa Yoora.

"Ne, Noona sedang apa disini?"

"Oh, aku datang untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Ada urusan keluarga."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. Tepat saat ia akan mengatakan sesuatu, ia menangkap siluet Kyungsoo di lorong. Pria bermata belok itu nampak sibuk mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Joonmyeon. Tiba-tiba, sebesit pertanyaan muncul di benak Baekhyun. Baekhyun benar-benar penasaran dengan pria bermata belok itu.

"Noona, kau tahu Do Kyungsoo'kan?" tanya Baekhyun pada Yoora.

"Ya, kenapa?"

"Kulihat dia dekat sekali dengan Chanyeol dan sepertinya dia tidak suka jika aku menjadi asistennya. Apakah mereka memiliki hubungan khusus?"

Yoora berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Kalau yang kau maksud dengan 'hubungan khusus' itu 'hubungan antar keluarga', maka jawabannya adalah ya."

Baekhyun mengernyit bingung. "Hubungan antar keluarga?"

"Ya, Kyungsoo adalah sepupu kami."

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

"NE?! Sepupu?!" Baekhyun memekik terkejut.

Yoora mengangguk. "Ya, sepupu. Kau pikir apa? Kekasih? Astaga."

"T–tapi kenapa Kyungsoo kelihatan tidak suka jika aku menjadi asisten Chanyeol? Kupikir dia menyukai Chanyeol?" Baekhyun masih bingung.

"Apa? Ahahahaha! Mana mungkin, Baek. Kami ini adalah saudara sepupu. Kau tidak bisa menebaknya dari mata bulat kami?"

Baekhyun speechless. Dia baru tahu bahwa redaktur dan kepala bagian seni di tempat kerjanya itu saudara sepupu.

"Mungkin jawaban yang kau cari itu adalah Kyungsoo menyukai Jongin."

Dan ucapan Yoora berhasil membuat Baekhyun tambah terkejut. Mata Baekhyun yang sipit itu melebar. "Jongin?!"

"Ya. Kyungsoo tidak suka pada siapapun yang dekat dengan Jongin. Well, wajar saja sih karena Kyungsoo naksir Jongin semenjak mereka pertama kali bertemu. Tapi aku masih heran kenapa Kyungsoo belum menyatakan perasaannya." tutur Yoora.

Well, itu menjelaskan banyak hal –pikir Baekhyun.

Yoora tersenyum penuh makna pada Baekhyun. "Tidak perlu khawatir, Chanyeol tidak punya hubungan apapun dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka hanya saudara sepupu."

Entah kenapa, Baekhyun merasakan intonasi aneh dari ucapan Yoora. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa wanita cantik itu seperti menenangkannya, tapi Baekhyun putuskan untuk mengangguk pelan saja.

.

.

"Halo, tuan Park Chanyeol!" seru Yoora seraya berjalan memasuki ruangan adiknya. Chanyeol yang sudah tidak asing dengan kelakukan Yoora, hanya bisa memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ada apa, Noona?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptopnya.

Wanita itu menyimpan tas-nya, kemudian duduk di kursi tepat di seberang Chanyeol. "Orangtua kita menyuruh kita pulang ke rumah malam ini. Ada yang mau mereka bicarakan."

"Tidak bisa, aku sibuk."

"Tidak bisa, mereka memaksa."

Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakannya di atas keyboard laptop dan menatap Yoora dengan alis bertautan. "Apa yang mau mereka bicarakan?"

Yoora mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Sesuatu yang penting kurasa. Mereka tidak akan memaksa kita berdua pulang ke rumah untuk hal sepele, bukan?"

Well, itu ada benarnya juga. Chanyeol tahu benar orangtuanya adalah pebisnis yang sibuk. Dan jika mereka menyuruhnya dan Yoora untuk pulang ke rumah, berarti hal yang ingin mereka bicarakan bukanlah hal sepele.

Chanyeol menghela napas kasar, kemudian melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya. "Baiklah."

"Oh ya, J juga akan datang."

Chanyeol refleks menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap bingung Noona-nya. "Kenapa dia juga ikut datang?"

Sekali lagi, Yoora mengedikkan bahunya. Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napasnya kasar sebagai respon.

"Oh ya, tadi Baekhyun menanyakan hubunganmu dengan Kyungsoo." Yoora membuka topik baru. "Kau harus beri tahu sepupu kita untuk segera mengakui–"

"Baekhyun, Noona bilang?" Yoora mengangguk menjawab Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu terlihat bersemangat saat mendengar nama Baekhyun disebut dalam topik pembicaraan ini. "Dia bertanya apa tadi?"

"Dia bilang Kyungsoo sepertinya tidak suka jika Baekhyun menjadi asistenmu. Dia pikir Kyungsoo menyukaimu, tapi kukatakan saja bahwa dia adalah sepupu kita dan dia hanya menyukai Jongin."

"Selain itu?"

"Tidak ada."

Chanyeol mendengus kesal dengan bibir mengerucut. Sepertinya pria tinggi itu kehilangan minat untuk melanjutkan pembicaraan ini. Melihat reaksi adiknya, itu membuat Yoora terkekeh geli.

"Yak, kalau Baekhyun sampai melihat ekspresi wajahmu saat ini, dia pasti akan tertawa." ledek Yoora di sela tawanya.

"Jangan samakan Baekhyun denganmu, Noona."

Yoora menghentikan tawanya, kemudian memasang mimik serius. "Tapi aku serius, Yeol. Kapan kau akan mengakui semuanya? Kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan semua ini selamanya. Cepat atau lambat, Baekhyun akan tahu. Jangan sampai kau berakhir sama dengan Kyungsoo. Astaga, aku kasihan pada sepupu kita." Yoora menghela napasnya mengingat perjalanan cinta Kyungsoo yang masih belum ada kemajuan sampai sekarang.

"Aku tahu itu, Noona. Aku hanya..," Chanyeol menjeda kalimatnya sesaat, "..sedang menunggu waktu yang tepat saja."

"Aw," Yoora menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap adiknya, "Lihatlah dirimu, Tuan Park. Gundah hanya karena satu pria. Benar-benar tidak seperti Sang Iblis yang kukenal." cibir Yoora. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya bosan. "Dan jangan lupa untuk memberitahu Jongin tentang identitas Kyungsoo, oke? Pasangan idiot itu tidak akan bersatu jika yang satunya tidak mengetahui kebenarannya hanya karena yang satunya tidak mau kebenaran itu terungkap."

"Ya, ya. Akan kulakukan setelah kau pergi." jawab Chanyeol malas.

Yoora menatap datar adiknya. Beberapa detik kemudian, wajahnya berbinar. "Hey, boleh kupinjam Baekhyun?"

"Tidak."

"Setengah jam saja."

"Tidak."

"Lima belas menit?"

"Tidak."

"Lima menit?"

"Tidak."

Yoora cemberut. "Kenapa?"

Chanyeol menyesap kopinya sesaat. "Karena dia punya banyak pekerjaan."

Yoora memutar bola matanya bosan. "Psh! Ya sudah, lagipula dia akan menjadi adik iparku suatu saat nanti."

"Uhhuk! Uhukk!" Chanyeol tersedak kopinya. Sedangkan Yoora melayangkan senyuman kemenangannya.

"Aw~ Yeollie, aku tidak pernah bosan menggodamu," Yoora bangkit dari duduknya setelah mengambil tas-nya, "Sampai nanti malam, adikku sayang~"

Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya dengan wajah memerah saat Noona-nya keluar dari ruangannya. Well, Chanyeol juga berharap ucapan Yoora bisa menjadi kenyataan.

"Jongin, Chanyeol memanggilmu." ucap Yoora saat berjalan melewati meja Jongin.

"Benarkah?" Jongin bertanya. Yoora hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Jongin-pun segera masuk ke dalam ruangan Chanyeol. "Kau memanggilku?" tanyanya pada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengernyit, kemudian menatap Jongin. Tepat saat Chanyeol hendak mengatakan sesuatu, ia melihat Yoora di ambang pintu dengan mulut bergerak tanpa suara, seolah mengatakan 'cepat beri tahu tentang Kyungsoo'. Jadi, Chanyeol menutup kembali mulutnya dan menghela napas panjang.

"Ya, duduklah, Jongin." Chanyeol memperbaiki posisi duduknya, kemudian menatap Jongin dengan mimik serius. "Ini tentang kau dan Kyungsoo."

Jongin mengernyit. "Ada apa dengan kami?"

"Um..bagaimana memulainya ya?" Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya di atas meja seraya berpikir.

Tautan alis Jongin semakin dalam. "Memulai ap–"

"Kyungsoo itu Kyungmi." Chanyeol main tembak.

Hening.

"Apa?"

"Maaf, kawan. Kyungsoo menyuruhku untuk merahasiakannya, tapi kau tahu rahasia tidak bisa disimpan selamanya. Aku melakukan ini untuk kebaikan kalian berdua. Jadi, bisakah kalian–"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Tunggu dulu!" seru Jongin seraya bangkit dari duduknya. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'Kyungsoo itu Kyungmi'?"

Chanyeol menghela napasnya. "Kyungmi yang kau sukai, yang kau tahu berkelamin wanita, adalah Do Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya berkelamin pria. Kau mengerti?" Chanyeol menjelaskan secara perlahan.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

Jongin tertawa. "Astaga, bung! Kau lucu sekali, ini bahkan bukan April mop ataupun ulang tahunku. Nice joke, Park."

Chanyeol menggeram frustasi. Well, dia tahu ini akan terjadi. Dia ingin Jongin segera mengetahui kebenaran tentang Kyungmi –yang ternyata adalah Do Kyungsoo, tapi dengan cara yang tidak terlalu mengejutkan. Chanyeol bingung kenapa dia yang harus melakukan semua ini dan bukan Noona-nya? Gosh.

"Aku tidak bohong. Kau mau buktinya?" tantang Chanyeol seraya bangkit dari duduknya.

"Oh ya? Kau punya buktinya? Kalau begitu, aku mau lihat." Jongin balik menantang. Chanyeol mengambil sebuah album foto di salah satu laci meja kerjanya, kemudian memberikannya pada Jongin. Jongin mengernyit. "Apa ini?"

"Foto Kyungsoo sewaktu masih kecil."

"Kenapa kau memberikan foto Kyungsoo padaku?" Jongin semakin bingung.

"Lihat saja dulu."

Tanpa banyak protes, Jongin-pun membuka satu persatu foto dalam album itu. Tautan alis Jongin semakin dalam saat matanya menatap foto-foto itu –yang katanya foto Kyungsoo. "Tunggu dulu, ini foto perempuan, bukan foto Kyungsoo."

"Mm-hm. Kau mau bukti lain?"

Jongin memicing curiga. "Bukti apa?"

"Byun?" Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun. Saat pria mungil itu masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengatakan, "Ambilkan wig panjang berwarna hitam di departemen kecantikan dan suruh Kyungsoo ke ruanganku."

"Baik."

Chanyeol kembali duduk di tempatnya, sedangkan Jongin masih memandangnya dengan pandangan curiga. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan, Yeol?"

"Tunggu saja dulu."

_**Lima menit kemudian..**_

"Ada apa, Yeol?" tanya Kyungsoo yang baru masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun –dan wig panjang berwarna hitam di tangannya.

"Wig." Baekhyun memberikan wig yang Chanyeol pinta tadi pada pria jangkung itu. Chanyeol tidak mengatakan apapun, membuat tiga pria di sekitarnya kebingungan. Tiba-tiba saja, Chanyeol menarik lengan Kyungsoo untuk berdiri di sampingnya. Ia melirik Jongin sesaat, kemudian berkata, "Perhatikan ini."

"Untuk apa wig itu?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan mimik kebingungan. Namun pria tinggi yang ditanya tidak mengindahkannya. Dia malah memasangkan wig itu di kepala Kyungsoo. "Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kyungsoo meronta.

"Diam saja."

Meskipun masih bingung, Kyungsoo menurut saja. Ia tidak protes lagi dan tetap diam di tempatnya, sementara Jongin dan Baekhyun menatap mereka bingung sekaligus penasaran. Pasalnya, itu adalah wig untuk wanita dan Kyungsoo adalah pria. Kalaupun Chanyeol ingin mempraktikkan mode baru, dia pasti akan menggunakan seorang model pria atau wanita, bukannya sepupunya yang tidak memiliki postur model. *disayat pake pisau sama Kyungsoo*

Detik saat wig itu terpasang sempurna di kepala Kyungsoo, detik itu pula Jongin membulatkan matanya. Jantungnya berpacu hebat melihat sosok Kyungsoo setelah dipakaikan wig. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, namun tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun, seolah suaranya menghilang. Perlahan, Jongin berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. Pria berkulit tan itu tahu bahwa yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya adalah Do Kyungsoo dengan sebuah wig di kepalanya, tapi Jongin tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia melihat orang lain di diri pria bermata belok itu. Sosok yang sudah lama tidak ia temui, sosok yang ia rindukan. Dan seharusnya sosok itu adalah seorang wanita, bukan pria yang memakai wig di kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa, Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin tidak mengindahkannya. Ia masih berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dengan tangan terulur, hendak menyentuh wajahnya. Kyungsoo yang tidak mengerti dengan situasi ini, hanya bisa mengernyit kebingungan. Pria bermata belok itu melirik Chanyeol melalui ekor matanya. "Chanyeol, ada apa ini? Jongin kenapa?"

Chanyeol tidak merespon pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Pria tinggi itu hanya melipat kedua tangannya seraya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Ia berjalan mendekati pria berkulit tan itu dengan tatapan-apa-kataku-tadi. "Aku tahu ini sangat mengejutkanmu, Jongin," Chanyeol menepuk bahu Jongin dan berbisik di telinganya, "Tapi inilah Kyungmi yang sebenarnya."

Kyungsoo melotot.

Jongin melotot.

Baekhyun menganga.

Chanyeol tersenyum puas.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

BRUK! –Jongin pingsan.

Sementara Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun panik melihat Jongin pingsan, Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. "As what I thought."

.

.

Baekhyun sedang memerhatikan potret-potret karya Jongdae di sebuah gallery. Ia sudah berjanji pada Jongdae dari jauh hari untuk melihat karyanya di gallery ini. Dan seharusnya pria berwajah kotak itu bersama Baekhyun saat ini –menjelaskan karyanya, tapi dia malah pergi entah kemana. Jadilah, Baekhyun harus melihat-lihat potret itu sendirian. Well, Baekhyun memang tidak terlalu mengerti tentang hal-hal berbau fotografi, tapi karya Jongdae selalu berhasil membuatnya terpukau. Entah itu dilihat angle yang diambil ataupun pencahayaannya, Baekhyun selalu menyukai karya Jongdae. Meskipun sahabatnya itu agak menyebalkan, tapi dia mengakui kemampuan Jongdae dalam fotografi.

"Asisten Chanyeol~"

Baekhyun refleks menoleh pada asal suara itu karena merasa dipanggil. Senyuman simpul muncul kemudian di sudut bibir Baekhyun saat matanya menangkap sosok Kris berjalan ke arahnya.

"Hey~" sapa Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak tahu kau tertarik pada fotografi."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku datang kemari karena sudah terlanjur berjanji pada sahabatku untuk melihat karyanya."

"Well, sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada sahabatmu itu karenanya aku bisa bertemu denganmu disini." Baekhyun tersenyum menanggapinya. "Karena kau sepertinya sedang tidak sibuk, bagaimana kalau kita minum kopi di dekat sini?"

"Um..aku–"

"Ayolah," Kris memotong cepat, "Kau sudah meninggalkanku sendirian waktu itu di restoran. Kau tidak merasa bersalah padaku?"

Well, Baekhyun memang benar-benar merasa tidak enak karena sudah meninggalkan pria tampan itu di restoran. Jadi, sepertinya sebuah kopi tidak akan menjadi masalah besar. Toh dia sendiri sedang tidak sibuk saat ini.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu," Akhirnya Baekhyun mengalah, "Tapi aku harus pamit dulu pada sahabatku. Kalau tidak, dia bisa mengamuk."

Kris tersenyum puas. "Tentu."

.

.

Seorang wanita berambut lurus sepunggung itu mengembangkan senyumannya saat melihat Chanyeol dan Yoora di ambang pintu.

"Eonnie, apa kabar?" sapanya pada Yoora seraya memeluknya.

"Aku baik. Aigoo~ kau tambah cantik saja, J~" puji Yoora.

Wanita yang dipanggil 'J' –atau yang bernama lengkap Kim Jiwon– itu tersenyum. "Eonnie bisa saja." Matanya kini beralih pada pria tinggi di belakang Yoora. Dan senyumannya terkembang jauh lebih lebar daripada tadi. "Lama tidak bertemu ya, Chanyeol-ah?"

Chanyeol tersenyum jenaka pada wanita yang merupakan teman sejak kecilnya itu. "Kau merindukanku, hm?"

"Kau tetap narsis ya?" cibir Jiwon. Memang terdengar meledek, namun sebenarnya perkataan Chanyeol justru tepat. Dan itu menyebabkan rona kemerahan di pipi wanita manis itu. Well, dengan kata lain, ia memang merindukan pria tinggi itu, tapi berusaha tidak menunjukkannya.

"Ayo," Chanyeol merangkul bahu Jiwon dan menariknya menuju ruang makan, "Aku sudah lapar~"

Suasana di meja makan di kediaman Park itu berlangsung hangat. Mereka membicarakan banyak hal, termasuk pekerjaan sampai urusan pribadi. Yang banyak bicara tentu saja para wanita –Nyonya Park, Yoora, dan Jiwon. Sedangkan Tuan Park hanya sesekali menanggapi dengan deheman atau beberapa kata saja. Chanyeol sendiri sesekali ikut heboh seperti Yoora atau Jiwon ketika topik pembicaraan mulai terdengar menarik di telinganya. Dia benar-benar senang dengan situasi ini. Ini mengingatkannya pada saat-saat dia masih kanak-kanak, dimana ia tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal berat seperti pekerjaan ataupun cinta. Hanya ada ia, Abeoji-nya, Eomma-nya, Noona-nya, dan teman sejak kecilnya.

"Jadi, kau sudah memiliki orang kau sukai, Chanyeol?" tanya Nyonya Park.

Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakannya yang hendak menyuapkan makanan ke mulutnya. Pria tinggi itu tidak menjawab untuk beberapa detik, membuat semua mata di meja makan itu menatapnya –menuntut jawaban.

"Um..," Chanyeol sempat menelan ludahnya yang sulit ditelan sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "..tidak ada."

Yoora memutar bola matanya mendengar jawaban adiknya. Pikirnya adiknya itu masih munafik karena belum mau mengakui perasaannya pada Baekhyun secara gamblang. Namun reaksi Yoora tidak sama dengan Nyonya Park, Tuan Park, dan Jiwon. Mereka justru terlihat senang mendengarnya.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu," Nyonya Park melirik Jiwon, "Kau tidak keberatan'kan kalau dijodohkan dengan Jiwonnie?"

**TBC**

**Jadi, ya, saingan Baekhyun bukanlah Kyungsoo atau Luhan, tapi Kim Jiwon dan dia adalah cewek. Penasaran sama lanjutannya? Review dulu, oke?!**

**Untuk:**

Acetaminophen Kwon: beberapa cowok aware sama lingkar perut, temen saya juga ada. Dan jujur, saya juga agak susah nerapin karakter Miranda di Chanyeol karena mukanya unyu banget, tapi juteknya Miranda di diri Chanyeol gak akan bertahan lama kok :) Dan tentang Baekbeom nanti akan saya ceritakan setelah si Yeol ngaku ke Baek.

pintukamarchanbaek: the devil wears prada itu produksi filmnya udah cukup lama, tahun 2006. Itu salah satu film favorit saya *gak nanya*

**Makasih banget yang udah nyempetin baca FF saya dan kasih review –bahkan sampai klik fav/follow. Meskipun saya gak bales satu-persatu, saya tetep baca review dan masukan kalian. Dan saya hargain banget usaha kalian. Semoga silent readers bisa belajar banyak dari para reviewers ya~**


	7. Chapter 6

Kim Jiwon adalah teman sejak kecil Chanyeol. Karena urusan bisnis, keluarga Kim dan keluarga Park menjadi dekat. Selain itu, Jiwon dan Chanyeol seumuran, dan itu membuat mereka akrab dengan cepat. Namun, kedekatakan mereka malah membuat orang-orang di sekitar mereka salah paham. Mereka menganggap Jiwon dan Chanyeol berpacaran. Tapi sebenarnya tidak. Chanyeol tidak pernah memiliki perasaan khusus pada Jiwon. Dia hanya menganggap Jiwon seperti adiknya sendiri. Selain itu, dia tidak akan bisa mencintai Jiwon karena dia sendiri adalah gay. Dan tidak banyak yang tahu bahwa Chanyeol itu gay, termasuk orangtuanya sendiri dan Jiwon. Yang mengetahui rahasia itu hanyalah Yoora, Jongin, Kris, dan Kyungsoo.

Dan macam pernikahan dengan wanita itu seharusnya tidak akan terjadi dalam hidup Chanyeol.

Namun perkataan Nyonya Park kemarin malam masih teringat jelas di otaknya.

"_Kalau begitu, kau tidak keberatan'kan kalau dijodohkan dengan Jiwonnie?"_

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Sial, sial, sial." Pria tinggi itu menutup matanya. Sekelebat wajah Baekhyun terbayang di benaknya. Dan sialnya, itu membuat dada Chanyeol sesak. Chanyeol mengertakkan giginya –menahan emosi. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" ucapnya lirih.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**LIES IN BETWEEN**

**Chapter 6 **–** Accidentally Cracked**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Kim Jiwon, Wu Kris, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, Park Yoora**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Saya pilih cewek –Kim Jiwon– jadi saingannya Baekhyun. Alasannya? Pertama, karena saya suka banget sama Kim Jiwon semenjak dia maen di drama The Heirs (pemeran Yoo Rachel. Jadi Kim Jiwon bukan OC ya). Kedua, bosen banget saingan Baekhyun itu Kyungsoo atau Luhan, jadi biar ada variasi aja. Tapi kemunculan Kris sama Jiwon di hidup ChanBaek justru hanya sebuah permulaan, masih banyak masalah-masalah lainnya yang akan mereka hadapi. Jadi, siapkan diri kalian untuk drama ini. Dan untuk yang nanyain Baekbeom, saya jelasin di chapter ini dan chapter 7. Happy reading~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya saat matanya menangkap sosok Kyungsoo di hadapannya. Pria bermata belok itu tidak menyadari keberadaan pria berkulit tan di hadapannya karena sibuk dengan dokumen di tangannya. Ia berjalan dan berjalan dan berjalan. Semakin lama, semakin dekat dengan Jongin.

Oke, ini dia.

Jongin tidak sempat menanyakannya kemarin pada Kyungsoo karena begitu ia sadar dari pingsannya, Kyungsoo sedang pergi keluar. Dia harus mengonfirmasi hal yang dikatakan Chanyeol kemarin.

Jongin berdehem sejenak. "Kyungsoo."

Dan itu berhasil membuat langkah Kyungsoo terhenti. Dia berhenti menatap dokumen di tangannya dan beralih menatap pria di hadapannya. Detik saat matanya bertemu dengan mata pria berkulit tan tersebut, detik itu pula jantungnya bergemuruh hebat.

"J–Jongin?" Mata Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah –berusaha mencari kata yang tepat untuk dikeluarkan.

Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo. "Kita perlu bicara, Kyung."

"B–bicara?" Kyungsoo terbata –tanda ia sangat gugup. "M–maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku..," Mata Kyungsoo menangkap dokumen di tangannya, "Aku harus pergi memberikan dokumen ini pada Joonmyeon!"

"Apa?"

"Ya, Joonmyeon sedang menungguku. Jadi maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Tunggu dulu, Kyung–"

"Oke, sampai jumpa!"

Kyungsoo berlari kencang setelahnya dan Jongin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya pria berkulit tan yang satu ini harus meminta penjelasan dari orang lain.

.

.

Jongin memasuki ruangan Chanyeol.

"Oke, ini sangat konyol. Kyungsoo menghindariku. Aku tidak bisa mendapatkan penjelasan darinya, jadi kuharap aku bisa mendapatkannya darimu."

Chanyeol menghela napas berat. "Jangan sekarang, Jongin."

Alis Jongin bertautan sempurna melihat Chanyeol menunduk lesu. "Kau kenapa?"

"Depresi."

"Oh, jadi itu bau busuk yang kucium saat masuk ke ruangan ini. Pantas saja." ucap Jongin sarkastis.

Chanyeol kembali menghela napasnya –kali ini terasa lebih berat. "Pergilah. Aku tidak ingin diganggu siapapun."

Jongin tidak mengindahkan ucapan sahabatnya. Pria berkulit tan itu malah duduk di hadapan Chanyeol. "Hey, ada apa? Kau mau membicarakannya?"

"Tidak."

"Apa ini tentang Byun Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab. Sepertinya tebakan Jongin benar.

Jongin menghela napas panjang. "Oke, kali ini ada apa?"

Chanyeol masih diam. Raut wajahya yang biasanya kelihatan tegas dan tenang itu kini agak kacau. Jongin pikir pasti beban pikiran Chanyeol kali ini cukup berat.

"Dengar, kawan," Jongin mencondongkan badannya ke arah Chanyeol, "Jika Byun Baekhyun memang orang yang kau cintai, kau harus memperjuangkannya. Tapi pertama-tama, kau harus mengakui jati dirimu dulu. Kau tidak bisa mencintainya jika statusmu masih 'Byun Baekbeom', bukan?" Jongin menepuk pundak Chanyeol seraya tersenyum. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan sebuah rahasia tidak bisa disimpan selamanya? Kupikir ini adalah saatnya bagi Baekhyun untuk mengetahui yang sebenarnya."

Well, Jongin ada benarnya juga. Mungkin ini sudah saatnya bagi Chanyeol untuk mengakui perasaannya secara gamblang dan saatnya bagi Baekhyun untuk mengetahui tentang kebenaran di balik pesan yang sering ia kirim padanya.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. "Mungkin kau benar."

"Aku memang benar." Pria berkulit tan itu menoleh pada Baekhyun yang terlihat sibuk di meja kerjanya. Lalu pandangannya ia alihkan kembali pada Chanyeol, kali ini dengan senyuman tulus di sudut bibirnya. "Kau harus bicara dengannya sekarang. Kau tahu? Lebih cepat, lebih baik. Aku yakin dia mau mengerti setelah kau jelaskan baik-baik padanya."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Sepertinya begitu." Pria tinggi itu bangkit dari duduknya, meraih ponselnya, dan berjalan melewati Jongin. "Doakan aku."

Jongin ikut tersenyum. "Tentu."

Chanyeol kini sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya. Bisa ia rasakan dengan jelas bagaimana jantungnya berdebar keras hanya dengan memikirkan keputusannya ini. Ia menelan ludahnya untuk menenangkan degup jantungnya. Dan satu hembusan napas panjang untuk menguatkan mentalnya. Well, pria tinggi itu sebenarnya ragu untuk melakukan ini, tapi Jongin benar. Ini memang sudah waktunya. Ditambah lagi, Chanyeol harus melakukan sesuatu jika tidak ingin Baekhyun diambil orang lain. Jadi dengan begitu, pertunangannya dengan Jiwon juga bisa dibatalkan. Chanyeol sudah memutuskan, jadi dia tidak bisa mundur lagi.

Oke, ini dia.

Perlahan, kaki jenjangnya ia gerakkan menuju meja Baekhyun. Dan begitu ia berada di hadapan Baekhyun, jantung Chanyeol kembali berdebar kencang. Padahal hanya menatapnya saja, tapi itu membuat dadanya bergemuruh hebat. Untuk beberapa detik ke depan, Chanyeol tidak berkata apapun. Dia hanya menatap wajah Baekhyun dengan ekspresi yang sulit diterjemahkan. Pria mungil yang baru menyadari kehadiran Chanyeol, berhenti dari kesibukannya dan menatap atasannya dengan raut muka bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun –memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya sejenak, kemudian merespon, "Ambil mantelmu. Aku ingin bicara di luar."

"Oh, baik." Baekhyun berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil mantelnya dan mantel Chanyeol. Setelahnya, ia dan Chanyeol berjalan beriringan menuju lift –keluar dari gedung besar itu.

.

.

Chanyeol mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di pinggiran gelas kopi hazelnut yang ia pesan tadi. Matanya masih menatap gelas itu. Baekhyun yang duduk di hadapannya tidak yakin atasannya itu benar-benar sedang menatap gelas itu karena pandangan matanya yang menerawang jauh, seperti sedang berpikir keras. Well, ini sudah sepuluh menit semenjak mereka duduk di sebuah café dan memesan kopi yang mereka inginkan. Namun Chanyeol –yang tadi bilang ingin bicara dengannya– masih betah dengan kebungkamannya. Ini sungguh tidak biasa dan Baekhyun bingung. Chanyeol tidak biasanya mengajaknya ke café untuk minum kopi dan membicarakan sesuatu. Pria tinggi itu selalu mengatakan yang ingin ia katakan di tempat –tanpa harus mengajaknya ke suatu tempat.

"Um..," Baekhyun memulai percakapan, "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Sepertinya penting sekali."

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, kemudian memakukan tatapannya pada manik Baekhyun. Namun ia masih diam. Sungguh, ini sangat sulit daripada yang Chanyeol bayangkan sebelumnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Ia takut setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya, akan menjadi ranjau baginya. Chanyeol tahu ini sangat konyol dan menjadi konyol karena takut mengeluarkan kata yang salah bukanlah gaya Chanyeol.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Baekhyun takut-takut.

"Tidak, tidak. Ini bukan tentang kau. Kau tidak melakukan apapun. Ini hanya..," Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kasar, "..tentangku."

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku–" Ucapan Chanyeol terpotong karena ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering –menandakan seseorang meneleponnya. Itu telepon dari Nyonya Park. "Maaf, aku harus angkat ini dulu." ucapnya seraya bangkit dari duduknya. Pria tinggi itu berajalan keluar café dengan ponsel di telinganya.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang. Ia bosan. Ia hanya ingin segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan pulang ke apartemennya, melepaskan semua penat dan bercerita banyak pada sahabatnya mengenai hari panjang yang ia lalui. Baekhyun sungguh tidak ingin berurusan terlalu banyak dengan atasannya, tapi ia tidak bisa menolak perintah Chanyeol yang mengajaknya kemari. Baekhyun juga penasaran dengan apa yang ingin dibicarakan Chanyeol. Sepertinya pria jangkung itu ingin membicarakan hal yang sangat penting dengannya. Pria mungil bermata sipit itu melirik Chanyeol melalui kaca café. Sepertinya pria jangkung itu masih lama berbincang dengan seseorang di seberang sana. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponselnya. Ia membuka aplikasi pesan dan membaca sebuah pesan dari seseorang dengan nama 'Baekbeom Hyung'.

"Kau sedang apa, Hyung?" gumam Baekhyun. Sekali lagi, ia melirik ke arah Chanyeol. Well, sepertinya tidak apa jika ia habiskan waktunya untuk berkirim pesan dengan Hyung-nya sementara menunggu Chanyeol selesai dengan urusannya. Lagipula ia sudah dua hari tidak menghubungi Hyung-nya itu. Maka, jari-jari lentik si pria mungil menari di atas layar touch-screen itu dan menuliskan sesuatu disana.

**To: Baekbeom Hyung**

**Hyung, kau sedang sibuk?**

Pesan dikirim.

Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya di sakunya. Dia hanya tinggal menunggu Hyung-nya membalas pesannya.

DRRT!

Suara ponsel bergetar terdengar oleh pria mungil itu. Itu berasal dari ponsel Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengernyit. Dia baru sadar Chanyeol memiliki dua ponsel. Apa dia sengaja menggunakan ponsel yang berbeda untuk keperluan pekerjaan? Well, itu benar-benar boros –pikir Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali memainkan ponselnya. Ia iseng melihat daftar panggilan di ponselnya. Hanya ada Jongdae, Jongin, dan beberapa teman-temannya. Saat daftar panggilan itu berakhir, layar ponselnya menunjukkan nama Baekbeom disana. Baekbeom adalah Hyung kandung Baekhyun satu-satunya. Well, bisa dikatakan Baekbeom juga satu-satunya keluarga Baekhyun karena orangtua mereka sudah lama meninggal. Mereka selalu bersama sebelum akhirnya Baekbeom mendapatkan pekerjaan di Jeju. Dan karena pekerjaan itulah, Baekbeom tidak diizinkan pulang sebelum masa kontraknya habis. Jadi, pria yang lebih tua itu memberikan nomor ponselnya yang baru pada yang lebih muda sebelum ia ditugaskan di Jeju agar mereka bisa tetap berkomunikasi. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Baekhyun sudah lama tidak menelepon Hyung satu-satunya itu. Terakhir kali Hyung-nya menelepon itu beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sebenarnya ia sangat penasaran dengan sikap Hyung-nya yang agak aneh semenjak ia mendapatkan pekerjaan di Jeju. Baekbeom tidak pernah menghubunginya lewat telepon, tapi dia selalu mengiriminya pesan. Mereka bahkan bisa berkirim pesan dari pagi sampai malam, tapi bukankah akan lebih efektif jika dia langsung menelepon saja? Itu pemikiran Baekhyun. Well, Baekhyun tahu Baekbeom itu sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, tapi menelepon sesekali tidak akan membuatnya kehilangan pekerjaan, bukan? Bahkan Baekhyun rela jika dia yang harus meneleponnya duluan, tapi Hyung-nya itu tidak pernah suka jika Baekhyun meneleponnya. Sekalinya Baekhyun ingin menelepon, ia harus mengirim pesan terlebih dahulu. Itupun jika diizinkan.

"Aku penasaran.." gumam Baekhyun. Dan entah apa yang merasukinya, jemarinya langsung saja menekan tombol hijau –menghubungi nomor Baekbeom. Dia hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa perasaannya itu benar. Jika memang Baekbeom sibuk dan tidak ingin diganggu, dia pasti tidak akan mengangkat panggilannya'kan? Tapi jika dia tidak sedang sibuk, siapa tahu Baekbeom menjawab panggilannya, bukan? Mumpung Chanyeol masih sibuk di luar sana.

Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja sambil sesekali mengecek Chanyeol di luar sana. Pria mungil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ada nada sambung terdengar. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena gugup.

DRRT..DRRT..DRRT..

Baekhyun menghentikan pergerakan jarinya di atas meja dan menatap ponsel Chanyeol yang bergetar. Sepertinya ada panggilan masuk ke ponsel itu. Ia mengecek Chanyeol sekali lagi.

"Dasar orang sibuk." Baekhyun mencibir pelan. Pria mungil itu masih setia menunggu panggilannya untuk diangkat Baekbeom, namun ia tak kunjung mendapatkan respon. Baekhyun berdecak kesal. "Apa dia sedang sibuk ya?" Pria mungil itu menggumam sendiri seraya memutuskan panggilan. Di saat yang bersamaan, ponsel Chanyeol ikut berhenti bergetar. Alis Baekhyun bertautan sempurna.

Well, itu aneh –pikirnya.

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak memedulikan ponsel Chanyeol dan kembali menghubungi Baekbeom sekali lagi. Jika ia tidak mengangkat panggilannya lagi, maka Baekhyun akan mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Hyung-nya itu sedang sibuk. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun menekan tombol hijau di layar ponselnya, kemudian menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya.

DRRT..DRRT..DRRT..

Mata Baekhyun terarah ke ponsel Chanyeol yang bergetar kembali.

Oke, ini sangat aneh.

Kenapa ponsel milik atasannya itu selalu bergetar setiap kali Baekhyun menghubungi Baekbeom? Pertama, pesan. Kedua, panggilan pertamanya. Ketiga, panggilannya yang kedua. Apa mungkin ini sebuah kebetulan? Bahkan pria mungil itu berpikir ini terlalu aneh untuk disebut kebetulan. Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sekilas. Melihat pria tinggi itu masih sibuk, tumbuhlah sebuah dorongan dalam diri Baekhyun untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya. Ya, rasa penasarannya tentang orang yang menghubungi Chanyeol. Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya untuk melihat nama si penelepon.

_**Si cebol calling..**_

Baekhyun mengernyit.

Si cebol? Itu nama yang buruk untuk digunakan. Tapi bukan itu yang Baekhyun pikirkan sekarang. Entah kenapa, nama itu mengingatkannya pada Hyung-nya. Tanpa ia sadari, Baekhyun memutuskan panggilan di ponselnya. Dan lagi-lagi, ponsel Chanyeol berhenti bergetar. Tautan alis pria mungil itu semakin dalam.

Ini kelewat aneh –pikirnya.

Tiba-tiba perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

Penasaran, Baekhyun kembali menghubungi nomor Baekbeom. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa jantungnya semakin berdetak keras saat ponsel Chanyeol kembali bergetar dan menampilkan nama yang sama di layar ponsel itu.

"Tidak mungkin.." ucap Baekhyun lirih. Tatapannya ia alihkan pada Chanyeol di luar sana. Tatapan tak percaya.

.

.

Chanyeol memasuki café setelah sekitar sepuluh menit berdebat dengan Nyonya Park mengenai pertunangannya dengan Jiwon. Hampir saja mulutnya berbusa meyakinkan wanita paruh baya itu untuk bersabar menunggu keputusan Chanyeol. Lama-lama, kepalanya bisa pecah jika terlalu lama mendengar suara nyaring wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu.

"Maaf, menunggu lama," ucap Chanyeol seraya duduk di hadapan Baekhyun, "Oke, sampai dimana–"

DRRT..DRRT..DRRT..

Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti detik itu juga. Matanya menatap ponsel hitamnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja –melihat nama si penelepon.

_**Si cebol calling..**_

Mata Chanyeol membulat sempurna.

"Kau tidak akan mengangkat telepon itu," Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun –yang menatapnya tajam, "Hyung?"

Dan detak jantung Chanyeol langsung berpacu cepat.

"Sejak kapan?" tanya Baekhyun lirih. Tatapannya masih menusuk manik Chanyeol. Dan Chanyeol tahu tatapan itu menyiratkan banyak hal. Ketidakpercayaan, keterkejutan, kekecewaan, kemarahan. Chanyeol melihatnya dengan jelas di manik cantik itu.

"Baek, maafkan aku. Aku seharusnya tidak–"

"Kutanya sejak kapan?!" Suara Baekhyun pecah. Airmata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Pria mungil itu hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat agar emosinya tidak pecah, meski napasnya mulai tidak teratur. Di lain sisi, Chanyeol merasa tenggorokannya sangat kering dan otaknya mendadak blank. Dia ingin membuat Baekhyun tenang, menjelaskan semuanya, dan meminta maaf, tapi dia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan. Gambaran Baekhyun yang sedang menahan airmata dan emosinya membuat otaknya tidak mau bekerja.

"Jadi, ini sebabnya Baekbeom Hyung tidak mau aku meneleponnya? Ini sebabnya dia tidak mau mengambil cuti satu hari dan datang ke wisudaanku? Ini sebabnya dia menyuruhku bekerja di Korean Vogue? Karena orang yang selama ini kupikir adalah Hyung-ku adalah atasanku sendiri?!"

Pecah sudah emosi Baekhyun. Emosi yang sedari tadi ia tekan mati-matian agar tidak meledak, akhirnya mencapai puncaknya. Ia kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia tidak peduli apakah orang-orang di sekelilingnya memerhatikannya dengan tatapan aneh atau apapun. Satu-satunya yang pria mungil itu pedulikan adalah mengeluarkan semua pertanyaan yang mengganggu pikirannya selama setahun penuh ini pada pria di hadapannya –yang sayangnya bukanlah Byun Baekbeom.

"Baek, kumohon dengarkan–"

"Jangan berbohong padaku," ucap pria mungil itu penuh penekanan, "Aku muak."

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa mematung di tempatnya saat Baekhyun pergi dari hadapannya.

**###**

Jongdae menghentikan langkahnya di ambang pintu kamar Baekhyun. Dahinya berkerut melihat pria mungil itu masih meringkuk di ranjangnya. Matanya Jongdae beralih pada jam dinding dalam kamar Baekhyun. Pukul 9.15 pagi. Ia kembalikan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang sepertinya sedang pura-pura tidur.

"Kau tidak akan berangkat bekerja? Ini sudah jam sembilan lewat."

Tidak ada sahutan dari sahabatnya itu.

Jongdae menghela napas. Diambilnya langkah menuju ranjang Baekhyun. "Baek?" panggilnya, namun masih tidak ada respon. "Byun Baek?" Jongdae memanggil sekali lagi, tapi pria mungil di atas kasur itu masih betah dengan posisi bungkamnya. Jongdae menatap datar sahabatnya. Well, ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Chanyeol –yang ternyata adalah orang yang selama ini berpura-pura menjadi Baekbeom. Jongdae mengetahuinya kemarin saat pria mungil itu datang ke tempat kerjanya dengan mata merah bekas menangis. Pria berwajah kotak itu harus meminta izin pada atasannya untuk pulang lebih awal demi sahabatnya yang terlihat kacau itu. Dia tahu bahwa Baekhyun sangat terkejut dan marah karena Chanyeol sudah membohonginya selama setahun penuh. Jongdae sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol melakukannya, tapi ia yakin Chanyeol memiliki alasannya sendiri. Dan sepertinya masalah tidak akan selesai jika pria mungil itu menolak untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan malah berdiam diri –meringkuk di atas kasur tepatnya– selama berjam-jam. Jongdae juga mulai khawatir dengan kesehatan Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu bahkan melewatkan makan malamnya karena dia bilang tidak nafsu makan.

"Baek," Jongdae duduk di samping ranjang Baekhyun, "Kau harus meminta penjelasan pada Chanyeol. Aku yakin dia memiliki alasannya sen–"

"Jangan membelanya." Baekhyun memotong. Dia masih berada di posisinya –meringkuk.

"Tidak ada yang kubela disini, Baek. Aku hanya ingin kau mendengar sendiri alasan Chanyeol kenapa ia sampai berpura-pura menjadi Baekbeom Hyung. Setiap cerita itu memiliki dua sisi, Baek."

Baekhyun bangkit dari posisinya, kemudian menatap Jongdae tak suka. "Kalau begitu, lihatlah cerita dari sisiku!"

"Yak, kau mau kemana?!" Jongdae berseru pada Baekhyun yang berjalan keluar dari kamarnya. Namun yang Jongdae dapat justru suara keras dari pintu yang dibanting. Sepertinya pria mungil itu pergi dari apartemennya. Dan yang bisa Jongdae lakukan hanyalah menghela napsnya karena sikap keras kepala Baekhyun.

.

.

Chanyeol menatap meja kerja Baekhyun yang kosong dengan pandangan yang tak bisa diartikan. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 9.20 pagi dan pria mungil itu belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak mau menemuinya untuk hari ini atau mungkin untuk beberapa hari ke depan atau mungkin untuk selamanya. Oke, Chanyeol berlebihan. Namun pria tinggi itu tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa ini semua adalah salahnya. Seharusnya Chanyeol bilang sejak awal bahwa Baekhyun salah sambung atau setidaknya tidak menyembunyikan kebenaran itu terlalu lama. Well, seandainya saja ia tidak tertarik pada sosok bermata sipit itu, Chanyeol tidak perlu berbohong sehingga ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Ini bahkan lebih buruk daripada resiko yang Chanyeol bayangkan. Tapi apalah daya. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan satu-satunya yang bisa ia lakukan adalah minta maaf pada Baekhyun.

"Kau sudah menghubunginya?" tanya Chanyeol pada Jongin –tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari meja kerja Baekhyun. Well, dia sudah berusaha menghubungi Baekhyun sejak kemarin, namun selalu dialihkan ke kotak suara. Karena itu, ia meminta bantuan Jongin untuk menghubunginya juga.

"Sudah, tapi masih tidak diangkat." Jongin menghela napas panjang, kemudian menepuk bahu tegap sahabatnya –menenangkannya. "Kau berikan dia waktu saja dulu untuk menenangkan dirinya. Dia pasti masih terkejut dengan semua ini." Jongin menasihatinya.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, kemudian menghela napas yang terasa berat di rongga dadanya. "Baiklah."

**###**

Mata Kris yang sedang sibuk memilih-milih cake dalam etalase di DeliCake teralihkan pada sesosok pria mungil bermata sipit yang baru memasuki toko kue tersebut. Ia mengenal sosok itu. Itu Byun Baekhyun. Dan karena sosok itulah, senyumannya terkembang tanpa ia sadari. Entah kenapa, pertemuan mereka selalu tak diduga-duga –seperti di depan lift gedung Korean Vogue dan di gallery. Pria mungil itu nampaknya belum menyadari kehadiran Kris disana. Mata sipit berhiaskan eye-liner itu begitu sibuk menatap berbagai macam cake yang dihidangkan oleh toko kue yang terkenal dengan cake-nya itu. Karenanya, Kris berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hai~"

Baekhyun terkejut karena suara itu. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah kanannya dan ia menemukan Kris tengah tersenyum manis padanya. "Oh, hey. Kau rupanya."

"Sepertinya kita selalu bertemu di tempat-tempat tak terduga ya?"

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Begitukah?"

"Mm-hm. Orang bilang, jika kau sering bertemu dengan orang yang sama di tempat tak terduga, berarti mereka itu berjodoh."

Baekhyun tertawa kikuk menanggapinya. Ia sebenarnya sedang tidak mood ngobrol dengan siapapun. Baekhyun berniat untuk pergi ke DeliCake untuk membeli sekotak strawberry short cake kesukaannya dan memakannya di kamar dengan ditemani beberapa film dalam laptopnya. Pria mungil itu tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Kris di DeliCake, tapi yang jelas ia tidak berpikir hal yang diucapkan Kris itu benar karena itu sangat konyol –menurut Baekhyun.

"Kau mau membeli cake juga?" tanya Kris.

"Ya. Aku mau beli strawberry short cake. Kau sendiri?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Aku masih memilih-milih. Menurutmu cake apa yang bagus untuk ulang tahun keponakanku?"

"Kau punya keponakan?"

"Ya, anak dari sepupuku. Dia berumur tujuh tahun dan orangtuanya terlalu sibuk untuk merayakannya, karena itu aku ingin memberinya kejutan." tutur Kris.

"Dia laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Laki-laki, namanya Henry."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham. "Dia suka coklat atau buah-buahan?"

Kris berpikir sejenak. "Hm..yang kutahu dia tidak suka makanan yang terlalu manis."

Baekhyun menelusuri setiap cake yang dipanjang di etalase –mencari cake yang cocok untuk keponakan Kris. "Bagaimana kalau cheese cake? Rasanya tidak terlalu manis."

"Cheese cake? Astaga, kenapa aku tidak kepikiran ya?" Kris menepuk dahinya –seolah baru teringat sesuatu. Tak lama ia tersenyum puas pada pria mungil di hadapannya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku beli cheese cake saja. Oh ya, kau ingin strawberry short cake, bukan?" Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Satu cheese cake untukku dan satu strawberry short cake untuknya." ucap pria berambut pirang itu pada karyawan toko.

"Ah, tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku akan membelinya sendiri." Baekhyun merasa tidak enak.

"Tidak apa. Kau sudah membantuku memilihkan cake, jadi anggap saja ini bentuk terima kasihku."

"T–tapi–"

"Baek, ayolah," Kris menyela ucapan Baekhyun, "Ini hanya cake, tak bisakah kau menerima kebaikanku?"

Baekhyun sebenarnya merasa tidak enak pada Kris yang sudah membelikannya cake, tapi ia juga sama tidak enaknya jika harus menolak kebaikan pria tampan itu. Jadi, pria mungil itu hanya menghela napasnya pasrah.

"Baiklah," Baekhyun memberikan senyuman tulusnya pada Kris, "Terima kasih."

Kris ikut tersenyum karenanya. "Sama-sama~"

.

.

Chanyeol menatap ponselnya untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya hari ini, wanti-wanti jika ada pesan atau telepon dari Baekhyun. Pria jangkung itu tidak bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya karena sudah dua hari ini pria mungil itu tidak memberinya kabar. Hari inipun Baekhyun tidak masuk kerja dan pekerjaan kantor ini membuat Chanyeol semakin pusing. Ia khawatir pada Baekhyun. Tadinya Chanyeol berencana untuk menemuinya di apartemennya, tapi Jongin melarang. Jongin mengatakan Chanyeol harus memberikan Baekhyun waktu untuk menenangkan diri, tapi jam-pun berlalu dan Chanyeol mulai gatal ingin menemui Baekhyun. Tapi pria berkulit tan itu tetap menyuruhnya untuk menunggu Baekhyun sampai pria mungil itu siap mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol. Meskipun ragu, Chanyeol-pun mengangguk setuju. Tapi bukannya menyibukkan dirinya dengan pekerjaan kantor agar tidak terlalu memikirkan Baekhyun, pikiran pria tampan itu malah melayang entah kemana, padahal ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus ia bereskan.

"Aish." Chanyeol berdecak kesal. Iapun mengambil ponsel miliknya, mencari nomor Baekhyun, dan menghubunginya.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap datar ponselnya yang bergetar. Lagi-lagi Chanyeol –batinnya. Baekhyun benar-benar muak melihat nama pria jangkung itu di layar ponselnya. Semenjak ia mengetahui kebenaran mengenai Chanyeol, ia tidak mau berhubungan dengannya lagi. Ia tidak mau membalas pesan Chanyeol ataupun mengangkat telepon darinya atau Jongin atau siapapun yang bekerja untuk Chanyeol. Baekhyun sudah terlanjur kecewa padanya. Mengingat bagaimana selama ini ia menganggap dirinya berhubungan dengan Hyung-nya, membuat ia merasa bodoh –terutama di hadapan Chanyeol. Padahal Baekhyun sudah mempercayai semua perkataannya padanya, tapi ternyata ia memberikan semua ucapannya itu pada orang yang salah.

Baekhyun tahu ini juga salahnya yang sejak awal tidak menyadari bahwa ia salah menyimpan nomor Baekbeom. Tapi kemudian, ia menyalahkan Chanyeol. Baekhyun sungguh tidak habis pikir padanya. Jika memang selama ini dia salah nomor, setidaknya Chanyeol –yang notabene-nya orang berpendidikan– bisa memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa ia salah nomor. Jadi dengan begitu, Baekhyun akan minta maaf dan tidak menghubunginya lagi. Tapi menurutnya ini sudah keterlaluan. Dan membohongi Baekhyun selama setahun adalah sebuah kesengajaan. Baekhyun sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa Chanyeol membohonginya. Baekhyun sempat berpikir untuk mengundurkan diri dari Korean Vogue agar ia tidak perlu bertemu Chanyeol lagi, tapi ia masih memikirkannya.

"Kau tidak akan mengangkatnya?" Kris membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun, membuat pria mungil itu menatapnya.

Baekhyun meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja tanpa melepaskan tatapan dinginnya. "Tidak."

Saat ini, Baekhyun tengah berbincang seraya minum kopi di sebuah café bersama Kris. Setelah membeli cake, Kris mengajaknya untuk minum kopi dan –seperti biasa– Baekhyun tidak bisa menolaknya. Namun di tengah perbincangan mereka, tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol menghubunginya. Mood Baekhyun yang semula lebih baik setelah berbincang dengan Kris, jadi buruk kembali karena nama Chanyeol muncul di layar ponselnya.

Kris menatap Baekhyun yang sedang menyesap kopinya. "Aku ingin menanyakan hal ini sejak tadi," Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalanan dan menatap Kris, "Kau tidak pergi bekerja? Kupikir menjadi asisten Sang Iblis itu sama sibuknya dengan kepala bagian seni Korean Vogue."

Baekhyun tidak menyahutnya untuk beberapa saat. Pandangan matanya hanya tertanam pada ponselnya yang sudah tak lagi bergetar. Melihat tidak ada tanda-tanda Baekhyun akan menjawabnya, Kris mengubah air mukanya menjadi lembut. "Kau mau menceritakan masalahmu? Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu."

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Kris. Pria mungil itu terlihat ragu untuk menceritakan masalahnya. Karena walaubagaimanapun, ia tidak terlalu mengenal Kris dan pria berambut pirang itu sangat dekat Chanyeol. Bisa saja setelah menceritakan masalahnya, Kris akan mengadu pada Chanyeol dan keadaan malah jadi semakin rumit. Karena itu, Baekhyun putuskan untuk tidak mengambil resiko.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

"Sungguh?" Kris terdengar ragu. "Karena jika ini tentang Chanyeol, aku bisa membantumu."

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan –bersikukuh pada pendiriannya. "Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakannya."

Kris menghela napas panjang. Well, jika pria mungil itu memang tidak mau bersikap terbuka padanya, Kris tidak bisa memaksanya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu." Kris yang menangkap raut lesu di wajah Baekhyun, kemudian terpikirkan sesuatu untuk menghibur pria mungil itu. "Kau mau melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan?"

Baekhyun menatap Kris dengan alis terangkat sebelah. "Melakukan apa?"

Kris tersenyum penuh makna.

.

.

"Woah~" Baekhyun menatap takjub roller coaster besar di hadapannya. Lima menit yang lalu, Kris memparkirkan Mercedes Benz putih miliknya di parkiran Lotte World. Dan tanpa berlama-lama lagi, Baekhyun langsung menarik tangan pria berambut pirang itu ke wahana roller coaster. Ia tidak peduli pada wahana lainnya, yang penting wahana pertama yang harus dinaikinya adalah wahana yang paling memacu adrenalinnya –roller coaster. Sedangkan Kris hanya tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan Baekhyun dan pasrah saja dibawa dengan semena-mena oleh pria mungil itu. Well, niatnya mengajak Baekhyun ke Lotte World untuk meningkatkan mood-nya sepertinya berhasil.

Baekhyun menatap Kris dengan mata berbinar. "Ayo naik itu!" serunya seraya menunjuk roller coaster di belakangnya.

Kris mengacak surai pria mungil itu gemas. "Tentu~"

.

.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5.30 sore. Matahari sore mulai tenggelam, menggantikan siang menuju malam. Lampu-lampu di sekitar taman bermain yang luas itupun mulai dihidupkan untuk menerangi jalan para pengunjung yang nampak enggan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Tawa dan jeritan kesenangan yang sempat terdengar nyaring di siang hari, perlahan sedikit berkurang. Begitupun dengan dua pria dengan warna rambut yang berbeda yang tadi siang menyibukkan dirinya dengan wahana-wahana ekstrim. Mereka kini memilih bianglala sebagai wahana terakhir yang mereka naiki di Lotte World. Mereka ingin menaiki wahana yang tidak mengharuskan mereka tertawa atau menjerit, karenanya mereka memilih bianglala. Apalagi matahari sore yang sedang tenggelam dengan indahnya di ufuk barat membuat suasana dalam wahana berputar itu semakin tenang dan nyaman. Kris yang duduk di hadapan Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya menatap paras cantik pria mungil itu. Bias sinar mentari di sampingnya memperindah lekuk wajah makhluk ciptaan Tuhan di hadapannya. Kris sungguh ingin memuji kecantikan Baekhyun, namun ia masih sadar dimana tempatnya saat ini. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memperlihatkan ketertarikannya pada pria bermata sipit itu. Si pria tinggi hanya bisa memuja paras cantik di hadapannya dalam hatinya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak datang kemari," Baekhyun memecahkan lamunan Kris dan keheningan yang ada, "Terakhir kali aku datang bersama Baekbeom Hyung." Mata sipit itu menatap keramaian di bawahnya melalui kaca bianglala. Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat kenangan bersama Hyung satu-satunya saat mereka masih kecil. "Aku ingat betapa jengahnya Baekbeom Hyung karena aku terus merengek ingin menaiki roller coaster sampai berkali-kali. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak pernah menolaknya. Baekbeom Hyung akan menuruti semua keinginan egoisku meski itu menyusahkannya. Karena orangtua kami sudah tiada, Hyung memberikan semua perhatiannya padaku. Meski terkadang ia sangat menyebalkan, tapi Hyung adalah orang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupku. Dia sudah seperti sosok Appa dan Eomma bagiku."

Kris tertegun mendengar cerita Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Baekhyun adalah anak yatim piatu. Padahal kelihatannya Baekhyun adalah sosok pekerja keras yang ceria, tapi ternyata sosok ceria itu menyimpan cerita pahit dalam sejarahnya. Entah kenapa, Kris jadi iba pada pria cantik itu.

"Namun karena pekerjaannya, kami harus hidup terpisah. Dan satu-satunya pengobat rasa rinduku padanya hanyalah dengan berkirim pesan dengannya," Baekhyun menunduk –menatap kedua tangannya yang mengepal kuat karena teringat sosok Chanyeol yang telah membohonginya, "Tapi iblis itu malah membuat rasa rinduku terlihat bodoh."

Kris mengernyit. "Iblis? Maksudmu Chanyeol?"

Hening.

Baekhyun tidak menyahutnya. Pria mungil itu hanya menelan ludahnya susah payah, kemudian menghela napas panjang. "Mungkin aku akan mengundurkan diri dari Korean Vogue."

Kris tak dapat membohongi dirinya bahwa ia terkejut mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kris bingung.

"Aku..," Baekhyun memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat dalam benaknya, "..tidak mau bekerja untuk Chanyeol lagi."

**TBC**

**Jiaaaaahh gimana dong? Baekhyun mengundurkan diri atau nggak? Jawabannya ada di chapter depan, jadi lebih baik kalian review dulu ya~**

**Untuk:**

**Littlechanbaek: mungkin karena saya ngeliat dari keseluruhan cerita kali ya makanya saya sebut jiwon itu saingan baek, tapi kalo buat readers yang baru baca sampe chap kemaren, berarti kamu yg bener. Untuk sementara, baek adalah saingan jiwon tp nanti jiwon yg jadi saingan baek. Persaingan baek dengan jiwon kentalnya masih lama, setelah persaingan kris dengan yeol tepatnya. Anyway, makasih koreksiannya :)**

**Makasih banget yang udah nyempetin baca FF saya dan kasih review –bahkan sampai klik fav/follow. Meskipun saya gak bales satu-persatu, saya tetep baca review dan masukan kalian. Dan saya hargain banget usaha kalian. Untuk silent readers yang sudah berhenti jadi silent readers, makasih udah ngerhargain karya saya dengan berhenti jadi silent readers dan memberikan review. Semoga silent readers lainnya bisa belajar banyak dari para reviewers ya~**


	8. Chapter 7

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya setelah lift membawanya ke lantai sepuluh dalam gedung Korean Vogue. Mata sipit berhiaskan eye-liner itu terus menatap lurus tanpa memedulikan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan berbagai pandangan. Semakin dekat jaraknya dengan tempat tujuannya itu, semakin kencang pula jantungnya berdetak. Jika kalian berpikir pria mungil ini datang ke Korean Vogue untuk kembali bekerja, maka kalian salah besar. Dia datang untuk hal lain.

Jemari lentiknya memegang sebuah amplop putih.

Saat langkah Baekhyun melewati meja kerjanya dan meja kerja Jongin, pria berkulit tan itu sempat terkejut dengan kehadiran sosok itu. Ada rasa senang juga lega yang menghampiri dirinya. Namun belum sempat ia melayangkan sebuah sapaan, Jongin dikejutkan kembali oleh Baekhyun yang berjalan lurus menuju ruangan Chanyeol tanpa menoleh padanya –seolah pria berkulit tan itu tidak ada disana. Mata Jongin memerhatikan siluet Baekhyun yang kini sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan meja Chanyeol. Apa yang hendak Baekhyun lakukan disana? –batin Jongin.

"Jongin, panggilkan–" Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti saat matanya menatap sosok di hadapannya. Sosok itu membuat pergerakan tangannya –yang semula sedang menandatangi sebuah dokumen– terhenti. Dan karena sosok itu pula, jantung Chanyeol berdebar kian keras. "B–Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya sedikit sebagai bentuk rasa hormatnya pada atasannya. Meski tak bisa Baekhyun pungkiri bahwa ia sangat gugup berhadapan dengan Chanyeol seperti ini setelah dua hari menghindarinya. Namun apa yang dirasakan pria mungil itu berbanding terbalik dengan yang dirasakan pria jangkung di hadapannya. Wajah Chanyeol yang semula terkejut, berubah menjadi cerah. Dari raut mukanya, terlihat jelas pria tinggi itu senang sekaligus lega melihat Baekhyun akhirnya datang kembali ke kantornya. Bahkan tanpa Chanyeol sadari, ia tersenyum melihat sosok itu berdiri di hadapannya.

"K–kau..," Chanyeol bangkit dari posisinya –hendak menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih menampilkan wajah datarnya, "Kau–"

SRET.

Lagi-lagi ucapan Chanyeol terhenti. Kali ini karena sebuah amplop putih yang Baekhyun simpan di atas mejanya. Chanyeol menatap amplop itu dan si pemberi amplop secara bergantian. Alisnya bertautan sempurna. Entah kenapa, perasaannya jadi tidak enak.

"Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya untuk mengusir rasa gugup dalam dirinya. Entah kenapa, kalimat sederhana yang ingin ia lontarkan terasa sulit untuk dikeluarkan. Setelah menghembuskan napas perlahan, pria mungil itu menatap lurus tepat di manik Chanyeol, kemudian menjawab, "Surat pengunduran diriku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**LIES IN BETWEEN**

**Chapter 7 **–** Because I Love You**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Kim Jiwon, Wu Kris, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, Park Yoora**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Saya berkaca-kaca ngetik ini. Ini sebenarnya gak akan terlalu nyesek kalo saya gak ngetik sambil dengerin lagu sedih. Saya suka banget chapter ini, ada romansa dan kocaknya. So hopefully, kalian juga suka and enjoy~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. "Kau mengundurkan diri?" Pria tinggi itu menatap lekat pria pendek di hadapannya. "Kau tidak bisa mengundur–kau pasti bercanda'kan?"

"Aku serius." tandas Baekhyun.

"Baek, dengar," Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dengan tatapan menyesal, "Aku sungguh minta maaf atas apa yang kulakukan. Tapi mari kita kesampingkan urusan pribadi dan bersikap profesional, kau mengundurkan diri atas apa yang kulakukan?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Well, Baekhyun tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia memang mengundurkan diri karena apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan padanya. Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Sepertinya dugaannya tepat.

"Aku akan lakukan apapun untuk menebusnya, tapi tolong jangan sangkut-pautkan semuanya dengan pekerjaan kita," Chanyeol mengambil surat pengunduran diri Baekhyun dan memberikannya pada pria mungil itu, "Aku anggap kau sedang mengambil cuti. Pikirkanlah dengan bijak."

Baekhyun menatap surat pengunduran dirinya dan Chanyeol bergantian. Entah kenapa, perkataan Chanyeol malah menggoyahkan keputusannya. Di satu sisi, ia ingin bersikap profesional. Namun di sisi lain, ia bersikukuh tidak mau bekerja untuk Chanyeol. Ini sungguh keputusan yang sulit baginya. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus memilih sisi yang mana.

"Yeol?" Suara seorang wanita dari ambang pintu menginterupsi kegiatan saling menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Wanita itu –yang ternyata adalah Kim Jiwon– tersenyum manis saat matanya bertemu dengan Chanyeol. "Hai, kau sedang sibuk? Aku ingin mengajakmu minum kopi di café dekat sini."

"Um..," Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sesaat seraya berpikir, "..bisa kau tunggu sebentar, J? Aku ada urusan disini."

"Begitukah?" Jiwon melirik Baekhyun sesaat, kemudian tersenyum pada Chanyeol. "Baiklah."

Hening.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kembali bertatapan.

"Bukankah kau ingin menjadi seorang jurnalis? Berhenti dari pekerjaanmu tidak akan membuka peluang untuk menjadi seorang jurnalis ternama," Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun dan meletakkan surat pengunduran diri itu disana, "Percayalah."

Baekhyun semakin ragu dibuatnya. Ia melihat Chanyeol bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya, bukan sekedar ingin meyakinkannya untuk tidak mengundurkan diri. Mata Baekhyun kini menatap surat pengunduran dirinya. Well, dia memang ingin sekali menjadi seorang jurnalis. Dia tahu benar mewujudkan impiannya di kota besar tidak akan menjadi mudah jika ia tidak memiliki pengalaman bekerja di perusahaan besar.

Baekhyun menghela napas panjang –menyerah. "Baik, akan kupikirkan kembali."

Chanyeol akhirnya bisa tersenyum lega mendengarnya. Ia sempat berkata sesuatu pada Baekhyun, tapi pria mungil itu langsung keluar dari ruangannya dengan dinginnya. Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napasnya. Well, ia tidak menyalahkan pria mungil itu. Tidak aneh jika Baekhyun bersikap dingin padanya. Dan Chanyeol merasa berhak mendapatkannya. Tapi setidaknya Baekhyun mau memikirkan kembali untuk kembali bekerja disana. Chanyeol sungguh berharap Baekhyun tidak akan berhenti sebagai asistennya.

.

.

Kyungsoo yang hendak ke ruangan Chanyeol dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Baekhyun. Ia memang sudah dua hari ini tidak melihatnya di kantor dan ia tidak mendapatkan penjelasan yang jelas dari mulut sepupunya. Baru saja Kyungsoo hendak menyapanya, pria bermata sipit itu malah berjalan melewati Kyungsoo dengan kepala menunduk. Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Ada apa dengannya?" gumamnya. Dengan mimik bingung, pria bermata belok itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan Chanyeol. Tapi sesuatu –tepatnya seseorang– menghalangi jalannya. Mata yang mirip mata burung hantu itu menulusuri dada bidang di hadapannya, merambat ke atas menuju wajah si pemilik dada bidang tersebut, dan–

"Kita harus bicara."

Itu Jongin.

Membuat jantung Kyungsoo berdebar keras detik itu juga.

"H–hah?" Kyungsoo bertanya refleks.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Jongin menarik lengan Kyungsoo menuju meja kerjanya. Ia mendudukkan tubuh mungil itu di kursinya dan memenjarakannya dengan tatapan tajamnya. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya susah payah saat pria berkulit tan itu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Perasaannya mengatakan hal yang tidak mengenakkan akan terjadi.

"Um..," Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Jongin seraya menggaruk pipinya canggung, "Aku harus menemui Chan–"

"Kau menghindariku lagi?" Jongin memotong ucapan Kyungsoo. Dan itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Kegugupannya semakin meningkat karena pria berkulit tan itu memajukan wajahnya dan menatapnya lekat. "Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan, Do Kyungsoo. Jadi, diam di tempatmu, kita selesaikan ini dengan cepat, dan kau bisa langsung menemui sepupumu."

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya sekali lagi, kemudian mengangguk patuh. Ia tahu benar arti dari intonasi pria berkulit tan itu. Ia sedang mengancamnya atau setidaknya begitulah menurut telinga Kyungsoo. Dan melihat respon Kyungsoo, itu membuat Jongin tersenyum puas. Pria berkulit tan itu menegakkan kembali wajahnya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan mimik serius.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya, Kyungsoo. Apa itu benar bahwa kau adalah Kyungmi?"

Ah, seperti yang Kyungsoo duga. Jongin pasti menanyakan hal tentang Kyungmi.

"Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menatap takut-takut Jongin –yang memanggilnya karena ia tidak menyahutnya. Pria mungil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Tersirat keterkejutan dalam raut Jongin, Kyungsoo tahu itu. Namun pria berkulit tan itu menyembunyikannya sebisa mungkin.

"Kenapa kau berpura-pura menjadi wanita waktu itu?" Jongin mengajukan pertanyaan lain.

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya, "Aku malu."

Jongin mengernyit. "Malu karena apa?"

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah memperlihatkan semburat kemerahan di kedua pipinya. "Eomma senang memakaikan baju wanita padaku, padahal aku sudah bilang aku tidak suka mengenakannya, tapi dia malah memaksaku," Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya sesaat, "Dan lagi, aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku ini pria pada orang-orang, bukan? Itu sangat memalukan."

Oke, ini aneh.

Seharusnya Jongin menatap aneh Kyungsoo saat ini, tapi yang ada, ia merasa gemas melihat tingkah malu-malu Kyungsoo. Dan itu membuat jantungnya berdegup gila. Apalagi saat Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk menatapnya –karena Jongin tak kunjung mengatakan sepatah katapun, pipinya agak panas. Entah mata Jongin yang sudah rusak atau apa, ia seperti melihat sosok Kyungmi di dalam diri Kyungsoo. Dan dia terlihat sangat manis. Ini semakin aneh karena Jongin merasa sosok Kyungsoo yang pria jauh lebih manis daripada sosok Kyungmi yang wanita.

"Kau marah?" Kyungsoo membuyarkan lamunan Jongin.

Jongin berdehem cepat –seraya menetralkan degup jantungnya. "A–aku tidak marah. Hanya saja," Ia menatap Kyungsoo, "Kau tidak perlu malu padaku. Kita ini berteman, bukan?"

Baik sekali –pikir Kyungsoo. Namun pria berkulit tan itu tidak paham intinya. Justru karena Jongin adalah orang ia sukai, itu sebabnya Kyungsoo malu. Dia tidak akan peduli pada orang lain selama itu bukan Jongin. Dan kenyataan bahwa Jongin hanya menganggapnya teman sungguh sulit Kyungsoo terima. Ia ingin lebih dari teman. Tapi di lain sisi, ia tahu bahwa Jongin itu straight –tidak seperti dirinya. Karena itu, Kyungsoo tidak bisa mengharapkan lebih.

"Ya, kita berteman." ucap Kyungsoo susah payah. Dadanya sungguh sakit saat mengatakan kalimat itu.

"Baiklah," Jongin menghela napas, kemudian tersenyum seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Kyungsoo, "Masalah selesai."

Kyungsoo menatap tangan Jongin dan si pemilik tangan bergantian. Sebisa mungkin, Kyungsoo tersenyum –membalas senyuman Jongin. Pria bermata belok itu ikut mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Jongin. "Masalah selesai."

.

.

Jiwon menyesap kopinya sebelum akhirnya menatap Chanyeol. "Jadi, kau sudah memberikan keputusanmu?"

Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakannya yang hendak menyesap kopinya, kemudian menatap Jiwon dengan alis bertautan. "Keputusan apa?"

"Pertunangan itu," Jiwon menatap Chanyeol penuh harap, "Kau sudah memutuskannya?"

"Ah, ya, benar." ucap Chanyeol kikuk. Terlihat jelas ia melupakan masalah pertunangan itu karena terlalu banyak memikirkan Baekhyun. Pria tinggi itu mengela napas panjang sejenak, kemudian menggenggam tangan Jiwon. "Dengar, J," ucapnya dengan mimik serius, "Kau adalah temanku yang paling berharga. Aku menyayangimu seperti adikku sendiri, tapi..," Chanyeol menelan ludahnya ketika dirasanya sulit mengatakan kalimat selanjutnya, "..aku tidak bisa menikahimu."

Dan melihat perubahan air muka Jiwon saat Chanyeol mengatakan itu, membuat pria tinggi itu semakin tidak enak hati padanya.

"Aku sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang dan ini adalah keputusan terakhirku." tandas Chanyeol.

Hening.

Jiwon menatap tidak percaya ke arah Chanyeol. Wanita cantik itu berusaha mencari kebohongan dalam ucapan maupun raut muka teman sejak kecilnya itu, tapi ia tidak menemukannya sedikitpun.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jiwon dengan suara lirih.

Tenggorokan Chanyeol mendadak kering. Tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa dirinya gugup saat ini. Apalagi tatapan mata Jiwon membuat pendiriannya sedikit goyah. Namun kemudian, Chanyeol mengepalkan tangan kirinya yang berada di bawah meja, seolah berusaha menguatkan dirinya sendiri. Maka ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Chanyeol sudah memutuskan. Ia berniat ia akan mengatakan alasannya yang sebenarnya. Ia tidak mau memberikan harapan palsu pada Jiwon.

"Aku gay."

Dan dua kata itu berhasil membuat mata Jiwon terbelalak.

Chanyeol sudah memprediksikan hal ini dan dia akan menjelaskannya agar wanita itu mau mengerti.

Jiwon menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak percayanya. "A–apa?"

Chanyeol mengusap tangan Jiwon lembut. "Maaf, karena baru mengatakannya sekarang."

Jiwon masih dengan keterkejutannya untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya alisnya bertautan sempurna. Wanita cantik itu menarik tangannya dari tangan Chanyeol dan menatap pria jangkung itu tajam. "Ini tidak lucu, Chanyeol. Jika kau tidak ingin menikahiku, kau seharusnya memberikan alasan yang lebih logis daripada–"

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, J," Chanyeol menyela cepat, "Aku sedang menyukai seorang pria. Jika kau tidak percaya, kau boleh bertanya pada Jongin, Yoora Noona, atau Kyungsoo."

"Mereka tahu hal ini?" Jiwon bertanya dengan intonasi setengah tidak percaya-setengah tersinggung. "Apa orangtuamu juga mengetahuinya?"

"Tidak, orangtuaku tidak tahu. Karena itu, aku harus memberitahumu dulu," Chanyeol menatap penuh harap pada Jiwon, "Kuharap kau mengerti, J."

Napas Jiwon memburu. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Chanyeol tajam. "Tidak," tandasnya seraya mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Aku tidak mengerti."

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela napasnya saat Jiwon berjalan keluar café, meninggalkannya disana dengan berbagai perasaan bersalah. Well, ini pasti akan lebih sulit jika Jiwon tidak mau memahami situasinya. Chanyeol harap Jiwon mau memikirkan hal ini lagi dan akan lebih baik jika ia juga menolak perjodohan ini.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap lurus orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di jalanan. Well, sebenarnya mata sipit itu tidak benar-benar sedang memerhatikan orang-orang itu. Pikirannya jauh melayang tertuju pada perkataan seseorang.

"_Aku akan lakukan apapun untuk menebusnya, tapi jangan sangkut-pautkan semuanya dengan pekerjaan kita."_

Perkataan Chanyeol. Baekhyun masih belum memahaminya. Pikirannya dibanjiri oleh banyak pertanyaan. Kenapa Chanyeol berpura-pura menjadi Baekbeom? Kenapa ia menerima Baekhyun di Korean Vogue padahal Baekhyun sama tidak sekali tidak memiliki minat dalam mode? Kenapa ia berusaha mempertahankannya di perusahaannya? Atas tujuan apa ia melakukannya? Ingin Baekhyun menanyakannya, tapi sesuatu dalam hatinya menahannya.

Tangan Baekhyun menuangkan soju dalam botol ke gelas kecil di hadapannya. Tanpa banyak perhitungan, Baekhyun menelannya dalam satu kali teguk. Entah ini gelasnya yang ke-berapa, tapi yang pasti pria mungil itu sudah minum banyak, terlihat dari tiga botol soju di hadapannya yang dua di antaranya sudah kosong. Semua pikiran dalam otaknya yang tak bisa ia keluarkan membuatnya jengah. Baekhyun sendiri tahu bahwa ia tidak kuat minum, tapi setidaknya minum alkohol bisa membuatnya melupakan beberapa masalah dan pikiran yang membebaninya.

Pria mungil itu kemudian mengambil ponsel dalam saku mantelnya. Ia membuka aplikasi pesan, membuka sebuah pesan dari Baekbeom –atau Chanyeol– kemudian membacanya. Matanya menatap datar deretan percakapannya dengan atasannya yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Hyung-nya itu. Baekhyun bahkan tidak percaya ia bisa tertipu semudah ini oleh Chanyeol, bahkan selama setahun. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah curiga semenjak 'Hyung'nya itu bilang tidak mau berteleponan dengannya, namun Baekhyun tetap mempercayainya. Mungkin Baekbeom terlalu sibuk bekerja untuk mengangkat panggilannya –pikirnya. Karena itu, Baekhyun tetap mengontaknya melalui nomor Chanyeol dan terus menganggapnya Baekbeom.

Baekhyun tersenyum miris.

Well, semakin ia memikirkannya, semakin ia merasa bodoh. Dan setelah pengakuan Chanyeol, Baekhyun mulai mengontak Baekbeom via email barunya. Baekhyun memang membuat akun email baru ketika akun email lamanya dibajak orang lain sehingga ia tidak bisa mengaksesnya. Ia sudah memberitahu Baekbeom melalui pesan mengenai akun email barunya ini –yang bisa dibilang percuma karena ternyata ia memberitahukan hal itu pada Chanyeol. Dan karena Baekbeom dan Baekhyun bukanlah tipe yang menyukai hal berbau sosial media, Baekhyun hanya bisa mengandalkan email, meski sampai hari ini ia belum mendapatkan balasan dari Baekbeom. Mungkin sibuk –Baekhyun selalu berpikir begitu. Ia berharap Baekbeom segera membalas emailnya dan mengontaknya sesegera mungkin.

Pria mungil itu menenggak satu gelas soju lagi. Dia mengerang pelan saat matanya mulai berkunang-kunang. Kesadarannya ternyata mulai berkurang. Sensor organ tubuhnya sudah tidak bekerja sesuai logika karena alkohol yang merasukinya. Baekhyun semakin tidak fokus. Bahkan tangannya sudah memanggil kontak Baekbeom –yang sudah ia ganti namanya menjadi 'Iblis Sialan'. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya seraya menuangkan soju ke dalam gelasnya lagi ketika nada sambung itu memasuki ruang pendengarannya. Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk panggilannya diangkat oleh pria jangkung di seberang sana.

"Halo?" Suara berat khas milik Chanyeol menyahut. Baekhyun tidak langsung bicara. Pria mungil itu malah menenggak soju –yang tadi ia tuangkan– dengan sekali teguk. "Baek? Halo?" Chanyeol memanggil.

"Ya, halooooo~?" Baekhyun menyahut ala orang mabuk.

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku tidak baik-baik saja," Baekhyun memainkan jemarinya di pinggiran gelas, "Semuanya karena kau, kau tahu?"

Chanyeol tertegun di seberang sana. Ia tahu Baekhyun sedang mabuk, tapi kejujuran saat pria mungil itu sedang mabuk justru membuat lidahnya kelu.

"Tega-teganya kau membohongiku selama setahun ini, hah? Kenapa kau membohongiku? Apa salahku? Kita bahkan tidak saling mengenal, aku tidak mengerti." Baekhyun meracau dengan suara lirih.

Semakin Baekhyun meracau, semakin besar pula rasa bersalah Chanyeol. Setiap kata yang pria mungil itu keluarkan hanya mengingatkan dirinya betapa tidak elitnya ia membohongi orang yang bahkan tidak pernah menyakitinya. Pria tinggi itu terdiam ketika mendengarkan racauan Baekhyun yang terdengar begitu pilu. Betapa pria mungil itu kecewa padanya, betapa pria mungil itu menyayangi Baekbeom karena dia satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya, dan betapa bingungnya ia akan sikap Chanyeol padanya. Dan semua itu membuat dada Chanyeol sesak. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka Baekhyun sebegitu marah dan kecewanya akan kebohongan yang Chanyeol lakukan. Dan yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan hanyalah mendengarkan racauan Baekhyun tanpa berkata sepatah katapun, membiarkan dadanya diremas kuat oleh kata-kata yang terlontar bibir Baekhyun.

.

.

Chanyeol merasakan Baekhyun menggeliat dalam gendongan di punggungnya. Pria mungil itu mengerang pelan seraya mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Chanyeol. Bibirnya mengerucut lucu dengan pipi yang masih merah karena pengaruh alkohol dan akibat dinginnya cuaca.

"Dingin.." gumamnya.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun sekilas. Ia tersenyum tipis. Rupanya pria berwajah manis itu mengigau. Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya untuk memperbaiki posisi Baekhyun dalam gendongannya dengan sedikit mengguncangkan badannya agar tidak merosot. Pria mungil itu sama sekali tidak terusik dengan hal itu. Dia malah mengecapkan mulutnya tanpa membuka matanya sedikitpun, seperti masih enggan keluar dari alam mimpinya.

"Park Chanyeol sialan," Chanyeol sempat menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar Baekhyun mengigau kembali, "Dasar tower iblis..nyam..nyam.."

Chanyeol tersenyum simpul karena umpatan dalam igauan pria mungil itu. Well, pria tinggi itu akan memaafkan umpatan itu karena Baekhyun sedang tidak sadar. Setelahnya, Chanyeol kembali melangkahkan kakinya menuju apartemen Baekhyun. Cerita di balik Chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun yang mabuk pulang ke apartemennya terjadi setelah pria mungil itu tak sadarkan diri dan Ahjumma pemilik kedai akhirnya memutuskan untuk menelepon daftar panggilan terakhir Baekhyun –yaitu Chanyeol– karena kedainya akan segera ia tutup. Dan Chanyeol dengan cepat pergi ke kedai itu. Ia putuskan untuk mengantarnya dengan berjalan kaki karena jarak kedai dengan apartemen Baekhyun dekat. Lagipula, ia ingin berlama-lama bersama pria mungil itu.

"Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk merendahkan atau mempermainkanmu, Baek, "Chanyeol memecah keheningan di antara mereka, "Aku hanya berpikir, akan sangat menyenangkan berbicara denganmu jika aku mengaku sebagai Hyung-mu. Karena jika aku mengatakan kau salah sambung, kau mungkin tidak akan menghubungiku lagi. Aku bahkan tidak tahu namamu waktu itu, jadi ide bodoh itu tercipta begitu saja."

Chanyeol terdiam seraya menatap pemandangan jalanan Seoul di malam hari. Kelap-kelip lampu berwarna dari beberapa gedung dan lampu jalanan itu menerangi jalanan yang gelap, mewarnai malam itu dengan indahnya. Suara beberapa mobil yang melaju di jalanan menjadi latar musik di antara kebungkaman Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Semilir angin yang berhembus malam itupun ikut menemani kebungkaman mereka. Meskipun udara malam itu begitu menusuk kulit, Chanyeol justru merasakan kehangatan. Mungkin itu berasal dari Baekhyun. Ia belum pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya dengan Baekhyun dan tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa jantungnya berdentum lebih gila mengingat jaraknya dengan jarak Baekhyun begitu dekat. Tapi ia menyukainya. Meski ia tak'kan pernah merasakannya lagi setelah Baekhyun sadar –atau setidaknya setelah Chanyeol mengantarkannya ke apartemennya, Chanyeol tetap senang dengan suasana ini. Pria jangkung itu bahkan memiliki keinginan bodoh dimana waktu bisa berhenti berputar agar ia bisa menikmati waktu berharganya bersama pria mungil itu.

"Chanyeol?" Baekhyun memanggil nama pria tinggi itu tiba-tiba. Chanyeol berdehem seraya melirik pria mungil itu sekilas. "Kenapa harus berbohong? Kau bahkan tidak sekejam yang orang kira."

Chanyeol sontak berhenti melangkah karena ucapan Baekhyun. Ia tertegun. Ia tidak menoleh pada pria mungil itu, hanya berdiri di tempatnya. Di lain sisi, Baekhyun mulai membuka mata sipitnya perlahan meski pandangannya belum sepenuhnya fokus.

"Kita bisa menjadi teman, bukan?" kata Baekhyun dengan suara lirih, "Aku tidak suka pembohong."

Entah kenapa, Chanyeol merasakan tenggorokannya kering karena ucapan Baekhyun yang lirih itu. Pria mungil itu menegakkan sedikit tubuhnya –yang awalnya bersandar pada punggung pria yang lebih tinggi, kemudian menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya yang memegang bahu Chanyeol. Baekhyun menunduk.

"Aku tahu kau bukan orang jahat, meskipun kata-katamu sangat pedas. Kau memberikanku pekerjaan meski kau tahu aku tidak tertarik pada mode, kau mempertahankanku meski aku ingin berhenti," Baekhyun menghela napas sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kau juga minta maaf secara berulang padahal kau tak sepenuhnya bersalah. Aku juga salah. Karena itu, aku minta maaf.."

Hening.

Chanyeol tidak meresponnya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun kali ini, ia tidak membawakan dirinya dan tubuh Baekhyun ke apartemen Baekhyun. Chanyeol membawanya menuju sebuah taman tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Ia menurunkan Baekhyun perlahan dan memandunya untuk duduk di sebuah kursi begitu ia sudah sampai di taman itu, sedangkan Chanyeol bersimpuh di hadapannya. Pria mungil itu menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang belum fokus sepenuhnya. Ia tidak memberikan banyak reaksi, bahkan saat Chanyeol menggenggam tangannya.

"Ini semua salahku. Aku seharusnya memberitahumu sejak awal bahwa kau salah sambung," Pria tinggi itu tersenyum tulus, "Maafkan aku, Baek."

Baekhyun menghela napas perlahan. Matanya masih terpaku pada Chanyeol. "Kenapa kau melakukannya?"

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Melakukan apa?"

"Berpura-pura menjadi Baekbeom Hyung, memberikanku pekerjaan, menyuruhku untuk tidak berhenti. Itu semua untuk apa?"

Chanyeol sempat tertegun untuk beberapa detik. Namun setelahnya, ia tersenyum. Tersenyum begitu hangat sampai jantung Baekhyun ikut berdebar keras. Pria tinggi itu mengelus punggung tangan Baekhyun perlahan seraya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari mata pria mungil itu. "Kau mungkin akan menganggapku aneh saat aku mengatakan alasannya."

Baekhyun masih disana –terdiam, menunggu jawaban yang ia tunggu dari mulut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya perlahan, kemudian menatap lekat wajah cantik Baekhyun. "Itu karena aku menyukaimu.."

Hening.

Chanyeol terkekeh kikuk karena Baekhyun tak memberikan respon apapun. "Ini memang aneh, bukan? Aku sendiri tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan pasti, kapan atau bagaimana aku merasakan perasaan ini. Tapi..," Chanyeol meletakkan tangan kanan Baekhyun di dada kirinya –tepat di jantungnya, "Saat bersamamu, jantungku berpacu begitu keras sampai sesak rasanya. Aku merasakan kebahagiaan yang begitu besar sampai rasanya sulit kubendung. Dan satu-satunya yang kupikirkan saat bersamamu adalah berada di sisimu sampai akhir hayatku," Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun seraya tersenyum lembut, "Dan saat itulah aku tahu aku mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun.."

Airmata Baekhyun mengalir dengan mulusnya detik itu juga. Ia tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, tapi yang ia sadari dengan jelas adalah dadanya terasa sesak mendengar penuturan Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu menghapus airmata Baekhyun dengan jemarinya, kemudian mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Setiap kata dan tindakanku adalah kejujuran untuk menutupi kebohongan ini."

Chanyeol tidak berbohong kali ini.

Ia sungguh melakukannya dengan tulus –kata-kata yang ia lontarkan tadi juga sikapnya yang Baekhyun pertanyakan. Karena Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun, ia berbohong dan memainkan peran Baekbeom. Karena Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun, ia berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya setelah memberikan pekerjaan padanya. Karena Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun, ia tidak ingin mengakui kebohongannya karena ingin mempertahankan pria mungil itu agar bisa berada di sisinya. Entah bagaimana itu terdengar klise juga salah, tapi itulah kenyataannya. Ia memang mencintai Baekhyun. Itu sebabnya ia berbohong. Meski alasan itu tidak bisa dijadikan alasan, tapi jika itu bisa membuatnya lebih dekat dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol akan melakukannya. Chanyeol sendiri juga tahu itu salah. Ia bersikap egois dengan berbohong. Demi menutupi kebohongannya, Chanyeol memberikan segala sesuatu yang Baekhyun butuhkan. Namun pada akhirnya, itu tidak membantunya sama sekali. Jadi, satu-satunya yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan sekarang adalah meminta maaf dan memberikan jawaban yang Baekhyun inginkan. Meski kata-kata yang Chanyeol lontarkan adalah perwakilan hatinya, tapi pada kenyataannya itu lebih besar daripada semua kata-kata itu.

"Jangan menangis." ucap Baekhyun lirih. Pria tinggi itu tersentak. Ia baru menyadari dirinya mengeluarkan airmata saat Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya barusan. Chanyeol hendak menghapus airmatanya, namun jemari lentik milik Baekhyun mendahuluinya. Jantungnya bahkan belum berdetak normal dan Baekhyun memperburuknya dengan senyuman manis di sudut bibirnya.

Senyuman yang ia tujukan pada Chanyeol seorang.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Park Chanyeol.."

Tidak.

Chanyeol tidak bisa membendungnya lagi.

Rasa sesak dalam dadanya begitu ingin dilepaskan. Dan inilah yang Chanyeol lakukan untuk melepaskannya, ia mencium bibir Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu sendiri tidak menolaknya. Ia justru ikut menutup matanya, menikmati kecupan kecil di atas bibir tipisnya seraya membalasnya perlahan.

Dan airmata itu turun kembali dari mata Chanyeol.

Tangis bahagianya.

**###**

Baekhyun mengerang saat ia merasakan rasa pening di kepalanya ketika ia bergerak dari posisi berbaringnya. Matahari yang menusuk matanya membuat mata sipitnya –yang sempat terbuka– kembali tertutup. Baekhyun menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menghalangi cahaya itu agar ia bisa membuka matanya kembali. Sambil berusaha menetralkan rasa pening di kepalanya, Baekhyun mencoba untuk bangun dari ranjangnya. Pria mungil itu mengusap wajahnya kasar untuk mengembalikan nyawanya yang belum terkumpul benar. Setelah dirasanya sudah bangun sepenuhnya, kakinya melangkah menuju kamar mandinya. Tangannya memutar keran wastafel. Ia membasahi kedua tangannya terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya membasuh wajahnya beberapa kali dengan air yang keluar dari keran itu.

Hening.

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Ia menatap pantulannya dalam cermin di atas wastafel itu. Bisa ia lihat kantung matanya yang agak tebal itu dan rambutnya yang agak berantakan karena belum disisir. Ia benar-benar terlihat kacau. Well, Baekhyun memang selalu terlihat kacau setelah ia mabuk. Kepalanya bahkan masih terasa pening. Sepertinya dia hungover tadi malam.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

Baekhyun mengernyit.

Kalau benar dia hungover tadi malam, kenapa dia bisa berada di dalam kamarnya? Apa Jongdae mencarinya? Ah, tidak. Jongdae bahkan sudah tidur ketika Baekhyun keluar untuk minum di kedai dekat apartemennya. Atau Ahjumma pemilik kedai yang membawanya kemari? Itu lebih tidak mungkin lagi. Tapi kalau bukan mereka, lalu siapa?

"Baek?" Suara Jongdae di luar kamar mandi memanggilnya. Baekhyun segera mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk kecil dekat wastafel, kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongdae dengan mimik khawatir.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Lumayan."

"Yak, kau tahu betapa khawatirnya aku saat melihatmu mabuk tadi malam? Kau benar-benar terlihat buruk, kau tahu?" cerocos pria berwajah kotak itu.

Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya. "Jadi, kau yang menjemputku di kedai itu?"

Jongdae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan aku. Tapi Park Chanyeol."

Baekhyun melotot. Ia terlihat lebih terkejut dari sebelumnya.

"P–Park Chanyeol?"

Jongdae mengangguk pasti. "Kau tidak ingat?" Baekhyun menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Heol. Kau bahkan melakukan hal memalukan di hadapannya. Kau juga tidak ingat itu?"

"H–hal memalukan? Hal apa?" Baekhyun mulai panik.

Jongdae melipat kedua tangannya di dada seraya menatap ke atas –mengingat-ingat sesuatu. "Kau memeluknya."

Mata Baekhyun semakin melotot.

"Kau melakukan aegyo padanya."

Rahang Baekhyun jatuh.

"Ae–aegyo?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Jongdae mengangguk seraya menyeringai. "Kau memanggilnya 'Yeollie' dan menyuruhnya untuk tidak pulang."

WHAT THE–

"Kau terlihat manis sekali, kau tahu? Seperti anak anjing yang bermanja-manja pada majikannya~"

"Aku seperti apa?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan intonasi setengah tak percaya-setengah terkejut.

"Puppy~"

F. U. C. K.

Apa telinganya telah rusak atau Jongdae baru saja mengatakan ia melakukan aegyo dan terlihat seperti anak anjing di hadapan Park Chanyeol?

"K–kau bercanda'kan?"

Jongdae memajukan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. Seringaiannya tambah lebar.

Uh-oh. Baekhyun merasakan firasat buruk.

"Seratus persen serius. Kau boleh tanyakan langsung pada orangnya kalau tidak percaya."

SHIT.

Baekhyun speechless.

Matanya bahkan tidak berkedip sedikitpun saking terkejutnya. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sudah merah bak kepiting. Astaga. Apakah itu semua benar? Baekhyun malah tidak ingat hal itu. Apakah itu pengaruh hungover? Namun jika memang yang dikatakan Jongdae itu benar, habis sudah image-nya di hadapan pria tinggi itu. Baekhyun tidak akan bisa menatapnya lagi.

Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku melakukan hal yang sangat memalukan?! Aku bahkan tidak mengingatnya! Bagaimana aku harus memasang wajahku saat bertemu dengannya lagi?! Astaga, bunuh saja aku sekalian! –Baekhyun berteriak dalam hati.

Keadaan kamar Baekhyun yang semula hening, kini berubah riuh karena Jongdae tertawa keras.

Kim. Jongdae. Tertawa. Keras.

Baekhyun merasakan firasat yang lebih buruk.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanya Baekhyun dengan alis bertautan.

"Astaga, ahahahaha! Kau harus lihat wajahmu sekarang, Byun Baek! Ya ampun, kau lucu sekali, ahahaha!"

Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya itu garang. Sepertinya pria bersuara nyaring itu telah mengerjainya.

"Kim. Jongdae. Penjelasan." ucap Baekhyun penuh penekanan dan ancaman. Namun bukannya merasa takut atau memberikan penjelasan yang jelas, Jongdae malah tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sampai ia terduduk di lantai. Itu jelas membuat Baekhyun kesal. "YAK! Kau mengerjaiku ya?! Aish!" Baekhyun berdecak kesal seraya berkacak pinggang menatap sahabatnya itu.

Jongdae dengan susah payah menghentikan tawanya karena kasihan melihat sahabatnya kesal. Pria berwajah kotak itu kemudian menghapus airmatanya yang sempat keluar karena terlalu nikmat tertawa dan berdiri menghadap Baekhyun.

"Eyy~ aku hanya bercanda, Baek. Tidak perlu serius begitu. Kau itu tidak pernah bersikap aneh saat sedang mabuk. Kau justru bersikap aneh saat kau sedang sadar."

"YAK!" Baekhyun semakin jengah dan kesal karena sindiran sahabatnya. Pria berwajah kotak itu memang tidak mengenal situasi dan kondisi saat melemparkan candaan tidak bermutunya itu. Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menatap garang Jongdae. "Jadi, itu tidak benar? Aku tidak melakukan aegyo dan hal-hal memalukan di hadapan Park Chan–tunggu dulu, jangan-jangan kau juga berbohong saat mengatakan Park Chanyeol mengantarku pulang tadi malam?" tudingnya.

"Oh, tidak. Itu memang benar. Meski bagian yang melakukan aegyo dan hal-hal memalukan itu tidak kau lakukan, tapi Park Chanyeol memang mengantarmu pulang tadi malam. Yang itu serius, aku tidak bohong." tutur Jongdae dengan mimik serius.

Baekhyun memicing curiga. "Benarkah?"

"Sungguh! Aku benar-benar mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya."

Baekhyun menghela napas kasar. Well, sepertinya Jongdae tidak berbohong kali ini.

"Tapi sayang sekali kau tidak melakukan hal-hal memalukan itu~"

"KIM JONGDAE!"

**TBC**

**Next chapter bakal muncul Kris dan usaha PDKT-nya ke Baek yang membuat Chanyeol panas. Penasaran? Review yang banyak dulu! *ketawa nista***

**Untuk:**

**PintutGABISADIGINIIN: ya, masalah dengan Jiwon nanti justru jadi klimaksnya, jadi yang masalah dengan Kris ini masih awal permasalahan aja. Dan kamu udah bilang sebelumnya kok kamu ganti pen-name, terima kasih karena selalu reivew di FF saya :)**

**Wahyu. Tri. 52035: kalo saya pribadi sih dapet inspirasinya dari film, komik, dan kamar mandi. Ya, entah kenapa kamar mandi selalu memberikan saya ide plot FF. Aneh memang.**

**Big thanks untuk semua readers yang sudah memberikan review dan klik fav/follow. Tetap hargai karya saya ya *deep bow***


	9. Chapter 8

Ruangan besar dengan cat paduan hitam dan putih itu terasa begitu sepi, padahal ada satu orang lainnya yang berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Chanyeol. Itu Kris. Chanyeol berada di ruangan pribadi pria berambut pirang itu sekarang. Dia sengaja tidak pergi Korean Vogue pagi ini dan langsung pergi ke kantor Kris untuk membicarakan bisnis mereka. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak sedang dalam mood baik untuk bertemu pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. Tapi bisnis adalah bisnis. Ia harus bersikap profesional.

Jadi, disinilah ia berada. Chanyeol menyesap pelan kopi di atas meja, kemudian menatap dokumen yang sudah ditandatangani di atas meja Kris. Well, urusan bisnis mereka sebenarnya sudah selesai lima menit yang lalu, tapi Chanyeol menyempatkan dirinya untuk menghargai kopi yang telah disajikan untuknya. Kembali ke kantornya sendiri juga tidak akan memberikan efek yang berbeda dengan berada di kantor Kris. Tidak selama Baekhyun belum kembali ke kantornya. Well, ini sudah tiga hari semenjak ia membiarkan Baekhyun mengambil cuti. Dan Chanyeol sudah merasa bosan dengan pekerjaannya. Hari-hari penat yang sering ia lalui terasa semakin penat karena pria mungil itu belum memutuskan kembali untuk bekerja. Tapi Chanyeol bisa apa? Dia hanya bisa bersabar dan berharap Baekhyun segera kembali bekerja di kantornya.

"Jadi," Pria tinggi berambut pirang itu bersuara –meleburkan lamunan Chanyeol, "Kudengar Baekhyun mengundurkan diri dari Korean Vogue?"

Chanyeol sedikit kesal dengan ucapan itu, tapi ia berusaha untuk terlihat tenang. Maka, disimpannya cangkir kopi itu di tempatnya semula, kemudian berkata, "Dia hanya mengambil cuti."

Kris melirik Chanyeol dengan senyuman meremehkan. "Cuti? Apa dia sedang pergi ke suatu tempat atau hal lainnya?"

"Tidak," Chanyeol menghela napasnya sesaat, "Dia sedang merenungkan sesuatu."

"Seperti apa? Kau yang telah berbohong padanya? Aku tidak percaya kau tega melakukan itu padanya."

Chanyeol menatap Kris dengan alis bertautan. "Dari mana kau–"

"Baekhyun sendiri yang cerita padaku." Kris menyeringai melihat Chanyeol terkejut di kursinya. "Hey, boleh kuangkat dia menjadi sekretarisku jika dia benar-benar mengundurkan diri?"

Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat karena menahan emosi. Pria tinggi itu berusaha mengatur napasnya yang memburu dengan menghela napas panjang. Dia baru saja akan mengeluarkan suaranya saat ponselnya bergetar, menunjukkan sebuah pesan dari Jongin. Ia membuka pesan itu, kemudian membacanya. Dan detik berikutnya, mood-nya berubah baik –sangat baik malah. Pria berambut hitam itu kemudian berdiri menghampiri Kris yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat Chanyeol menyeringai padanya.

"Kenapa kau–" Ucapan Kris terpotong saat Chanyeol memperlihatkan sebuah pesan di ponselnya. Pesan yang tadi ia dapatkan dari Jongin.

**From: Kim Jongin**

**Baekhyun sudah kembali.**

"I don't think so."

Chanyeol pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan senyuman kemenangannya. Ia akan kembali ke kantornya sendiri, mungkin sedikit mengebut. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali dan bertemu dengan pria cebolnya –Baekhyun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**LIES IN BETWEEN**

**Chapter 8 **–** Rejection**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Kim Jiwon, Wu Kris, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, Park Yoora**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Chapter kali ini gak manis. Mungkin itu karena disini Chanyeol-nya banyak galau dan tersakiti *halah*, saya juga agak lama beresin chapter ini. Saya sebenarnya gak terlalu bersemangat bikin moment Baekhyun dengan seme lain (kecuali sama Sehun), tapi demi jalannya cerita, apa boleh buat. So, silakan dibaca.**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun baru saja bangkit dari kursinya ketika ia menemukan pria tinggi berambut hitam di hadapannya. Itu Chanyeol, menatap Baekhyun tak percaya dengan napas terengah-engah. "Kau..kembali."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. "Ya."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Syukurlah."

Baekhyun merasakan pipinya memanas saat melihat senyuman Chanyeol. Bukan karena ia menyukainya atau apa, tapi karena ia teringat kejadian saat Chanyeol mengantarnya pulang. Ya, Baekhyun mengingatnya –setelah dua hari memikirkannya dengan keras. Setiap kata dan sentuhan Chanyeol di tangan maupun..ekhem..bibirnya.

Baekhyun berdehem, menetralkan ekspresinya. "Boleh aku bicara denganmu sebentar?"

"Tentu. Kita bicara di ruanganku saja."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun-pun memasuki ruangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol duduk di kursinya dan Baekhyun duduk di hadapannya.

"Kau ingin bicara apa?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan senyuman cerahnya, yang dimana itu terlihat aneh bagi Baekhyun karena pria tinggi itu tidak pernah melakukan hal itu sebelumnya.

"Um..," Baekhyun menelan ludahnya sesaat untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya, "Sebelumnya aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena memberikanku kesempatan untuk bekerja disini lebih lama."

"Tentu, tidak masalah."

"Dan kupikir aku sudah mengatakan bahwa aku memaafkanmu, bukan?"

Chanyeol terkejut mendengarnya. Tentu saja ia tahu, tapi Chanyeol tidak mengharapkan Baekhyun mengingatnya karena waktu itu pria mungil itu sedang mabuk berat. Namun tak dapat Chanyeol pungkiri bahwa dirinya senang sekaligus lega karena ia benar-benar sudah dimaafkan oleh Baekhyun.

"Lalu..," Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya. Pria mungil itu menunduk sambil memainkan jemarinya. Semburat merah tiba-tiba muncul di kedua pipinya. "Mengenai hal yang kita lakukan di taman itu.."

Jantung Chanyeol berpacu cepat detik itu juga. Ia lebih terkejut lagi sekarang. Apakah Baekhyun juga mengingat ciuman mereka?

"Tolong anggap itu tidak pernah terjadi."

Senyuman yang sempat Chanyeol perlihatkan di sudut bibirnya perlahan memudar. Tak sadar pria tinggi itu sempat menahan napasnya saat kalimat itu keluar dari bibir pria yang lebih pendek.

"Mungkin waktu itu aku hanya terbawa suasana. Dan apapun itu, kuharap itu tidak memengaruhi hubungan kita sebagai rekan kerja." Baekhyun berdehem sesaat. "Intinya..," Baekhyun menghela napas seraya menatap Chanyeol, "Intinya aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Maaf."

Chanyeol tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa.

Yang pria tinggi itu tahu hanyalah kenyataan bahwa cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Itu saja." Baekhyun mengakhiri kalimatnya. Pria mungil itu tidak mengharapkan reaksi apapun dari Chanyeol, jadi begitu ia selesai, ia segera membungkuk sopan dan keluar dari ruangan Chanyeol.

Meninggalkan Chanyeol dan pikiran kosongnya.

.

.

Seharian ini, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak banyak bicara. Chanyeol hanya bicara seperlunya dan itupun yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan saja, begitu pula dengan Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu lebih memilih untuk menjadi asisten yang baik dan tidak membicarakan hal lainnya di kantor. Hubungan mereka malah berjalan seolah-olah seperti orang asing yang dipaksa untuk bekerja sama dalam satu kantor. Atmosfer di antara keduanya malah jadi aneh.

"Jongin." Jongin masuk ke ruangan Chanyeol setelah ia dipanggil oleh pria tinggi itu. "Suruh Jaekyung dan Luhan untuk menggunakan rancangan Rachel Zoe dan Jessica Jung di pemotretan edisi natal, pastikan dress maxi yang ditonjolkan. Bilang pada Ahra untuk memilih girl group After School karena..um..," Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, membuat Jongin berhenti mencatat perintah di note miliknya. Dahi Jongin berkerut saat melihat Chanyeol kelihatan kesulitan menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Karena tinggi mereka lebih cocok jika mengenakan maxi dress."

Well, ini tidak biasa.

Chanyeol selalu tahu apa yang harus ia katakan jika itu menyangkut pekerjaan. Dan yang barusan itu benar-benar baru bagi Jongin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongin dengan mimik khawatir.

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Ya."

Jongin menghela napas panjang. Well, dia tahu Chanyeol bohong. Meskipun Chanyeol mengatakannya tanpa keraguan, tapi raut muka –terutama matanya yang tidak fokus– mengatakan bahwa ia tidak baik-baik saja. Pikirannya pasti bercampur aduk dengan pria mungil itu. Padahal baru tadi pagi ia melihat raut muka pria tinggi itu cerah karena kehadiran Baekhyun, tapi setelah Baekhyun keluar dari ruangannya beberapa jam yang lalu, Chanyeol terlihat seperti orang linglung. Jongin yakin ini menyangkut pembicaraan mereka tadi saat di ruangan Chanyeol. Pria berkulit tan itu tidak tahu apa itu dan tidak enak jika harus menanyakannya sekarang.

Jongin menghela napasnya kembali. "Ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Your job." Pria tinggi itu menghela napasnya sesaat, kemudian menyibukkan dirinya dengan dokumen di atas mejanya. "Itu saja."

Well, Jongin tidak bisa membantah ucapan Chanyeol. Mungkin Chanyeol belum siap untuk menceritakan semuanya padanya.

.

.

Dalam perjalanan menuju apartemennya, Kris menghentikan mobil Mercedes Benz putihnya tepat di depan pria mungil yang sedang berdiri di tempat pemberhentian bus. Itu Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu tidak menyadari bahwa Kris-lah yang mengendarai mobil mewah tersebut. Namun begitu kaca mobil itu dibuka, barulah ia menyadarinya.

Kris tersenyum. "Butuh tumpangan?"

"Um..tidak usah. Sebentar lagi bus-nya datang kok." Baekhyun menolak sopan.

"Tidak perlu sungkan. Aku juga mau pulang, jadi sekalian saja," Kris membuka pintu penumpang dari dalam, "Masuklah."

Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia tidak enak menolak, lagipula ini hanya mengantarkan pulang saja'kan? Jadi, ia rasa tidak apa-apa. Baekhyun-pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan menutup pintunya. Pria mungil itu memasang sabuk pengamannya terlebih dahulu, kemudian menatap Kris. "Maaf merepotkan." cicitnya.

"Siapa bilang itu merepotkan? Aku justru senang." sahut Kris dengan senyumnya yang menawan.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Terima kasih~"

Mercedes putih itupun melaju dari sana. Dan yang tak diketahui oleh dua pria dalam mobil mewah tersebut, sepasang mata bulat yang tajam memerhatikan mereka sedari tadi dari dalam Porche hitam miliknya. Itu Chanyeol. Dia baru saja keluar dari basement dan tak sengaja melihat Baekhyun masuk ke dalam mobil Kris. Sebenarnya Chanyeol bisa saja tidak memedulikannya jika saja bukan Baekhyun yang masuk ke dalam Mercedes Benz itu, tapi ia peduli karena pria cebolnya ada disana. Dan itu membuat rahangnya mengeras. Kedua tangannya berpegang erat pada setir mobil di hadapannya. Semakin erat pegangannya, semakin tinggi pula jantungnya berpacu. But hell, dia juga tidak bisa apa-apa. Hanya bisa meredam emosinya di dada.

.

.

Chanyeol menenggak vodka martini-nya dengan sekali teguk. Pandangannya lurus menuju gelas vodka yang sudah kosong, tapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Tak ia pedulikan tatapan beberapa wanita yang menatapnya lapar. Ia hanya ingin melepaskan stres di bar –yang terletak tak jauh dari Korean Vogue. Ya, pria tinggi itu memutuskan untuk tidak pulang ke rumahnya langsung karena pulangpun tak akan menghibur hatinya. Well, Chanyeol sebenarnya bukan tipe yang suka pergi bar jika bukan untuk situasi tertentu. Biasanya dia akan kesana jika pikirannya sedang kacau, seperti sekarang ini. Padahal dia hanya melihat Baekhyun pulang bersama Kris, tapi itu membuat pikirannya keruh. Ini seperti saat Chanyeol mengetahui Baekhyun berkencan dengan Kris ketika ia pergi ke Jepang. Hanya saja bedanya ia tidak akan mengetahui kegiatan Baekhyun lagi karena perannya sebagai Byun Baekbeom sudah selesai. Dan jika dipikirkan lebih jauh, tingkah Chanyeol ini benar-benar konyol. Kacau hanya karena satu pria yang pernah ia anggap adik. Heh.

"Aku minta tequila."

Suara yang tak asing baru saja masuk ke pendengarannya. Suara itu berasal dari sebelahnya. Alis Chanyeol bertautan ketika melihat Kyungsoo duduk di sebelahnya. "Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Aku juga ingin sesekali minum-minum untuk melepaskan penat."

Tautan alis Chanyeol semakin dalam. "Penat apa yang kau punya sampai-sampai memesan tequila?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Bahkan saat pelayan bar memberikannya minuman yang ia inginkan, Kyungsoo hanya menyesapnya tanpa menyahut pertanyaan Chanyeol. Pria bermata belok itu menatap lurus gelas tequila-nya yang masih berisi setengah. "Aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Yoora Noona." Kyungsoo kali ini menatap Chanyeol –dengan mimik setengah khawatir. "Baekhyun sudah memaafkanmu?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya langsung. Pria tinggi itu menatap kosong ke arah gelas di tangannya, kemudian menjawab, "Hm."

Kyungsoo mengernyit. "Bukankah kau seharusnya senang?"

"Seharusnya." Chanyeol tersenyum miris. "Ya, seharusnya aku senang, tapi..entahlah. Aku.."

Kyungsoo mendengus pelan melihat Chanyeol yang tak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Benar-benar tidak seperti Park Chanyeol yang kukenal. Biar kutebak," Kyungsoo menyesap kembali minumannya sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kau juga ditolak?"

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Juga?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo yang tersenyum miris. Pria bermata belok itu mengangguk pelan. "Aku ditolak Jongin."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol setengah tak percaya. "Kapan kau menyatakan perasaanmu?"

"Well, aku tidak secara langsung menyatakan perasaanku, tapi Jongin bilang aku adalah temannya. Bukankah itu sama saja dengan ditolak?"

Chanyeol menghela napas, kemudian mengusap bahu sepupunya itu –berusaha menghiburnya. "Maaf aku membocorkan rahasiamu. Yoora Noona yang menyuruhku."

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu. Dia sudah bilang." Pria bermata belok itu menatap Chanyeol. "Oh ya, bagaimana dengan Jiwon? Kudengar kalian dijodohkan dan akan bertunangan."

Chanyeol mendengus. "Kau tahu itu tak'kan pernah terjadi."

"Ya, benar. Kau terlalu gay untuk menikah dengan wanita." cibir Kyungsoo. Chanyeol tak bisa menahan diri untuk tersenyum. Kyungsoo menghabiskan tequila-nya, kemudian menatap Chanyeol lagi. "Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau menyerah tentang Baekhyun?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Walaupun aku sudah ditolak, bukan berarti semuanya sudah berakhir, bukan? Ini hanya memulai semuanya dari awal lagi. Aku hanya..," Chanyeol menghela napas panjang, "..perlu menemukan caranya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. "Aku bangga padamu."

Chanyeol balik tersenyum. "Thanks. Oh ya, boleh kupinjam ponselmu? Ponselku low-bat."

"Tentu." sahut Kyungsoo seraya memberikan ponselnya.

Chanyeol menekan beberapa nomor di atas ponsel putih milik Kyungsoo. Ia menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkan ponsel itu di telinganya. Terdengar nada sambung di seberang sana. Sebenarnya Kyungsoo penasaran siapa yang Chanyeol telepon, tapi ia diam saja dan memutuskan untuk memesan satu gelas tequila lagi.

"Hey, ini Chanyeol. Kau ada acara setelah pulang kerja besok?" tanya Chanyeol pada orang yang diteleponnya.

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Benarkah? Kyungsoo ingin mengajakmu makan malam di restoran yang pernah kudatangi dengan Yuri, kau bisa'kan?"

"Uhhuk! Uhukk!" Kyungsoo tersedak karena ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Sedangkan pria tinggi itu tersenyum geli melihat respon sepupunya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

"Kyungsoo, kau bilang?"

"Ya, bagaimana menurutmu?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi pada orang di seberang telepon.

"Ya, tentu."

"Oke, setelah pulang kerja besok."

TUT.

"Siapa yang kau telepon?" Kyungsoo menatap curiga Chanyeol setelah telepon itu diputus.

"Jongin."

Jika tadi Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol dengan mata membola, kali ini ia ubah menjadi tatapan membunuh.

"Jongin? KIM JONGIN?!" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya. Chanyeol berdehem santai menjawabnya. "Apa kau gila?! Kenapa kau bilang aku mengajaknya makan malam?!"

"Kenapa? Kau tak suka?" Chanyeol menyeringai melihat Kyungsoo bungkam di tempatnya. Pipinya agak memerah sekarang. "Astaga, Kyung. Aku tidak tahu kau bisa sangat manis jika sudah membicarakan Jongin." godanya. Pria tinggi itu malah menghabiskan tequila milik Kyungsoo, kemudian menepuk pelan bahu Kyungsoo. "Enjoy your date~"

Kyungsoo menganga dengan wajah pucat. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menatap Chanyeol yang berjalan keluar dari bar dengan senyuman penuh kemenangan –yang terkesan sangat menyebalkan.

Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Jongin besok?

**###**

Kyungsoo mencuatkan kepalanya dari balik tembok yang ia pakai sebagai tempat bersembunyinya. Ia terlihat waspada. Mata beloknya itu memerhatikan seluk beluk lantai sepuluh Korean Vogue dengan saksama, seperti sedang mencari seseorang. Tak ia pedulikan beberapa orang yang menatapnya bingung. Well, kepala bagian seni yang merupakan sepupu redaktur Korean Vogue itu tidak pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya. Kyungsoo malah terlihat seperti pencuri daripada salah satu kepala bagian Korean Vogue.

"Tidak ada." ucapnya lirih. Sepertinya sudah aman –pikirnya. Kyungsoo menghembuskan napasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Pria mungil itu merapikan pakaiannya sesaat. Namun baru saja ia melangkah, sebuah tepukan di bahunya membuatnya terperanjat.

"Hey, kau baru datang?"

Uh-oh.

Itu suara Jongin –orang yang ingin ia hindari.

Pria bermata belok itu hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa Jongin selalu muncul di saat yang paling tidak tepat?

Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya, kemudian berbalik menghadap pria berkulit seksi itu. "H–hai.." sapanya kikuk.

"Pagi~" sapa Jongin seraya tersenyum. Dan melihat senyuman di pagi hari itu benar-benar sebuah berkah bagi Kyungsoo. "Oh ya, untuk makan malam ini, kau ingin pulang dulu atau kita langsung pergi saja?" tanya Jongin.

"K–kau mau pergi makan malam denganku?" tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

Jongin mengangguk. "Chanyeol tidak memberitahumu? Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Chanyeol yang meneleponku?"

"Eh? Um..i–itu..," Kyungsoo gelagapan. Well, ia juga tidak tahu harus jawab apa karena Chanyeol menghubungi Jongin dan merencanakan kencan itu semaunya –meski Kyungsoo senang Jongin tidak menolaknya. Tapi apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang? Pria mungil itu kelihatan panik sekarang.

"Kencannya nanti, sekarang waktunya kerja." Tiba-tiba Chanyeol muncul dan menyeret bahu Kyungsoo. Ia terus menariknya dan meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berdiri di belakang sana. Kyungsoo menatap Chanyeol yang tersenyum penuh arti padanya. "Belikan aku kopi setelah ini, oke?"

Kyungsoo terpaksa mengangguk menjawabnya. Ya, terpaksa. Karena sepupunya itu baru saja menyelamatkannya. Ha.

.

.

Baekhyun terus menerus menatap ponselnya dengan mimik khawatir. Sesekali mata sipitnya melirik ke ruangan Chanyeol, kemudian beralih kembali ke ponselnya yang bergetar. Itu telepon dari Kris, tapi Baekhyun tidak berani menjawabnya karena Chanyeol pernah memperingatkannya untuk tidak teleponan di jam kerja. Namun di lain sisi, ia merasa tidak enak pada Kris. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya pria jangkung itu meneleponnya dan yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah menatap ponselnya. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponselnya. Apakah ia harus me-reject panggilan itu? Tapi apakah itu sopan? Baekhyun harus mengirimkan pesan pada Kris bahwa ia tidak bisa menerima panggilan di jam kerja seperti ini, tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya jika ponsel itu terus bergetar. Di saat Baekhyun sedang berpikir, ponsel putih itu tiba-tiba berhenti bergetar, seolah sedang memberinya kesempatan. Baekhyun pikir inilah saat yang tepat untuk mengirimkan pesan pada Kris, tapi belum sempat ia melakukannya, telepon di meja kerjanya berdering. Baekhyun menempelkan gagang telepon itu di antara bahu dan kepalanya, sementara tangannya sibuk mengetik sebuah pesan.

"Ya, kantor Tuan Park Chanyeol."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengangkat panggilanku?"

Baekhyun berhenti mengetikkan pesan di ponselnya dan malah mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kris?"

"Hey, aku tanya kenapa kau tidak mengangkat panggilanku?" Kris terdengar agak gemas pada pria mungil ini.

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Ah, itu..maaf, aku tidak bisa. Chanyeol menyuruhku untuk tidak teleponan selama jam kerja."

Kris berdecak kesal. "Dasar orang kaku."

"Ada apa kau meneleponku?" Baekhyun mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Kau sibuk malam ini? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke pesta pertunangan temanku."

"Pesta pertunangan?"

"Ya. Kenapa? Kau sibuk?"

Baekhyun menggaruk pipinya. "Um..tidak sih."

Kris tersenyum puas. "Kalau begitu, aku tidak melihat alasanmu untuk menolak ajakanku, bukan?"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Sepertinya begitu."

"Nanti malam jam delapan, oke?"

"Arasseo."

TUT –sambungan telepon akhirnya diputus.

Jongin yang sedari tadi memerhatikan acara teleponan Baekhyun, menautkan alisnya. "Dengan siapa kau bicara?" tanyanya penasaran. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum penuh makna tanpa menyahut Jongin. Pria berkulit tan itu hendak bertanya lagi, tapi kehadiran seorang wanita cantik menginterupsinya. Itu Jiwon. Dia tersenyum pada Jongin, yang kemudian dibalas dengan senyuman pula oleh Jongin.

"Hey, boleh aku bertemu Chanyeol?" tanya Jiwon sopan.

"Tentu. Dia di dalam."

"Thanks." Senyuman Jiwon terkembang dengan cantiknya, kemudian pergi ke dalam ruangan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang penasaranpun bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Jongin di meja kerjanya. "Itu siapa?"

Jongin mengernyit. "Kenapa bertanya?"

"Aku pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya. Sepertinya dia dekat dengan Chanyeol ya?"

Jongin melirik Jiwon yang sedang bicara dengan Chanyeol di dalam ruangan Chanyeol. "Ya, mereka adalah teman sejak kecil."

Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandangan Jongin. Pria mungil itu menatap sosok Jiwon dengan pandangan lurus.

.

.

"Kau sibuk malam ini?" tanya Jiwon pada Chanyeol.

"Hm."

"Kau akan pergi ke suatu tempat? Kemana?" tanyanya lebih lanjut.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya. Ia menutup dokumen yang baru ia tandatangani, kemudian menatap wanita cantik itu. "Apa tujuanmu kemari, J?"

Jiwon cemberut. "Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu makan malam."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Lain kali saja ya?" Chanyeol membujuk Jiwon. Wanita itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, hanya menatap kesal pria tinggi di hadapannya yang sudah sibuk kembali dengan tumpukan dokumen di meja kerjanya.

"Aku tidak akan memberitahu siapapun."

Chanyeol mengernyit. Ia menatap Jiwon bingung. "Memberitahu apa?"

"Orientasi seks-mu. Aku memutuskan untuk merahasiakannya juga."

Chanyeol terkejut dengan ucapan teman sejak kecilnya itu. "Sungguh?"

Jiwon tersenyum menyahutnya. "Asal kau tetap bertunangan denganku."

Astaga, ini lagi –batin Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu menghela napas panjang, kemudian menatap lekat mata Jiwon. "Kau tahu itu tak akan bisa terjadi'kan?"

"Kenapa tidak bisa? Menurutku itu bisa-bisa saja." Jiwon merengut.

"J, ayolah. Kau tahu apa alasanku. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha, aku tidak akan bisa. Aku pernah mencobanya dan aku gagal. Aku tetap gay dan–"

"Aku tidak peduli." potong Jiwon cepat. Ia bangkit dari duduknya tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya dari Chanyeol. "Aku tetap akan mempertahankan perjodohan ini dan kau tidak akan bisa menghentikanku."

Chanyeol tak bisa apa-apa, bahkan saat Jiwon berjalan keluar dari ruangannya. Pria tinggi itu hanya bisa menghela napas berat. Chanyeol menutup matanya seraya memijat pelipis perlahan. Kepalanya mendadak pening. Well, ini tidak terlalu mengejutkan bagi Chanyeol. Ia tahu benar sifat Jiwon. Ia adalah seorang wanita yang ambisius. Wanita cantik itu tidak akan berhenti sebelum tujuannya tercapai. Dan Chanyeol merutuk orangtuanya. Kenapa di antara semua wanita, harus Jiwon yang dijodohkan dengannya? Ini akan semakin sulit menolak perjodohan itu jika wanita pilihan orangtuanya adalah teman sejak kecilnya. Bagaimana caranya ia membatalkan perjodohan itu?

.

.

Jongdae mendengar suara pintu apartemennya dibuka dari luar. Ia pikir itu pasti Baekhyun. Pria berwajah kotak itu sedang menikmati keripik kentangnya di ruang TV. Perhatiannya yang semula fokus ke tayangan di TV, kini beralih pada kantung belanjaan yang dibawa Baekhyun.

"Kau belanja atau itu milik Chanyeol?" tanya Jongdae.

"Milikku."

Jongdae mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Tumben kau belanja?" Sahabatnya Baekhyun itu bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian mengambil salah satu benda yang dibeli Baekhyun dari kantung belanjaan. Itu sebuah jas berwarna hitam dan itu branded. "Apa ada acara khusus?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Ya, aku akan pergi ke pesta."

"Pesta siapa?"

"Entahlah. Aku hanya diajak seorang teman untuk menemaninya kesana."

Penuturan Baekhyun membuat Jongdae tertarik. Ia memicing curiga pada sahabatnya. "Apa itu Chanyeol?"

"Bukan."

Jongdae mengernyit. "Lalu siapa? Dia pasti bukan orang sembarangan sampai bisa membuatmu membeli jas semahal ini."

"Well, dia hanya kenalanku di tempat kerja saja."

Jongdae tahu benar bahwa Baekhyun sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Biasanya ia akan menyebutkan nama seseorang dalam sebuah percakapan meskipun itu hanya sekedar kenalan, tapi kali ini tidak. Dan kalau sudah begini, Baekhyun pasti enggan memberitahu Jongdae. Tapi pria yang lebih muda terlanjur penasaran, jadi ia memikirkan sebuah cara. Jongdae-pun mengambil sebuah kemeja di salah kantung belanjaan Baekhyun dan mulai berakting.

"Hey, apa ini noda?" tanya Jongdae –berakting.

"Apa? Dimana?" Baekhyun terlihat sibuk mengecek kemeja yang Jongdae ambil tadi. "Dimana, Jongdae? Apa yang ini? Tapi kupikir ini bukan noda, atau memang noda ya? Astaga, bagaimana ini?" Baekhyun panik.

Baekhyun benar-benar mudah dipancing.

"Kau tahu, Baek? Aku selalu menjadi kritikus tentang apa yang kau kenakan, apa yang kau katakan, bahkan saat kau memakan es krim strawberry. Tapi saat ini menyangkut kehidupan pribadimu, aku tidak akan menghakimimu," Jongdae tersenyum penuh makna pada sahabatnya –yang baru menyadari kebohongan Jongdae soal noda di kemeja barunya, "Jadi, siapa pria ini?"

Baekhyun tahu dia tidak akan bisa lolos begitu saja dari Jongdae, jadi pria mungil itu menghela napas panjang, kemudian menjawab, "Tuan Wu."

Jongdae membulatkan matanya. "Seorang Ahjussi?!"

"Bukan, bodoh! Dia seumuran Chanyeol!" Pipi Baekhyun agak merona mengingat wajah tampan Kris yang akan ia temui dua jam lagi. "Namanya Wu Kris dan dia akan menjemputku jam delapan nanti."

"Oooh~ seseorang sedang jatuh cinta rupanya~" goda Jongdae, membuat Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk.

"Sudahlah, aku harus bersiap-siap sekarang."

Jongdae tersenyum. "Arasseo. Dan santai saja. Aku akan menyuruh Tuan Wu untuk menunggu di sofa selagi kau berdandan, bagaimana?"

"Knock it off, Jongdae." ujar Baekhyun seraya menutup pintu kamarnya. Sedangkan Jongdae terkekeh di tempatnya.

.

.

Chanyeol merasakan kebosanan yang teramat sangat saat ini. Ini sudah lima belas menit semenjak ia sampai di rumah Yuri. Wanita cantik itu mengundangnya ke pesta pertunangannya. Chanyeol tidak bisa menolaknya karena Yuri adalah salah satu rekan bisnisnya. Walaubagaimanapun, Chanyeol harus membuat kesan yang baik di hadapan rekan bisnisnya, bukan? Jadi disinilah Chanyeol berada –di antara para tamu undangan– dengan pikiran kosong dan segelas vodka martini kesukaannya. Pria tinggi itu meraih ponselnya, menatap wallpaper ponselnya yang tak kunjung berubah. Ia menghela napasnya yang terdengar begitu berat. Ibu jarinya mengelus wallpaper Baekhyun di ponselnya. Ah, padahal hanya menatap fotonya saja, tapi itu berhasil membuat rasa rindu di dada Chanyeol membesar. Ya, ia sangat merindukan pria mungil itu. Rasa rindu yang dibendung itu membuat pria bertelinga peri itu sering melamun. Chanyeol tidak pernah semelankolis ini sebelumnya, tapi entah kenapa sosok pria bermata sipit itu selalu membuat dirinya kacau.

"Woah~ pestanya meriah sekali."

Jantung Chanyeol berdebar kencang ketika telinga lebarnya menangkap suara Baekhyun. Refleks, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Sebenarnya Chanyeol berharap ia hanya sedang berkhayal saja, tapi sosok mungil dengan jas hitam dan eye-liner yang agak tebal itu justru berdiri tiga meter dari tempatnya saat ini, menghancurkan khayalannya. Itu Baekhyun. Dia berada di tempat yang sama dengannya saat ini. Chanyeol memang sempat bingung dengan kehadiran pria cebol itu di pesta Yuri, namun itu seolah tidak menjadi masalah lagi ketika mood-nya berubah membaik. Chanyeol tersenyum tanpa sadar. Pria tinggi itu meletakkan gelas vodka martini-nya yang masih penuh di atas meja, kemudian berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Namun sayangnya saat Chanyeol mengambil satu langkah, senyumannya memudar dan bergantikan dengan amarah.

Baekhyun tidak datang sendirian.

Ia datang bersama Kris.

Chanyeol menatap tidak suka ke arah mereka berdua. Tangannya mengepal sempurna, jantungnya berpacu cepat. Matanya terkunci sepenuhnya pada sosok Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa dengan Kris. Well, itu adalah tawa yang tulus dan Chanyeol tidak suka melihatnya. Ia tidak suka jika tawa cantik itu ditujukan untuk pria lain. Dan itu mengasilkan rasa cemburu yang kental di dadanya. Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, langkahnyapun ia lanjutkan, mendekati Kris dan Baekhyun.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Chanyeol begitu ia berdiri di hadapan Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu terlihat terkejut melihat kehadiran Chanyeol disana. Ia hendak menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol, tapi pria berambut pirang di sampingnya mendahuluinya.

"Aku yang mengajaknya," Chanyeol menatap tajam Kris, namun pria yang lebih tinggi memasang wajah tak bersalah, "Ada yang salah?"

"Kupikir kau tahu bahwa pesta ini hanya untuk tamu undangan saja. Kau tidak boleh mengajak yang tak diundang, Kris."

"Oh, it's fine. Aku sudah memberitahu Yuri dan dia bilang tidak apa-apa." Kris menjawab santai.

Chanyeol merutuki dirinya. Kenapa ia sampai lupa bahwa Kris juga diundang ke pesta ini? Ia bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Kris mengajak Baekhyun. Tatapan pria berambut hitam itu beralih ke pria mungil yang sedang menghindari tatapannya.

"Pulang."

Itu lebih terdengar seperti perintah di telinga Baekhyun dan Kris, tapi apa peduli Chanyeol? Pria bertelinga peri itu menarik lengan Baekhyun –hendak membawa Baekhyun keluar dari pesta itu, namun Kris menahannya dengan cepat. Chanyeol melayangkan tatapan menusuk ke arah Kris tanpa melepaskan genggamannya di lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang bingung dengan situasi ini juga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Pria mungil itu hanya bisa menatap Chanyeol dan Kris bergantian dengan mimik khawatir. Entah kenapa, ada atmosfer aneh yang tercipta di antara dua pria tinggi itu, membuat Baekhyun ngeri sendiri.

"Lepaskan dia." Kali ini ucapan Kris yang terdengar seperti perintah.

Hening.

Chanyeol masih tidak bergeming di tempatnya, hanya memakukan tatapannya tepat ke manik Kris.

"Kau tidak dengar?" Kris bersuara kembali. "Kubilang lepaskan dia, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol beralih menatap Baekhyun sekarang, membuat pria mungil itu gugup. "Pilih. Pulang denganku atau tinggal dengannya."

Baekhyun terkejut mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan memberikan pilihan padanya, meskipun tersirat nada ancaman di dalamnya. Dan Baekhyun bingung. Ia takut Chanyeol akan memecatnya jika ia memilih Kris. Tapi jika ia memilih Chanyeol, Baekhyun merasa tidak enak pada Kris, padahal mereka baru saja sampai disini lima menit yang lalu.

"Um..tak bisakah kita bertiga tinggal disini?" Baekhyun memilih jalan tengah.

"Pulang denganku atau tinggal dengannya?" Chanyeol menaikkan suaranya di kalimat yang sama dengan yang tadi, seolah memaksa Baekhyun untuk memilih satu dan tidak memilih jalan tengah. Baekhyun kelihatan takut sekarang. Pasalnya mata Chanyeol melayangkan amarah dan itu terlihat mengerikan. Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat itu sebelumnya. Tatapan Chanyeol itu seolah mengatakan 'aku akan memecatmu detik itu juga jika kau memilih si pirang ini'. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun bimbang. Pria mungil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, kemudian menatap Kris –meminta pertolongan darinya.

"Jangan memaksanya, Chanyeol." ucap Kris. Chanyeol menatapnya tidak suka. Entah kenapa, ia merasa seperti tokoh jahatnya disini. "Lagipula tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan. Ini hanya pesta, Baekhyun akan menjadi asistenmu lagi besok. Aku janji akan mengantarkannya pulang dengan selamat."

"Kupikir Kris benar." Baekhyun menimpali. Pria mungil itu segera menundukkan wajahnya saat Chanyeol menatapnya tajam.

"Sudahlah, Chanyeol. Lagipula kau juga baru datang, bukan? Nikmatilah pestanya sebentar lagi, oke?" Kris mencoba membujuknya, tapi sepertinya itu tidak berhasil. Yang ada Chanyeol semakin kesal. Diam-diam, rahangnya mengeras. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak meledak disana dengan mengatur napasnya yang agak memburu. Namun tanpa disadari, pria berambut hitam itu menguatkan genggamannya di tangan Baekhyun.

"Auw.." Baekhyun meringis pelan karena genggaman tangan Chanyeol yang kuat. Dan itu membuat Chanyeol tersentak. Seketika amarahnya berubah menjadi raut kekhawatiran. Ia merasa bersalah pada Baekhyun, jadi dengan cepat Chanyeol melepaskan tangannya di lengan Baekhyun.

"Maaf." ucap Chanyeol lirih –nyaris seperti bisikan, tapi Baekhyun mendengarnya dengan jelas. Pria bertelinga peri itu menatap ke arah lain seraya memundurkan langkahnya.

Chanyeol meninggalkan pesta.

**TBC**

***pukpuk Yeollie***

**Untuk yang nanya FF ini tamat di chapter berapa, saya belum tahu pasti soalnya masih on-going. Tapi yang pasti FF ini gak akan lebih dari 20 chapter.**

**Tanpa rasa bosan, saya ucapkan terima kasih bagi yang udah nyempetin baca FF saya dan kasih review –bahkan sampai klik fav/follow. Meskipun saya gak bales satu-persatu, saya tetep baca review dan masukan kalian. Dan saya hargain banget usaha kalian. Semoga silent readers bisa belajar banyak dari para reviewers ya~**

**So, review?**


	10. Chapter 9

Kris memarkirkan Mercedes Benz miliknya di depan apartemen Baekhyun. Setelah ia mematikan mesin mobilnya, pria berambut pirang itu menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman. "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku malam ini, Baek."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Tidak masalah. Aku justru tersanjung karena diajak olehmu ke pesta itu."

"Sungguh?" Kris terlihat senang. "Kalau begitu, aku akan sering-sering mengajakmu ke pesta, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun terkekeh kikuk. "Sepertinya itu tidak perlu."

Kris mengernyit. "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka pergi ke pesta bersamaku?"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja..," Baekhyun menelan ludahnya sesaat seraya menunduk, "Chanyeol pasti akan marah besar jika aku sering pergi tanpa sepengetahuannya lagi."

Hening.

Kris menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca, sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri memilih menghindari tatapan itu.

"Kau menyukai Chanyeol?" Kris berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersentak.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak." Baekhyun menjawab tanpa keraguan. Pria mungil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya sesaat, kemudian bicara, "Aku hanya tidak ingin kejadian tadi terulang lagi. Aku merasa tidak enak pada kalian berdua."

"Kalau begitu," Kris meraih dagu Baekhyun agar pria mungil itu menatapnya, "Jadilah kekasihku."

Pupil Baekhyun membesar dibuatnya. Jantungnya berdebar keras, terutama saat Kris mendekatkan wajahnya dan mulai merubah kemiringannya. Napas Baekhyun menjadi tidak teratur seiringnya napas Kris yang menerpa wajahnya.

"K–Kris, aku–"

Baekhyun belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena bibir Kris sudah menempel dengan miliknya, seolah membungkamnya. Pria mungil itu membeku. Matanya masih terbuka saat mata Kris terpejam. Pria yang lebih tinggi mulai memberikan lumatan yang begitu lembut di permukaan bibir pria yang lebih pendek. Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, tapi ia tidak menolak ataupun membalas ciuman itu. Dia hanya duduk di tempatnya dengan kebingungan yang menerpa dirinya.

Namun itu hanya sesaat.

Saat Kris melepaskan pagutan bibir mereka, pria tinggi itu menatap Baekhyun intens, mengusap pipinya yang memerah, kemudian berkata, "Aku mencintaimu.."

Jantung Baekhyun bergemuruh hebat, seolah ada sengatan listrik yang menyetrum jantungnya. Otaknya mendadak blank. Semuanya terasa begitu tiba-tiba sehingga Baekhyun tidak bisa mencerna semuanya dengan baik. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia mengerti hanyalah kesungguhan dalam tatapan intens Kris. Dan itu membuat dadanya hangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**LIES IN BETWEEN**

**Chapter 9 **–** Together in Paris**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Kim Jiwon, Wu Kris, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, Park Yoora**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: ChanBaek time, YIHAAA~! Kok ChanBaek time di saat pembukaannya KrisBaek? Well, itu hanya pembukaan, lihat aja bagian akhirnya nanti *nyengir lebar*. Bisa dibilang chapter ini adalah pengantar menuju NC. So, prepare yourself to throb~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun baru saja menyisir rambutnya saat matanya menangkap sosok Jongdae berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya dengan senyuman aneh. Baekhyun mengernyit menatapnya. "Ada apa dengan senyumanmu itu?"

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun terlihat semakin bingung. "Penjelasan apa?"

Jongdae menyeringai. "Kau sudah pacaran dengan Wu Kris'kan?"

Baekhyun sontak melotot karena ucapan Jongdae itu. "D–dari mana kau–"

Jongdae menaikkan jari telunjuknya ke udara, "Pertama, kau tidak berhenti tersenyum semenjak pulang dari pesta kemarin," Jongdae menaikkan jari tengahnya –bergabung dengan jari telunjuknya, "Kedua, kau mulai memerhatikan penampilanmu," Jongdae tersenyum lebar seraya menambahkan ibu jarinya bersama dua jari lainnya, "Ketiga, Tuan Wu sedang menunggumu di ruang TV."

"APA?!" Baekhyun berteriak refleks. "Aish, kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi?!" protesnya. Pria mungil itu terlihat panik sekarang. Setelah mengambil tas-nya di atas meja, iapun berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Sedangkan Jongdae menertawainya di ambang pintu kamar Baekhyun.

Kris yang sedang sibuk memerhatikan apartemen Baekhyun, menghentikan kegiatannya ketika Baekhyun sudah berada di hadapannya. Pria mungil itu tersenyum kikuk. "H–hai.."

"Selamat pagi, manis~"

BLUSH!

Hebat.

Baekhyun merona hebat di pagi hari. Tidak terlalu keren.

Pria mungil itu menundukkan wajahnya seraya berjalan menghampiri Kris. Ia berdehem sejenak sebelum akhirnya menatap mata kekasihnya. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang dulu kalau kau akan menjemputku?"

Entah itu rajukan atau apa, tapi Kris menyukainya, apalagi saat Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan bibir mengerucut. Itu terlihat menggemaskan.

"Maaf. Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu kejutan. Apa kau terkejut?"

Well, Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk menyahutnya. Ia memang tidak menyangka Kris akan menjemputnya pagi ini karena pria tinggi itu bilang apa-apa sebelumnya. Tapi ia senang. Menurutnya ini kejutan yang manis.

"Jadi, kalian akan berangkat sekarang atau masih mau saling menatap?" Jongdae tiba-tiba menginterupsi atmosfer hangat itu. Baekhyun mendelik ke arah sahabatnya, tapi sepertinya Jongdae tidak terlalu peduli. Ia malah terkekeh geli melihat wajah Baekhyun yang merah itu.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang," Kris menoleh ke Jongdae, "Terima kasih sudah mengingatkan kami."

Jongdae tersenyum lebar. "Sama-sama~" Ia melambaikan tangannya pada pasangan baru itu seraya mengatakan, "Jangan saling menatap saat di perjalanan ya, kalian bisa celaka nantinya."

"Diam kau." desis Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya keluar dari apartemennya bersama Kris. Dan Jongdae tertawa puas setelahnya.

.

.

Ini sudah menit kesepuluh Chanyeol menatap meja kerja Baekhyun. Pria tinggi itu terus menatapnya dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Jongin yang sedari tadi memerhatikannya dari balik meja kerjanya, menautkan alisnya kebingungan.

"Kau ada perlu dengan Baekhyun?" Jongin akhirnya bertanya, tapi pria yang lebih tinggi tidak menyahut, hanya menghela napas panjang. Jongin semakin bingung. Namun belum sempat ia bertanya lagi, Chanyeol mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku mantelnya dan meletakkan benda itu di atas meja Baekhyun. Setelahnya ia masuk ke ruangannya. Begitu pria tinggi itu memasuki ruangannya, Jongin bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri meja Baekhyun. Ia penasaran dengan apa yang Chanyeol letakkan disana tadi.

"Coklat?" gumam Jongin. Ia mengambil salah satu dari dua coklat sebesar lollipop itu dan mengamatinya dari dekat. "Rasa strawberry." Jongin melirik Chanyeol yang sudah sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa kasihan pada sahabatnya itu. Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol jadi pendiam dan sering melamun. Jongin tahu benar Chanyeol akan seperti ini jika ia sedang banyak pikiran –selain pekerjaannya sebagai redaktur tentunya. Dan Jongin yakin salah satunya adalah mengenai pria Byun ini.

"Selamat pagi~" Suara Baekhyun dari belakang Jongin berhasil membuat pria berkulit tan itu tersentak. Sontak ia menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hah?"

"Yang di tanganmu."

Jongin menatap benda yang ditunjuk Baekhyun. Itu coklat pemberian Chanyeol. "Uh..ini coklat milikmu. Maaf aku menyentuhnya."

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Coklat milikku?"

"Ya," Jongin melirik Chanyeol melalui ekor matanya sesaat, kemudian tersenyum pada Baekhyun, "Aku melihatnya tergeletak pagi ini."

"Benarkah?"

Jongin mengangguk mantap. "Itu rasa strawberry."

Entah kenapa, begitu Jongin mengatakan kalimat itu, otak Baekhyun melayang ke Chanyeol. Dan Jongin sadar bahwa Baekhyun tahu siapa yang memberikan coklat itu padanya. Jadi yang pria berkulit tan itu lakukan adalah kembali ke mejanya, membiarkan Baekhyun terlarut dalam kenangannya. Sedangkan Baekhyun tengah teringat akan memori saat ia selesai wisuda dulu. Chanyeol –yang ia tahu adalah Baekbeom– mengirimkannya bunga, coklat, dan strawberry, sesuai dengan permintaan Baekhyun sebagai ganti 'Baekbeom' tidak datang ke wisudaannya. Baekhyun ingat ia begitu senang, terlebih saat coklat yang dikirim adalah coklat Belgia rasa strawberry. Baekhyun sampai tidak mau memberikannya pada siapapun karena coklat itu begitu enak dan itu adalah pemberian 'Baekbeom'. Jadi, Baekhyun cepat-cepat menghabiskannya sebelum teman-temannya memintanya. Dan coklat itu adalah coklat yang sama dengan yang Baekhyun terima di meja kerjanya sekarang.

Coklat yang sama, rasa yang sama, dari orang yang sama.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol –yang masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya di ruangannya, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih.." ucapnya lirih.

**###**

"..Yeol? Park Chanyeol!"

Suara Nyonya Park berhasil membuat pria tinggi itu tersentak. Dengan gerakan malas, ia menoleh ke arah wanita paruh baya itu. "Ada apa, Eomma?"

"Kenapa kau malah melamun? Kau tidak mendengarkanku daritadi?" Nyonya Park terdengar kesal.

"Maaf," Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya kasar, "Aku sedang banyak pikiran."

Nyonya Park mengernyit. "Pikiran apa? Yang harus kau pikirkan justru hanya Jiwonnie. Sudah sebulan kau tak kunjung memberikan jawaban, kau sadar itu? Aku dan Abeoji-mu merasa tidak enak pada keluarga Kim, Yeol." omelnya.

Chanyeol menghela napas berat. "Bisakah kita tidak membicarakannya saat ini? Kepalaku pusing sekali."

Nyonya Park menatap serius anak bungsunya. "Chanyeol, aku yakin memberikan jawaban 'ya' bukanlah hal yang sulit. Kau dan Jiwonnie begitu dekat, kalian akan menjadi pasangan yang serasi. Karena itu–"

"Eomma, kumohon," Chanyeol mengerang kesal, "Bisakah kita membicarakannya setelah aku pulang dari Paris? Aku sedang tidak ingin memikirkan apapun selain pekerjaanku."

Nyonya Park menghela napas panjang. Wanita paruh baya itu terlihat simpatik melihat keadaan anaknya yang terlihat memang sedang banyak pikiran. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Kita bicarakan lagi setelah kau pulang dari Paris, tapi hingga saat itu tiba, aku harap kau sudah memiliki jawabanmu." Nyonya Park mengambil tas-nya, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mengusap puncak kepala Chanyeol sesaat sebelum ia melangkah pergi. "Jaga kesehatanmu." ucapnya. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk pelan meresponnya.

Begitu pintu rumahnya ditutup oleh Nyonya Park, keadaan dalam rumah bergaya Spanyol itu langsung hening. Chanyeol sendiri tidak melakukan apa-apa selain menundukkan kepalanya. Kepalanya sakit lagi. Pria tinggi itu memijat pelipisnya perlahan seraya menutup matanya. Pikirannya kacau balau akhir-akhir ini. Dan semuanya berakar dari satu orang –Byun Baekhyun. Ini sudah hampir sebulan semenjak Chanyeol mengetahui bahwa pujaan hatinya menjalin kasih dengan Kris. Hampir sebulan pula Chanyeol berusaha bersikap normal di hadapan pria mungil itu, tapi itu malah membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Puncak dari kekacauan ini adalah saat melihat Baekhyun dan Kris berciuman mesra di dalam mobil Kris. Chanyeol tidak sengaja melihatnya tadi sore dan itu sungguh bukan pemandangan yang ingin ia lihat di saat ia ingin fokus pada pekerjaannya.

Ocehan Eomma-nya tadi hanya memperparah keadaan. Well, Chanyeol tahu ia hanya tinggal menolak perjodohan itu. Namun itu tidak sesederhana seperti kelihatannya. Chanyeol tahu setelah ia menolak perjodohan itu, orangtuanya akan merecoki dirinya dengan berbagai pertanyaan, dimulai dari apa alasannya menolak perjodohan itu, membanding-bandingkan kesempurnaan Jiwon dengan wanita lainnya, dan berakhir dengan diri Chanyeol yang di pikiran orangtuanya terlalu lama membujang. Dan lagi, menolak perjodohan itu Chanyeol rasa tidak ada gunanya karena ia akan tetap dijodohkan dengan Jiwon, suka atau tidak. Menanyakan jawaban Chanyeol hanyalah sebuah formalitas, selalu seperti itu. Selama bertahun-tahun, Chanyeol menjadi anak yang baik dan patuh pada perkataan orangtuanya. Meskipun Chanyeol tidak menyukainya, ia akan berakhir dengan menuruti semua keinginan mereka. Tapi menikah? Ayolah, Chanyeol sudah terlalu besar untuk diatur-atur dalam urusan cinta, apalagi menikah. Tapi –hell– apa peduli orangtuanya? Hidupnya tidak pernah bebas sejak dulu. Dan yang terpenting dari itu semua adalah ia seorang gay. Bagaimana mungkin seorang gay sepertinya menikahi seorang wanita? Lalu apa berikutnya? Menghamili Jiwon? Bahkan jika itu permintaan terakhir Nyonya Park, Chanyeol tidak yakin bisa melakukannya.

Semuanya mungkin akan jauh lebih mudah jika ia tidak sedang jatuh cinta pada Baekhyun. Seandainya ia tidak mencintai Baekhyun, Chanyeol mungkin akan memaksakan dirinya (lagi) untuk menuruti keinginan egois orangtuanya. Ia akan berpura-pura straight dan menikahi Jiwon, meskipun tidak akan sampai menidurinya. Mungkin Chanyeol akan membuat surat keterangan palsu yang menyatakan bahwa ia mandul, jadi dengan begitu mereka bisa mengadopsi seorang anak –atau lebih baiknya– Jiwon berpindah ke lain hati. Setelahnya, Chanyeol akan menghabiskan seumur hidupnya untuk mengabdi di pekerjaannya dan meninggal dalam damai. Ya, seperti itulah akhir ceritanya. Begitu sederhana, begitu terbaca. Astaga, bahkan Chanyeol tidak percaya ia bisa melihat alur kehidupannya jika Baekhyun tidak masuk ke dalamnya.

Tapi –sialnya– kenyataan menghempaskannya.

Baekhyun ada dalam kehidupannya, menari-nari dalam benaknya setiap saat, dan menghantuinya dengan berbagai perasaan. Padahal hanya gara-gara pesan salah sambung, tapi hal itu malah membuat Baekhyun menjadi bagian dari kehidupannya secara permanen. Karena sosok itulah, alur cerita kehidupan Chanyeol berubah drastis, menjadi begitu kompleks dan tak terbaca. Chanyeol sendiri tidak menyangka akan terjadi hal seperti ini dalam kehidupannya, seolah ia sedang dipermainkan takdir. Dan semua itu karena Chanyeol mencintai Baekhyun. Pria tinggi itu sangat benci kenyataan itu saat tersadar bahwa ia tidak bisa memiliki hati Baekhyun. Karenanya, Chanyeol tidak bisa mengatakan 'ya' tentang perjodohan itu. Tapi ia juga belum menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk menolak perjodohan tersebut. Mengakui bahwa dirinya seorang gay? Chanyeol yakin keluarganya akan membunuhnya detik itu juga, atau setidaknya mengirimnya ke psikiater.

Pikiran Chanyeol lainnya yang membuatnya hampir gila adalah kenyataan bahwa dirinya harus meninggalkan Baekhyun selama lima hari untuk bisnis mode di Paris. Chanyeol tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya tanpa Baekhyun selama itu. Ingat saat ia berada di Jepang? Chanyeol tidak bisa bertahan lebih dari dua hari dan memilih meninggalkan Jongin di Jepang. Yang lebih menyebalkannya lagi, Chanyeol tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat untuk mengajak pria mungil itu ke Paris bersamanya. Jika ada perjalanan bisnis seperti ini, biasanya Chanyeol akan mengajak asisten pertamanya. Lain halnya jika ia pergi ke Paris hanya untuk menghadiri fashion week, Chanyeol bisa saja mengajak Baekhyun dengan alasan 'menambah pengetahuan modenya yang minim'. Tapi jika untuk perjalanan bisnis, Chanyeol tidak bisa menemukan alasan yang tepat karena biasanya asisten pertamanya yang akan membantunya. Dan lagi, jika Chanyeol bersikeras mengajak Baekhyun dan Jongin ke Paris, siapa yang akan stand by di depan telepon kantor jika ada janji atau pertemuan penting yang harus Chanyeol hadiri? Chanyeol tidak bisa mengambil resiko itu.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya seraya mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Tuhan, tolong berikan jalan keluar dari semua masalah ini.."

Ini semua benar-benar membuat kepalanya ingin meledak.

**###**

Chanyeol berhenti melangkah saat mendapati meja kerja Jongin kosong. Ia melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya. Pukul 7.20 pagi. Alisnya bertautan sempurna. Seharusnya pria berkulit tan itu sudah datang. Pria tinggi itu kemudian menoleh ke arah Baekhyun di meja kerjanya.

"Mana Jongin?"

Baekhyun melirik meja kerja Jongin, kemudian beralih ke Chanyeol. "Entahlah. Aku belum melihatnya pagi ini."

Well, ini aneh. Jongin tidak biasanya terlambat atau bolos kerja. Kalaupun Jongin berhalangan kerja, ia akan memberitahu Chanyeol sehari sebelumnya.

"Chanyeol, kau sudah datang?" Kyungsoo –yang baru datang– membuyarkan lamunan Chanyeol. "Aku harus bicara denganmu. Bisa kita bicara di ruanganmu?"

"Tentu." Kyungsoo mengikuti langkah Chanyeol menuju ruangan Chanyeol. Setelah mereka berada di dalam, Chanyeol berbalik menghadap Kyungsoo. "Ada apa?"

"Besok kau ke Paris'kan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Ya."

"Jongin tidak bisa ikut. Dia sedang sakit tifus dan harus dirawat di RS."

Chanyeol mengernyit. Dia memicing curiga ke arah Kyungsoo. "Kenapa aku tahu hal ini dari mulutmu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo polos.

Chanyeol melipat kedua tangannya di dada tanpa melepaskan tatapan curiganya. "Apa yang terjadi di antara kalian berdua, hm? Sepertinya banyak yang terjadi setelah aku menjodohkan kalian."

"T–tidak ada." Kyungsoo tergagap, membuat Chanyeol semakin mencurigainya. "Daripada itu, lebih baik kau beri tahu Baekhyun untuk menyiapkan paspornya untuk pergi denganmu ke Paris."

Seketika pikiran hubungan Kyungsoo dengan Jongin langsung hilang saat Kyungsoo mengatakan hal itu. Yang ada dalam pikiran Chanyeol sekarang adalah Baekhyun. Chanyeol baru menyadari dengan ketidakhadiran Jongin, ia bisa mengajak Baekhyun pergi dengannya ke Paris. Dengan kata lain, mereka akan menghabiskan waktu berdua saja selama lima hari di Paris. Pria tinggi itu sudah tenggelam dalam khayalannya, ia bahkan tidak menghiraukan Kyungsoo yang pamit dari ruangannya. Satu-satuya yang Chanyeol rasakan hanyalah rasa gembira yang teramat sangat.

Dia dan Baekhyun akan pergi ke Paris besok.

Chanyeol menetralkan kembali ekspresinya, kemudian memanggil Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasa dipanggilpun akhirnya memasuki ruangan Chanyeol.

"Siapkan paspormu, kita akan pergi ke Paris besok."

"N–ne? Paris?" Baekhyun terkejut.

"Ya. Tadi Kyungsoo bilang Jongin sedang dirawat di RS, karena itu kau yang akan menemaniku ke Paris." tutur Chanyeol dengan nada setenang mungkin.

"T–tapi bagaimana dengan telepon kantor?"

"Aku akan minta Ahra dan Wendy untuk stand by bergantian."

Baekhyun merasa tenggorokannya kering. Setelah mengangguk pelan, ia kembali ke meja kerjanya. Pikirannya tiba-tiba kacau. Sekarang yang ia pikirkan adalah Kris. Bagaimana caranya ia memberitahu Kris? Baekhyun tahu benar sifat Kris. Kris tidak suka Chanyeol mendekatinya meskipun itu sekedar urusan pekerjaan. Dan sekarang Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk menemaninya ke Paris? Kris pasti akan marah besar padanya.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. "Bagaimana ini?"

.

.

Kris menatap tajam Baekhyun. "Kau apa?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya gugup. "Aku akan pergi ke Paris bersama Chanyeol."

Hening.

Suasana dalam café yang tidak terlalu ramai di siang hari itu rasanya semakin menghakimi Baekhyun saja. Kris masih dalam posisi menatap tajam Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu bisa melihat perubahan yang drastis dalam air muka Kris begitu ia mengatakan kalimat itu padanya.

"Apa Chanyeol yang memaksamu?" tuduh Kris –masih dengan nada tenang namun terkesan menusuk.

"Tidak. Jongin masuk RS karena sakit tifus, karena itu aku harus menemani Chanyeol ke Paris." tutur Baekhyun.

"Berapa lama kau akan pergi?"

"Lima hari."

"LI–" Ucapan Kris ditahan oleh dirinya sendiri. Ia hampir saja memekik, Baekhyun tahu itu. Pria tinggi itu menatap Baekhyun dengan emosi yang kentara ditekan. "Apa kau mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja kau katakan?"

"Ini hanya perjalanan bisnis, Kris."

Kris mendengus. "Ya, seakan dalam lima hari itu tidak akan ada yang terjadi di antara kalian." cibirnya.

Bakehyun menghela napas. "Kris, ayolah. Chanyeol membutuhkanku sebagai asistennya. Dia–"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Baek," potong Kris cepat, "Aku tahu Chanyeol masih menyimpan perasaan untukmu. Dia pasti akan memanfaatkan situasi ini untuk merebutmu. Aku tahu itu."

"Kris, hentikan itu. Chanyeol tidak akan berbuat apa-apa. Dia tahu hubungan kita."

Kris menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya menatap ke arah lain. "Entah bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya padamu, Baek. Aku kenal Chanyeol. Watak kami hampir sama dan–"

"Tak bisakah kau kesampingkan prasangka burukmu dan bersikap profesional? Chanyeol membutuhkanku, Kris. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya, kau tahu itu." Baekhyun mengerang frustasi di antara kalimatnya.

Kris menatap Baekhyun kali ini. Pria tinggi itu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun seraya mencondongkan badannya ke arah Baekhyun. "Tak bisakah kau berhenti bekerja disana? Kau bisa bekerja di perusahaanku. Kau tidak suka Chanyeol'kan? Bekerjalah di perusahaanku, aku akan memberikan posisi yang kau inginkan. Dengan begitu, kau tidak perlu bertemu Chanyeol lagi."

Baekhyun termenung. Sebenarnya Baekhyun sempat memikirkan jalan itu beberapa kali. Kalaupun ia tidak bekerja di perusahaan Kris, posisi kekasihnya yang merupakan seorang CEO bisa mencarikannya pekerjaan di tempat lain sehingga akan mempermudah jalan Baekhyun menjadi jurnalis. Ia tahu ia bisa melakukan itu kapan saja ia mau. Namun entah kenapa, Baekhyun tidak mau. Sesuatu dalam hatinya melarangnya. Ia merasa jalan itu tidak benar. Ia merasa seperti melarikan diri dari komitmennya dan Baekhyun bukan tipe orang seperti itu.

"Aku tidak bisa, Kris." tolak Baekhyun halus. Tepat saat Kris mengertakkan giginya, Baekhyun mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"Jangan katakan kau menyukainya."

Mata Baekhyun sontak membola mendengar tuduhan Kris. Ia tidak percaya kekasihnya mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku tidak menyukainya." tepis Baekhyun.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau berhenti bekerja disana? Kau sendiri yang selalu mengeluhkan perlakuan Chanyeol di tempat kerja, kau juga yang bilang kau bekerja disana demi mencari pengalaman kerja agar kau bisa menjadi seorang jurnalis, tidak lebih dari itu. Tapi kenapa saat aku menawarkan jalan yang lebih mudah, kau malah menolaknya? Apa alasanmu? Apa karena Chanyeol?"

"Kris, kau tahu aku sudah berkomit–"

"JANGAN SERET-SERET KOMITMENMU, BAEKHYUN!" Kris membentak. Napasnya yang sudah memburu, semakin memburu karena ia membentak Baekhyun barusan. Baekhyun cukup terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya Kris membentaknya dan itu terlihat mengerikan. Pria tinggi itu masih menatap tajam Baekhyun, menutut penjelasan atas semua pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan.

"Katakan alasanmu yang sebenarnya, Baekhyun. Apa itu karena Chanyeol? Karena Chanyeol bekerja disana, karena itu kau tidak mau berhenti bekerja disana?" Kris berusaha menahan emosinya dalam-dalam meski matanya sudah melayangkan emosi yang meledak.

"Bukan berarti aku menyukai Chanyeol, Kris. Ini hanya..," Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah, "Aku merasa berterima kasih padanya karena telah memberikan pekerjaan ini padaku. Dia sudah seperti Hyung-ku sendiri. Dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya di saat Chanyeol membutuhkanku."

Kris terdiam. Meski wajahnya terlihat tenang, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Baekhyun tidak tahu itu. Pria mungil itu bahkan tidak tahu arti tatapan Kris saat ini, tapi yang pasti itu tidak bagus. Firasatnya semakin tidak enak karena Kris terus mendiaminya.

"Kau mulai menyukainya."

Baekhyun benci saat firasatnya benar.

"A–aku tidak–"

"Jangan bohong, Baekhyun," Kris memotong cepat, "Aku tahu tatapan itu. Aku tahu sifatmu."

"Kris kumohon, aku hanya mencintaimu. Aku tidak punya perasaan apa-apa pada Chanyeol. Percayalah padaku." Baekhyun memelas sampai airmatanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Kalau begitu, buktikan. Berhenti menjadi asistennya." tandas Kris.

Lidah Baekhyun kelu. Ia tahu ia seharusnya marah pada Kris karena telah meragukan perasaannya, tapi ada secuil dalam diri Baekhyun yang tidak bisa menyangkalnya. Well, ia memang tidak membenci Chanyeol –seperti dulu, tapi ia juga tidak menyukai Chanyeol seperti yang dikatakan Kris. Memang ada sesuatu dalam diri Baekhyun yang ia jadikan sebagai alasan tidak mau berhenti menjadi asisten Chanyeol. Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu apa itu, ia tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya dengan jelas. Tapi Baekhyun cukup yakin rasa dalam dirinya bukanlah rasa suka ataupun cinta, itu seperti rasa hormat.

"Aku tidak bisa," ucap Baekhyun lirih, "Chanyeol membutuhkanku, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Kumohon mengertilah, Kris. Aku janji aku–"

"Sudahlah." Kris bangkit dari duduknya tanpa menatap Baekhyun lagi. Ia berjalan keluar dari café tanpa menghiraukan Baekhyun yang sudah menitikkan airmatanya.

**###**

Baekhyun menatap kosong ke luar jendela pesawat. Mata sipitnya terlihat agak bengkak. Mungkin akibat ia menangis semalaman. Well, Baekhyun sudah mencoba menghubungi ponsel Kris dan mengirimkan pesan padanya, tapi tetap nihil. Kris benar-benar marah padanya. Dan jarak yang ia ciptakan dengan Kris selama lima hari ini tidak membuatnya membaik. Baekhyun ingin sekali tidak ikut ke Paris bersama Chanyeol, tapi ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Chanyeol begitu saja. Chanyeol benar-benar membutuhkannya saat ini sebagai asistennya.

Baekhyun tidak punya pilihan yang lebih baik.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Suara bass Chanyeol berhasil membangunkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh ke arah pria tinggi itu dengan senyuman lemahnya. "Apa ini pertama kalinya kau naik pesawat?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Pria mungil itu membenarkan posisi duduknya dan menatap lurus ke depan. "Apa naik pesawat begitu mengerikan?" Baekhyun berusaha membuka topik pembicaraan.

Chanyeol berpikir sejenak, kemudian menjawab, "Tidak terlalu."

"Aku pernah menonton film Final Destination dimana pesawatnya meledak setelah lepas landas. Aku jadi parno sendiri."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Awalnya memang akan berguncang saat lepas landas, tapi justru itu pertanda baik. Pesawatnya berarti terbang dengan baik." tutur Chanyeol seraya mengusap puncak kepala Baekhyun, membuat pria mungil itu menatapnya. Chanyeol tersenyum manis padanya. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun balik tersenyum ke arahnya. Ini aneh. Padahal Baekhyun sempat gugup karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ia naik pesawat, tapi ucapan Chanyeol dan sentuhan tangannya tadi membuatnya lebih baik.

"Kau harus berhenti menonton film seperti itu, Baek. Itu akan meracuni pikiranmu."

Bibir Baekhyun mengerucut. "Tapi filmnya bagus dan menegangkan. Aku suka."

Chanyeol terkekeh lagi. "Ya, ya, terserah kau saja."

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Tanpa ia sadari, ia mulai tidak memikirkan masalahnya dengan Kris lagi. Ia justru sering tersenyum dan tertawa saat percakapannya dengan Chanyeol berlanjut.

.

.

Baekhyun melebarkan matanya melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Mata sipitnya begitu berbinar-binar saking kagumnya dengan menara tinggi yang ia lewati barusan. Itu menara Eiffel. Ini pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihatnya secara langsung. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka akan sungguh pergi ke Paris dan melihat salah satu keajaiban dunia yang terkenal itu. Tanpa ia sadari, mulutnya sedari tadi tidak menutup, membuat pria tinggi di sebelahnya menahan tawanya.

"Kau mau kesana?"

Baekhyun menoleh cepat ke arah Chanyeol. "Bolehkah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk pelan. "Jika pekerjaanku sudah selesai, aku akan menemanimu kesana."

"Sungguh?!" Mata Baekhyun semakin berbinar.

Astaga, itu benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa melihatnya. Chanyeol-pun mengangguk mantap seraya mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas, membuat pria mungil itu bersorak gembira. Baekhyun kembali menatap pemandangan di luar kaca mobil tanpa melunturkan senyuman lebarnya. Melihatnya seperti itu, membuat Chanyeol ikut senang. Ia malah merasa datang kemari untuk liburan, bukannya mengurusi bisnis. Dan bagian terbaik dari semua itu adalah hanya ada mereka berdua disini, tidak ada Kris atau siapapun orang yang mereka kenal untuk menghancurkan momen bahagia Chanyeol.

Hanya ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah sampai di Paris France Hotel –hotel yang akan mereka tinggali selama di Paris. Kamar mereka bersebelahan di lantai lima belas. Begitu mereka sampai di depan kamar masing-masing, Chanyeol menoleh ke arah Baekhyun. "Kita istirahat dulu. Berikan jadwalku saat kita makan malam nanti."

"Baik."

Mereka berduapun masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing. Begitu pintu tertutup, Chanyeol tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi untuk tidak tersenyum lebar. Ia bahagia, sangat bahagia malah. Ia tidak menyangka akan menghabiskan waktu berdua saja bersama Baekhyun di Paris, seolah Tuhan telah menjawab keinginannya. Pria tinggi itu tahu dia datang kemari bukan untuk liburan, tapi ia rasa bekerja sambil liburan bukanlah sebuah dosa, bukan? Ini seperti sekali mendayung, dua-tiga pulau terlampaui. Dan nanti malam ia akan makan malam berdua dengan Baekhyun. Astaga, saking bahagianya Chanyeol, ia tidak bisa mengontrol debaran jantungnya. Rasanya ia ingin beteriak gembira di hadapan semua orang seperti orang gila.

Sementara di kamar Baekhyun, pria mungil itu masih dibuat kagum oleh pemandangan di luar kamarnya. Ia berjalan mendekati kaca besar di dalam kamar hotel itu agar bisa melihat lebih jelas pemandangan Paris yang selama ini ia lihat melalui internet. Ia masih tidak percaya dirinya berada di Paris –kota yang terkenal sebagai kota romantis. Baekhyun penah membayangkan dirinya pergi kemari dan memotret dirinya di depan menara Eiffel. Oh, ngomong-ngomong tentang menara Eiffel, Baekhyun sudah tidak sabar untuk pergi kesana. Ia hanya perlu menunggu sampai semua pekerjaan Chanyeol selesai, setelahnya ia akan pergi jalan-jalan bersama Chanyeol ke menara Eiffel. Mengingat janji kecil Chanyeol, Baekhyun tersenyum simpul. Well, Chanyeol benar-benar telah berubah. Meskipun terkadang pria tinggi itu bersikap keras di tempat kerja, tapi di luar itu semua, sikap Chanyeol benar-benar berubah ke arah yang lebih baik. Pria tinggi itu mulai sering tersenyum padanya dan itu terlihat lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Dan setelah bekerja hampir selama tiga bulan di Korean Vogue, Baekhyun menemukan hal baru di diri Chanyeol yang tidak ia temukan di internet. Chanyeol adalah sosok pria yang hangat dan baik di balik sikap tegasnya. Ia peduli pada kinerja karyawannya dan selalu bersikap profesional. Seperti kata Yoora, Chanyeol adalah pribadi yang menyenangkan jika seseorang mau mengenalnya lebih baik. Terbukti saat Chanyeol menenangkannya saat di pesawat tadi dan mengajaknya pergi ke menara Eiffel.

"Ah, benar! Aku harus bersiap-siap!" serunya tiba-tiba. Baekhyun-pun berjalan menuju kopernya, mengambil beberapa setelan yang telah ia persiapkan, dan meletakkannya di ranjangnya. Pria mungil itu sempat tersenyum sebelum akhirnya masuk ke kamar mandi.

.

.

Baekhyun memberikan jadwal Chanyeol untuk besok setelah mereka selesai menghabiskan main course. Pria tinggi itu membacanya dengan saksama, sementara Baekhyun asyik memerhatikan pelayan yang sedang menyimpan makanan penutup di atas meja mereka. Mata sipit itu bersinar saat melihat makanan penutup di hadapannya. Itu adalah puding strawberry –salah satu makanan kesukaan Baekhyun. Well, sebenarnya pria mungil itu menyukai makanan apapun yang bahan utamanya strawberry. Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, Baekhyun meraih sendok kecil di atas meja, kemudian menyuapkan puding itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Hmm~" gumam Baekhyun ketika lidahnya dipertemukan dengan tekstur lembut puding strawberry tersebut. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi fokus membaca daftar jadwalnya, tertarik untuk melirik ke pria mungil di hadapannya. Senyuman puas tertarik di sudut bibir Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun terlihat menikmati makanan penutupnya. Well, ia sengaja memesan makanan penutup berbahan strawberry karena ia tahu Baekhyun menyukainya. Tapi tentu saja Baekhyun tidak tahu itu. Dia pikir Chanyeol hanya asal pilih memesan makanan penutup mereka. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, pria tinggi di hadapannya terus memerhatikannya.

"Aku tidak percaya kau masih menyukai strawberry." celetuk Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, strawberry itu ena–"

Ucapan Baekhyun terhenti saat ibu jari Chanyeol mengusap pelan sudut bibirnya. Dan detik itu pula, Baekhyun menahan napasnya. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan mimik terkejutnya, sedangkan pria jangkung itu menatapnya dengan senyuman manis. Dan senyuman Chanyeol tidak membantu sama sekali. Itu malah membuat jantung Baekhyun berpacu hebat.

"Ada krim disini." ucap Chanyeol seraya menarik ibu jarinya.

Baekhyun merasa wajahnya begitu panas. Pria mungil itu berdehem sejenak sebelum akhirnya meminum air putih miliknya. Chanyeol berusaha sekuat mungkin untuk tidak tertawa melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang sedang malu itu. Aigoo~ Baekhyun benar-benar terlihat manis di matanya.

"Karena aku sudah kenyang, pudingku untukmu saja." Chanyeol memberikan puding miliknya pada Baekhyun. Ia tersenyum lembut pada Baekhyun seraya berkata, "Pelan-pelan saja makannya, oke?"

Baekhyun merasa tenggorokannya kering sekali padahal ia baru saja minum air putih. Ia menggumamkan kata 'terima kasih' seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna. Baekhyun benar-benar merutuki jantungnya sendiri yang tidak bisa tenang hanya karena sikap manis Chanyeol. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, kenapa semakin lama, sikap manis Chanyeol membuat jantungnya tidak mau tenang?

**TBC**

**NC chapter depan, guys! Jadi, review yang banyak yaaaa!**

**Sejuta thanks untuk yang sudah membaca, mereview, dan mengklik fav/follow. Berkat dukungan kalian, saya tetep semangat buat nulis. Tetep hargai karya saya ya #bow**


	11. Chapter 10

Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Sesekali pria mungil itu terkikik kecil mengingat perjalanannya sekarang ini adalah menuju Champ de Mars, tempat dimana menara Eiffel berdiri. Ya, ini adalah hari keempat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di Paris. Dan sesuai janji Chanyeol, ia mengajak Baekhyun ke menara Eiffel setelah pekerjaannya beres. Baekhyun sempat pesimis ia tidak akan sempat pergi ke menara Eiffel karena Chanyeol begitu sibuk, tapi yang tidak diketahui pria mungil itu adalah bahwa Chanyeol bekerja begitu keras agar ia bisa segera jalan-jalan dengan Baekhyun. Jadi, disinilah mereka berada. Di salah satu ikon kota romantis di Perancis –menara Eiffel.

"Daebaaaaaaak!" seru Baekhyun begitu ia keluar dari mobil. Pria mungil itu menatap takjub menara yang menjulang tinggi di hadapannya. Ia merentangkan kedua tangannya tanpa melepaskan senyuman dari bibirnya, seolah sedang memperlihatkan betapa besarnya menara itu. Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakangnya terkekeh geli. Rupanya pria mungil itu benar-benar ingin melihat menara ini.

"Mau kufoto?" Chanyeol menawari dan dibalas dengan anggukan semangat dari Baekhyun. Ia memberikan ponselnya pada Chanyeol, kemudian bersiap-siap untuk difoto. Pria jangkung itu memundurkan langkahnya untuk mencari sudut yang pas agar menara besar itu bisa ikut terfoto, sementara Baekhyun diam di tempatnya dengan senyuman yang lebar sampai mata sipitnya membentuk bulan sabit.

"Satu, dua, ti–"

JPRET! JPRET!

Baekhyun berlari kecil menuju Chanyeol. Ia terlihat bersemangat ingin melihat hasil jepretan Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Kau mengambilnya dengan baik." puji Baekhyun seraya tersenyum puas pada Chanyeol. "Terima kasih ya~"

Chanyeol tersenyum seraya mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas. "Ayo kita foto bersama."

Baekhyun terkejut karena ucapan Chanyeol. Tapi belum sempat ia berkata, Chanyeol sudah merangkul bahu Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya dan merapatkan tubuh mereka sehingga tak ada jarak lagi di antara mereka. Chanyeol mengubah mode kamera menjadi kamera depan, kemudian ia mengarahkan ponsel Baekhyun agak ke atas dengan tangan kanannya yang bebas.

"Siap? Satu, dua, tiga. Smile~"

JPRET!

Foto yang diambil Chanyeol tercetak seperti ini: Chanyeol merangkul bahu Baekhyun sehingga tubuh Baekhyun terseret ke tubuh Chanyeol, malah terlihat seperti Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar disana, sedangkan Baekhyun mengatupkan bibirnya dengan wajah yang memerah sempurna.

Foto mereka yang pertama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**LIES IN BETWEEN**

**Chapter 10 **–** Guilty Pleasure**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Kim Jiwon, Wu Kris, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, Park Yoora**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Damn, gara-gara ngetik FF The Reason chapter galau dan gara-gara temen saya yang tiba-tiba galau pengen curhat dan gara-gara playlist saya muterin lagu religi Opick, saya jadi gak mood mikirin plot galau *apa hubungannya sama Opick?*. Jadilah saya update FF ini. Dan YEAH EN-CE TIME~ dari judul chapter aja udah nista gini, apalagi isinya. Chapter ini manis-pahit menurut saya. Jadi dari sinilah lanjutan prolog waktu itu, bedanya kali ini lebih detail aja pergelutannya #eaaaa. Tapi sebelumnya maaf ya kalo ada typo di bagian NC soalnya saya gak ngedit bagian itu. Sip, yadongers harap merapat dan menyiapkan kamera, handycam, HP, atau apapun itu karena ChanBaek mau main di ranjang. Capcus~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baekhyun bersenang-senang hari ini. Setelah ke menara Eiffel, Chanyeol mengajaknya menaiki kapal menelusuri sungai Seine (bersama beberapa turis lainnya tentu saja), kemudian membawanya ke Café de Flore –salah satu café terkenal di Paris– untuk menikmati secangkir kopi hangat dan crème brûlée. Selama itu pula, senyuman tak pernah pupus dari bibir Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun. Baekhyun sungguh menyayangkan hari yang berlalu begitu cepat sehingga mereka harus pulang ke hotel sebentar lagi. Mereka harus pulang ke Korea pukul sepuluh besok, jadi ini adalah hari terakhir mereka menikmati kota romantis itu. Namun di atas itu semua, Baekhyun senang Chanyeol bersikap manis padanya sepanjang hari.

Hari sudah semakin gelap. Dan untuk mengakhiri acara jalan-jalan mereka, Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun berjalan beriringan di Place de la Concorde sebelum kembali ke hotel. Itu adalah alun-alun kota berbentuk oktagonal terluas di Paris yang terletak di antara Tuileries Gardens dan Champs Elysées. Pemandangan malam di kota Paris itu begitu menakjubkan dengan tiang-tiang lampu artistik berserta kedipan lampunya yang cantik. Ada sebuah obelisk yang terletak di tengah-tengah alun-alun menambah kesan elegan tempat itu, dan tak lupa dengan dua air mancur di sisi utara dan selatan Obelisk yang memperindah suasana kota Paris di malam hari.

"Jadi, Baekbeom sudah menghubungimu?" Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka.

"Ya." sahut Baekhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tiang-tiang lampu artistik di sekitarnya.

"Apa dia murka setelah mengetahui perbuatanku?"

"Tidak," Baekhyun terkekeh pelan, "Well, sedikit sih. Tapi dia lebih banyak memarahiku karena aku salah menyimpan nomornya dan membuatnya khawatir setengah mati."

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Kuanggap diriku beruntung."

"Ya, sangat beruntung malah." sindir Baekhyun –setengah bercanda. Pria mungil itu tersenyum tipis, kemudian menatap Chanyeol. "Jadi, kau sering ke Paris?"

"Terkadang. Biasanya aku pergi bersama Kyungsoo, Jongin, Luhan, Jaekyung, dan Joonmyeon untuk menghadiri fashion week. Kami sering berjalan-jalan kemari setelah pekerjaan kami selesai."

"Pantas saja kau hafal seluk beluk tempat ini karena aku sungguh tidak tahu kita berada dimana."

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Tenang, aku tidak akan membuat kita tersesat. Lagipula kau terlalu buta arah untuk kuandalkan."

"Hey, aku tidak buta arah!" Baekhyun tidak terima.

"Oh ya? Lalu siapa yang tersesat di ski resort Desember tahun kemarin dan akhirnya dijemput sahabatnya karena tidak tahu arah jalan?"

Seharusnya Baekhyun kesal karena disindir oleh Chanyeol, namun tidak. Pria mungil itu justru terkejut karena ucapan Chanyeol. Pikirnya kenapa Chanyeol masih mengingat hal itu? Padahal itu sudah lama sekali, Baekhyun bahkan menceritakannya melalui pesan. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Chanyeol menatapnya bingung.

"Kau masih mengingatnya?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun. Pria tinggi itu mengusap pipi Baekhyun yang agak merah karena dinginnya cuaca, menatapnya lekat, dan tersenyum lembut padanya. "Aku ingat semua tentangmu, Byun Baekhyun. Kau akan marah jika Baekbeom memanggilmu 'cebol', kau sangat menyukai hal-hal berbau strawberry, kau gampang tersesat jika berjalan sendirian, kau benci musim dingin, cita-citamu adalah menjadi seorang jurnalis, dan masih banyak hal lainnya."

Baekhyun tidak tahu pasti kenapa jantungnya berdegup kencang saat ini. Entah karena takjub mendengar penuturan Chanyeol atau karena jarak wajah mereka yang memendek.

"Chanyeol, aku–"

Baekhyun tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena bibirnya tertutup oleh bibir Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu mengecupnya lembut, membuat jantung pria yang lebih pendek berdentum semakin gila. Baekhyun sempat terbuai akan pergerakan bibir Chanyeol, tapi dengan cepat ia tersadar. Baekhyun-pun mendorong pelan dada Chanyeol, memberikan jarak di antara wajah mereka.

"Chanyeol, aku tidak bisa," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan raut menyesal, "Aku sudah memiliki Kris. Aku tidak bisa mengkhia–"

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol tidak membiarkan Baekhyun menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ciuman kedua di Paris ini lagi-lagi sempat membuat Baekhyun terbuai. Tapi akal sehatnya masih berjalan, jadi Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya kembali dari wajah Chanyeol sehingga ciuman mereka terputus.

"Ini sungguh tidak benar, Chanyeol. Tolong, henti–"

Bibir Baekhyun lagi-lagi dibungkam oleh bibir Chanyeol. Baekhyun sebenarnya bisa saja menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk menerima ciuman ketiga dari Chanyeol, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya mereaksi sebaliknya. Ia justru cenderung menikmatinya. Ia tidak tahu bibir Chanyeol begitu manis dan lembut. Baekhyun memang pernah berciuman dengan Chanyeol, tapi saat itu ia sedang mabuk. Ia tidak terlalu ingat bagaimana rasanya. Tapi kali ini, ia bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas. Dan Baekhyun tidak tahu apa yang merasukinya, ia malah membalas ciuman itu teramat pelan. Mendapati respon itu, tangan Chanyeol perlahan melingkar di pinggang Baekhyun, membuat tubuh keduanya merapat satu sama lain. Baekhyun hampir saja melingkarkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol sebelum ia dipukul kenyataan bahwa ia telah dimiliki oleh pria lain dan itu bukan Chanyeol. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun kembali memberi jarak bibirnya dengan bibir Chanyeol.

"Jangan lakukan ini, Chanyeol. Kita sama-sama tahu, kita tidak akan bisa menjalani hubungan seperti ini. Aku–"

Chanyeol kembali menyumbat bibir Baekhyun dengan bibirnya, seolah tidak membiarkannya mengeluarkan kata-kata yang bisa membuat hati pria tinggi itu sakit. Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun mesra dan terkadang melumatnya. Ciuman itu seolah digambarkan sebagai alat hipnotis agar pria mungil itu kembali terbuai dengan permainan bibirnya. Dan itu berhasil untuk beberapa detik sampai akhirnya yang lebih pendek memutuskan ciuman mereka. Baekhyun menahan bahu Chanyeol agar pria tinggi itu tidak menariknya lagi ke dalam ciumannya. Lalu saat manik mereka bertemu, pipi Baekhyun merona hebat dan napasnya agak tidak teratur karena jantungnya bekerja terlalu cepat. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah sebelum akhirnya memberikan Chanyeol tatapan memohonnya.

"Kumohon, aku hanya tidak ingin kita melakukan kesalahan hanya karena terbawa suasa–"

"Baek," Chanyeol menginterupsi. Pria tinggi itu menarik dagu Baekhyun agar pria pendek itu menatap lekat matanya. Ia menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan. Sorot mata yang selalu terlihat tegas itu berubah lembut. Baekhyun jarang melihatnya, tapi anehnya dia sering melihatnya saat ia sedang berdua saja dengan pria jangkung itu.

"Tatap aku," pinta Chanyeol lirih dan Baekhyun menurut, "Aku mencintaimu. Dan aku tidak mencium seseorang yang tidak kucintai hanya karena terbawa suasana." Chanyeol mengelus pipi Baekhyun yang merona, kemudian berkata, "Aku sangat mencintaimu, Byun Baekhyun."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa jantungnya berpacu teramat keras saat ini. Ini sungguh berbeda dengan yang ia rasakan ketika Kris menyatakan perasaannya padanya. Ada sesuatu yang berbeda jika kata-kata itu keluar dari bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol membuat dadanya bergemuruh hebat, Chanyeol membuat darahnya berdesir begitu cepat, Chanyeol membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang terasa menggelitik di perutnya.

Semuanya terasa berbeda ketika itu adalah Chanyeol.

Dan detik berikutnya, Baekhyun tidak menolak ciuman Chanyeol. Ciuman kelima itu terasa begitu memabukkan sampai Baekhyun tidak bisa menolaknya lagi. Ini semua terlalu manis, terlalu lembut, terlalu..entahlah, Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya. Yang pasti ia menyukai sosok Chanyeol yang sekarang. Sosok yang membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang hanya karena sebuah perlakuan kecil, sosok yang membuat pipinya merona hebat hanya karena tatapan lembutnya, sosok yang membuatnya tidak bisa menolak kecupan yang diberikannya hanya karena sosok itu adalah pria bernama Park Chanyeol. Baekhyun sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan kehadiran pria bertelinga lebar itu bersarang di hatinya. Chanyeol selalu berhasil membuat perasaannya campur aduk, membuatnya kesal, marah, juga senang. Tapi anehnya, Baekhyun menyukainya. Bodohnya, ia baru menyadari itu sekarang. Jadi, Baekhyun tidak berpikir apapun lagi. Perlahan, tangannya bergerak merambat menuju leher Chanyeol sehingga pagutan bibir mereka tidak akan terhenti atau terlepas. Chanyeol sendiri dengan senang hati melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang dan tengkuk Baekhyun untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Ciuman sarat akan cinta.

.

.

_**Paris France Hotel**_

Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol saat dirasa paru-parunya kehabisan oksigen. Namun belum sempat Baekhyun mendapatkan cukup oksigen, Chanyeol kembali menyerang bibirnya. Mengecup, melumat, dan berakhir dengan perang lidah di dalam mulut Baekhyun. Sekali lagi, Baekhyun mendorong dada Chanyeol agar pria tinggi itu memberinya kesempatan untuk bernapas. Dan ia mengizinkannya, tapi dengan syarat memindahkan ciumannya ke leher Baekhyun.

"Yeollhh..ahh.." Baekhyun mendesah ketika lidah Chanyeol mempermainkan daerah sensitif di lehernya. Baekhyun tidak biasanya membiarkan seseorang menyentuh daerah itu, termasuk Kris. Tapi anehnya, tubuhnya justru menyukainya ketika Chanyeol yang menyentuhnya. Pria tinggi itu mulai memberikan perlakuan yang sama dengan yang ia berikan pada bibir Baekhyun. Ia mencium, menjilat, dan menghisapnya sehingga si pemilik leher melenguh keras.

"Ngghh..aah..aah.." Desahan Baekhyun bertambah keras ketika tangan Chanyeol mempermainkan nipple dan kejantanannya. Tak berhenti sampai disitu, pria tinggi itu kini memindahkan ciumannya menuju dada Baekhyun, dan –sekali lagi– memberikan perlakuan yang sama dengan yang ia berikan pada bibir dan leher Baekhyun. "Errmmh..oohh..Chan..yeollhh.."

Baekhyun tahu desahan yang ia keluarkan terdengar begitu menjijikan, tapi ia tidak bisa apa-apa ketika Chanyeol memberikan kenikmatan itu lagi dan lagi. Dan badannya menginginkan lebih. Sentuhan itu, kecupan itu, Baekhyun menginginkan Chanyeol menjamahnya lebih jauh. Karena itu ia menekan kepala Chanyeol ke dadanya, menyuruhnya untuk tidak menghentikan permainan lidahnya di atas nipple-nya yang sudah tegang. Demi Tuhan, ini sungguh nikmat. Baekhyun sendiri tidak bisa menggambarkan dengan jelas perasaan yang menerpanya, tapi semua sentuhan Chanyeol di tubuhnya sungguh membuatnya seperti terbang ke langit. Begitu memabukkan sampai membuatnya overdosis.

"Baek, kau sungguh cantik.." ucap Chanyeol. Pria jangkung itu tidak tahu Baekhyun begitu merinding ketika suara berat bercampur napas memburu itu berbisik di telinganya yang memerah. Dan entah kenapa, itu terdengar begitu seksi.

"Yeol..akuhh..angh..ahh..ahh.." Baekhyun tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena tangan Chanyeol mengocok penisnya –yang tadi sudah mengeluarkan cairan pre-cum– dengan gerakan konstan. Belum lagi lidah Chanyeol menyapu daun telinganya, membuat aliran darahnya berdesir cepat. Pergerakan tangan Chanyeol di penis Baekhyun makin lama makin cepat, menghasilkan desahan yang hebat pula. Ketika badan si mungil bergetar hebat, Chanyeol mempercepat kocokannya sehingga sperma milik Baekhyun menyembur dan membasahi tangan Chanyeol. Namun bukannya merasa jijik, Chanyeol justru menjilatinya seraya menatap lekat Baekhyun –yang masih berusaha mengatur napasnya setelah ia klimaks barusan. Tatapan Chanyeol yang begitu intens membuat jantung Baekhyun semakin tidak mau tenang. Wajahnya serasa terbakar saat otaknya memberitahunya bahwa Chanyeol terlihat begitu seksi ketika ia menjilati spermanya. Astaga, kenapa tiba-tiba Baekhyun jadi mesum begini?

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun.." ucap Chanyeol seraya mencium kembali bibir Baekhyun. Si mungil tidak bisa apa-apa selain membalas ciuman Chanyeol. Mereka berciuman begitu panas dan dalam seakan tidak ada hari esok untuk melakukannya. Setelahnya, Chanyeol mengganti kegiatannya dengan memasukkan dua jarinya ke lubang anus Baekhyun. Baekhyun terkejut tentu saja. Ia hendak menarik jari-jari Chanyeol dari sana, tapi pergerakan mereka di dalam lubangnya seakan menghentikannya. Yang tadinya terasa begitu perih, berganti menjadi kenikmatan yang tak bisa dideskripsikan.

"Jang–aahh..ooh..Chanyeollhh.." Kata-kata Baekhyun terputus tatkala jari Chanyeol yang ketiga memasuki lubang anusnya. Pria tinggi itu mengeluar-masukkan jari-jarinya, membuat Baekhyun mendesah hebat –lagi– di bawahnya. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Sebagian dari dirinya mengatakan ini semua salah, tapi tubuhnya merespon sebaliknya. Katakan ia gila, tapi ia menikmati setiap sentuhan Chanyeol di tubuhnya.

"Katakan kau menginginkannya, Baek..," pinta Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya, "Katakan kau juga menginginkan hal ini berlanjut seperti aku menginginkannya.."

Baekhyun tidak menjawabnya, malah asyik mendesah di bawah sana. Ini semua terasa membingungkan bagi Baekhyun. Pergerakan jari-jari Chanyeol di lubang anusnya membuat otaknya sulit bekerja. Tapi yang Baekhyun tahu, ketika ia menatap wajah tampan Chanyeol –tepatnya di mata coklatnya, ia tidak mau menghentikan semua ini. Jadi, pria mungil itu mengelus pipi Chanyeol, memberinya senyuman manisnya, kemudian berkata, "Lakukanlah.."

Keraguan Chanyeol musnah sudah. Ia segera menarik jari-jarinya, mengocok penisnya yang sudah mengeras sedari tadi, kemudian memosisikannya di depan lubang Baekhyun. Baekhyun memekik kesakitan ketika penis Chanyeol memasuki lubangnya dalam sekali hentak. Chanyeol tidak tega melihat Baekhyun kesakitan, jadi ia putuskan untuk mencium pria mungil itu dimulai dari dahi, hidung, pipi, dan bibirnya. Chanyeol juga menghapus bulir bening yang mengalir di pipi Baekhyun, memberikannya senyuman terbaiknya seolah mengatakan 'semuanya akan baik-baik saja, percayalah padaku'. Dan Baekhyun mengerti. Maka, ia balas tersenyum pada Chanyeol seolah mengatakan 'aku percaya padamu'.

"Boleh aku bergerak?" Chanyeol meminta izin. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

Persetubuhan itupun terjadi.

Baekhyun mendesah. Chanyeol ikut mendesah.

Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun. Baekhyun balas menciumnya.

Chanyeol meraba-raba tubuh Baekhyun. Baekhyun membiarkannya.

"Aahh..ahh..nghh..Yeollh..ahh.."

"Errmh..aah..Baek.."

Baekhyun ingat ia pernah mengatakan pada Kris bahwa ia tidak mau melakukan seks kecuali ia sudah terikat dengan pria itu. Tapi apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang? Ia memberikan keperjakaannya pada pria yang bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengannya. Baekhyun merasa seperti pelacur. Ini gila dan salah, tapi ia tidak menghentikannya. Otaknya seolah membuat kesalahan ini terlihat benar dengan mengakui perasaannya pada Chanyeol. Ia mencintai Chanyeol.

"Mmnnhh..ooh..gi–lagiihh..disanaahh.."

"Baek, kau membuatku gila..ashh.."

Persetubuhan ini seharusnya tidak pernah terjadi. Ini semua tidak benar, tapi Chanyeol tidak bisa berpikir jernih lagi saat ia dirasuki kabut nafsu. Bukan sekedar kabut nafsu saja sebenarnya, melainkan rasa cinta yang terlalu lama dipendam. Rasa cinta itu membuncah tanpa sisa, membuat persetubuhan itu terlihat benar. Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun sudah memiliki kekasih, tapi perasaannya tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Ia mencintai Baekhyun.

"Yeol..a–akuhh..hampir.."

Ada rasa bersalah dalam hati keduanya.

"Ahh..bersama, Baekh.."

Tapi rasa cinta itu seolah mematahkan segala logika yang ada.

"AAAAAAKKHHH!"

Keduanya menikmati rasa bersalah itu.

**###**

Keadaan dalam kamar hotel yang temaram itu terlihat agak kacau daripada kamar hotel pada umumnya. Baju-baju dan celana jeans kusut berserakan di lantai kamar, seprai kasur yang sudah tak berbentuk dengan noda putih agak kental –yang kini sudah mengering– di sekitarnya, dan selimut putih yang tak kalah kusut dengan seprai kasur itu nampak membungkus dua pria telanjang di dalamnya. Dua pria itu masih menutup mata mereka, nampak masih betah di alam mimpi masing-masing. Pria yang lebih tinggi memeluk pinggang pria yang lebih pendek, sedangkan pria yang lebih pendek menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang pria yang lebih tinggi. Tidak ada suara disana, hanya dengkuran kecil yang terdengar.

Saat sinar mentari jatuh pada mata pria yang lebih pendek, ia mengerang pelan. Perlahan, dibukanya mata sipit itu, memperlihatkan wajah tampan pria yang lebih tinggi di sampingnya. Senyuman simpul terukir di bibir tipis si pria pendek. Jemari lentiknya diulurkan untuk mengelus mahakarya Tuhan itu, dimulai dari rambut hitam pekatnya, menuju mata bulat yang masih tertutup itu, beranjak ke hidung mancungnya, dan berakhir di bibir tebal milik si pria tinggi tersebut. Jemari si pria pendek beralih ke pipi putih si pria yang lebih tinggi, mengusapnya pelan tanpa bermaksud membangunkannya. Ada perasaan menggelitik di perut si pria yang lebih pendek saat mengingat kejadian semalam yang ia lakukan bersama pria tampan nan tinggi itu. Tak hanya rasa geli dalam perutnya, iapun merasakan jantungnya berdebar dua kali lebih kencang dari biasanya. Dan jangan lupakan rona kemerahan di pipinya itu. Baekhyun –si pria pendek– tidak bisa menghentikan senyumannya. Semakin ia menatap makhluk tampan di hadapannya, semakin lebar pula senyumannya terkembang. Dia suka sekali saat rasa menggelitik itu datang menghampirinya setiap kali ia bersama pria bertelinga lebar itu, menghasilkan efek samping tersendiri pada jantung dan pipinya.

Menyadari usapan lembut di pipinya, mata si pria yang lebih tinggi bergerak pelan. Rasa kantuknya menghilang saat mata sayunya menangkap pria yang lebih pendek di sampingnya tersenyum padanya, membuat dirinya ikut tersenyum. "Selamat pagi, Baek." sapa si pria tinggi dengan suara agak serak –khas orang baru bangun tidur.

"Pagi, Yeol." Baekhyun membalas sapaan itu tanpa menghilangkan senyuman manis di bibirnya.

Hening.

Tidak ada yang bicara satu sama lain, hanya kedua pria itu yang saling menatap satu sama lain dengan senyuman di sudut bibir masing-masing, menikmati lekuk wajah pria di hadapannya.

Namun tidak untuk waktu yang lama.

Senyuman yang tadinya terpatri cantik di wajah Baekhyun, kini berubah menjadi raut kekhawatiran, membuat Chanyeol mengernyit.

"Ada yang salah?" tanya Chanyeol seraya mengusap pipi Baekhyun lembut.

Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawabnya. Wajahnya menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa khawatir itu, tapi itu malah membuat Chanyeol semakin khawatir.

"Hey," Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun seraya mengangkat dagu pria pendek itu, "Katakan ada apa?" pinta Chanyeol dengan suara lirih.

Melihat raut kekhawatiran di wajah tampan Chanyeol, itu hanya membuat Baekhyun semakin gelisah. Dadanya serasa diremas, menghasilkan genangan airmata di pelupuk matanya. Chanyeol disana masih menunggu jawabannya. Ini sulit bagi Baekhyun. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa takut dalam hatinya. Tenggorokannya serasa kering, seakan suaranya tak ingin mengatakan jawaban atas pertanyaan Chanyeol. Mata Baekhyun menatap ragu mata bulat Chanyeol yang masih menuntut jawaban darinya. Digigitnya bibir bawahnya seraya menghembuskan napas panjang –yang terasa berat di dadanya.

"Aku akan menikah dengan Kris."

Yang Chanyeol ketahui adalah Baekhyun berpacaran dengan Kris. Yang tidak Chanyeol ketahui adalah saat ia memergoki KrisBaek berciuman mesra di dalam mobil Kris, ia tidak melihatnya sampai selesai.

Kris melamar Baekhyun dan Baekhyun berkata 'ya'.

Baekhyun tidak suka memakai cincin, karena itu ia menyimpannya di kotak berharganya agar tidak hilang. Karena itu, Chanyeol tidak melihat cincin pemberian Kris di jari manis Baekhyun. Tapi apa mau dikata? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur.

Chanyeol harus melepaskan Baekhyun, begitupun sebaliknya.

.

.

Baekhyun menatap ponselnya yang bergetar saat ia sedang berada di bandara. Ada sebuah pesan masuk dan itu dari Kris. Pria mungil itu merasakan jantungnya diremas tatkala membaca isinya.

**From: Kris**

**Baek, maafkan perkataanku tempo hari ya? Aku benar-benar cemburu waktu itu. Ayo kita bicara setelah kau pulang dari Paris, jam berapa kau lepas landas? Aku akan menjemputmu di Incheon.**

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang menatap kosong ke depan. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah pada pria jangkung ini. Terlebih Baekhyun memberitahu hal itu setelah semua yang mereka lakukan bersama. Chanyeol pasti kecewa dan sakit hati. Dan Baekhyun sungguh tidak bisa membayangkan jika Kris sampai mengetahui hal ini. Kekasihnya juga pasti kecewa dan sakit hati.

Ada dua hati yang Baekhyun sakiti pada saat yang bersamaan.

Baekhyun mengepalkan kedua tangannya seraya menunduk. "Maafkan aku.."

Suara itu begitu lirih dan sedikit bergetar, namun Chanyeol bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf.."

Suara itu pula yang membuat dada Chanyeol sakit. Begitu sakit sampai sesak rasanya.

"Maafkan aku, Yeol.."

Tapi Chanyeol tak mengatakan sepatah katapun, bahkan saat Baekhyun menitikkan airmatanya.

Apakah semuanya benar-benar sudah berakhir?

**###**

"..hyun? Baekhyun-ah?"

Baekhyun tersentak ketika suara Jongdae memanggil namanya. Pria mungil itu bahkan baru sadar bahwa ia sedari tadi melamun. Perlahan, ia tolehkan kepalanya pada sahabatnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Jongdae dengan mimik khawatir.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis yang terlihat sedikit dipaksakan. "Hm."

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa sih? Aku berkata panjang lebar, tapi kau malah melamun." gerutu pria berwajah kotak itu. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan –meski itu terdengar aneh. Jongdae memicing curiga. "Jangan bilang kau sedang memikirkan Chanyeol lagi?"

Seolah tersindir, jantung Baekhyun mulai berdentum keras. Ia tidak merespon spekulasi Jongdae, tapi malah menundukkan wajahnya. Melihat tebakannya benar, Jongdae menghela napas panjang.

"Baek, ayolah. Kau tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Pernikahanmu itu besok, kau tidak boleh memikirkan pria lain selain Kris."

Baekhyun merasa tenggorokannya begitu kering. Dan debaran jantungnya yang tak normal benar-benar tidak membantu keadaannya. Yang ada jantungnya malah serasa diremas kuat. Well, ini sudah sebulan semenjak kejadian di Paris bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun memang menjalani semuanya dengan normal. Ia masih pacaran dengan Kris, ia juga masih bekerja di Korean Vogue. Namun entah kenapa, Baekhyun merasa semuanya berjalan aneh. Seharusnya ia merasa bahagia karena ia akan segera menikah dengan kekasihnya –Kris. Tapi hatinya berkata lain. Baekhyun tidak tahu pasti apa dan kenapa. Dirinya tidak bisa fokus, terutama saat bertemu Chanyeol di tempat kerja. Otaknya akan selalu menayangkan momen mereka ketika di Paris, betapa ia bahagia bersama Chanyeol dan betapa ia menyesal membuat Chanyeol kecewa. Chanyeol sendiri tidak mengajak Baekhyun bicara lagi setelahnya, kecuali untuk urusan pekerjaan.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ini semua menyiksa keduanya.

"Kau melamun lagi, kau tahu itu?" Jongdae membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun –lagi. Pria yang lebih tua beberapa bulan tak mengatakan apapun, malah terlihat seperti tidak enak hati. Melihat hal itu, Jongdae menghela napas kembali. Ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, membuat pria bermata sipit itu menatapnya. "Chanyeol kenapa? Sesuatu terjadi padanya?"

Baekhyun sempat terdiam, namun beberapa detik setelahnya ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Baek, aku tidak bisa memberimu solusi jika kau tak mau menceritakan masalahmu." tutur Jongdae tegas. Ia memberikan senyuman tulus pada Baekhyun agar pria bermata sipit itu bisa lebih tenang. "Ini soal Chanyeol'kan? Kau mau memberitahuku apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia terlihat ragu untuk sejenak, namun Jongdae masih setia menunggunya. Dan setelah menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, akhirnya Baekhyun putuskan untuk menceritakan hal yang membuatnya tidak fokus selama sepuluh hari ini.

"Chanyeol akan bertunangan."

Begitulah kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir Baekhyun. Pria bermata sipit itu sungguh merasakan beban yang teramat berat ketika ia mengeluarkan kalimat tersebut. Ia harap sahabatnya bisa mendengar suaranya yang lirih itu agar ia tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi.

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Jongdae lebih lanjut.

"Jongin bilang dengan Jiwon –teman sejak kecilnya."

Jongdae membulatkan matanya. "Seorang wanita?"

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. Well, ia tahu Jongdae akan terkejut mendengarnya karena yang Jongdae tahu Chanyeol itu gay.

"Kapan?" Jongdae bertanya kembali.

"Besok," sahut Baekhyun lirih, "Ketika aku menikah."

Jongdae lebih terkejut kali ini. Well, pantas saja selama seminggu terakhir ini Baekhyun lebih sering melamun dari biasanya. Ia tahu sahabatnya sedang memikirkan Chanyeol karena ia merasa bersalah pada pria tinggi itu, tapi setelah ini Jongdae merasa itu bukan sekedar rasa bersalah semata. Ada sesuatu selain rasa bersalah. Namun ia tidak mau langsung menyimpulkan. Jadi, yang Jongdae lakukan adalah mengelus pundak Baekhyun agar pria bermata sipit itu lebih tenang. Jujur, Jongdae merasa iba padanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Jongdae memecahkan keheningan yang ada.

Baekhyun terkekeh kikuk. "Apa maksudmu dengan baik-baik saja? Aku akan segera menikah, tentu saja aku baik-baik saja."

Baekhyun berbohong, Jongdae tahu itu. Pria berwajah kotak itu menatap lurus ke mata Baekhyun, kemudian bertanya kembali, "Lalu kenapa kau terlihat tidak baik-baik saja?"

Sontak pertanyaan itu membuat Baekhyun terkesiap. Ia balik menatap Jongdae yang kini tengah mengelus tangannya lembut.

"Chanyeol akan bertunangan di hari pernikahanmu, kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" Jongdae bertanya sekali lagi.

Baekhyun bungkam seribu bahasa. Mendengar ucapan sahabatnya, pria bermata sipit itu justru merasakan sesak yang teramat sangat di dadanya.

Ia tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa, hah? Sudah jelas kau mencintai Park Chanyeol, tapi malah memutuskan menikah dengan pria lain yang kau sebut 'kekasih'." cibir Jongdae. Baekhyun hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya tanpa membalasnya. Well, ia tidak bisa berkelit karena mungkin yang dikatakan Jongdae itu benar.

"Hey," panggil Jongdae, membuat Baekhyun mendongak menatapnya, "Aku sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengerti perasaan kalian berdua, tapi aku ingin kau tidak melakukan kesalahan fatal lagi, Baek. Terutama jika itu menyangkut pernikahan." nasihatnya.

Baekhyun tahu itu. Tapi ia sendiri bimbang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia akan menyakiti Kris lagi jika ia memilih Chanyeol. Tapi di lain sisi, ia takut akan menyesal nantinya jika tidak memilih Chanyeol. Dan yang membuat semuanya kian rumit adalah pertunangan Chanyeol. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang mengalir di otak Baekhyun, seperti apakah Chanyeol sudah memaafkannya setelah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka berdua? Apakah Chanyeol akan menerimanya jika ia memilihnya? Akankah Chanyeol rela membatalkan pertunangan demi Baekhyun? Semua pertanyaan itu membuat Baekhyun ragu untuk memilih Chanyeol. Baekhyun tahu ia egois karena terlalu memikirkan perasaannya, tapi ia sendiri sungguh tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Masih ada sedikit waktu untuk memikirkannya," Jongdae menepuk bahu Baekhyun seraya bangkit dari duduknya, "Pilihlah dengan bijak. Jangan sampai kau menyesal nantinya."

Baekhyun termenung.

Kepalanya mulai terasa pusing karena ia memikirkan banyak hal. Ia sungguh tidak tahu harus memilih siapa.

.

.

Chanyeol berdecak kesal setelah mengusap wajahnya kasar. Well, ini sudah hampir satu jam ia mendengar Nyonya Park mengoceh tentang pertunangannya dengan Jiwon besok dan ini mulai membunuhnya. Kepalanya hampir pecah dan ia sudah sedikit ini untuk tidak fokus. Well, mungkin sudah tidak fokus lagi karena kini pikirannya malah melayang ke sosok mungil bermata sipit –Byun Baekhyun– hanya karena Chanyeol melihat seorang anak kecil memakan strawberry. Pria tinggi itu menghela napas panjang. Terdengar begitu berat, seperti perasaannya saat ini. Well, sebut saja Chanyeol gila karena ia masih memikirkan pria mungil itu di saat ia akan bertunangan dengan orang lain besok. Ya, Chanyeol akan bertunangan dengan Jiwon. Sepulangnya ia dari Paris, keluarganya –kecuali Yoora– langsung menyerbunya dengan perjodohan bodoh itu. Yoora yang melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang aneh ketika pulang dari Paris akhirnya meminta pengertian orangtuanya untuk membiarkan Chanyeol beristirahat dengan alasan jet lag. Tapi itu tentu saja tidak akan berlangsung lebih dari dua hari. Setelahnya, Tuan dan Nyonya Park mendatangi Chanyeol di rumahnya dan membicarakan perjodohan itu. Cukup lama Chanyeol terdiam setelah orangtuanya meminta keputusannya. Tatapannya begitu kosong dan hanya terpusat pada satu orang –Baekhyun. Jujur, Chanyeol merasa sakit hati. Sangat sakit hati. Well, sebut saja ia melankolis, tapi itu memang benar adanya. Hatinya sangat sakit, terutama setelah Baekhyun memberinya harapan palsu. Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun tidak salah sepenuhnya disini. Chanyeol juga tahu bahwa Baekhyun sudah menolak sejak awal, tapi ia tetap bersikukuh meminta cinta Baekhyun. Tapi patah hati dan kecewa bukanlah hal ilegal, bukan? Jadi, ketika mulut Chanyeol –tanpa dikomando dan perhitungan lagi– mengatakan ia setuju tentang perjodohan dengan Jiwon, dunianya berubah dalam hitungan detik.

Orang-orang bilang obat patah hati adalah jatuh cinta lagi. Chanyeol sempat berpikir untuk belajar mencintai Jiwon melalui perjodohan ini dan ini sudah hampir dekat dengan waktu pertunangannya, namun ia masih belum merasakan debaran yang sama dengan yang ia rasakan ketika bersama Baekhyun. Tidak pada Jiwon ataupun orang lain. Chanyeol merasa hampa. Ia hanya ingin Baekhyun. Ia hanya mencintai pria mungil itu. Sekeras apapun Chanyeol berusaha untuk melupakannya dan mencintai orang lain, para akhirnya hanya Baekhyun yang ada di hatinya. Tapi apa mau dikata? Baekhyun akan menikah dengan Kris besok. Lucu jika mengingat besok adalah hari pertunangannya. Chanyeol sengaja memilih besok agar ia tidak perlu datang ke pernikahan KrisBaek. Cukup miris, bukan? Namun kemirisan tersebut tidak sebanding dengan hatinya.

Dan mulai besok, kemirisan itu akan hidup abadi dalam hati Chanyeol.

**###**

Baekhyun menatap lurus pesan yang baru diterimanya dari Jongin. Pesan itu singkat, tapi sanggup membuat Baekhyun gundah. Semakin ia membacanya, semakin jantungnya serasa diremas. Dalam pesan itu tertulis bahwa Jongin akan menghadiri pernikahannya setelah ia menghadiri pertunangan Chanyeol dan ia minta maaf akan keterlambatannya. Namun Baekhyun tidak memedulikan hal itu karena justru yang ia pikirkan adalah pertunangan Chanyeol. Padahal satu jam yang lalu Baekhyun masih digugupkan oleh pernikahannya yang sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan. Dan seharusnya Baekhyun memikirkan kebahagiaan yang akan ia jalin bersama Kris setelah mengikat janji suci di altar, bukannya memikirkan pria lain yang akan bertunangan dengan seorang wanita. Well, itu tidak akan terasa sulit jika pria lain itu bukanlah Park Chanyeol.

Sebuah ketukan pintu di ruangan ganti pengantin membuat Baekhyun terbangun dari lamunannya. Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati Jongdae yang muncul dari balik pintu tersebut.

"Hey, kau siap?" tanya Jongdae seraya menghampiri Baekhyun, namun pria bermata sipit itu tidak menjawabnya. Pria mungil itu justru menggenggam erat ponselnya dengan ekspresi yang tak bisa Jongdae jabarkan. Dahi Jongdae berkerut. Ia menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan seraya bertanya, "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Baekhyun masih terdiam. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju jendela dalam ruangan tersebut, menatap orang-orang yang mulai berdatangan ke gereja –tempat ia akan menikah. Tempat itu sudah dihiasi bunga mawar putih juga ornamen pernikahan lainnya. Terlihat begitu indah dan cantik. Baekhyun ingat betul perkataan beberapa temannya yang sudah menikah. Mereka bilang jelang pernikahan adalah momen paling menegangkan dan membahagiakan dalam hidup mereka. Jantung berdebar tak karuan, rasa gugup sekaligus bahagia yang tak kunjung reda, dan senyuman yang tak lekas pudar dari bibir pengantin. Begitulah perkataan teman-temannya. Tapi kenapa Baekhyun tidak merasakan hal itu? Apa dalam kasusnya ini memang berbeda?

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jongdae, lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun. Pria dengan mata berhiaskan eye-liner yang agak tebal itu masih setia dengan kebungkaman dan posisi membelakangi Jongdae. Pikirannya masih melayang entah kemana. Jongdae menebak sahabatnya tengah memikirkan Chanyeol –lagi. Karena itu ia hembuskan napasnya, kemudian berdiri di samping sahabatnya. "Apa pertunangan Chanyeol sudah dimulai?"

Baekhyun tidak bergeming di tempatnya. Ia masih menatap lurus orang-orang di luar sana. Namun tak lama setelahnya, ia mengeluarkan suaranya, "Sebentar lagi."

Begitu lirih dan tersirat akan kegundahan yang teramat sangat, Jongdae bisa merasakannya. Bahkan tanpa bersuara sekalipun, Jongdae bisa melihatnya melalui raut wajah Baekhyun saat ini. Baekhyun terlihat semakin ragu melakukan pernikahan ini, tapi bodohnya pria mungil itu masih belum membuat keputusan apapun untuk menghentikannya.

"Jongdae-ya.." Baekhyun memanggil tiba-tiba. Jongdae menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat masih memikirkan kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku..tidak baik-baik saja."

Keheningan tercipta selama hampir satu menit. Jongdae masih menatap Baekhyun dan Baekhyun masih menatap jendela ruangan. Pria bermata sipit itu menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika airmata berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. Dan Jongdae merasa sangat iba padanya. Namun di saat yang sama, ia senang akhirnya Baekhyun bersikap jujur akan perasaannya. Jongdae hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi getar di ponselnya menghentikannya. Itu telepon dari salah satu wedding organizer.

"Halo?" Jongdae menjawab panggilan itu setelah sedikit menjauh dari Baekhyun. Pria berwajah kotak itu terdiam ketika WO tersebut menjelaskan sesuatu padanya. "Ah, begitukah? Baiklah, kalau begitu. Aku akan turun bersama Baekhyun." Jongdae kembali menghampiri Baekhyun setelah telepon itu diputus. Ia menepuk bahu Baekhyun lembut seraya tersenyum tipis. "Sudah waktunya, Baek."

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya, segera menghapus airmatanya yang tadi jatuh. Sebuah hembusan napas panjang terdengar sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik menatap sahabatnya. Jantungnya kembali berdegup kencang. Rasa gugup kembali hinggap di dirinya. Well, itu lebih baik daripada terus memikirkan Chanyeol. Pria bermata sipit itu balik tersenyum meski itu terlihat sangat dipaksakan. Baekhyun mengangguk pelan pada Jongdae, seolah mengatakan bahwa ia siap untuk menjalani pernikahan ini. Jongdae menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, sekedar memberikan kekuatan pada sahabatnya. Dan Baekhyun balik menggenggam tangan Jongdae.

Bersama, mereka keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan berjalan menuju tempat pernikahan KrisBaek.

**TBC**

**Hiks..saya benar-benar merasa bersalah sama Kris. Dia bener-bener didzalimi disini. Baru sekarang saya bikin plot kayak gini, tapi mirisnya saya masih tetep suka ChanBaek #plakk!**

**Sejujurnya saya gak terlalu suka sifat Baekhyun disini karena entah kenapa dia greedy banget dan sifatnya agak plin-plan, dasar cabe emang dia mah *dipelototin Baek* Padahal saya authornya ya, tapi saya gak suka sama karakter yang saya buat sendiri, mana main cast lagi. Dan untuk Kris Oppa..mianhae, kau tersakiti lagi di FF saya *digeplak Kris Oppa* Oke, menurut kalian nikah gak nih si Bebek sama Kris? Review yang banyak ya biar saya update cepet juga~**

**THANKS, THANKS, THANKS untuk semua readers yang udah review dan klik fav/follow~ *big hug***

**Untuk:**

**Indahpermata240: ciuman baek yg pertama, kedua, sama ketiga sm yeol kok (baca chp 4)**


	12. Chapter 11

Chanyeol menatap datar pantulan dirinya dalam cermin full-body di hadapannya. Ia terlihat tampan seperti biasa, bahkan terlihat lebih tampan karena tuxedo hitam itu membalut tubuh proporsionalnya. Mungkin akan lebih baik lagi jika pria tinggi itu tersenyum bahagia. Tapi sepertinya itu adalah hal yang tak'kan terjadi mengingat ia berpakaian seperti ini untuk pertunangannya dengan Jiwon. Chanyeol tidak percaya hari ini benar-benar datang, hari dimana ia meluruskan orientasi seks-nya. Well, mungkin. Namun seandainya ia bisa diberi kesempatan oleh Tuhan untuk memundurkan waktu, Chanyeol tak'kan menyia-nyiakannya. Ia akan berlari menghampiri Baekhyun, mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintainya, dan ingin hidup bersamanya selama sisa hidupnya.

Namun perandaian tetaplah perandaian.

Kenyataan tetap berdiri di tempatnya dan Chanyeol harus menerimanya, suka atau tidak.

Satu hembusan napas panjang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan itu. Langkahnya begitu gontai, seolah sesuatu yang berat menahan kakinya agar tidak keluar dari sana dan melakukan pertunangan itu. Namun itu tidak ada gunanya. Pada akhirnya Chanyeol akan tetap diseret keluar meskipun ia memutuskan untuk tidak keluar dari sana. Setelah Chanyeol menutup pintu ruangan tersebut, Chanyeol kembali menghela napas –yang kali ini terdengar semakin berat. Ia hendak melangkah untuk turun ke lantai satu, namun beberapa suara riuh dari bawah sana menghentikan langkahnya.

"HENTIKAN DIA!"

"YAK, BERHENTI KAU!"

"CEPAT TAHAN DIA!"

Dahi Chanyeol berkerut karena suara-suara ribut itu. Apa yang terjadi di bawah sana? Pria tinggi itu segera melihat keadaan di bawah sana dari atas. Dan detik itu pula, matanya membulat sempurna.

"LEPASKAN AKU! BIARKAN AKU MASUK!"

Itu Baekhyun.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Chanyeol segera menuruni tangga dengan cepat. Dirinya memang bingung dengan kehadiran Baekhyun di rumah orangtuanya karena yang Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun seharusnya menikah sekarang. Namun itu semua seolah tidak penting lagi karena begitu melihat kehadiran pria cebolnya disana, Chanyeol seolah mendapatkan oksigennya kembali.

Well, Tuhan sepertinya mendengar doa Chanyeol dan memberinya satu kesempatan lagi.

"Lepaskan aku, sialan! Aku ingin bertemu Chan–"

"Baekhyun?"

Suara bass dan kehadiran pemilik suara tersebut sontak mengheningkan suasana yang awalnya riuh. Semua pasang mata menatap Chanyeol, termasuk Baekhyun. Dan pria mungil itu mematung, begitupun pria yang lebih tinggi. Jantung mereka sama-sama berdebar kencang tatkala manik coklat keduanya bertemu. Chanyeol bahkan tidak percaya ia benar-benar tengah bertatapan dengan Baekhyun saat ini. Dan ia sungguh berharap ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi atau bermimpi sekarang.

"Chanyeol, aku–"

"Chanyeol, kembali ke atas." Tuan Park menyela ucapan Baekhyun. Kini semua pasang mata menatap pria paruh baya yang juga baru memasuki ruangan tersebut. Sorot tegas itu begitu menusuk siapapun yang menatapnya, termasuk Chanyeol. Namun bukannya menuruti perintah Abeoji-nya, Chanyeol malah diam di tempat, seolah kakinya sudah dilem dengan lem super.

"Kau tidak dengar? Cepat kembali ke atas." Tuan Park menegaskan sekali lagi. Tapi Chanyeol tetap bungkam. Pria tinggi itu justru menatap Baekhyun yang masih ditahan oleh beberapa security.

"Chanyeol-ah, cepat turuti perkataan Abeoji-mu." Nyonya Park –yang berdiri tak jauh dari Chanyeol– kali ini bersuara, berusaha mencegah emosi Tuan Park meledak.

Chanyeol tetap berdiri di tempatnya. Ia masih menatap Baekhyun yang matanya sudah berkaca-kaca, memohon agar pria tinggi itu tidak pergi dari sana. Dan Chanyeol mengerti. Bahkan tanpa disuruh sekalipun, Chanyeol tak'kan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang Tuhan berikan padanya. Jadi inilah yang Chanyeol katakan.

"Lepaskan dia." ucap Chanyeol pada security yang menahan Baekhyun.

Bingung dengan perintah pria tinggi itu, para security menatap Tuan dan Nyonya Park –menunggu perintah resmi mereka.

"Kubilang lepaskan dia." Chanyeol menegaskan sekali lagi –dengan tajam.

"T–tapi–"

"Aku benci mengulang perintahku. Lepaskan dia atau kupecat kalian." desisnya penuh dengan ancaman. Sontak nyali para security tersebut ciut. Merekapun melepaskan cengkeraman tangan mereka di lengan Baekhyun, membiarkan pria mungil itu bebas. Dan setelahnya, Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun. Sorot mata yang tadinya dingin berubah khawatir nan hangat ketika pria tinggi itu berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk cepat. Pria mungil itu hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi suara Tuan Park lebih dulu keluar.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hah? Cepat kembali ke atas!" Suara Tuan Park meninggi. Pria paruh baya itu menatap anak bungsunya tajam, namun si bungsu terlihat tenang. Chanyeol malah balik menatap Tuan Park tajam, seolah menantangnya.

Suasana di ruangan yang seharusnya hangat karena pesta pertunangan Chanyeol dan Jiwon akan diselenggarakan disana, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi dingin. Aura tidak mengenakkan mengoar dengan jelas dari anak dan Ayah itu. Mereka sama-sama tidak mengeluarkan kata, tapi tatapan tajam itu mengatakan banyak hal. Mereka sama-sama tidak mau mengalah dan itu mulai membuat Tuan Park kesal.

"Abeoji," Chanyeol memecahkan keheningan. Pria tinggi itu menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku tidak mau menikah dengan Jiwon."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**LIES IN BETWEEN**

**Chapter 11 **–** Runaway Groom**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Kim Jiwon, Wu Kris, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, Park Yoora**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Pembukaannya epic banget ya, saya berasa nonton drama. Sesuai judul chapternya, Baekhyun kabur dari pernikahannya sendiri dan mengajak Chanyeol kawin lari. Berhasilkah mereka? Langsung aja dibaca~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tuan Park mengertakkan giginya tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajam itu dari anak lelakinya. "Apa kau sudah kehilangan akalmu? Kau pikir pernikahan ini hanyalah sebuah lelucon, hah?!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu, Abeoji. Karenanya, aku ingin menghentikannya sebelum terlambat." tandas Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan, nak? Kau tidak bisa membatalkan perjodohan ini seenaknya. Ini semua sudah diatur." Nyonya Park ikut protes.

"Tapi ini bukan keinginanku, Eomma." Chanyeol beralih menatap Jiwon yang sedari tadi diam. "Sejak awal aku sudah menolak perjodohan ini. Benar'kan, J?" tanyanya.

Orangtua Chanyeol dan orangtua Jiwon sontak menatap Jiwon dengan alis bertautan. Well, mereka baru mendengar ini dari mulut Chanyeol. Dan ucapannya barusan itu menegaskan bahwa Jiwon tahu hal yang mereka tidak ketahui. Hal yang Jiwon tidak beri tahu pada mereka.

"T–tapi kau sudah memutuskan untuk bertunangan denganku, Yeol." Jiwon mengelak cepat.

"Aku tahu aku salah karena telah membuat keputusan gegabah, tapi..," Chanyeol menatap manik Jiwon, "Kau tahu pernikahan kita tak akan bisa terjadi, J."

"Kenapa tidak?" Nyonya Park tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keingintahuannya. Ia menatap lekat anak bungsunya dan Jiwon bergantian, menuntut sebuah jawaban.

Dan keadaan kembali hening.

Jiwon mulai merasakan firasat buruk setelah ini. Tatapan Chanyeol itu yang memberitahunya. Dan yang bisa Jiwon lakukan hanyalah menatap Chanyeol seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, memohon agar Chanyeol tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun yang bisa membuat perjodohan ini dibatalkan. Namun itu berbanding terbalik dengan niat Chanyeol. Sorot mata Chanyeol menyiratkan sebuah keputusan. Keputusan yang akan mengubah seluruh jalan hidupnya pada masa depan yang belum pasti. Meski tak dapat dipungkiri ini terlalu mendadak, tapi jika ini kesempatan terakhir yang Tuhan berikan padanya untuk mengubah jalan hidupnya, maka Chanyeol tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

Chanyeol telah memutuskan.

"Karena aku gay."

Hening.

Terlalu hening malah.

Seolah kalimat dari mulut Chanyeol itu berhasil menghentikan waktu, orang-orang dalam ruangan itu membelalakkan matanya –beberapanya sampai menganga– tanpa mengalihkan tatapan mereka dari pria tinggi itu. Baekhyun bahkan terkejut mendengar pengakuan Chanyeol. Sementara jantung orang-orang di ruangan itu serasa berhenti berdetak, jantung Chanyeol justru berpacu cepat. Well, ia tidak peduli dengan pendapat orang lain mengenai hal ini. Yang membuat pria tinggi itu gugup setengah mati adalah respon orangtuanya. Mereka terlihat begitu terkejut. Rahang Tuan Park bahkan mengeras karena emosi.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa menikahi Jiwon atau siapapun karena saat ini..," Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pagutan tangannya di tangan Baekhyun, "Aku mencintai pria ini."

Dan itu semakin membuat keadaan menjadi tegang. Jika kalimat itu berhasil membuat wajah Baekhyun memerah karena haru, lain halnya dengan wajah Tuan Park yang memerah karena emosinya sudah berada di puncak. Tidak hanya itu, Jiwon yang juga baru mendengarnya, kini menatap tak percaya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sementara yang sudah mengetahui hal itu –Yoora, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo– hanya bisa menahan napasnya karena pengakuan tersebut. Mereka sungguh tak menyangka Chanyeol akan mengakui orientasi seks-nya secara gamblang di hadapan orang-orang ini, bahkan sampai memperkenalkan Baekhyun.

"Ini keputusan terakhirku." tandas Chanyeol. Pria tinggi membungkuk dalam di hadapan orangtuanya dan orangtua Jiwon. "Aku mohon pengertian kalian."

Satu keheningan itu tercipta lagi. Semua pasang mata menatap Chanyeol yang masih membungkuk dalam. Bahkan Tuan dan Nyonya Kim dibuat speechless oleh pria tinggi itu. Mereka kenal betul Chanyeol sejak dulu dan pria tinggi itu tidak sedang bercanda sekarang. Mereka hanya bisa bertukar pandang saking bingungnya dengan situasi ini.

Chanyeol kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Ayo, kita pergi."

Baekhyun masih belum bangun dari keterkejutannya, namun ia juga tidak menolak ajakan Chanyeol. Jadi, pria mungil itu mengikuti langkah Chanyeol –yang masih menggenggam tangannya. Namun baru beberapa langkah ChanBaek ambil, sesuatu menghentikan mereka.

"Jika kau berani keluar dari rumah ini, aku tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai anakku lagi."

Itu adalah sebuah ancaman mutlak dari Tuan Park. Dan dia bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya. Nyonya Park bahkan dibuat melotot mendengar ancaman itu, namun tak ada kata yang terucap darinya ataupun dari semua orang yang ikut terbelalak di ruangan itu. Baekhyun tidak yakin dengan ekspresi Chanyeol saat ini karena ia hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Pria mungil itu mulai gelisah. Bagaimana jika Chanyeol meninggalkannya? Bagaimana jika Chanyeol lebih memilih keluarganya dibandingkan dirinya? Karena jika Baekhyun ada di posisi Chanyeol, ia mungkin akan memilih keluarganya. Dan kebungkaman Chanyeol membuat jantung Baekhyun hampir berhenti berdetak. Baekhyun mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya saking gelisahnya. Ia hanya bisa menatap penuh harap pada Chanyeol. Berharap pria jangkung itu tidak akan meninggalkannya meski kemungkinan itu sangatlah tipis.

Namun Tuhan selalu memiliki kejutan-Nya sendiri.

"Lakukan saja."

Dua kata tersebut berhasil membuat semua orang dalam ruangan tersebut terkejut bukan main, termasuk Tuan Park. Chanyeol berbalik menghadap Abeoji-nya dengan raut tenang.

"Apapun yang Abeoji katakan, aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku." tandas Chanyeol.

Tuan Park mengepalkan kedua tangannya begitu kuat. Ia menatap tajam mata Chanyeol seraya berjalan mendekatinya. "Kau sadar apa yang baru saja kau katakan, hah? Aku sedang tidak bercanda dengan ancamanku, Chanyeol."

"Aku tahu," Chanyeol menatap lurus manik Tuan Park, "Aku juga tidak bercanda dengan ucapanku, Abeoji."

"Apa kau bilang?" desis Tuan Park.

"Chanyeol, hentikan semua ini! Jangan membuat keputusan gegabah begini!" Nyonya Park setengah memohon.

"Tidak, Eomma. Justru ini adalah keputusan paling bijak yang pernah kuambil dan aku tidak akan mengubahnya." Chanyeol menatap lembut Baekhyun di sampingnya disertai sebuah senyuman hangat. "Aku mencintainya."

Baekhyun merona dibuatnya. Ia tak menemukan kebohongan di manik ataupun suara Chanyeol, maka yang Baekhyun lakukan adalah tersenyum balik padanya. Atmosfer di antara keduanya begitu hangat. Namun itu tidak bertahan lama sampai akhirnya sebuah dengusan –yang terdengar meremehkan– keluar dari mulut Tuan Park.

"Dia itu seorang pria, Chanyeol. Apa yang kau sukai darinya, hah? Bahkan jika benar kau itu gay, pria ini tidak pantas untukmu!"

Baekhyun sungguh merasa sesak karena direndahkan oleh pria paruh baya itu, namun genggaman tangan Chanyeol menguatkannya. Jadi, ia biarkan Chanyeol menyelesaikannya.

"Aku memang gay dan aku tidak malu mengenai hal itu. Selama ini aku merahasiakannya karena aku tahu kalian tidak bisa menerimanya."

Tuan Park menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya –menolak untuk percaya. "Kau sakit, Chanyeol."

"Tidak. Aku sangat sehat, Abeoji. Gay bukanlah sebuah penyakit, kau tahu itu." balas Chanyeol. Dan itu berhasil membuat Tuan Park bungkam. "Jika tidak ada lagi yang ingin Abeoji katakan, aku permi–"

"Kau tahu kau akan kehilangan semuanya jika memilih bersamanya'kan?" Tuan Park memotong. Pria paruh baya itu memasang pose angkuh dengan memasukkan tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. "Ketika aku mengatakan aku tidak akan menganggapmu anakku lagi jika kau berani keluar dari rumah ini, itu artinya pekerjaanmu, jabatanmu, dan semua pamor yang kau miliki, juga akan kuambil paksa. Kau mengerti itu?"

Chanyeol menatap tajam pria paruh baya itu tanpa berkata sepatah katapun. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun kembali gelisah. Ia tahu Chanyeol sangat menyukai pekerjaannya, meski pria jangkung itu tidak terlalu peduli pada harta yang dimiliki orangtuanya tapi ia sangat menyayangi pekerjaannya di Korean Vogue. Dan melepaskannya tentu akan menjadi pertimbangan besar. Sementara di sisi lain, Tuan Park sudah melayangkan seringaiannya karena Chanyeol tak kunjung bicara. Ia mengira anaknya itu sudah masuk ke dalam perangkapnya. Ia berasumsi bahwa Chanyeol tak'kan rela kehilangan semua harta hanya demi seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Tapi ia salah besar.

"Aku tidak keberatan."

Tuan Park melotot detik itu juga.

"Semua itu bahkan tidak sepadan dengan kehadiran Baekhyun di sisiku."

Dan tak ada kata yang keluar, bahkan ketika Chanyeol melangkahkan dirinya dan Baekhyun keluar dari kediaman Park. Meski momen itu terasa mengejutkan dan menguras emosi untuk beberapa orang –seperti Tuan dan Nyonya Park, Tuan dan Nyonya Kim, serta Jiwon– tapi tidak untuk Yoora, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo. Mereka justru tersenyum bangga pada pria jangkung itu. Terutama Yoora yang sudah mengenal adiknya dengan sangat baik. Ia tahu benar sifat Chanyeol. Pria jangkung itu memang keras kepala, namun terkadang kekeraskepalaannya itu bisa membawa sebuah keuntungan tersendiri, seperti saat ini misalnya. Yoora juga tahu benar Chanyeol sangat berat melepaskan pekerjaannya dan statusnya sebagai bagian dari keluarga Park, namun wanita itu yakin adiknya telah membuat keputusan yang tepat –meski tidak sepenuhnya bijak. Dan ia mendukung keputusan adiknya.

.

.

Chanyeol menghentikan langkahnya begitu ia dan Baekhyun berada di sebuah taman, membuat Baekhyun ikut menghentikan langkahnya juga. Chanyeol masih membelakangi Baekhyun dengan napas tersenggal akibat berjalan terlalu cepat. Hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh pria yang lebih pendek. Dan entah kenapa, Baekhyun merasa tenggorokannya begitu kering. Mungkin itu berasal dari rasa gugupnya. Well, ia sendiri tidak menyangka akan melakukan hal segila ini. Ini adalah hal tergila yang pernah ia lakukan, bahkan ini lebih gila daripada bercinta dengan Chanyeol ketika mereka di Paris. Semuanya berawal ketika Baekhyun sudah bersiap berjalan di altar, namun perkataan Jongdae berhasil membuatnya semakin ragu waktu itu.

"_Selagi kau masih punya kesempatan, Baek." ucap Jongdae seraya tersenyum manis. "Mungkin kau akan menyesal jika kau tidak keluar dari pintu itu sekarang."_

Baekhyun masih ingat jelas perkataan Jongdae. Itu membuatnya termenung cukup lama. Matanya menatap pintu gereja di belakangnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Ia merasa itu adalah kesempatan terakhirnya. Meskipun begitu, Baekhyun masih memikirkan Kris. Namun ketika Jongdae mengatakan ia akan mengurus semuanya, keraguan Baekhyun musnah begitu saja, bergantikan dengan sosok Chanyeol dalam otaknya. Pada akhirnya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk berlari dari gereja –masih dengan tuxedo pernikahannya. Tak ia pedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang ia lewati ketika berlari. Satu-satunya yang ada dalam pikiran Baekhyun hanyalah Chanyeol. Dia harus segera sampai di kediaman Park sebelum pertunangan itu terjadi. Dan selama berada di perjalanan, Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya berdoa pada Tuhan, berharap dirinya belum terlambat.

Dan Tuhan mengabulkannya.

Itu membawa mereka ke tempat ini sekarang.

"Kenapa kau datang?" Chanyeol memutuskan keheningan yang ada. Perlahan, pria jangkung itu memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap pria yang lebih pendek. Ditatapnya intens Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun tahu manik coklat itu menyiratkan banyak hal; keterkejutan, keraguan, kebingungan, dan harapan. Namun lebih dominan dengan harapan. Harapan yang mengharapkan sebuah cinta.

"Katakan, Baek," ucap Chanyeol lirih. Ia mengusap pelan pipi Baekhyun, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kenapa kau datang padaku?"

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya bergemuruh hebat dan pipinya agak merona. Sentuhan jemari Chanyeol di pipinya seolah mengirim sengatan listrik yang membuat hatinya terasa hangat. Baekhyun menyukainya. Ia selalu menyukai sentuhan Chanyeol di dirinya. Terlebih tatapan yang selalu menyiratkan cinta yang tulus di mata Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun semakin yakin bahwa keputusan yang ia ambil adalah langkah yang tepat.

"Karena..," Baekhyun mengelus tangan Chanyeol yang menempel pipinya seraya memberinya sebuah senyuman tulus nan hangat, "Aku mencintaimu.."

Dua kata itu begitu sederhana, namun itu sukses membuat jantung Chanyeol berdebar kencang. Sangat kencang sampai ia kesulitan untuk bernapas, seolah itu hampir membunuhnya. Pria jangkung itu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya, matanya bahkan membulat sempurna. Namun belum sempat Chanyeol memastikan telinganya tidak rusak, kecupan di bibir Chanyeol dari Baekhyun membuat semua keraguan Chanyeol hilang detik itu juga. Hanya sebuah kecupan manis, tapi itu menjelaskan segalanya. Perasaan Baekhyun, rasa cinta itu, dan semuanya tergambarkan tanpa keraguan.

Baekhyun mencintainya.

Jadi, perlahan Chanyeol menutup matanya, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang yang lebih pendek, dan membalas kecupan itu. Begitu hangat, begitu manis, begitu lembut. Rasanya tidak pernah berubah semenjak terakhir kali Chanyeol merasakan bibir tipis itu. Dan yang terpenting dari itu semua, bibir tipis berwarna merah muda itu kini miliknya –seutuhnya.

"Baek..," panggil Chanyeol ketika ciuman itu berakhir, "Aku mencintaimu.." Pria jangkung itu menempelkan keningnya di kening Baekhyun, menatap pria mungil itu dalam jarak yang begitu dekat dengan napas hangat yang menerpa wajahnya dan sebuah senyuman. "Aku sangat mencintaimu.."

Baekhyun merona dibuatnya. Ia merasakan debaran jantungnya sudah tak terkontrol lagi, namun anehnya ia begitu menikmati debaran gila itu. Perutnya serasa dikerubungi kupu-kupu, membuatnya geli juga nyaman. Dan Baekhyun tidak yakin senyumannya bisa luntur setelah ini.

"Aku juga, Yeol..," Ia menatap manik kelam Chanyeol yang indah dan mengatakannya sekali lagi, "Aku juga mencintaimu.."

Sebuah ciuman yang agak panjang terjadi setelahnya. Ciuman sarat akan cinta juga kerinduan.

**###**

_**Swiss, 27 November (sepuluh bulan kemudian)**_

Baekhyun tersenyum begitu lebar ketika rajutan syal yang sudah lama dibuatnya akhirnya selesai. Ia benar-benar puas dengan hasil kerjanya, terlihat sangat rapi untuk ukuran pemula. Well, tidak sia-sia juga ia belajar merajut selama tiga bulan. Sebenarnya Baekhyun bukan tipe pria yang memiliki hobi feminin seperti ini, tapi ia belajar merajut untuk satu tujuan tertentu. Syal berwarna biru safir itu hendak ia berikan pada Chanyeol sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya hari ini. Menurutnya itu adalah hadiah yang tepat untuk diberikan, dan lagi udara Swiss di bulan November benar-benar dingin. Dengan begitu, Chanyeol bisa memakai syal itu setiap hari. Untung saja Baekhyun bisa menyelesaikannya tepat pada waktunya. Pria mungil itu kemudian menatap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul lima sore. Chanyeol bilang akan pulang pukul delapan malam. Ada waktu tiga jam untuk memasak –pikir Baekhyun. Dia sudah belanja banyak tadi pagi. Rencananya ia akan membuat kue dan berbagai makanan khas Korea untuk merayakan ulang tahun Chanyeol. Baekhyun sungguh bersemangat untuk hari ini. Ini pertama kalinya ia merayakan ulang tahun Chanyeol semenjak mereka pindah Swiss. Sedikit cerita tentang kehidupan ChanBaek di Swiss. Mereka memutuskan untuk tinggal disana karena mereka tidak ingin hidup mereka diganggu oleh siapapun yang ingin memisahkan mereka. Tentu saja kepindahan mereka ke Swiss tidak diketahui banyak orang, hanya Yoora, Baekbeom, Jongdae, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo yang mengetahuinya. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya ingin hidup tenang berdua, dan sepertinya Swiss adalah pilihan yang tepat.

Kehidupan mereka saat beberapa bulan pertama memang terasa sulit karena masalah finansial. Tuan Park memblokir semua rekening milik Chanyeol dan akses kekayaan keluarga Park untuk menyulitkan hidup Chanyeol. Tapi itu tak membuat Chanyeol patah semangat. Ia justru merasa tertantang untuk memulai semuanya dari nol. Untungnya Chanyeol bisa bersandar pada tabungan rahasia miliknya yang tak diketahui orangtuanya tentu saja, meski isinya tak seberapa. Baekhyun juga membantu dengan menggabungkan jumlah tabungan miliknya dengan milik Chanyeol, jadi mereka bisa membiayai kehidupan awal mereka di Swiss. Tuhan-pun sepertinya sedang berbaik hati pada mereka sehingga tak lama kemudian, Chanyeol akhirnya bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan di sebuah penerbitan. Meskipun gaji yang didapatkannya tidak besar, tapi itu cukup untuk membiayai kehidupannya bersama Baekhyun di negara asing itu. Baekhyun juga mendapatkan pekerjaan sebagai guru di sebuah TK. Sedikit demi sedikit, mereka menabung di rekening baru untuk hidup mereka yang masih panjang. Bersama, mereka memulai semuanya lagi dari awal di sebuah apartemen sederhana yang mereka sewa di Justingerweg, Swiss.

.

.

Chanyeol baru saja memasuki sebuah toko bunga ketika ia dalam perjalanannya menuju apartemennya. Wajah tampan itu nampak kebingungan begitu melihat berbagai macam bunga yang ada disana. Terlalu banyak pilihan dan itu membuatnya bingung. Chanyeol berpikir untuk membeli bunga mawar, tapi apakah itu tidak terlalu biasa? Tapi selain mawar, bunga apa lagi yang melambangkan cinta? Chanyeol tidak terlalu mengerti hal seperti ini.

Seorang wanita –yang merupakan pegawai toko bunga disana– menghampiri Chanyeol dan tersenyum padanya. "Hai, ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya wanita itu ramah.

"Ya, aku ingin membeli sebuket bunga."

"Tentu. Bunga apa yang kau inginkan?" Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ia terlihat kebingungan menjawabnya. Dan wanita itu mengerti. Jadi, wanita itu bertanya kembali, "Kau ingin memberikannya pada siapa?"

"Um..untuk kekasihku." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis –agak malu karena ini pertama kalinya ia membeli bunga untuk kekasihnya.

"Baiklah. Tunggu disini sebentar." Wanita itu berjalan ke dalam, membiarkan Chanyeol menunggu di tempatnya. Dan tak lama setelahnya, wanita itu kembali dengan buket tulip merah di tangannya. "Berikanlah ini," ucap wanita itu seraya memberikan buket itu pada Chanyeol, "Tulip merah melambangkan cinta yang sempurna. Jika kau memberikan tulip merah pada pasanganmu, itu artinya dia adalah cinta sejatimu." terangnya.

Cinta sejati? Well, sepertinya Chanyeol sudah menemukan bunga yang tepat. Pria tinggi itupun tersenyum pada wanita tersebut, kemudian berkata, "Aku ambil ini."

.

.

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar apartemennya, kemudian mengganti sepatunya dengan sandal rumah yang berada di dekat pintu. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap menuju ruang makan, dimana Baekhyun sudah menunggunya untuk makan malam. Senyuman kebahagiaan itu tak pernah pudar dari wajah tampan Chanyeol saat membayangkan ekspresi Baekhyun nanti ketika ia memberinya kejutan ini. Tapi bukankah ini terbalik? Chanyeol yang berulang tahun hari ini, tapi kenapa dia malah ingin memberikan kejutan untuk kekasih mungilnya? Well, itu semua ada penjelasannya. Nanti.

Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun tengah menata meja makan di ruang makan. Ia sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol dan itu bagus. Chanyeol-pun melanjutkan acara mengendap-endapnya, mendekati Baekhyun. Begitu ia berada di belakang Baekhyun, Chanyeol segera memberikan buket tulip merah ke hadapan Baekhyun, membuat pria mungil itu terkejut. Dengan cepat, Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya untuk menghadap Chanyeol. Dan detik itupun ia menemukan Chanyeol dengan senyuman menawan tengah memberinya buket tulip merah, yang dimana membuat pria mungil itu merona. Senyumanpun tak luput dari pandangan. Jemari lentik Baekhyun-pun mengambil buket itu dan mencium aromanya.

"Kejutan~" ucap Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Bukankah seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu? Ini hari ulang tahunmu, Yeol."

"Aku bosan dikejutkan, sekali-kali aku ingin mengejutkan seseorang di hari ulang tahunku." canda Chanyeol, membuat Baekhyun mencibir.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita tiup lilinnya." ujar Baekhyun seraya menyimpan jas dan tas kerja Chanyeol di sofa. Pria mungil itu kemudian duduk di hadapan Chanyeol, di antara semua hidangan yang sudah dimasaknya.

"Woah~" Chanyeol menatap takjub semua makanan di hadapannya, kemudian beralih pada mata kekasihnya. "Ini semua kau yang memasak?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. "Aku juga buatkan sup rumput laut untuk yang sedang berulang tahun."

Chanyeol mengembangkan senyuman lebarnya. "Terima kasih banyak, Baek~"

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia kemudian menyalakan lilin di atas kue black forest itu, kemudian menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman, menikmati wajah kekasihnya juga suara merdunya yang menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun hanya untuknya. Ini sungguh baru bagi Chanyeol. Biasanya ia hanya akan makan-makan bersama teman-temannya di hari ulang tahunnya, tidak ada yang spesial, kecuali teman-temannya yang mengerjainya habis-habisan. Namun hari ini, di ulang tahunnya yang ke-28, ia ditemani seseorang yang sangat spesial. Seseorang yang akan ia beri kejutan hari ini.

"Yeay~ selamat ulang tahun, Chanyeollie. Aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu~" seru Baekhyun setelah selesai bernyanyi. "Ayo tiup lilinnya, jangan lupa buat permohonan!"

Chanyeol terkekeh karena tingkah Baekhyun yang seperti anak SMA itu. Tapi ia tidak banyak protes dan menurutinya. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, berdoa dalam hati, meminta pada Tuhan agar ia akan selalu bersama Baekhyun hingga maut memisahkan mereka. Setelahnya, ia membuka matanya dan meniup lilin-lilin di atas kue black forest tersebut. Baekhyun langsung bersorak seraya bertepuk tangan. Pria mungil itu menatap binar Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau harapkan tadi?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum misterius. "Hanya hal sederhana."

"Apa itu?" Baekhyun semakin penasaran. Chanyeol tidak menjawabnya, malah asyik menyuapkan sup rumput laut ke dalam mulutnya. Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. "Dasar pelit."

Chanyeol tertawa, tapi ia tidak ambil pusing karena pada akhirnya Baekhyun tertawa bersamanya. Setelahnya, mereka menikmati acara makan malam mereka yang diiringi obrolan ringan.

"Oh ya, ini hadiah untukmu." ujar Baekhyun seraya memberikan sebuah bingkisan pada Chanyeol.

"Sungguh?" Chanyeol terlihat antusias. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama agar bingkisan itu terbuka sepenuhnya dan menampakkan sebuah syal berwarna biru safir. "Apakah ini buatanmu?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengangguk malu-malu. Chanyeol semakin terlihat senang dibuatnya. "Ini bagus sekali. Aku suka. Terima kasih ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Aku senang kalau kau menyukainya."

"Oh ya, aku juga punya kejutan untukmu." kata Chanyeol setelah menyimpan syal itu di sofa.

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Kejutan lagi?"

"Ini kejutan utamanya. Tapi pertama-tama, aku harus mempersiapkan beberapa hal." ujarnya seraya merogoh ponselnya yang disimpan di saku celana. Baekhyun tidak berkata apapun, hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan dahi berkerut. Pria tinggi tinggi mengotak-atik ponselnya dan tak berapa lama kemudian, sebuah lagu mengalun lembut dari ponselnya. Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Ia berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun, membungkukkan badannya sedikit –seperti memberi hormat, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajak kekasihnya berdansa.

"Chanyeol, kau tahu aku tidak bisa berdansa." Baekhyun menolak halus.

"Ayolah," Chanyeol meraih tangan Baekhyun, menuntun kekasih mungilnya untuk bangkit dari duduknya, "Berdansa tidak sesulit kelihatannya."

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kalau aku menginjak kakimu, bagaimana?"

"Kau akan baik-baik saja," Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, "Aku janji."

Kemudian setelah Chanyeol meletakkan tangan Baekhyun di bahu dan tangannya kanannya, pria tinggi itu melingkari pinggul Baekhyun dengan tangan kirinya. Mereka berdansa mengikuti alunan musik dari ponsel Chanyeol –lagu 'Thinking Out Loud'. Senyuman tak kunjung pudar dari bibir keduanya meski awalnya Baekhyun sempat khawatir ia akan menginjak kaki Chanyeol karena ia begitu buruk dalam hal berdansa. Namun Chanyeol membuktikan kata-katanya. Ia menuntun Baekhyun, menarik dagu pria mungil itu agar menatap matanya, dan membiarkan tubuh mereka mengikuti insting dari musik yang menggema dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Well, me - I fall in love with you every single day~" Chanyeol bernyanyi di antara acara berdansa dengan kekasihnya. Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar suara Chanyeol melantunkan lirik lagu milik Ed Sheeran tersebut. Well, sebenarnya suara Chanyeol itu cukup bagus, hanya saja masih terasa aneh di telinga Baekhyun jika ia menyanyikan lagu cinta. Mungkin karena Baekhyun lebih sering mendengar Chanyeol memberinya perintah daripada melantunkannya sebuah lagu? Bisa saja.

"And I just wanna tell you I am.."

Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian ikut bernyanyi bersama Chanyeol di bagian reff lagu. Suara Chanyeol yang dalam juga rendah dipadukan dengan suara Baekhyun yang jernih dan lembut, benar-benar paduan yang indah. Keduanya terkekeh ketika mereka selesai menyanyikan reff pertama. Mereka tak menyanyikan lagu itu lagi ketika sudah memasuki verse 2, membiarkan Ed Sheeran bernyanyi agar kedua insan itu bisa fokus pada tatapan mata penuh cinta satu sama lain.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi romantis seperti ini, hm?" tanya Baekhyun di tengah-tengah acaranya berdansa.

"Karena ini adalah hari spesial kita."

Baekhyun mengernyit. "Maksudmu hari spesialmu?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng pelan. Pria tinggi itu tiba-tiba menghentikan dansa mereka, lalu menuntun Baekhyun untuk duduk di kursi, sedangkan dirinya bersimpuh di hadapan pria mungil itu. Yang lebih pendek itu merasa bingung dengan sikap Chanyeol, tapi ia tak mengatakan apapun. Chanyeol sebisa mungkin tidak tertawa melihat ekspresi bingung kekasihnya. Ia mencoba fokus pada acara kejutannya. Lagu pada ponselnyapun sudah berganti menjadi lagu 'My Answer', merubah suasana malam itu menjadi lebih intens.

"Yeol, ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya, kemudian menggenggam tangan Baekhyun erat. "Baek, kau tahu'kan aku sangat mencintaimu?"

"Ya."

"Mungkin lagu dan bunga itu tidak bisa menggambarkan seberapa besar rasa cintaku padamu, jadi malam ini, aku ingin menunjukkan seberapa besar rasa cinta itu padamu, Baek." Chanyeol merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya. Itu sebuah kotak persegi beludru. Baekhyun bukan tipe pria polos untuk menyadari situasi seperti ini, itu sebabnya jantungnya mulai berpacu cepat. Dan ketika Chanyeol membuka kotak itu, sebuah cincin perak terpampang dengan jelas di dalamnya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tak percaya.

"Baek," Chanyeol menatap lurus tepat di manik Baekhyun, kemudian melengkapi kalimatnya, "Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Baekhyun merasakan airmatanya berkumpul di pelupuk matanya ketika kalimat itu keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Ia sungguh tidak bisa mendeskripsikan bagaimana perasaannya saat ini karena satu-satunya yang Baekhyun fokuskan adalah tatapan mata Chanyeol yang menunjukkan kesungguhan dalam setiap kata yang ia keluarkan.

"Kita mungkin tidak akan hidup dalam harta berlimpah, aku juga tidak bisa menjanjikan sebuah kesempurnaan kelak. Aku hanya bisa menjanjikan sebuah kesetiaan padamu," Chanyeol tersenyum tulus seraya menghapus airmata Baekhyun yang mengalir di pipinya, "Berjanji untuk mencintaimu hari ini, esok, dan seterusnya."

Baekhyun sungguh tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Perasaan ini begitu meletup-letup saking bahagianya ia dan Baekhyun tidak tahu sudah berapa kali airmatanya turun. Well, ia tahu bahwa Chanyeol berkata apa adanya dan mungkin terkesan cheesy, tapi kesungguhan dalam manik coklat pria tinggi itu justru memperlihatkan ketulusan dan kejujuran. Itulah yang membuat Baekhyun bahagia.

Hanya sebuah kesetiaan. Tapi bagi Baekhyun, itu adalah sebuah kesempurnaan.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian –saking gugupnya ia menunggu. Baekhyun terkekeh. Ia kemudian tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk mantap.

"Ya, jawabanku adalah ya."

Sebuah ciumanpun menjadi penutup acara lamaran di malam itu.

**TBC**

**Kalian pikir ini hampir ending? Ahahaha~ tidak, nak. Belom juga klimaks. Saya akan beri kalian ChanBaek momen dulu sebelum maju ke klimaks. So, be prepared!**

**THANKS, THANKS, THANKS untuk semua readers yang udah review dan klik fav/follow~ *big hug***


	13. Chapter 12

Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya ketika aroma bacon panggang memasuki indra penciumannya. Raksasa itu sempat mengecapkan bibirnya sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari tidurnya. Matanya belum fokus sepenuhnya, tapi kakinya sudah. Ia berjalan menuju dapur di apartemennya kecilnya, mengikuti sumber aroma sedap itu. Tangannya yang besar menggaruk kepalanya sehingga rambutnya yang hitam pekat itu tambah berantakan. Ketika aroma itu semakin tercium jelas, Chanyeol mengucek matanya agar terbuka sepenuhnya. Ia menemukan tunangannya sedang sibuk memasak sambil bersenandung ria. Pria mungil itu sepertinya belum menyadari keberadaan Chanyeol di belakang sana. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. Iapun berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, kemudian memeluknya dari belakang. Baekhyun tersentak ketika dua tangan besar melingkar tepat di pinggangnya. Baru saja ia menoleh ke samping, ia menemukan kepala Chanyeol bertengger di bahunya sehingga bibir tipisnya itu menempel tepat di pipi Chanyeol.

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

Baekhyun segera menjauhkan bibirnya dari pipi Chanyeol. Pria mungil itu berusaha menyembunyikan pipinya yang merona dengan menunduk, tapi dengan jarak sedekat itu, pria yang lebih tinggi tentu saja sadar akan perubahan warna di pipi si mungil. Well, sebenarnya Chanyeol juga kaget ketika bibir Baekhyun menempel di pipinya dan ia sadar betul bahwa itu ketidaksengajaan. Tapi apa mau dikata? Ia sudah terlanjur gemas dengan tunangannya, jadi menggodanya sedikit itu tidak salah, bukan?

"Aigoo~ baru kali ini aku mendapat morning kiss tanpa kuminta." Chanyeol berbisik tepat di telinga Baekhyun, membuat si mungil kegelian.

"Itu tidak disengaja, bodoh." Baekhyun menepis kuat seraya menjauhkan kepalanya dari kepala Chanyeol, yang dimana tidak berguna karena raksasa itu malah kembali mendekati telinganya. Dan tanpa perhitungan apapun, Chanyeol mencium telinga Baekhyun sehingga membuat pria mungil itu menegang di tempat.

"Kau masak bacon ya?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara rendah nan seksinya.

"S–seperti yang kau lihat."

Suara Baekhyun terdengar gugup dan itu sangat manis di telinga Chanyeol. Ia jadi semakin ingin menggoda tunangannya.

"Kebetulan sekali," Chanyeol berbisik seraya memindahkan bibirnya ke perpotongan leher Baekhyun, "Aku ingin sekali makan 'bacon' sekarang." Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika lidah Chanyeol menggelitiki permukaan lehernya. Well, ia tahu bahwa maksud Chanyeol dengan 'bacon' adalah dirinya. Tapi bukankah ini terlalu pagi untuk melanjutkan sesi ini ke tahap ranjang? Baekhyun harus pergi bekerja.

"C–Chanyeol-ah.." panggilnya dengan suara bergetar. Chanyeol hanya berdehem tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang memberikan tanda kemerahan di leher putih Baekhyun. "A–aku harus pergi beker–aahh.." Baekhyun mendesah akhirnya, tepat saat Chanyeol menggigit bekas kissmark yang baru ia buat. Tanpa Baekhyun sadari, raksasa itu tersenyum setan. Ia jadi semakin ingin melanjutkan sesi ini ke tahap ranjang.

"Tapi aku ingin sarapan dulu, Baek..," Chanyeol berbisik tepat di telinga Baekhyun, "Dan aku ingin sarapan 'bacon' di ranjang kita~"

BLUSH!

Belum sempat Baekhyun melawan, Chanyeol sudah mengangkat tubuhnya ala bridal style. Pria tinggi itu sempat mematikan kompor, kemudian ia membawa tunangannya yang merona hebat menuju ranjang mereka. Mereka–oh, maksudnya Chanyeol akan 'sarapan' disana.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**LIES IN BETWEEN**

**Chapter 12 **–** Terrible Accident**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Kim Jiwon, Wu Kris, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae, Park Yoora**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: NC sejenak ya, biar seger #plakk! Seperti biasa, manis di awal, nyesek di akhir. ENJOY~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aahh..ahh..enghh..Yeollhh.." Baekhyun mendesah hebat ketika Chanyeol menumbuk prostatnya. "Di–ahh..disanaahh..terushh..ahh.."

"Ahh..'sarapan' pagi ini benar-benar enak, sayanghh~" goda Chanyeol di tengah aksinya. "Sepertinya..ermhh..'sarapan bacon' di pagi hari akan menjadi hobiku mulai dari sekarang."

Baekhyun tidak tahu sudah semerah apa wajahnya saat ini, tapi ia tidak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan adalah kepuasannya. Oh, Chanyeol benar-benar membuatnya gila, bahkan di pagi hari seperti ini. Lihat saja penampilannya yang sudah berantakan itu. Rambutnya yang tadi sudah disisir rapi, kini bermandikan peluh. Tidak hanya rambut, tubuhnyapun dialiri peluh yang deras saking tingginya suhu tubuh itu akibat dari persetubuhan ini. Bibir Baekhyun yang merah menggoda itu agak bengkak –akibat ciuman panasnya dengan Chanyeol– dengan sentuhan air liur di sudut bibirnya, membuatnya nampak indah juga seksi. Belum lagi bibirnya itu terus menggemakan desahan erotisnya, membuat Chanyeol semakin bersemangat menyetubuhinya. Padahal Baekhyun sudah siap berangkat bekerja, tapi tunangannya ini malah membuatnya harus mandi lagi nanti.

"Ahh..ngahh..lagiihh..ermmh..lebihh, Yeolhh.."

Chanyeol menyeringai, kemudian menambah kecepatan menggenjotnya(?). "'Bacon'-ku mulai nakal rupanya..ahh..I love it~"

"Oohh..Yeolhh, akuhh..," Tubuh Baekyun mulai menegang, "A–aku hampir–aaaakhhh!" Baekhyun akhirnya mencapai puncaknya. Sperma miliknya menyembur dan membahasi perutnya, sedikitnya berada di dada Chanyeol. Mata Baekhyun sedikit berkunang-kunang dan napasnya tak beraturan. Ia melihat Chanyeol tengah tersenyum tampan di atasnya, oh koreksi, tersenyum setan. Baekhyun mendadak merasakan firasat buruk.

"Aku belum selesai 'sarapan', sayang~"

Baekhyun baru sadar Chanyeol belum mengeluarkan spermanya. Penisnya itu masih mengembung di dalam lubang anusnya dan belum mengeluarkan cairan cintanya. Jadi–

"Nyaahh..nghh..Chan–ohhh.."

'Sarapan' masih berlanjut.

Sepertinya pasangan itu akan melewatkan jam kerjanya hari ini.

.

.

Chanyeol meletakkan susu hangat di meja makan ketika Baekhyun sudah keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian rumahnya. Well, pada akhirnya mereka bolos kerja. Salahkan saja Park Chanyeol dan hasratnya di pagi hari itu. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun kesal. Lihat saja bibirnya yang mengerucut lucu. Tapi bukannya merasa bersalah atau apa, Chanyeol malah geli melihat tunangannya ngambek.

"Kalau kau mengerucutkan bibirmu terus, aku akan melanjutkan sesi 'sarapan' ke sesi 'makan siang'."

PLETAK! –Baekhyun memukul kepala Chanyeol cukup keras.

"Baek, ini sakit, sayang~" Chanyeol merajuk, yang dimana terlihat menggelikan di telinga Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu mendengus, tidak mengindahkan rajukan Chanyeol, dan malah meminum susunya dengan santai. Chanyeol sadar tunangannya sedang kesal, jadi ia tersenyum manis seraya mengusap sudut bibir Baekhyun yang meninggalkan bekas susu yang ia minum tadi. Baekhyun merona lagi. Aish, selalu saja begitu. Setiap kali Baekhyun sedang kesal padanya, raksasa itu akan tersenyum manis padanya dan menambahnya dengan sebuah perilaku manis. Itu selalu efektif. Kekesalan Baekhyun akan menurun setelahnya dan bergantikan dengan sebuah senyuman kecil. Merekapun melanjutkan kembali sesi sarapan mereka –sarapan sesungguhnya– dengan tenang.

"Tidak ada lagi morning sex." tandas Baekhyun, berhasil membuat Chanyeol tersedak susunya sendiri. "Dan aku serius, Park Chanyeol."

Chanyeol terkekeh di antara batuknya. Ia meminum air putih miliknya sebelum bicara. "Bukankah kau juga menikmatinya tadi?"

DAK! –Baekhyun menendang lutut Chanyeol di bawah meja sehingga raksasa itu kembali meringis. Dua pukulan di pagi hari. Astaga.

"Oke, oke, aku mengerti. No morning sex." Chanyeol mengalah. Tapi kemudian seringaian terpampang jelas di wajah tampannya. "Tapi aku tetap mendapatkannya di malam hari'kan?"

DAK!

Tiga pukulan di pagi hari. Park Chanyeol belum belajar apapun sepertinya. Tapi belum sempat pria tinggi itu protes, Baekhyun menyelanya.

"Aku menolakpun, kau tetap akan mendapatkannya'kan?" cicitnya. Pipi Baekhyun merona. Oh, manis sekali.

Chanyeol tersenyum bocah. "Aku mencintaimu, Byun Baek–ah bukan, Park Baekhyun~"

Wajah Baekhyun semakin memerah dibuatnya. Ia mulai gelagapan karena pernyataan cinta Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba, membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol. Dan apa tadi? 'Park Baekhyun'? Tolong ingatkan Baekhyun untuk mengais udara sebanyak-banyaknya karena ia mulai berhenti bernapas.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau ingin melaksanakan pernikahan kita dimana?" Chanyeol mengalihkan topik. Baekhyun berpikir sejenak. Tapi di saat yang bersamaan, raut mukanya jadi sendu. Chanyeol mengernyit. "Hey, ada apa?" tanyanya agak khawatir.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Ia sempat menggigit bibir bawahnya karena ragu dengan pertanyaan yang ingin ia lontarkan. Namun karena usapan di tangannya dan senyuman Chanyeol, itu membuatnya agak tenang. Baekhyun-pun bertanya, "Bisakah kita mengadakannya di Korea?"

Chanyeol agak terkejut mendengarnya, tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum. "Aku juga memikirkan hal yang serupa. Dan lagi, aku harus meminta restu pada Baekbeom dulu, bukan?" Baekhyun tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk semangat. Chanyeol ikut senang tentu saja. Tapi kemudian senyuman Baekhyun memudar, membuat Chanyeol kembali bingung. "Ada apa lagi?"

"Bagaimana dengan orangtuamu?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Well, ia sebenarnya sudah memikirkan hal itu meski belum menemukan cara yang tepat agar orangtuanya mau merestui hubungannya dengan Baekhyun. Jika dulu saja mereka berusaha mengusir Baekhyun di hari pertunangannya dengan Jiwon, apa jadinya jika sekarang Chanyeol meminta orangtuanya merestui pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun? Dan yang paling penting, apakah mereka masih sudi menemui Chanyeol sebagai anak mereka? Chanyeol masih ingat jelas ancaman Tuan Park sebelum ia kabur bersama Baekhyun waktu itu.

"_Jika kau berani keluar dari rumah ini, aku tidak akan menganggapmu sebagai anakku lagi."_

Dan yang Chanyeol tahu, Abeoji-nya tidak pernah main-main dengan ancamannya. Tapi di lain sisi, ia masih sangat menyayangi orangtuanya dan –jika memungkinkan– mendapatkan restu mereka sebelum menikah dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tahu hal ini tidak akan mudah ketika ia memutuskan untuk memilih hidup bersama Baekhyun, tapi ia sudah memutuskan dan ia tidak menyesali keputusannya. Ia hanya ingin orangtuanya membiarkannya hidup bahagia bersama orang yang ia cintai. Tapi apa yang harus Chanyeol lakukan ketika orangtuanya bahkan sulit menerima kenyataan bahwa ia seorang gay?

"Chanyeol?" Suara Baekhyun berhasil membawanya ke alam sadarnya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menemukan tunangannya menatapnya dengan mimik khawatir. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau memikirkan orangtuamu ya?" tanya Baekhyun. Tersirat nada penyesalan dalam suaranya, Chanyeol tahu itu. Tapi ia berusaha menenangkan pria mungil itu dengan menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku akan pikirkan jalan keluar agar mereka mau merestui hubungan kita."

"Bagaimana jika mereka tidak mau merestui hubungan kita?" Baekhyun terlihat semakin khawatir. "Apa kau akan meninggalkanku?"

"Kau ini bicara apa, Baek? Tentu saja aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu." Tangan Chanyeol terulur untuk mengelus pipi Baekhyun. "Aku terlalu mencintaimu. Meninggalkanmu sama saja dengan membunuhku secara perlahan. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, oke? Aku janji."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengangguk pelan. Meskipun masih ada sedikit kekhawatiran dalam hatinya, ia tetap senang bahwa pria tinggi yang ia cintai berhasil meyakinkannya bahwa ia tidak akan meninggalkannya.

"Aku berpikir untuk meminta restu Baekbeom dulu, baru orangtuaku, jadi kita bisa menikah di Seoul." kata Chanyeol seraya menyuapkan bacon –bacon sungguhan– ke dalam mulutnya. "Hey, apa menurutmu Baekbeom akan merestui hubungan kita?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Well, dia akan menginterogasimu dulu sebelumnya, tapi aku yakin dia akan merestui hubungan kita." ucap Baekhyun yakin.

"Begitukah? Woah, aku jadi gugup." Chanyeol memegangi dada kirinya dimana jantungnya berada yang sedang berpacu cepat. "Apa dia selalu begitu pada setiap pria yang kau kenalkan padanya?"

"Ya, dulupun begitu ketika aku hampir menikah dengan Kris. Mereka berteleponan sekitar hampir satu jam. Kris benar-benar dibuat kewalahan waktu itu, ahaha~"

Mendengar nama Kris disebut, itu membuat mood Chanyeol turun. Well, ya, dia memang masih tidak suka pada Kris, padahal dia sudah memenangkan Baekhyun. Tapi tetap saja mengingat ia pernah menjadi kekasih Baekhyun, bahkan sampai mencium dan memeluknya, membuat Chanyeol cemburu setengah mati. Sadar akan keheningan di meja makan, membuat Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol. Ia menemukan tunangannya tengah bungkam dengan bibir agak mengerucut. Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu. Tunangannya sedang cemburu. Senyuman jahil tiba-tiba keluar di sudut bibir Baekhyun.

"Tidak perlu cemberut begitu, Yeol. Kris itu hanya masa lalu." ujar Baekhyun. Itu berhasil membuat Chanyeol menatapnya.

"Aku tidak cemberut."

"Kau sedang merajuk sekarang, kau tahu itu?"

Raksasa itu tersenyum –yang terkesan sangat dipaksakan. "See? Aku tidak cemberut ataupun merajuk."

"Tapi kau cemburu." Baekhyun tersenyum puas di ujung kalimatnya.

"Psh!" Chanyeol mengalihkan matanya dari Baekhyun. "Cemburu itu bukan gayaku, tahu? Apalagi pada si pirang jelek itu."

"Kris tampan kok."

Chanyeol melotot. Tapi yang dipelototi malah cuek-cuek saja.

"Dia tampan, memesona, baik hati, juga–"

"Aish, lalu kenapa kau memilihku pada akhirnya, hah?!" Chanyeol menyela dengan nada protes yang teramat sangat.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sampai matanya membentuk bulan sabit. "Karena aku hanya mencintaimu, Dobbi-ku~"

Wow.

Chanyeol merona. Tidak keren.

Pria tinggi itu berdehem cepat. "Jangan memanggilku 'Dobbi', Baek. Kau seperti Noona-ku saja."

"Kenapa?" Pria mungil itu tersenyum manis. " Menurutku 'Dobbi' itu manis~"

Senyuman Baekhyun adalah kelemahan Chanyeol. Jadi, well, dia tidak banyak protes dan kembali melanjutkan acara sarapannya.

.

.

Kris menatap datar laporan dan beberapa lembar foto yang dibawa orang suruhannya lima menit yang lalu. Beberapa foto itu menampilkan foto Baekhyun dan sisanya adalah foto Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Semenjak sepuluh bulan yang lalu, hari dimana Baekhyun meninggalkannya di altar, Kris mencari tahu keberadaan Baekhyun yang menghilang dari Korea beberapa jam setelah pernikahannya gagal. Menurut orang suruhannya, Baekhyun pergi ke Swiss bersama Chanyeol. Berita itu Kris dapatkan tiga hari setelah kejadian paling menyakitkan yang pernah Kris alami. Mengesampingkan emosinya pada Chanyeol, Kris lebih kecewa pada Baekhyun. Padahal selama ini ia berpikir bahwa Baekhyun juga mencintainya, tapi ternyata pemikirannya salah besar. Ternyata Baekhyun memang mencintai Chanyeol, seperti dugaannya dulu tepat sebelum Baekhyun pergi ke Paris. Sebenarnya Kris merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika Baekhyun pulang dari Paris. Ia menjadi lebih pendiam. Pria mungil itu cenderung menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan yang Kris tak mengerti. Kris tidak tahu itu tatapan cinta atau benci, tapi ia sering menemukan Baekhyun melamun setelah bertemu Chanyeol.

Kris seharusnya bisa memprediksi ini lebih awal, tapi dengan bodohnya ia tetap percaya pada Baekhyun. Tak hanya menanggung malu ketika Baekhyun meninggalkannya di altar, Kris juga harus menanggung rasa dikhianati sampai saat ini. Kris awalnya ingin merebut kembali Baekhyun ketika ia sudah tahu keberadaan Baekhyun di Swiss, tapi entah kenapa itu terurungkan. Bukan karena ia merelakan Baekhyun bersama Chanyeol atau semacamnya, tapi karena Baekhyun terlihat bahagia disana bersama Chanyeol. Itulah yang membuat Kris tidak bisa melakukan niatnya. Katakan ia munafik atau apapun itu, tapi Kris tak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri bahwa ia masih mencintai Baekhyun sampai tak bisa menyakitinya. Hatinya memang masih sakit dan kecewa karena Baekhyun lebih memilih Chanyeol ketimbang dirinya. Kris ingin merebutnya, tapi kebahagiaan Baekhyun mencegahnya. Ia tak sanggup merenggut kebahagiaan itu dari Baekhyun. Well, itu memang terdengar klise dan terkesan seperti perkataan para pecundang, tapi Kris sendiri tak bisa menjamin kebahagiaan itu akan datang jika Baekhyun bersamanya. Yang meyakinkan Kris adalah senyuman Baekhyun. Itu terlihat sangat berbeda ketika pria mungil itu berada di dekatnya dan Chanyeol. Senyuman Baekhyun terlihat jauh lebih bersinar dan tulus ketika ia di sisi Chanyeol. Dan ya, itu menyakiti hati Kris. Apalagi setelah sepuluh bulan berlalu dan ia mendapatkan kabar bahwa Chanyeol melamar Baekhyun, senyuman pria mungil itu semakin cerah setiap menitnya. Senyuman itulah yang menggambarkan kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Kris bisa merasakannya meski tidak melihatnya langsung. Dan itu semakin menciutkan niat Kris untuk merebut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun lebih bahagia bersama Chanyeol.

"Apa tugas saya selanjutnya, Tuan? Apakah Anda ingin me–"

"Tugasmu sudah selesai." potong Kris, membuat orang suruhannya itu terkejut. Pria berambut pirang itu tak mengindahkan orang suruhannya yang sedang kebingungan. Ia justru menatap foto Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum ketika berdansa dengan Chanyeol, mengelus foto Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya dengan tatapan kosong.

Dadanya sesak lagi.

.

.

Tuan Park mengerutkan dahinya ketika menemukan Yoora memekik tertahan sambil menatap email yang baru didapatnya. Wanita cantik itu bahkan menutup mulutnya agar pekikannya tidak terdengar siapapun, tapi Tuan Park –yang tak sengaja melewati kamar putrinya itu– menyadarinya. Bisa ia lihat dengan jelas raut bahagia Yoora di dalam sana. Wanita cantik itu bahkan melompat kecil. Apakah ada kabar menggembirakan? Soal pekerjaankah? Ah, tidak. Tuan Park tahu benar sifat putri sulungnya itu. Yoora hanya akan tersenyum senang bila mendapatkan kabar gembira mengenai pekerjaannya, jadi sepertinya itu bukan tentang pekerjaan. Lalu apa? Mengesampingkan rasa penasarannya, Tuan Park baru menyadari Yoora yang kini berjalan mendekati pintu kamarnya. Cepat-cepat pria paruh baya itu bersembunyi di balik tembok sampai akhirnya putrinya itu menutup pintu kamarnya dan berjalan menuruni tangga. Setelah memastikan Yoora pergi, Tuan Park keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dahinya berkerut. Matanya melirik pintu kamar Yoora yang tertutup rapat. Entah kenapa, dirinya begitu penasaran dengan email yang didapat Yoora. Sesuatu mengatakan padanya bahwa ini ada hubungannya dengan Chanyeol yang masih belum ditemukan sampai saat ini.

Pria paruh baya itupun membuka pintu kamar Yoora dan berjalan masuk ke dalamnya. Ia mendudukkan bokongnya tepat di kursi di hadapan laptop milik Yoora. Ia menghidupkan laptop putih tersebut. Jemari Tuan Park menari lincah di atas keyboard laptop tersebut saat memasukkan password-nya. Itu adalah gabungan tanggal lahir Tuan Park, Nyonya Park, Yoora, dan Chanyeol. Beruntung Yoora selalu menggunakan password yang sama untuk semua akses miliknya, jadi Tuan Park tidak terlalu sulit menebak password dalam laptop tersebut. Setelah layar laptop menampilkan desktop, Tuan Park segera membuka email milik Yoora. Tuan Park menyebut dirinya beruntung karena Yoora tidak mengeluarkan akun emailnya sehingga ia bisa langsung mengaksesnya dengan mudah. Alis Tuan Park bertautan sempurna saat melihat nama pengirim email yang paling atas. Nama pengirimnya adalah ChanBaek. Apakah itu dari Chanyeol? Tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi, Tuan Park membuka email tersebut. Detik saat mata pria paruh baya itu membulat sempurna, semua pertanyaan dalam benaknya kini terjawab.

Itu memang email dari Chanyeol.

Dan tidak hanya berisi satu atau dua pesan saja. Itu ada puluhan. Melihat dari tanggal diterimanya semua pesan itu, Tuan Park baru tahu bahwa selama ini Yoora mengetahui keberadaan adiknya juga kabarnya. Tanpa ia sadari, rahangnya mulai mengeras, menandakan ia tengah meredam emosinya. Berbagai pertanyaan baru mulai bermunculan dalam benaknya. Kenapa putrinya tidak pernah memberitahukan hal ini padanya atau Nyonya Park? Apakah ia sengaja? Tuan Park bahkan lebih terkejut lagi ketika membaca pesan terbaru dari Chanyeol. Putranya akan menikah dengan Baekhyun. Sontak itu membuat napas Tuan Park memburu. Wajahnya bahkan memerah saking emosinya ia. Well, Tuan Park memang pernah mengatakan bahwa ia tidak akan menganggap Chanyeol sebagai anaknya lagi jika ia berani keluar dari rumahnya, tapi hati seorang orangtua tetap tidak bisa dibohongi. Mereka pasti khawatir jika anaknya menghilang tanpa kabar. Dan melihat email dari Chanyeol, Tuan Park berasumsi bahwa raut gembira Yoora itu berasal dari sana. Memikirkan hal itu, membuat Tuan Park berspekulasi sendiri. Apakah itu berarti Yoora membiarkan orientasi seks adiknya melenceng? Atau jangan-jangan Yoora sudah mengetahui tentang hal itu jauh sebelum Tuan dan Nyonya Park mengetahuinya? Dan Yoora tidak keberatan, justru merestui hubungan Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun?

"Tidak bisa dipercaya." desis Tuan Park. Tangannya mengepal kuat. Sorot tajam dari matanya menyiratkan amarah yang kentara. Hell, pantas saja selama ini ia sulit menemukan informasi mengenai keberadaan Chanyeol. Sepertinya Yoora ada di balik semua ini karena kalau tidak, mana mungkin orang-orang kepercayaannya itu masih belum menemukan keberadaan Chanyeol hingga saat ini? Membaca semua pesan antara Yoora dan Chanyeol, membuat Tuan Park semakin yakin bahwa Yoora-lah yang membuatnya tak bisa menemukan Chanyeol. Tuan Park berpikir akan menanyakan banyak pertanyaan mengenai hal ini pada Yoora nanti, tapi sekarang yang ada dalam pikirannya adalah Chanyeol. Diam-diam, pria paruh baya itu menyeringai. Sepertinya ia memiliki rencana untuk mengakhiri permainan konyol anak-anaknya ini. Jadi setelah mematikan laptop milik Yoora, Tuan Park bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan menuju ruang kerjanya.

**###**

Chanyeol mengucapkan terima kasih pada Tiffany –pegawai toko pastry langganannya– ketika pesanannya telah ia terima. Pria tinggi itu sempat melemparkan senyuman ramah pada Tiffany sebelum akhirnya berbalik untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Senyuman pria tampan itu tak luntur membayangkan ekspresi tunangannya yang akan berbinar ketika diberi strawberry cake kesukaannya. Namun senyuman itu langsung luntur ketika matanya bertatapan dengan mata seseorang di hadapannya. Sebuah raut keterkejutan terlihat jelas di paras tampan Chanyeol, namun itu berbanding terbalik dengan raut amarah dari pria paruh baya yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Itu Tuan Park.

"A–Abeoji?" Chanyeol terbata saking terkejutnya.

"Ternyata benar kau disini." ucap Tuan Park lirih. Ia mendekati Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya dari putra bungsunya itu. "Kita pulang."

Itu adalah sebuah perintah mutlak dan Chanyeol tahu bahwa ia harus menurut, namun kata hati dan otaknya menolak hal itu. Pria tinggi itu justru memundurkan langkahnya, kemudian menatap Abeoji-nya dengan mimik serius. "Aku tidak akan pulang, Abeoji."

Rahang Tuan Park tanpa sadar mengeras karena penolakan anaknya tersebut, namun ia masih belum menyerah. Ia sudah datang jauh-jauh ke Swiss, mengabaikan istrinya yang kebingungan akan kepergiannya yang tiba-tiba ini, dan ia tidak akan pulang dengan tangan hampa. Pria paruh baya itu akan pulang ke Seoul bersama Chanyeol, suka atau tidak.

"Aku sedang tidak main-main, Chanyeol." Tuan Park menarik pergelangan tangan Chanyeol, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kau akan pulang denganku sekarang." tandasnya.

"Tidak, Abeoji." Chanyeol juga bersikukuh. Ia menarik pergelangan tangannya, kemudian berkata, "Aku bahagia hidup disini, bersama Baekhyun."

Tuan Park mendengus. "Lagi-lagi pria itu." Ia menatap remeh anak bungsunya seraya memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celananya. "Kau akan menikah dengannya, hah?"

Chanyeol memang terkejut dengan ucapan Tuan Park, namun pria bertelinga lebar itu berusaha menyembunyikannya. "Ya, dan aku ingin–"

"Kau tidak akan pernah mendapatkan restuku, Chanyeol." Tuan Park memotong, seolah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan putranya. Dan itu memang benar. Chanyeol sendiri sebenarnya tidak kaget dengan ucapan pria paruh baya itu. Ia justru menghembuskan napasnya, berusaha tenang di hadapan Abeoji-nya.

"Aku akan tetap menikahinya, Abeoji." Chanyeol berkata tegas, dan itu jelas membuat Tuan Park marah sekaligus dongkol. "Aku mencintai Baekhyun. Tidak peduli Eomma dan Abeoji merestui kami atau tidak, kami akan tetap menikah. Ini keputusan terakhirku."

Napas Tuan Park mulai memburu. Kerutan di dahinya menyiratkan amarahnya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Seumur-umur, Tuan Park tidak pernah membayangkan Chanyeol akan membelotnya seperti ini hanya demi seorang pria bernama Byun Baekhyun. Sebegitu berharganyakah pria gay itu di mata Chanyeol sampai-sampai anaknya itu merelakan segalanya demi hidup bersama pria itu?

"Apa yang kau lihat darinya, hah? Dia punya apa sampai kau bertekuk lutut di hadapannya?"

Pertanyaan sarkastis Tuan Park dibalas senyuman tulus oleh Chanyeol. "Entahlah. Tapi yang pasti, saat aku bersama Baekhyun, aku selalu merasa sempurna dan satu-satunya yang bisa kupikirkan saat bersamanya adalah menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamanya. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpa Baekhyun, Abeoji."

Hilang sudah kesabaran Tuan Park. Pria paruh baya itu tidak mau mendengar omong kosong anaknya lagi. Iapun menarik tangan Chanyeol, memaksanya untuk pergi bersamanya. "Kau akan pulang denganku, suka atau tidak!"

"Abeoji, tunggu du–"

"Aku tidak mau tahu, Chanyeol! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menikah dengan pria manapun!"

"Abeoji, dengarkan aku dulu!"

Tuan Park seolah menulikan pendengarannya dan terus menarik tangan Chanyeol keluar dari toko pastry. Ia bahkan tak memedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang sedari tadi memerhatikan perdebatannya dengan Chanyeol. Yang ada dalam pikiran Tuan Park hanyalah membawa Chanyeol pulang ke Seoul sekarang. Sedangkan di lain sisi, Chanyeol masih meronta. Well, Chanyeol bisa saja melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman tangan Tuan Park, tapi ia juga tak ingin menyakitinya. Di saat perdebatan antara anak dan Ayah itu berlangsung, mereka tidak menyadari bahaya yang tengah mengancam nyawa mereka, sampai akhirnya–

DHUAAAAAAARR!

Tiba-tiba saja restoran di samping toko pastry itu meledak, lebih tepatnya dari arah dapur restoran itu. Chanyeol dan Tuan Park yang berada tak jauh dari restoran tersebut, sontak menoleh ke samping. Mereka membulatkan matanya ketika api tiba-tiba menyembur, berjalan ke arah mereka. Chanyeol menoleh cepat ke arah Tuan Park dan segera mendorong tubuh pria paruh baya itu sehingga ia terpental cukup jauh. Tuan Park memang berhasil selamat dari semburan api panas itu, namun tidak dengan Chanyeol. Putra bungsu Tuan Park itu sempat terkena api panas meski tubuhnya tidak sepenuhnya terbakar seperti beberapa korban di dalam restoran tersebut. Orang-orang mulai berlarian saking paniknya. Beberapanya segera memanggil pemadam kebakaran dan ambulans, sedangkan yang lainnya membantu para korban yang terluka di dekat restoran tersebut agar menjauh dari restoran yang terbakar. Tuan Park sendiri tidak bisa percaya atas apa yang terjadi barusan, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat sampai akhirnya ia tersadar bahwa anaknya tengah tergeletak tak berdaya di atas aspal. Pria paruh baya itu berjalan mendekati Chanyeol, kemudian memeluknya erat. Raut khawatir sekaligus ketakutan terlihat jelas di wajah Tuan Park.

"C–Chanyeol-ah, bangunlah, nak.." Suara Tuan Park bergetar hebat. Hatinya teramat sakit melihat anaknya yang tak sadarkan diri dengan luka bakar yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ia mulai merasakan firasat buruk. Diguncang-guncangkannya bahu anaknya tersebut agar ia sadar, tapi semua yang dilakukannya sia-sia.

Chanyeol tak sadarkan diri.

**TBC**

**Uh..pendek ya? Biarin deh #plak!**

**Saya sempet stuck selama sebulan lebih akan kelanjutan FF ini dan baru dapet ilham pas mudik kemarin. FF ini bentar lagi tamat kok, dua atau tiga chapter lagi. Chapter selanjutnya adalah perjuangan Baekhyun menghadapi keluarga Park. Um..bingung mau cuap-cuap apa, tapi yang pasti tunggu aja kelanjutannya kalo kalian masih berminat baca FF ini sampe tamat. Last but not least, terima kasih yang bagi masih mau menunggu maupun membaca FF ini dan jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya~**


	14. Chapter 13

Baekhyun berlari tergesa-gesa begitu lift membawa dirinya ke lantai lima. Raut kekhawatiran jelas terlihat di wajah cantiknya, sangat kontras dengan debaran jantungnya yang tak berdetak normal semejak ia mendapatkan telepon dari Tiffany. Wanita cantik itu memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa Chanyeol masuk RS St. Maria setelah kejadian gas meledak di restoran dekat toko pastry tempatnya bekerja. Pria mungil itu tak berhenti berdoa selama perjalanannya ke RS agar Chanyeol baik-baik saja. Namun ketika jaraknya dengan kamar inap Chanyeol sudah dekat, ia tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya. Matanya melihat sosok yang tak asing berdiri tepat di depan kamar inap tersebut. Itu seorang pria paruh baya. Pria itu sedang bicara dengan seorang dokter. Dahi Baekhyun berkerut. Mata sipitnya semakin sipit karena ia memicingkan matanya guna menilik si pemilik bahu tegap itu. Pria paruh baya itu memang membelakangi Baekhyun, tapi ia yakin ia mengenal pria itu. Pria mungil itupun memutuskan untuk mendekat setelah napasnya mulai teratur kembali.

Semakin dekat.

Dan semakin dekat.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya ketika paras pria paruh baya tersebut terlihat setelah dokter pergi dari sana. Napas pria mungil itu bahkan tertahan tatkala maniknya bertemu manik pria paruh baya tersebut. Tak hanya Baekhyun, pria paruh baya itu –yang tak lain adalah Tuan Park– juga sama terkejutnya dengan Baekhyun. Namun bedanya, air muka Tuan Park berubah cepat menjadi amarah tiga detik setelahnya.

"Kau..," desis Tuan Park, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"S–saya.." Baekhyun terbata. Ia masih bingung dengan kehadiran Tuan Park, namun pria mungil itu masih ingat sopan santun dimana ia harus menyapa pria paruh baya itu terlebih dahulu. Jadi, Baekhyun-pun membungkuk sopan, kemudian ia kembali menatap mata Tuan Park. Namun belum sempat satu kata terlontar dari mulut Baekhyun, pria paruh baya di hadapannya menyela dengan cepat.

"Pergi." Satu tatapan tajam penuh dengan kebencian terpancar dari mata Tuan Park. "Jangan dekati anakku lagi, dasar gay menjijikkan."

Baekhyun mematung setelahnya dengan dada yang terasa sakit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**LIES IN BETWEEN**

**Chapter 13 **–** The Rough Patch**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Kim Jiwon, Park Yoora, Wu Kris**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Chapter ini adalah salah satu chap paling emosional di FF ini, saya rasa. Chapter ini menceritakan bagaimana perjuangan Baekhyun untuk mendapatkan Chanyeol dengan berseteru dengan keluarga Park. Well, seperti yang kalian –dan saya– inginkan, Baekhyun juga harus berkorban demi Chanyeol. So, check it out.**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chanyeol..bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Baekhyun setelah menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Kau tidak dengar? Kubilang pergi." Tuan Park menegaskan sekali lagi, namun Baekhyun masih bergeming di tempatnya. Pria mungil itu justru mendekati Tuan Park, mengacuhkan fakta bahwa pria di hadapannya telah melukai harga dirinya. Meskipun ucapan Tuan Park begitu menyakitinya, tapi kekhawatirannya terhadap Chanyeol justru lebih mendominasi. Ia masih belum tahu keadaan Chanyeol dan ia ingin tahu sekarang.

"Apa Chanyeol baik-baik saja?"

Tuan Park menatap tajam Baekhyun. "Kau tuli, hah?"

"S–saya hanya–"

"Kau hanya merusak anakku saja. Seandainya dia tidak bertemu denganmu, seandainya kau tidak muncul dalam kehidupannya, Chanyeol tidak akan menjadi pembangkang seperti sekarang. Kaulah penyebab semua ini. Kau pengaruh buruk untuk Chanyeol!" maki Tuan Park dengan suara tinggi, menyebabkan beberapa orang di sekitar mereka memerhatikan mereka. "Pergi. Jangan tunjukkan wajahmu lagi di hadapan keluargaku."

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya seperti diremas begitu kuat sampai membuatnya kesulitan untuk bernapas. Seumur hidup ia tidak pernah merasa dihina sampai sebegitunya oleh seseorang, tapi entah kenapa ia tidak peduli. Hanya ada Chanyeol dalam benaknya. Baekhyun ingin sekali melihat keadaan Chanyeol, tapi melihat amarah Tuan Park yang tidak stabil, Baekhyun sadar bahwa ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Melawannya hanya akan memperkeruh keadaan. Jadi, Baekhyun-pun membungkukkan badannya sebelum akhirnya berjalan lesu meninggalkan RS. Begitu sosok Baekhyun tak terlihat oleh pandangannya, Tuan Park terduduk di kursi depan kamar inap Chanyeol. Kepalanya menunduk dengan guratan kekesalan juga kekhawatiran yang kentara. Semua ini terjadi di luar kendalinya. Tuan Park ingin sekali menyalahkan Baekhyun atas semua ini, tapi sebagian dari dirinya berpikir bahwa ini juga salahnya. Namun entah kenapa, ia tidak menyesal melakukan itu pada Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu harus menjauh dari anaknya, jika perlu menghilang dari kehidupan keluarganya. Pria paruh baya itu tidak bisa membayangkan hal yang lebih buruk dari ini terjadi pada putra satu-satunya.

.

.

Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya untuk memastikan Tuan Park tidak ada disana. Ya, pria mungil itu kembali lagi ke RS St. Maria di malam hari. Well, ia tidak bisa berdiam diri di apartemennya sementara tunangannya baru saja mengalami kecelakaan dan ia bahkan belum tahu keadaannya. Baekhyun sudah memikirkan ini saat ia diusir oleh Tuan Park tadi siang. Ia akan melihat keadaan Chanyeol di malam hari, setelah Tuan Park terlelap. Dengan begitu, ia bisa menjaga Chanyeol tanpa sepengetahuan Tuan Park.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas panjang sebelum akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Iapun kemudian berjalan melewati lorong RS yang nampak sepi, menuju kamar inap Chanyeol. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Mata Baekhyun mengintip ke dalam kamar inap Chanyeol melalui kaca pintu dan ia menemukan Tuan Park terlelap di sofa di dalam kamar tersebut. Pandangannya beralih pada pria yang sedang terbaring di atas ranjang. Itu Chanyeol. Pria mungil itu menutup mulutnya menyadari bahwa keadaan pria yang dicintainya tidaklah baik-baik saja. Tangannya terpasang selang infus, wajahnya terbungkus perban, dan di mulut juga hidungnya terpasang alat pernapasan untuk membantunya bernapas dengan benar. Melihat keadaan naas pria tinggi itu, membuat hati Baekhyun begitu sakit. Rasanya seperti diiris banyak pisau atau mungkin lebih buruk dari itu. Namun yang pasti Baekhyun tidak tahan melihatnya dan itu membuat airmatanya jatuh begitu saja tanpa dikomando.

"Ya Tuhan.." Baekhyun terisak. "Chanyeol-ah.."

Baekhyun hampir saja membuka kenop pintu kamar inap itu untuk masuk ke dalam sana, tapi sebuah suara di belakangnya menghentikannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun membalikkan badannya dan ia menemukan Jiwon berdiri disana, menatapnya begitu tajam. Wanita cantik itu mendekati Baekhyun perlahan. "Beraninya kau datang kemari, hah?"

Baekhyun masih bergeming. Ia menghapus airmatanya kasar, kemudian berkata, "Aku hanya ingin tahu keadaan Chanyeol."

"Kau peduli padanya?" Jiwon bertanya sarkastis. "Kalau kau peduli padanya, jauhi dia. Jangan mendekatinya lagi. Pergi dari kehidupannya, selamanya."

Tangan Baekhyun mengepal sempurna, menahan emosi dalam dadanya. Ia tidak ingin meladeni Jiwon, karena itu ia tekan kuat-kuat amarahnya.

"Cepat pergi sebelum kupanggil security." ancam Jiwon, dan Baekhyun tahu wanita itu bersungguh-sungguh. Baekhyun menoleh sebentar ke arah Chanyeol dengan pandangan khawatir sebelum akhirnya kembali menatap Jiwon. Wanita itu masih menatapnya penuh kebencian. Sepertinya Baekhyun harus mengalah lagi. Ia berpikir untuk menjenguk Chanyeol lagi besok. Baekhyun-pun menghela napas panjang, kemudian berjalan menjauhi kamar inap itu. Tanpa diketahui Baekhyun, Jiwon masih menatap punggungnya penuh dengan sorot kebencian.

"Dan jangan pernah kembali."

Baekhyun sontak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Jangan datang menjenguknya lagi. Jangan temui Chanyeol lagi. Jangan peduli pada Chanyeol lagi."

Itu sebuah ancaman dalam perintah, Baekhyun tahu itu. Jiwon berpikir Baekhyun akan menuruti perintahnya lagi, tapi wanita cantik itu salah besar. Pria mungil itu justru membalikkan badannya dan menatap lurus tepat di mata Jiwon.

"Aku tidak mau."

Satu kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Baekhyun berhasil membuat Jiwon melotot.

"Aku mencintai Chanyeol. Apapun yang kau lakukan padaku, entah itu mengancam atau apapun, aku akan selalu peduli pada Chanyeol." Baekhyun tersenyum tulus. "Jadi, aku akan terus menjenguknya sampai ia sadar."

Jiwon mengeraskan rahangnya juga mengepalkan kedua tangannya sebagai bentuk pertahanan amarah, namun itu membuat jantungnya berpacu cepat karena menahannya. Baekhyun memutuskan kontak mata duluan dengan Jiwon setelah beberapa detik keheningan di lorong RS itu.

"Sialan kau, Byun Baekhyun." desis Jiwon. Matanya yang tajam itu tak lepas dari punggung Baekhyun sampai pria mungil itu menghilang di tikungan.

**###**

Yoora dan Nyonya Park langsung pergi menuju RS St. Maria ketika pesawat yang mereka tumpangi membawa mereka ke Swiss. Mereka mendapatkan kabar buruk yang menimpa Chanyeol kemarin, dan langsung mengambil penerbangan tercepat ke Swiss. Sepanjang perjalanan, rasa takut juga khawatir terus membayangi keduanya hanya dengan memikirkan keadaan Chanyeol saja. Namun apa yang dirasakan Nyonya Park sedikit berbeda dengan yang dirasakan Yoora. Jika wanita paruh baya itu hanya mengkhawtirkan keadaan Chanyeol, maka Yoora mengkhawatirkan keadaan adiknya juga Baekhyun. Well, jika yang memberitahukan berita buruk itu bukanlah Abeoji-nya sendiri, mungkin Yoora hanya akan mengkhawatirkan keadaan Chanyeol saja, tapi ini berbeda. Tuan Park sendiri yang memberitahukan hal tersebut. Yoora tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Tuan Park bisa berada di Swiss dan menemukan Chanyeol disana, tapi yang pasti Yoora sangat berharap Tuan Park belum mengetahui keberadaan Baekhyun.

Tapi sepertinya Tuhan belum berbaik hati untuk mengabulkan keinginan Yoora.

Suara teriakan seorang pria paruh baya menyeruak ketika Yoora dan Nyonya Park baru saja sampai di lantai lima RS St. Maria dimana Chanyeol dirawat. Kedua wanita itu tahu pasti siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Itu suara Tuan Park. Yoora tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dari intonasi Tuan Park, wanita cantik itu tahu Tuan Park sedang bicara dengan siapa. Itu menghasilkan sebuah firasat buruk di diri Yoora. Maka Yoora-pun segera berlari menuju asal suara, yang juga disusul oleh Nyonya Park di belakangnya. Dan benar saja. Mata bulat Yoora yang cantik itu membulat sempurna ketika menemukan Tuan Park tengah melayangkan tangannya untuk menampar sosok pria mungil di hadapannya. Itu Baekhyun. Tidak perlu berpikir dua kali bagi Yoora untuk segera menghentikan tindakan Abeoji-nya itu.

"ABEOJI, HENTIKAN!" Yoora berteriak, tepat sebelum telapak tangan Tuan Park menyentuh pipi Baekhyun. Tidak hanya pria paruh baya itu yang menoleh ke arah Yoora, Baekhyun dan Jiwon yang berada disanapun ikut menoleh ke arahnya. Yoora menatap geram Tuan Park seraya mendekati pria paruh baya itu yang juga tengah menatapnya geram. "Apa yang hendak Abeoji lakukan?" Yoora berbalik pada Baekhyun. Tatapannya berubah menjadi menjadi raut kecemasan. "Kau tidak apa-apa, Baek?"

"N–Noona? Bagaimana–"

"Kita berdua perlu bicara." Tuan Park memotong ucapan Baekhyun, membuat Yoora dan Baekhyun menoleh ke arah pria paruh baya itu. "Kau berhutang banyak penjelasan, Nona muda." tandasnya seraya menarik tangan Yoora ke tempat lain. Pria paruh baya itu tidak memedulikan rintihan Yoora ataupun rengekannya yang memintanya untuk melepaskan tangannya. Ia terus menarik anak sulungnya itu menuju tempat sepi dimana ia bisa bicara empat mata dengan putrinya.

Sepeninggalnya Tuan Park dan Yoora di depan kamar inap Chanyeol, keadaan menjadi hening seketika. Jiwon yang sedari tadi terdiam menyaksikan keributan antara Tuan Park dan Baekhyun, akhirnya memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar inap Chanyeol setelah sebelumnya membungkuk sopan pada Nyonya Park. Sebuah tatapan tajam Jiwon layangkan pada Baekhyun ketika ia melewati pria mungil itu, namun yang bisa Baekhyun lakukan hanyalah terdiam. Mata sipit Baekhyun bersirobok dengan mata teduh Nyonya Park. Baekhyun masih tahu sopan santun, jadi ia bungkukkan badannya untuk memberikan salam pada Eomma-nya Chanyeol.

"Namamu Baekhyun'kan?" tanya Nyonya Park dengan intonasi datar.

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat menjawabnya. "Ya. Nama saya Byun Baekhyun."

Sebuah helaan napas terdengar oleh pria mungil itu. Ketika Baekhyun menatap wajah Nyonya Park, ia bisa menangkap banyak emosi disana, namun yang paling mendominasi adalah kesedihan.

"Seharusnya kau tak datang kemari, Baekhyun." ucap Nyonya Park. Intonasinya memang datar, tapi wajah dengan sedikit keriput itu menunjukkan rasa iba. Dan Baekhyun tahu itu ditujukan kepadanya. Pria mungil itu sempat tersentak ketika tangan lembut Nyonya Park mengelus pipinya dengan lembut. "Pulanglah. Kami akan menjaga Chanyeol."

Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata apapun untuk menjawabnya. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit seolah ada sesuatu yang tersangkut di dalamnya. Ia masih khawatir pada Chanyeol dan ingin menjenguknya, tapi sorot mata Nyonya Park meyakinkannya bahwa ia bisa mempercayakan semuanya pada wanita paruh baya itu. Maka Baekhyun-pun mengangguk pasrah, kemudian menuntun kaki-kakinya untuk menjauh dari kamar inap tersebut. Namun yang tidak diketahui oleh pria mungil yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya itu, Nyonya Park menghembuskan napasnya yang terasa berat dan disertai tatapan yang tak bisa diterjemahkan sama sekali.

.

.

Tuan Park menghempaskan tangan Yoora ketika mereka berada di salah satu sudut lorong RS yang sepi, kemudian menatap putrinya dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi. Namun bukannya takut, wanita cantik itu justru menatap sengit Abeoji-nya sendiri.

"Ada yang ingin kau jelaskan padaku, Nona muda?" Sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, Tuan Park-pun bertanya pada putrinya.

Yoora menghembuskan napas panjang seraya menatap ke arah lain. Ia sungguh tidak ingin berdebat dengan Abeoji-nya, setidaknya untuk saat ini. "Aku datang kemari untuk menjenguk Chanyeol, Abeoji."

"Tidak sebelum kau menjelaskan semua ini." Tuan Park menahan lengan Yoora tepat sebelum anaknya itu menghindarinya.

Yoora menatap lelah Tuan Park. "Apa lagi yang ingin Abeoji ketahui? Aku yakin Abeoji sudah tahu semuanya."

"Jaga sikapmu, Park Yoora! Aku tidak mengajarkanmu untuk menjadi anak kurang ajar pada orangtua!" hardik Tuan Park. "Katakan sekarang juga. Apa kau di balik semua ini? Kau yang menyembunyikan Chanyeol bersama gay menjijikan itu?"

"Namanya Baekhyun, Abeoji. Dan Abeoji tidak memiliki hak untuk menghinanya seperti itu." balas Yoora.

"Aku tidak peduli! Yang ingin aku tahu adalah kenapa kau justru menyembunyikan keberadaan adikmu dan membantunya melarikan diri? Terlebih lagi dengan gay menjijikan itu!"

Yoora menatap kesal Tuan Park. "Berhenti mengatai Baekhyun seperti itu, Abeoji! Dia juga manusia seperti kita! Apa Abeoji memikirkan perasaannya ketika mengatainya seperti itu?!"

"Kenapa aku harus peduli padanya, hah?! Dia merusak anakku, merusak adikmu sendiri! Kenapa kau malah membela gay itu, hah?!"

"KARENA ITU SAMA SAJA DENGAN MENGHINA CHANYEOL!" Yoora berteriak frustasi. Airmatanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya, menatap manik Tuan Park dengan tatapan memelas. "Apa Abeoji lupa? Chanyeol juga seorang gay, sama seperti Baekhyun. Mereka saling mencintai, Abeoji. Kenapa Abeoji belum mengerti juga?"

Tuan Park menatap dingin putrinya, seolah tak peduli sama sekali dengan ucapan Yoora barusan. "Aku tak pernah mengajari kalian untuk menjadi pembangkang. Chanyeol menjadi seorang pembangkang setelah bertemu si Byun itu dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya terjatuh lebih dalam. Aku akan membawanya kembali, menunjukkan bahwa ia telah mengambil jalan yang salah, dan–"

"Kenapa Abeoji tak bisa membiarkannya bahagia dengan pilihannya sendiri?" Yoora setengah memelas-setengah frustasi. "Chanyeol tidak akan bahagia jika dipisahkan dengan Baekhyun, Abeoji. Kumohon, mengertilah.."

Terdiam, Tuan Park sepertinya tidak melunakkan hatinya hanya karena ucapan Yoora. Pria paruh baya itu masih teguh pada pendiriannya sendiri. Itu terlihat jelas dari sorot matanya yang dingin. Maka Tuan Park-pun mengeluarkan suaranya. "Kau tidak mengerti posisiku, Yoora. Aku adalah orangtua kalian. Orangtua macam apa yang mau melihat anaknya menyimpang dan menjadi pembangkang seperti itu? Aku hanya ingin kalian bahagia. Aku tahu apa yang terbaik untuk kalian. Karenanya, jangan ikut campur."

Keheningan kembali terjadi. Baik sang anak maupun sang Ayah, kelihatannya tidak mau mengalah satu sama lain. Mereka masih saling menatap sengit, guna memperjuangkan suara masing-masing melalui tatapan itu. Namun keheningan itu tak berlangsung lama. Suara Yoora-lah yang memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Tidak." Yoora membantah dengan ketegasan dari intonasi suaranya. "Justru Abeoji-lah yang tidak mengerti posisi kami."

Penuturan itu sontak membuat mata Tuan Park membulat penuh amarah. Tangannyapun mengepal kuat, guna menahan emosinya. "Apa maksud ucapanmu itu, hah?" desisnya.

"Abeoji tak pernah memahami perasaan kami, terutama Chanyeol." Yoora menundukkan kepalanya ketika airmatanya turun membasahi pipi putihnya. "Chanyeol..dia tidak pernah egois. Ia selalu menuruti semua perkataan Abeoji, sekalipun ia tidak menyukainya. Aku menganggapnya bodoh, tapi aku tahu Chanyeol sangat menyayangi Abeoji, karena itulah ia tetap menuruti semua keinginan Abeoji. Namun selama aku mengenalnya, aku tidak pernah melihatnya begitu ingin memperjuangkan seseorang yang tidak direstui oleh Abeoji. Abeoji mungkin menangkapnya secara negatif, tapi jika Abeoji mau mengerti posisi Chanyeol, itu tidak seburuk yang Abeoji pikirkan." Yoora menatap sendu mata kelam Tuan Park seraya menggenggam tangan Abeoji-nya. "Chanyeol bukan robot, Abeoji, ataupun benda yang bisa Abeoji kendalikan setiap waktu. Chanyeol memang seorang gay, tapi ia tetaplah anak Abeoji yang juga seorang manusia. Ia juga memiliki perasaan dan batas kesabaran. Karena itu, tolong mengertilah posisi Chan–"

"Tidak." Tuan Park memotong dengan dinginnya. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangan Yoora dengan kasar, membuat putrinya tersentak. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan anakku menjadi seorang gay atau seorang pembangkang." Kemudian pergi meninggalkan Yoora yang terdiam di tempatnya berpijak.

**###**

Mata Yoora menangkap sosok yang tak asing ketika ia baru saja masuk ke lobi RS St. Maria. Dahinya berkerut. Wanita cantik itupun memicingkan matanya untuk memastikan sosok yang berdiri di depan lift itu adalah orang yang tengah ia pikirkan saat ini. Dan ternyata ia benar. Itu adalah Baekhyun. Yoora sedikit berlari ketika melihat Baekhyun hendak masuk ke dalam lift yang baru saja terbuka. Baekhyun tidak menyadari kehadiran Yoora sampai wanita itu menahan pintu lift yang hampir menutup.

"Noona?" Baekhyun terlihat terkejut.

"Kau akan menjenguk Chanyeol?" Yoora tak mengindahkan keterkejutan Baekhyun, justru menanyakan hal yang ia curigai sedari tadi.

"Ya, ada apa?"

Yoora sudah menduga hal ini. Jadi dengan cepat, ia tarik tangan Baekhyun untuk keluar dari lift. Pria mungil itu terkejut tentu saja. Ia terus bertanya pada wanita yang lebih tua darinya kemana ia akan dibawa, tapi Yoora tak menjawabnya dan terus menariknya menuju sebuah café yang tak jauh dari RS St. Maria. Dan kini mereka tengah duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja di dalam café.

"Dengar, Baekhyun-ah," Yoora memulai percakapan setelah pelayan café mengantarkan pesanan minuman mereka, "Aku paham benar bahwa kau khawatir pada Chanyeol, tapi menjenguknya di saat orangtuaku berada disana juga bukan ide yang bagus. Kemarin saja kau hampir ditampar oleh Abeoji-ku. Kau seharusnya lebih waspada, Baek."

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas panjang. "Aku tahu itu, Noona. Hanya saja..," Pria mungil itu menelan ludahnya susah payah, "Aku tak tahu kapan waktu yang tepat untuk menjenguk Chanyeol karena Tuan Park dan Jiwon selalu berada disana sampai malam. Aku tidak bisa berdiam diri untuk menunggu waktu yang tepat."

Kali ini, Yoora yang menghembuskan napasnya. Well, pria mungil itu ada benarnya. Sekalipun Tuan Park tidak ada disana untuk menjaga Chanyeol, Jiwon pasti datang untuk menggantikannya. Meskipun Jiwon adalah seorang wanita, tapi Yoora tahu benar sifat Jiwon. Teman sejak kecil Chanyeol itu pintar, dan Yoora yakin Jiwon memiliki banyak cara untuk menghalangi Baekhyun agar tidak bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Belum lagi kemungkinan terburuk dimana Jiwon akan melaporkan kehadiran Baekhyun yang ketahuan menjenguk Chanyeol diam-diam pada Tuan Park. Abeoji-nya itu pasti akan melakukan sesuatu yang gila, termasuk menyewa security untuk berjaga di depan kamar inap Chanyeol selama dua puluh empat jam sehari. Hal itu hanya akan menyulitkan akses Baekhyun untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol.

"Maafkan aku, Noona.." Baekhyun tiba-tiba meleburkan lamunan Yoora. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya Tuan Park bisa menemukan Chanyeol. Aku sendiri baru bertemu beliau di RS ini."

Dahi Yoora berkerut sebagai pertanda bingung. "Lalu, untuk apa permintaan maaf itu?"

"Well, aku tahu Noona sudah berusaha untuk menyembunyikan kami disini, jadi–"

"Astaga, Baek, kau mengkhawatirkan hal itu?" tanya Yoora tak percaya. Baekhyun menatap Yoora antara terkejut dan bingung. Namun wanita yang lebih tua darinya itu memberikan senyuman manisnya agar pria yang lebih muda bisa lebih tenang. "Kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal itu, oke? Sepertinya Abeoji mengetahui keberadaan Chanyeol karena kecerobohanku sendiri, jadi kau tak perlu merasa tidak enak padaku."

Baekhyun tersenyum lega. "Terima kasih, Noona."

Yoora tersenyum tipis. "Sudahlah. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah menemukan waktu yang tepat agar kau bisa menjenguk Chanyeol."

"Oh ya, bagaimana keadaannya? Sudah ada kemajuan? Apa dia sudah sadar?" tanya Baekhyun beruntun. Mimik kekhawatiran tergambar jelas di wajah manisnya.

Yoora menggeleng pelan. "Masih sama seperti kemarin."

Raut kekhawatiran Baekhyun semakin terlihat jelas. Pria mungil itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kepala menunduk. Yoora tidak tahu apa yang tengah Baekhyun pikirkan saat ini, tapi mengesampingkan hal itu, ia penasaran akan satu hal.

"Kalian benar-benar sudah bertunangan?"

"Ne?" Baekhyun mendongak dengan raut terkejut. Pipinya agak merona. Melihat perubahan warna di pipi Baekhyun, Yoora tahu apa jawaban dari pertanyaannya, dan itu membuatnya tersenyum senang.

"Woah~ selamat ya!" seru Yoora, membuat pria mungil itu terkekeh seraya menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Ia tiba-tiba teringat pada acara lamaran Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu. Well, itu benar-benar lamaran yang romantis dan tak terlupakan. Namun tak lama kemudian, bibir Baekhyun yang tadinya membentuk senyuman, kini melengkung ke bawah karena teringat keadaan tunangannya saat ini. Melihat perubahan raut muka Baekhyun, Yoora tahu apa yang tengah dipikirkannya.

"Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja." Yoora menggenggam tangan Baekhyun seraya tersenyum tulus. "Aku janji."

Baekhyun tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Hatinya terenyuh karena penuturan wanita di hadapannya ini. Walaubagaimanapun, ia sungguh berterima kasih pada Yoora yang sudah ia anggap seperti Noona-nya sendiri. Setelah pelariannya dengan Chanyeol ke Swiss, Yoora banyak membantu mereka untuk bersembunyi disana. Tanpa bantuan Yoora, entah apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Mengingat hal itu, membuat dada Baekhyun terasa sesak dan menciptakan genangan airmata di pelupuk matanya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Noona.." Baekhyun mengelus pelan tangan Yoora.

"Itu ucapan terima kasihmu yang ke-berapa hari ini?"

Baekhyun terkekeh karena candaan itu. Pria mungil itu menghapus airmatanya, kemudian berkata, "Kurasa aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mengatakan 'terima kasih' padamu."

Yoora tersenyum karenanya. Ia sungguh menyayangi Baekhyun, sama seperti ia menyayangi adiknya sendiri. Sejujurnya,Yoora sungguh takjub pada pria mungil itu. Walaubagaimanapun, Baekhyun adalah sosok yang telah membuat banyak perubahan di diri adiknya yang kaku itu. Chanyeol jadi lebih sering tersenyum, bahkan berani mengutarakan apa yang ia inginkan untuk hidupnya. Tidak seperti Tuan Park dan beberapa orang yang menentang hubungan ChanBaek, Yoora justru melihat ini semua sebagai perubahan yang positif. Yoora sempat berpikir Chanyeol tak akan pernah berubah dan terus menjadi boneka orangtua mereka, tapi ternyata tidak. Adiknya itu bahkan dengan lantang mengatakan bahwa ia adalah seorang gay dan ingin hidup bersama dengan pilihan hatinya. Yoora benar-benar bangga pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Oke, lalu tentang waktu jengukmu..," Yoora berpikir sejenak, "Kupikir aku tahu kapan waktu yang tepat."

Mata Baekhyun berbinar mendengarnya. "Benarkah?"

**###**

Pintu lift RS St. Maria baru saja terbuka di lantai lima. Nampak seorang pria bermata sipit keluar dari sana. Itu Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu sempat melirik sekelilingnya sebelum akhirnya keluar dari lift. Lorong RS itu terlihat sepi. Well, itu wajar karena waktu baru menunjukkan pukul lima pagi. Langit di luar bahkan masih agak gelap. Jika kalian bertanya apa yang tengah Baekhyun lakukan di jam seperti ini di RS St. Maria, maka jawabannya adalah menjenguk Chanyeol. Ya, Yoora menyarankan Baekhyun untuk datang saat dini hari jika ia ingin menjenguk Chanyeol. Setahu Yoora, orangtuanya dan Jiwon akan berada disana sekitar pukul delapan pagi sampai tengah malam. Jadi, ia berpikir waktu yang tepat bagi Baekhyun untuk menjenguk Chanyeol adalah sebelum pukul delapan pagi. Untuk berjaga-jaga, Yoora meminta Baekhyun datang ke RS pukul lima pagi sehingga ia memiliki banyak waktu untuk berduaan dengan Chanyeol tanpa perlu merasa was-was.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas lega karena ternyata perhitungan Yoora benar. Tidak ada siapapun disana di jam seperti ini. Kamar inap Chanyeol terlihat sepi, bahkan ketika Baekhyun mengintip ke dalamnya, ia tak menemukan siapapun disana kecuali Chanyeol. Pria mungil itupun masuk ke dalam kamar inap tersebut, dan menutup pintunya teramat pelan. Hatinya kembali terkoyak karena melihat Chanyeol yang belum menunjukkan perubahan signifikan semenjak terakhir kali ia melihatnya. Tunangannya itu masih terbaring lemah di atas ranjang dengan mata tertutup dan alat bantu pernapasan di sekitar mulut juga hidungnya. Mata Baekhyun tak hentinya menatap Chanyeol. Semakin lama ia menatap pria yang dicintainya itu, semakin sakit dadanya. Sebenarnya ia masih tak bisa mempercayai kejadian buruk yang menimpa Chanyeol. Ini bagai mimpi buruk. Tidak. Bahkan di dalam mimpi sekalipun, Baekhyun tak pernah melihat Chanyeol terbaring di RS seperti ini.

"Chanyeol-ah.." Kaki-kaki Baekhyun berhenti tepat di samping ranjang tersebut. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah kursi di dekat ranjang tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Chanyeol. Pria mungil itu tak bisa menahan airmatanya untuk tidak menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Karena sekuat apapun Baekhyun berusaha menahannya, pada akhirnya mereka akan keluar. Airmata-airmata itu keluar tentu karena sebuah alasan yang kuat. Itu karena Chanyeol.

Hening.

Dalam keheningan itu, yang dilakukan Baekhyun hanyalah menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dengan airmata yang membasahi pipinya. Dan Baekhyun tersadar. Ketika ia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang terbaring di atas ranjang, ini semua bukanlah mimpi buruk. Ini semua nyata. Lagi-lagi ini membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Di satu sisi, Baekhyun bersyukur Chanyeol masih bisa diselamatkan dari musibah itu. Namun di sisi yang lain, Baekhyun takut Chanyeol tak akan pernah membuka matanya karena keadaannya yang kritis itu. Bukannya pesimis atau apapun, tapi firasat Baekhyun mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol tidak akan membuka matanya dalam waktu yang dekat. Firasat Baekhyun biasanya tidak salah, namun pria mungil itu sungguh berharap firasatnya itu salah besar kali ini.

"Kapan kau akan membuka matamu, Yeol?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara bergetar. Tersirat ketakutan dalam suaranya yang lirih itu. Baekhyun sungguh ingin menyembunyikannya, tapi ia tak bisa. Setelah kematian orangtuanya, Baekhyun jadi sensitif terhadap orang yang ia sayangi. Ia jadi mudah ketakutan jika orang yang ia sayangi mengalami kecelakaan. Ia takut kehilangan orang yang ia sayangi lagi.

"Kumohon, bukalah matamu. Katakan kau baik-baik saja, dan kita bisa menghadapi semua ini bersama-sama..," Baekhyun terisak, "Kumohon, jangan tinggalkan aku, Yeol.."

Dan untuk beberapa menit ke depan, airmata Baekhyun tak kunjung berhenti.

**###**

Jiwon melirik jam tangan di pergelangan tangan kirinya ketika ia memasuki lobi RS St. Maria. Itu menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Seperti biasa, teman sejak kecil Chanyeol itu datang kesana untuk menjenguk pria tinggi itu. Sudah seminggu lebih Chanyeol dirawat disana dan ia masih dalam keadaan koma. Ini cukup memprihatinkan sebenarnya. Karena keadaannya ini, Chanyeol harus dirawat di Swiss setidaknya sampai ia sadar sebelum dirawat di Korea Selatan, begitulah kata dokter. Mengingat hal itu, Jiwon jadi merasa sedih. Jujur, ia masih sakit hati karena ditinggalkan Chanyeol di hari pertunangan mereka. Tapi wanita cantik itu tak bisa memungkiri hatinya sendiri bahwa ia masih mencintai Chanyeol. Jadi ketika Tuan Park memberitahukan keberadaan Chanyeol juga musibah yang menimpanya di Swiss, Jiwon-pun segera pergi menyusul kesana.

TING.

Jiwon segera memfokuskan pikirannya ketika pintu lift di hadapannya telah terbuka. Ia sudah berada di lantai lima, dimana Chanyeol dirawat di salah satu kamar inap di ujung lorong. Wanita cantik itu kemudian memperbaiki letak tas di bahunya, kemudian berjalan keluar lift. Jiwon sudah hampir sampai di kamar inap Chanyeol ketika matanya menangkap sosok seorang suster keluar dari sana. Suster yang membawa buku catatan kesehatan itu menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian tersenyum ramah pada Jiwon, yang juga dibalas senyuman simpul oleh Jiwon. Sepertinya suster itu baru saja mengecek keadaan Chanyeol di dalam sana.

"Selamat pagi." sapa suster itu ramah dalam bahasa Inggris. "Anda datang untuk menjenguk Tuan Park Chanyeol?"

Jiwon mengangguk pelan. "Ya. Hari ini, saya datang sendiri. Orangtuanya akan menyusul nanti siang."

"Begitu." Suster itu mengangguk mengerti. Beberapa detik setelahnya, raut muka suster itu menunjukkan bahwa ia baru saja teringat akan sesuatu. "Oh ya, tadi pagi juga ada yang datang menjenguknya."

Alis Jiwon bertautan sempurna karena ucapan suster itu. "Ada yang menjenguk Chanyeol?"

Suster itu mengangguk yakin. "Dia selalu datang saat dini hari dan pulang sekitar pukul setengah delapan pagi. Dia baru saja keluar lima menit yang lalu. Apa kalian tidak bertemu tadi?"

"'Selalu'?" Tautan alis Jiwon semakin dalam dibuatnya. Ia sedikit bingung dengan ucapan suster itu. "Apa ada orang lain yang selalu datang menjenguk Chanyeol selain saya dan keluarganya?"

Suster itu mengangguk beberapa kali. "Ya, seorang pria mungil. Sudah tiga hari ini dia menjenguk Tuan Park Chanyeol di jam seperti itu."

Entah kenapa, Jiwon merasakan firasat aneh. Otaknya sontak melayang pada sosok Byun Baekhyun. Well, ini cukup mencurigakan mengingat Baekhyun beberapa hari ini tidak menampakkan batang hidungnya disana. Jiwon bahkan masih ingat ucapan Baekhyun yang mengatakan tidak akan pernah berhenti menjenguk Chanyeol sampai pria tinggi itu sadar. Dan ini semua masuk akal. Baekhyun tidak datang kesana selama beberapa hari terakhir dan ada orang asing yang menjenguk Chanyeol di dini hari. Jiwon tahu benar dini hari bukanlah jadwal jenguknya ataupun keluarga Park. Mereka selalu datang ke RS paling pagi pukul delapan. Dan itu hanya menambah kecurigaan Jiwon. Tak ingin berspekulasi terlalu lama, wanita bermarga Kim itupun berniat untuk bertanya pada suster itu lebih detail.

"Siapa orang itu?"

Suster itu nampak berpikir sejenak. "Um..dia tidak mengatakan namanya. Tapi dia bilang dia adalah tunangannya Tuan Park Chanyeol."

**TBC**

**Perjalanan Baekhyun masih berlangsung di chap depan. Nantikanlah~**

**Makasih banget-nget-nget bagi yang masih mengikuti FF ini dan memberikan dukungannya berupa review ataupun klik fav/follow. Saya sungguh minta maaf karena membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk apdet semua FF saya. Berhubung saya kerjanya dari senin sampe sabtu, saya tidak punya pilihan lain selain nyicil dikit-dikit di antara ide terbatas dan waktu yang minim untuk ngetik FF. Mohon pengertian kalian ya. Semoga akan datang hari libur panjang dimana saya bisa rampungin semua FF saya. Amien.**

**So, review?**


	15. Chapter 14

Baekhyun berniat untuk menjenguk Chanyeol lagi dini hari ini. Pria mungil itu sudah siap dengan mantel hitam dan syal merah yang membalut tubuh mungilnya guna menghalangi cuaca dingin yang begitu menusuk. Kehangatan mulai terasa ketika Baekhyun memasuki lobi RS St. Maria. Seperti biasa, RS itu di dini hari masih terlihat begitu sepi meski beberapa suster dan dokter bersiaga semalaman. Dan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, Baekhyun tak menangkap sosok keluarga Park ataupun Jiwon di jam seperti itu.

Ini sudah memasuki hari ke-empat semenjak Baekhyun mulai menjenguk Chanyeol di dini hari. Itu Baekhyun lakukan agar ia bisa tetap bertemu Chanyeol tanpa ketahuan Tuan dan Nyonya Park, juga Jiwon. Meski awalnya agak was-was, namun kini Baekhyun mulai nyaman dengan acara jenguknya itu. Well, sebenarnya mulai sedikit melewati batas karena ia terlalu enggan meninggalkan Chanyeol kemarin. Biasanya Baekhyun mengakhiri acara jenguknya pukul setengah delapan pagi, namun kemarin ia keluar dari RS sekitar pukul tujuh lewat lima puluh menit. Beruntung Tuan dan Nyonya Park, maupun Jiwon, belum sampai disana sehingga pria mungil itu bisa keluar dari RS dengan selamat.

Dalam acara jenguknya itu, Baekhyun biasanya menceritakan kejadian yang ia alami, dimulai dari kejadian konyol sampai yang mengesalkan. Pria mungil itu tak lelah sama sekali. Sebisa mungkin ia tidak menangis ketika menjenguk Chanyeol karena setahunya orang koma masih bisa mendengar suara orang lain. Baekhyun tidak mau Chanyeol ikut sedih hanya karena ia terlalu banyak menangis. Karena itu, ia alihkan kesedihannya dengan bercerita banyak pada Chanyeol, meski yang bisa dilakukan pria tinggi itu hanyalah mendengarnya tanpa mengeluarkan respon apapun, tapi itu lebih baik daripada tidak bisa bertemu Chanyeol sama sekali. Meskipun secara diam-diam dan dalam waktu yang singkat, setidaknya Baekhyun bisa bersama Chanyeol setiap hari. Baekhyun memang tidak tahu kapan Chanyeol akan sadar dari komanya, tapi yang ia inginkan adalah berada di samping Chanyeol sampai pria yang ia cintai itu membuka matanya. Baekhyun bisa bersabar untuk hal itu.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lift begitu ia sampai di lantai lima. Langkah-langkah kakinya itu terlihat begitu ringan, menggambarkan betapa bersemangatnya ia untuk menjenguk Chanyeol. Hanya tinggal beberapa meter lagi jaraknya dengan kamar inap Chanyeol, dan ia akan bisa langsung bertemu belahan jiwanya itu. Namun tanpa diketahui Baekhyun, waktu jenguknya di hari Selasa pukul lima dini hari itu terasa berbeda dari biasanya. Itu terlihat jelas saat pria mungil itu sudah berada dua meter di depan kamar inap Chanyeol. Jika di hari-hari sebelumnya jantung Baekhyun berdebar keras saat hendak membuka kenop pintu kamar inap Chanyeol karena tak sabar untuk menjenguknya, namun kali ini jantung pria mungil itu berdebar keras untuk hal lain.

"T–Tuan Park?" Baekhyun terbata.

Tepat di hadapannya, Tuan Park tengah menatapnya nyalang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**LIES IN BETWEEN**

**Chapter 14 **–** The Sincerity of Both Hearts**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Kim Jiwon, Park Yoora, Wu Kris**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Klimaks'kah? Semacam. Klimaks sebenarnya terjadi di chap ini dan chap depan. So, enjoy~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ternyata itu benar." Tuan Park mendekati Baekhyun dengan rahang mengeras. "Selama ini, kau menjenguk anakku secara diam-diam?"

Mata Baekhyun bergerak gelisah. "S–saya..saya–"

PLAK!

Baekhyun terbelalak ketika tangan Tuan Park menampar keras pipinya. Keterkejutan menerpa dirinya secara tiba-tiba. Tak hanya Baekhyun, Nyonya Park dan Jiwon yang berada disanapun cukup terkejut melihat aksi Tuan Park itu. Saking terkejutnya, Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa memikirkan betapa perih pipinya saat ini.

"Lancang sekali kau." ucap Tuan Park dengan suara rendahnya –sarat akan amarah. "Kau pikir kau siapa, hah?! Berani sekali kau mendekati anakku setelah peringatan yang kuberikan?!" bentaknya.

"Sayang, sudahlah! Dia tidak melukai putra kita, jadi–"

"DIAM!" Tuan Park membentak istrinya sehingga wanita paruh baya itu tersentak. Tuan Park kembali menatap Baekhyun nyalang. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk wajah Baekhyun. "Dengar, Byun. Ini adalah peringatan terakhirku. Sekali lagi kau berani mendekati putraku lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan melaporkanmu pada polisi. Kau paham itu?!"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. Kedua tangannya mengepal di kedua sisi tubuhnya ketika otaknya mulai bisa bekerja normal. Pria mungil itu paham benar bahwa Tuan Park tengah mengancamnya saat ini, tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun sama sekali tidak takut. Ia justru menatap pria paruh baya itu dengan tenang, seolah perkataan Tuan Park hanyalah angin lalu.

"Maaf, tapi saya tidak mau."

"Apa kau bilang?" desis Tuan Park. Matanya melotot tak percaya.

"Saya mencintai Chanyeol. Dan saya tidak akan meninggalkan Chanyeol, apapun yang terjadi."

Amarah Tuan Park pecah sudah. Wajahnya bahkan memerah saking emosinya ia. Sekedar informasi, pria paruh baya itu tak'kan peduli sekelilingnya jika amarahnya sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Maka tanpa pikiran jernih, Tuan Park melayangkan kembali tangannya ke atas, dan sebelum Baekhyun sempat menghindar, tangan Tuan Park sudah menampar keras pipinya lagi. Tidak, kali ini lebih keras. Saking kerasnya, pria mungil itu sampai mundur satu langkah ke belakang. Pipi putih yang ditampar dua kali itu semakin merah. Sudut bibir tipis Baekhyun bahkan mengeluarkan sedikit darah kali ini. Namun Baekhyun tidak seterkejut sebelumnya. Ia sudah menyangka akan mendapatkan tamparan lagi dari pria paruh baya di hadapannya.

"DASAR GAY MENJIJIKAN! APA YANG SEBENARNYA KAU INGINKAN DARI PUTRAKU, HAH?! UANG?! RUMAH?! ATAU APA?!" Suara Tuan Park menggema begitu keras di lorong RS. "KATAKAN APA MAUMU, TAPI JANGAN DEKATI PUTRAKU LAGI!"

Hening.

Hanya terdengar napas memburu Tuan Park yang mengisi keheningan itu, sementara Nyonya Park dan Jiwon hanya mampu menahan napas mereka melihat perdebatan ini. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Tuan Park semurka ini. Nyonya Park bahkan tak berani mengusik suaminya sendiri. Di sisi lain, Jiwon merasakan jantungnya berpacu cepat saking terkejutnya dengan aksi tamparan kedua yang Baekhyun dapat. Ia tahu benar tamparan kedua itu jauh lebih keras daripada yang pertama. Jiwon sungguh tidak percaya Tuan Park menampar Baekhyun dua kali, bahkan sampai membuat sudut bibir Baekhyun berdarah. Belum lagi dengan ucapan kasar yang Tuan Park layangkan. Itu sungguh di luar ekspektasi Jiwon. Jiwon mengira Tuan Park hanya akan melapor polisi atau security untuk mengusir Baekhyun, kemudian menyewa beberapa bodyguard untuk berjaga di depan kamar inap Chanyeol. Tapi kenyataan justru berbanding terbalik dengan asumsi Jiwon.

"Saya tidak menginginkan harta dari Chanyeol ataupun Anda, Tuan." Baekhyun mengusap pelan sudut bibirnya yang berdarah, kemudian menatap Tuan Park tanpa rasa takut. "Saya hanya ingin berada di sisi Chanyeol, itu saja."

Tuan Park mengertakkan giginya kesal. Pria paruh baya itu kemudian menarik kerah pakaian Baekhyun seraya berkata, "Sialan ka–"

"ABEOJI, JANGAN!" Yoora tiba-tiba datang, dan menghentikan aksi Tuan Park sebelum ia hampir melemparkan bogem mentah ke pipi Baekhyun. Dengan susah payah, wanita cantik itu melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Tuan Park dari pakaian Baekhyun, kemudian menyembunyikan Baekhyun di balik punggungnya. Ia menatap tak percaya ke arah Abeoji-nya. "Apa yang Abeoji lakukan?!"

"Minggir, Yoora! Gay ini tak pantas kau bela!" hardik Tuan Park.

"SUDAH CUKUP, ABEOJI!" Suara Yoora tak kalah keras dari suara Tuan Park. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca melihat kebutaan hati Abeoji-nya sendiri. Ini benar-benar menyakitinya. Meskipun bukan Yoora yang dihina, tapi ia tetap tidak suka melihat Baekhyun dihina seperti itu.

"Demi Tuhan, apa yang terjadi pada Abeoji?! Apa Abeoji sadar dengan apa telah Abeoji lakukan?!"

"Aku hanya sedang memberi gay ini sebuah pelajaran yang berharga!" Tuan Park membela diri.

Yoora menggeram frustrasi. "Haruskah Abeoji mengatai Baekhyun 'gay' terus menerus?!"

"Memangnya kenapa?! Dia memang seorang gay!"

"Jika Abeoji lupa, adikku –Park Chanyeol– juga seorang gay!"

"Tutup mulutmu, Park Yoora!"

"Kenapa?! Abeoji malu memiliki putra seorang gay?! Abeoji tidak terima Chanyeol dikatai gay?! Abeoji ingin mengelak kenyataan yang ada?!"

"KUBILANG TUTUP MULUTMU, NONA MUDA!"

"KALAU BEGITU, BERHENTI MENGATAI BAEKHYUN DAN CHANYEOL ITU GAY!"

"Yoora, hentikan! Jangan emosi seperti itu!" Nyonya Park segera menenangkan putrinya yang meledak. Tapi sepertinya putri keluarga Park itu tidak peduli. Ia masih menyalangkan matanya pada Tuan Park tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun, yang juga dibalas oleh tatapan yang sama tajamnya oleh Tuan Park. Terlihat jelas mereka tidak mau mengalah satu sama lain. Dan untuk beberapa detik dalam suasana tegang itu, hanya ada Ayah dan anak yang saling melemparkan tatapan tajam dengan keduanya yang sedang mengatur napas masing-masing yang sama-sama memburu.

"Apa Abeoji tahu apa yang sebenarnya Chanyeol inginkan?" tanya Yoora dengan suara lirih. Tuan Park menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena pertanyaan aneh itu. Yoora yang menyadari Abeoji-nya tak akan menjawab pertanyaan itu, pun menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. "Kebahagiaan. Hanya itu, Abeoji. Sebuah kebahagiaan."

"Chanyeol sudah bahagia hidup bersama kita. Dia sudah mendapatkan semuanya. Dia sudah bahagia." Tuan Park bersikukuh pada pendiriannya. Namun, putrinya malah menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai respon, membuat Tuan Park mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Inilah sebabnya Chanyeol pergi." Yoora menatap iba Tuan Park. "Abeoji bahkan tidak tahu apa yang membuat Chanyeol bahagia."

"Apa?" Tuan Park mendesis.

"Apa Abeoji tahu kenapa Chanyeol mampu melepaskan semua pamor yang ia punya? Itu karena dia tahu semua itu tak bernilai jika tak ada orang yang ia cintai berada di sampingnya." Suara Yoora bergetar, dan airmatanya mulai mengalir. "Kebahagiaan Chanyeol adalah bersama Baekhyun.."

Tuan Park mendengus keras, menertawakan dalam hati perkataan putrinya. "Omong kosong macam apa ini?"

"Ini bukan omong kosong, Abeoji." Yoora menggenggam tangan Baekhyun. "Justru Abeoji yang tak tak bisa menerima kenyataanlah yang terlihat seperti omong kosong." Kemudian pergi dari sana seraya menarik tangan Baekhyun. Tak ia pedulikan suara Nyonya Park yang memanggilnya di belakang sana. Yoora terus berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Sedangkan Tuan Park sendiri? Pria paruh baya itu benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Perkataan putrinya itu benar-benar membuatnya kesal setengah mati dan ia tak bisa membalasnya. Well, sekuat apapun Tuan Park menepisnya, perkataan Yoora itu memang benar. Hati kecil Tuan Park membenarkan hal itu, tapi egonya masih menang mutlak. Jadi, pria paruh baya itupun masuk ke dalam kamar inap Chanyeol, bermaksud diam disana sampai besok sehingga Baekhyun tidak akan berani datang kesana.

Sedangkan Nyonya Park dan Jiwon hanya bisa menghela napas panjang karena perdebatan ini. Kepala Nyonya Park sudah pusing karena berita buruk yang menimpa Chanyeol, tapi suami juga putrinya malah memperkeruh keadaan dengan saling membentak di lorong RS. Ia sungguh tidak tahu harus membela siapa. Di satu sisi, Nyonya Park pikir Yoora ada benarnya, tapi ia juga masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan seperti Tuan Park –bahwa putranya itu gay. Ini sungguh membuat Nyonya Park lelah. Kenapa keluarga harmonisnya jadi seperti ini? Apakah ia juga harus menyalahkan Baekhyun atas semua ini? Tapi menurut cerita dari Yoora, Chanyeol duluanlah yang mencintai Baekhyun. Chanyeol bahkan merebutnya dari Kris yang hampir menikahi Baekhyun. Nyonya Park bahkan masih ingat jelas ekspresi terkejutnya ketika Yoora menceritakan semua hal yang tidak ia ketahui mengenai putra satu-satunya itu. Bahwa Chanyeol sudah menjadi gay jauh sebelum bertemu dengan Baekhyun, bahwa Chanyeol menyimpan ketakutan selama bertahun-tahun jika saja ia mengecewakan Tuan dan Nyonya Park saat ia mengakui orientasi seksualnya, bahwa cinta Chanyeol pada Baekhyun itu tulus sampai ia rela melakukan apa saja demi Baekhyun –termasuk melepaskan semua pamor yang ia miliki.

"Ya Tuhan, apa yang harus kulakukan?" gumam Nyonya Park setelah duduk di kursi depan kamar inap Chanyeol.

Nyonya Park menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, menggambarkan dengan jelas bahwa wanita paruh baya itu benar-benar kebingungan. Jiwon yang melihat itu, hanya bisa terdiam. Ia sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia jelas menolak keberadaan Baekhyun di sisi Chanyeol, tapi kenyataan menamparnya begitu keras. Chanyeol gay. Pria tinggi itu sendiri yang mengakuinya. Chanyeol bahkan mengatakan dengan lantang di pesta pertunangannya yang gagal bahwa ia mencintai Baekhyun, yang juga ditegaskan kembali oleh Yoora tadi. Lalu, Jiwon bisa apa? Menghalangi cinta mereka? Seaindainya begitu Chanyeol sadar dan ia kehilangan ingatannya, Jiwon bisa memanfaatkan situasi itu. Tapi, kalau tidak? Jiwon yakin orang pertama yang akan Chanyeol cari ketika ia membuka matanya pastilah Baekhyun. Tidak akan jauh-jauh. Mengingat Chanyeol tahu tujuan Tuan Park datang ke Swiss adalah untuk memisahkannya dengan Baekhyun, ia pasti mengkhawatirkan pria mungil itu. Lalu, untuk apa Jiwon ada disana –mengharapkan hal yang persentase keberhasilannya sangat tipis? Bukankah itu sama saja dengan sia-sia? Mata Jiwon kemudian beralih pada kamar inap Chanyeol. Tatapan mata wanita cantik itu terlihat begitu sendu. Ada sebuah rasa sakit dalam dadanya yang kembali menyeruak saat menatap Chanyeol yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Tak bisakah kau hanya menatapku saja, Yeol?" gumamnya lirih –nyaris seperti bisikan.

.

.

Saputangan merah muda milik Yoora dicelupkan sedikit ke air mancur di taman RS St. Maria. Setelah ia peras saputangannya, wanita cantik itu kemudian mengusapkan saputangan tersebut ke sudut bibir Baekhyun yang berdarah. Pria mungil sedikit meringis karena rasa perih yang menyeruak. Yoora yang melihat itupun memelankan usapannya di sudut bibir Baekhyun agar pria mungil itu tidak merasa kesakitan.

"Aku sungguh tak tahu harus berkata apa, Baek.." Yoora memecahkan keheningan yang ada setelah ia menarik Baekhyun ke taman RS. Tangan wanita cantik itu masih sibuk mengusap sudut bibir Baekhyun. "Aku tidak menyangka Abeoji akan–" Suara Yoora tertahan karena tak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya sendiri. Wanita cantik itu menghela napas panjang, kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dengan raut teramat bersalah. "Maafkan aku, Baek.."

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. "Kenapa Noona malah minta maaf? Bukankah Noona yang menolongku barusan?"

"Tetap saja Abeoji–"

"Itu hal yang wajar, Noona." Baekhyun memotong, membuat Yoora menatapnya. Pria mungil itu kemudian mengelus pelan punggung tangan Yoora, berusaha untuk menenangkan wanita cantik itu. "Aku mengerti."

Yoora tak bisa menahan airmatanya untuk tidak menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Dadanya terasa sakit hanya karena melihat kebaikan dan ketulusan hati Baekhyun. Ini rasanya menyakitkan bagi Yoora karena orang yang ia hormati malah berseteru dengan Baekhyun. Yoora merasa berdosa karena telah membentak Tuan Park, tapi ia juga tak bisa diam saja melihat Abeoji-nya sendiri memukul dan membentak Baekhyun yang sudah ia anggap seperti adiknya sendiri. Dalam benaknya, kenapa hati Abeoji-nya begitu keras sampai membutakan matanya? Kenyataan ini memang sulit diterima, tapi haruskah Abeoji-nya itu sampai bersikap sekasar ini? Dan kenapa Baekhyun bisa begitu sabar menghadapi Tuan Park?

"Baekhyun-ah.." Yoora memeluk Baekhyun erat disertai sebuah senyuman yang ia sunggingkan dengan susah payah. Airmata telah membasahi pipinya. "Terima kasih banyak.."

Yoora hanya bisa menemukan satu jawaban yang pasti dari semua pertanyaan yang ada dalam benaknya.

"Tolong jangan menyerah, Baek.." pinta Yoora dengan suara pecah karena isak tangisnya.

Itu karena Baekhyun mencintai Chanyeol.

Tanpa dikomando, airmata Baekhyun juga ikut keluar dengan mulusnya. Hatinya sangat terenyuh. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapatkan dukungan sebesar ini dari Yoora. Jadi, Baekhyun-pun tersenyum seraya mengangguk pelan. "Aku tidak akan menyerah, Noona.."

**###**

Jiwon baru saja sampai di lantai lima RS St. Maria untuk menjenguk Chanyeol. Tuan dan Nyonya Park mengatakan bahwa mereka ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan di Seoul, jadi mereka meminta Jiwon untuk menjaga Chanyeol sampai besok. Jiwon tentu saja tidak keberatan. Sekalipun tidak diminta, Jiwon pasti akan melakukannya.

"Jiwon-ssi."

Jiwon sontak menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar suara yang tidak asing memanggil namanya dari belakang. Wanita cantik itupun membalikkan badannya. Alisnya bertautan tatkala ia menemukan Baekhyun berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Kau masih berani datang kemari?" Jiwon berkata sinis seraya melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Baekhyun tidak langsung menjawab. Pria mungil itu berjalan mendekati Jiwon dengan raut muka yang tenang.

"Aku ingin minta tolong."

Alis Jiwon naik sebelah karena ucapan Baekhyun. Namun tak lama kemudian, sebuah dengusan terdengar dari mulut wanita cantik itu. Tatapan meremehkanpun terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Aku tak berminat menolongmu, apapun permin–"

"Izinkan aku menjenguk Chanyeol." Baekhyun memotong ucapan Jiwon. "Kumohon.."

Jiwon menatap Baekhyun tak percaya. "Menolongmu saja aku tidak mau, apa yang membuatmu berpikir aku akan mengizinkanmu menjenguk Chanyeol?"

"Hanya sepuluh menit." Baekhyun menelan ludahnya susah payah. "Sepuluh menit sudah cukup. Kumohon, izinkan aku menjenguknya.."

Kedua tangan Jiwon mengepal kuat. Jiwon sungguh geram pada Baekhyun sekarang ini. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas dia tidak mau melihat Baekhyun disini, apalagi bertemu Chanyeol meskipun hanya sepuluh menit, tapi kenapa Baekhyun tidak mengerti juga?

"Pergi dari sini sebelum kupanggil security." ancam Jiwon.

"Aku tidak akan beranjak dari tempatku sebelum kau mengizinkanku untuk menjenguk Chanyeol."

"Dan kau pikir aku peduli?" Jiwon mencibir. Wanita cantik itu kemudian membalikkan badannya, hendak meninggalkan Baekhyun. "Kau hanya membuang-buang waktumu. Sekarang pergilah, selagi aku masih berbaik hati."

"Aku hanya ingin bicara dengannya." Ucapan Baekhyun berhasil menghentikan langkah kaki Jiwon, namun wanita cantik itu masih memunggungi Baekhyun. "Sepuluh menit dan aku tidak akan meminta lebih. Aku janji. Kumohon, Jiwon-ssi.."

Jiwon mengepalkan kedua tangannya kembali. Giginya mengertak pertanda ia tengah menahan emosinya. Ia sungguh tak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada dalam pikiran pria Byun itu. Entah itu sebuah kebodohan atau apa, tapi kenapa Baekhyun masih bersikukuh memohon padanya? Padahal selama tiga hari ini, pria mungil itu menjenguk Chanyeol secara diam-diam tanpa izin darinya ataupun Tuan dan Nyonya Park. Apakah sekarang Baekhyun takut?

"Selama tiga hari ini..kau menjenguk Chanyeol secara diam-diam." Jiwon akhirnya membuka suara setelah beberapa detik keheningan. "Mengabaikan ancaman Abeonim, juga ancamanku. Bahkan setelah kau ketahuan dan dihina seperti itu, kau masih ingin menjenguk Chanyeol?" Jiwon membalikkan badannya untuk menatap Baekhyun. "Apa kau takut ketahuan lagi sampai meminta izinku segala untuk menjenguknya?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun menjawab tanpa keraguan. "Aku sadar bahwa caraku salah. Karena itu, aku ingin meminta izinmu sekarang."

"Dan jika aku tidak memberikan izin?"

Hening.

Baekhyun masih menatap lurus ke mata Jiwon tanpa sebuah keraguan dalam maniknya. Dan ketika Jiwon sudah sedekat ini untuk mendengus, suara Baekhyun menghentikannya.

"Aku tahu kau tidak sejahat itu."

Jiwon tertegun mendengarnya, sungguh. Ia tak menyangka Baekhyun berpikiran seperti itu terhadap dirinya. Padahal ia selalu berpikiran jelek mengenai Baekhyun, tapi pria mungil itu tidak berpikiran buruk terhadapnya? Mereka bahkan tidak berteman ataupun saling mengenal.

Kenapa?

.

.

Jiwon tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya melakukan hal ini. Ini jelas bukan karena Baekhyun menyebutnya tidak jahat. Entahlah, ada hal lain. Rasa iba? Mungkin. Melihat Baekhyun yang memelas padanya, sungguh membuat Jiwon kasihan padanya. Bagaimana usaha Baekhyun untuk meminta izIn pada Jiwon meskipun ia tahu Jiwon –mungkin– tidak akan memberinya izin, tapi ia justru mengakui kesalahannya yang pernah menjenguk Chanyeol secara diam-diam dan tetap bersikukuh meminta izin. Padahal Baekhyun bisa saja meminta lebih banyak waktu untuk menjenguk Chanyeol, namun pria mungil itu justru meminta sepuluh menit. Entah apa yang akan Baekhyun bicarakan dengan Chanyeol di dalam sana, Jiwon tidak tahu. Wanita cantik itu hanya bisa menunggu Baekhyun di depan kamar inap Chanyeol seraya memerhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun melalui kaca pintu kamar.

Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol lembut setelah ia duduk di kursi tepat di sebelah ranjang Chanyeol. Pria mungil itu memaksa mengulas senyum di bibirnya, meski itu hanya membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Ia berada di antara rasa bahagia bisa bertemu Chanyeol dan rasa sedih karena melihat keadaan Chanyeol yang masih sama seperti kemarin. Dan keheninganpun terjalin selama sepuluh detik, dimana hanya ada Baekhyun yang menatap Chanyeol dengan linangan airmata. Melihat bagaimana pria tinggi itu bernapas dengan teratur melalui alat pernapasan yang terpasang di mulut juga hidungnya, bagaimana selang infus menancap tepat di tangan kirinya, bagaimana mata bulat itu menutup dengan sempurna tanpa ada tanda-tanda untuk terbuka sama sekali.

Sungguh miris.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar, lalu membuka mulutnya, "Hey, aku datang.." Kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Jiwon mengizinkanku menjengukmu selama sepuluh menit." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. "Sudah kuduga dia bukan wanita yang jahat. Kau beruntung bisa mengenalnya sejak kecil, Yeol.."

Kemudian terdiam kembali. Sejujurnya Baekhyun tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa saat ini. Yang dia inginkan hanya menemui Chanyeol, meski hanya berakhir dengan menatapnya dalam diam. Namun waktu terus berputar. Waktu sepuluh menit Baekhyun semakin berkurang, jadi ia harus segera mengefektifkan waktunya dengan sebaik mungkin.

"Kau tahu? Orang-orang bilang akan tiba saatnya masa sulit datang dalam sebuah hubungan. Kupikir itu terjadi pada kita saat ini." Baekhyun menarik napas untuk menetralkan suaranya yang bergetar. Tak lama, iapun melanjutkan, "Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah, Yeol. Apa kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama denganku?"

Tak ada jawaban, tapi entah kenapa Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol memikirkan hal yang sama dengannya. Maka, Baekhyun-pun melukiskan sebuah senyuman simpul di sudut bibirnya. Kepalanya menunduk, menatap genggaman tangannya bersama tangan Chanyeol.

"Kita bisa melalui masa sulit ini'kan? Bersama-sama, sekalipun dunia menentang kita? Karena aku sungguh tak bisa melakukannya sendiri, Yeol. Karena itu..," Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan airmata yang menuruni pipinya, "Tetaplah bersamaku.."

Tak ada kata yang dapat mewakili apa yang tengah Jiwon rasakan saat ini. Entah kenapa, dadanya ikut sakit melihat pemandangan yang ia lihat di hadapannya. Ya, tanpa diketahui Baekhyun, Jiwon mendengarkan semua ucapannya setelah sebelumnya membuka sedikit pintu kamar inap Chanyeol. Perasaan cinta dan rindu yang terlukis jelas di wajah dan suara Baekhyun. Jiwon pernah melihatnya sebelumnya, di wajah dan suara Chanyeol. Jiwon tahu pasti untuk siapa semua itu ditujukan.

Byun Baekhyun.

Hanya Byun Baekhyun.

Tanpa sadar, Jiwon mengeratkan pegangannya pada kenop pintu. Rasa sesak nan menyakitkan menyeruak di hatinya. Dan itu karena melihat ketulusan hati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Semuanya terlihat begitu jelas. Kedua pria itu saling mencintai, dan Jiwon tak bisa menemukan celah di antaranya. Padahal mereka hanya berbekalkan kesetiaan dan ketulusan, tapi entah kenapa itu bisa mengalahkan segalanya.

Termasuk ego Jiwon.

.

.

Sepuluh menit sudah berlalu, dan Baekhyun tahu ia harus keluar dari kamar inap Chanyeol sekarang. Maka dengan berat hati, Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar setelah sebelumnya berpamitan dengan Chanyeol. Namun tepat satu meter jarak Baekhyun dengan pintu keluar, pria mungil itu menemukan sebuah note tertempel di kaca pintu. Dahinya berkerut bingung. Sepertinya note itu sengaja ditempel disana untuk dibaca olehnya. Baekhyun-pun mengambil note itu dan membaca tulisan hangul disana.

**Aku ada urusan sampai nanti malam. Jaga Chanyeol selagi aku pergi.**

Itu dari Jiwon, Baekhyun tahu itu. Meskipun tanpa nama, Baekhyun tahu note itu dari Jiwon. Entah kenapa, Baekhyun berpikir wanita cantik itu memberinya kesempatan lebih banyak waktu agar ia bisa bersama Chanyeol lebih lama. Dan itu menghasilkan senyuman kebahagiaan di sudut bibir pria mungil itu.

"Terima kasih, Jiwon-ssi.." ucapnya lirih.

**###**

Tuan Park memasuki café –tempat janjiannya dengan Jiwon– setelah ia memarkirkan Benz hitam miliknya di tempat parkir depan café. Putri semata wayang keluarga Kim itu menghubunginya beberapa saat yang lalu dan memintanya untuk menemuinya di café tersebut. Tuan Park awalnya terkejut karena kedatangan Jiwon ke Seoul karena seharusnya wanita cantik itu menjaga Chanyeol di Swiss. Namun begitu Jiwon mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol dijaga oleh bodyguard sewaannya, Tuan Park bisa menghembuskan napas lega, dan segera mengendari Benz-nya ke café yang dimaksud Jiwon.

Manik Tuan Park dengan segera menemukan sosok Jiwon yang duduk di kursi dekat jendela café paling pojok. Senyuman tipis terkembang di sudut bibir pria paruh baya itu. Iapun segera mendekati Jiwon. Wanita cantik itu sedikit tersentak ketika tangan Tuan Park menepuk bahunya. Itu Tuan Park lakukan karena Jiwon tak meresponnya bahkan ketika ia memanggilnya. Jiwon dengan cepat membungkukkan badannya seraya menggumamkan kata 'maaf'. Tuan Park hanya tersenyum maklum menanggapinya. Sepertinya wanita cantik itu sedang melamunkan sesuatu tadi.

"Ada apa, Jiwon-ah? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba pulang ke Seoul?" tanya Tuan Park seraya duduk di hadapan Jiwon. Jiwon tak menjawab karena –sungguh– ia tak tahu harus menjawabnya dengan cara seperti apa. Dan kebungkaman Jiwon itu tentu saja membuat Tuan Park khawatir sampai alisnya bertautan sempurna. "Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Chanyeol?"

"Tidak." Jiwon menggeleng cepat. "Tidak ada apa-apa dengan Chanyeol, Abeonim."

"Lalu?" Tuan Park semakin bingung.

"Um.." Mata Jiwon menatap ke arah lain, berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa membuat lidahnya bicara lancar untuk menjawab pertanyaan Tuan Park. Tapi sialnya, tidak. Ia tidak bisa menemukan apapun disana untuk membantunya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Jiwon sungguh merutuki otaknya yang mendadak bodoh dalam situasi yang tidak tepat.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja?" Tuan Park bertanya lagi.

"Ya, semua–" Ucapan Jiwon terhenti ketika matanya bersirobok dengan mata Tuan Park. Wanita cantik itu menggigit bibir bawahnya selama beberapa detik, kemudian menghembuskan napas panjang. Kepalanya menunduk lesu. "Tidak terlalu, Abeonim.."

Tautan alis Tuan Park semakin dalam dibuatnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku.." Jiwon menghembuskan napas panjang kembali, lalu menatap Tuan Park tepat di matanya. "Tolong biarkan Chanyeol bersama dengan Baekhyun."

Mata Tuan Park sontak membulat sempurna. "Apa?" tanyanya tak yakin.

"Aku ingin Abeonim merestui hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun." tandasnya, dan itu tak membuat keadaan menjadi lebih baik. Tuan Park bahkan menatap Jiwon dengan tatapan tak percaya yang bercampur dengan amarah yang ditekan kuat.

"Kau sedang mabuk, hah?"

Jiwon menggeleng pasti. "Tidak, Abeonim. Dan aku serius mengenai hal ini."

Kesal, Tuan Park mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menatap Jiwon nyalang. "Apa ini ulah si Byun lagi? Dia mengancammu atau apa?"

"Tidak, Abeonim. Ini murni keinginanku sendiri."

Tuan Park dibuatnya speechless. Beberapa kali ia membuka mulutnya –ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dengan cepat pula ia menutupnya kembali. Matanya bergerak ke segala penjuru café, berharap ia bisa menemukan kata yang tepat untuk ia keluarkan guna membalas omong kosong yang dilontarkan Jiwon.

"Aku mencintai Chanyeol, Abeonim, tapi dia menolakku dengan tegas dengan alasan yang sama yang ia berikan pada Abeonim waktu itu.." Jiwon menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah saat dirasa kalimat berikutnya begitu menyakiti hatinya. "Chanyeol gay. Akupun..tak bisa menerimanya –seperti Abeonim, tapi anehnya aku tetap mencintainya. Tapi aku juga tidak buta, Abeonim." Jiwon menghembuskan sebuah napas panjang sebelum ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku melihat cara Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dan begitupun sebaliknya. Aku benci mengakuinya, tapi sorot mata mereka dengan jelas mengatakan bahwa mereka saling mencintai."

"Kau berdelusi, Jiwon." Tuan Park membantah.

"Aku juga sungguh berharap begitu, Abeonim. Tapi sekuat apapun aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri, aku tetap melihat sorot yang sama setiap saatnya. Logikapun mendukungnya. Jika Chanyeol tidak benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun, aku dan Chanyeol pasti sudah bertunangan. Dan jika Baekhyun tidak benar-benar mencintai Chanyeol, sudah lama ia meninggalkan Chanyeol di RS." tutur Jiwon panjang lebar. Ia menatap mata Tuan Park dengan sebuah senyuman simpul. "Aku yakin Abeonim juga melihatnya, hanya Abeonim belum mau menerimanya."

"Tapi ini hubungan sesama jenis, Jiwon!" Tuan Park menggebrak meja cukup keras sehingga menarik perhatian beberapa orang di dalam café. "Akan berbeda kasusnya jika Chanyeol mencintai seorang wanita!" Suara Tuan Park kian meninggi seiring dengan amarahnya yang memuncak. Ia sungguh tak mengerti kenapa Jiwon bisa berpikiran seperti ini padahal dulu wanita cantik itu sangat mendukung keputusan Tuan Park untuk memisahkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Bukankah dia bilang dia mencintai Chanyeol? Tuan Park sungguh tak bisa menemukan alasan logis di balik sikapnya ini.

"Kupikir ini sama saja, Abeonim. Cinta mereka hanya..," Jiwon menjeda kalimatnya untuk memilih kata yang tepat, "..sedikit istimewa."

Tuan Park masih tidak mengerti, dan ia menolak untuk mengerti. Maka ditatapnya tajam wanita yang sudah ia anggap seperti anaknya sendiri itu. "Ini adalah hal yang tabu, Jiwon. Dan yang lebih penting lagi, ini adalah aib. Kau tahu keluarga kita berasal dari keluarga terpandang. Aku tidak ingin–"

"Mana yang lebih penting bagi Abeonim, kebahagiaan Chanyeol atau pendapat orang lain?" Jiwon dengan tegasnya memotong. Itu tentu saja membuat Tuan Park tersentak sampai membuatnya speechless. Mendapati nol respon dari pria paruh baya itu, Jiwon-pun bangkit dari duduknya seraya mengambil tas-nya. "Aku sudah memikirkan ini matang-matang, Abeonim. Sebaiknya Abeonim juga pikirkan ini baik-baik. Aku tahu ini sulit untuk diterima, tapi toh tak ada gunanya memisahkan mereka. Cinta mereka sama keras kepalanya dengan mereka."

"Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah kau juga mencintai putraku?" Kali ini Tuan Park berusaha memojokkan, berharap Jiwon mau merubah pikirannya.

Tapi pria paruh baya itu salah besar.

"Aku..akan berusaha untuk merelakannya." Jiwon kemudian membungkukkan badannya sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan Tuan Park disana yang masih terkejut dengan jawabannya barusan.

**TBC**

**Saya benar-benar berharap ini tamat di chap depan (Amin). Thanks again for your supports, guys. I really appreciate them *big hug***

**Review, please?**


	16. Chapter 15

Tuan Park mendekati ranjang dimana putranya berbaring lemah, perlahan namun pasti. Keadaan ruangan bercat serba putih dengan bau obat-obatan yang khas itu terlihat begitu tenang, hanya terdengar suara alat CT scans –yang berfungsi untuk memantau pernapasan dan aktivitas otak Chanyeol– di samping ranjang Chanyeol. Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul lima lewat lima puluh menit. Bias cahaya matahari yang belum terlalu menyengat memasuki melalui celah jendela kamar, membuat Tuan Park bisa melihat wajah anaknya meski tanpa lampu yang dinyalakan. Bila dihitung-hitung, ini sudah memasuki minggu ketiga semenjak Chanyeol koma karena musibah mengerikan itu. Belum ada perubahan signifikan sampai sekarang, masih sama seperti ketika Tuan Park membawa Chanyeol ke RS St. Maria dua minggu yang lalu. Padahal dokter mengatakan bahwa Chanyeol sudah melewati masa kritisnya, tapi kenapa dia belum sadar juga? Dokter bahkan tak bisa memastikan sampai kapan Chanyeol akan koma.

Tak ada yang bisa orang-orang lakukan selain menunggu.

Tuan Park mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, tepat di samping ranjang Chanyeol. Bila dilihat dari jarak dekat, tatapan sendu tercetak jelas di wajah tampan dengan sedikit keriput itu. Apa yang terlihat sungguh kontras dengan apa yang tengah dirasakan kepala keluarga Park itu. Air muka pria paruh baya itu tak pernah jauh dari raut kekhawatiran dan kesedihan. Seperti itulah ekspresi yang selalu Tuan Park perlihatkan setiap kali memasuki kamar inap Chanyeol. Melihat betapa lemahnya anaknya terbaring disana dengan mata yang tertutup sempurna, juga peralatan medis yang membantunya agar tetap bertahan di dunia ini. Tuan Park tak pernah membayangkan semua ini akan terjadi pada keluarganya. Apakah ini semua hukuman di tengah-tengah cobaan? Ia bahkan tak mengerti dengan cobaan yang tengah Tuhan berikan padanya.

"Chanyeol-ah.." Tuan Park berkata lirih. Tangannya yang hangat menggenggam tangan Chanyeol yang dingin. "Apa kau tidak mau membuka matamu, nak? Aku, Eomma-mu, Yoora, juga Jiwon merindukanmu. Tidakkah kau ingin bertemu kami?"

Tak ada jawaban.

Dalam keheningan yang menyeruak itu, tiba-tiba Tuan Park teringat akan ucapan Jiwon beberapa hari yang lalu. Percakapannya dengan teman sejak kecil Chanyeol itu membuatnya pusing sendiri. Entahlah, Tuan Park jelas ingin anak-anaknya bahagia, tapi sekuat dan sesering apapun pria paruh baya itu memikirkan semua ini, ia tetap tak bisa merelakan Chanyeol bersama Baekhyun ataupun menerima kenyataan bahwa anaknya itu seorang gay. Ini semua sungguh rumit, dan Tuan Park tak tahu apakah ia harus mengalah terhadap keinginan anaknya atau tetap berpegang teguh pada pendiriannya sendiri? Ia takut mengambil pilihan.

"Apakah kau mencintai pria itu?" Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba saja keluar dari mulut Tuan Park, matanya menatap Chanyeol. "Dia itu seorang pria, Chanyeol. Dia bahkan bukan dari keluarga terpandang. Apa sebenarnya yang kau lihat darinya? Aku sungguh tidak mengerti."

Keheningan kembali menjawab pertanyaan Tuan Park. Pria paruh baya itu menghembuskan napas lelah. Kepalanya menunduk, sepertinya rasa pening mendatanginya. Dan yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah memijit pelipisnya pelan –berusaha mengusir rasa pening itu. Namun di saat seperti itu, entah kenapa Tuan Park terpikirkan hal gila. Hal gila yang bahkan tak pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

"Apakah kau akan bangun jika aku merestui hubunganmu dengan pria Byun itu?"

Dan tanpa diduga-duga, alat CT scans memberikan respon.

Mata Tuan Park membola sempurna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**###**

**LIES IN BETWEEN**

**Chapter 15 (end) **–** Our Circle of Life**

**Main Casts : Byun Baekhyun &amp; Park Chanyeol**

**Support Casts : Kim Jiwon, Park Yoora, Wu Kris, Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongdae**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : Yaoi, Shounen-ai, Boys Love, Boy x Boy**

**Note: Sempet stuck bagaimana saya harus mengakhiri FF ini, but thank God that's already over. Thank you so much for dewi. min for your advice, really appreciate it :) Dan maaf untuk apdet yang teramat lama ini, saya kesulitan dalam mengatur waktu untuk mencari ide dan mengetiknya. So, hope you like it~**

**###**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tuan dan Nyonya Park menatap penuh harap pria paruh baya yang menyandang sebutan dokter di hadapan mereka, berharap pria itu memberikan kabar baik setelah keluar dari kamar inap Chanyeol beberapa detik yang lalu. Well, setelah mendapat respon tak terduga dari Chanyeol, Tuan Park segera memanggil Dokter Smith –dokter yang menangani Chanyeol selama ini. Dokter Smith memeriksa keadaan Chanyeol selama kurang lebih dua puluh menit, dan kini adalah waktunya untuk mendengar hasil pemeriksaannya.

"Berita baiknya adalah anak Anda sudah sepenuhnya sadar dari komanya." Dokter Smith memulai. Sebuah hembusan napas lega juga senyuman tipis menghiasi wajah orangtua Chanyeol, membuat Dokter Smith ikut senang. Dokter Smith-pun melanjutkan, "Kondisinya memang belum sepenuhnya stabil, tapi setidaknya Chanyeol sudah tidak dalam kondisi koma. Saat ini, ia sedang tidur. Saya akan melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut setelah ia bangun dari tidurnya."

"Syukurlah, ya Tuhan.." ucap Nyonya Park lirih, kemudian membungkuk dalam pada Dokter Smith. "Terima kasih banyak, Dokter."

"Kami benar-benar berterima kasih, Dokter Smith." Tuan Park ikut membungkuk sebagai rasa terima kasihnya, yang kemudian direspon dengan anggukan kepala juga senyuman simpul dari Dokter Smith. Dokter itupun pergi meninggalkan Tuan dan Nyonya Park setelah berpamitan.

"Aku akan menelepon Yoora dan Jiwon dulu ya?"

Tuan Park mengangguk paham pada istrinya. Begitu siluet Nyonya Park menjauh dari pandangannya, Tuan Park menempatkan pandangannya pada kaca pintu kamar inap Chanyeol. Ekspresinya tak terbaca kali ini, campuran antara rasa bahagia juga rasa cemas. Well, ia sangat bahagia karena Chanyeol sudah sadar dari komanya, namun entah kenapa rasa cemaspun ikut menjalarinya. Dalam benaknya telah tercipta berbagai macam pertanyaan, namun inti dari semua itu adalah apakah anaknya bangun dari komanya setelah ucapannya itu? Bahwa Chanyeol akan bangun jika Tuan Park merestui hubungannya dengan Baekhyun? Bahwa ternyata dibutuhkan satu kalimat itu untuk membangunkan Chanyeol dari koma? Bahwa hanya ada satu alasan yang mampu membuat Chanyeol bertahan hidup? Hanya karena seorang Byun Baekhyun?

**###**

Baekhyun segera melesat menuju RS St. Maria begitu mendapatkan kabar dari Yoora bahwa Chanyeol sudah bangun dari komanya. Tanpa perhitungan lebih lanjut, ia segera berlari dari ruangannya dan menyetop taksi yang lewat di depan tempat kerjanya, lalu memerintahkan supir taksi tersebut untuk membawanya ke RS St. Maria secepat mungkin. Dalam perjalanan menuju kesana, Baekhyun tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kaki-kakinya yang diketukkan dengan tak sabaran. Jantungnya serasa dipompa keras, secara berkala membuatnya berdebar tak karuan. Rasa bahagia dan khawatir melebur menjadi satu, dan satu-satunya yang pria mungil itu pikirkan hanyalah bertemu Chanyeol detik itu juga. Lima belas menit kemudian, Baekhyun sudah sampai di RS St. Maria. Ia langsung memberikan uang pada supir taksi tanpa menunggu kembaliannya terlebih dahulu, dan segera memasuki lobi RS St. Maria. Ketika lift membawanya naik menuju lantai lima, debaran jantung Baekhyun semakin bertambah cepat. Ia sungguh tak dapat merasakan lagi firasat buruk ataupun baik karena pikirannya begitu dipenuhi Chanyeol sekarang.

TING.

Baekhyun berlari keluar lift ketika pintu lift terbuka, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika matanya menangkap sosok Jiwon, Tuan dan Nyonya Park, di depan kamar inap Chanyeol. Dalam hati ia sempat merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia sempat lupa pada mereka? Tentu saja mereka yang pertama kali dikabari oleh dokter saat Chanyeol bangun dari komanya, bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun baru menyadari hal itu?

Tapi tidak.

Hatinya telah menetapkan. Ia tak mau mundur hanya karena hal ini. Sekalipun Tuan Park memukulnya berkali-kali, Baekhyun sudah menetapkan hatinya untuk tidak lari dari sisi Chanyeol, terlebih setelah masa penantiannya terbayar sekarang. Baekhyun-pun meremas kedua tangannya kuat, matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Ia menelan ludahnya susah payah sebelum akhirnya menggerakkan kaki-kakinya untuk melangkah perlahan, mendekati tiga sosok yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. Tidak ada yang terjadi sampai Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya tepat satu meter di hadapan Tuan Park. Tidak ada baku hantam ataupun tatapan membunuh yang biasanya pria paruh baya itu lontarkan padanya. Ini cukup membuat Baekhyun bingung, namun ia kesampingan semua hal itu, dan mulai merangkai kata-kata dalam otaknya.

"Tuan, saya–"

"Masuklah."

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna. Ia bahkan sempat menahan napasnya untuk beberapa detik ketika kata itu terlontar dari mulut Tuan Park dengan mulusnya. Keadaan itu sempat menciptakan keheningan di antara mereka. Tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya, Baekhyun-pun membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"N–ne? Saya boleh masuk?" tanyanya tak yakin. Satu anggukan dari kepala Tuan Park menjadi jawaban, dan Baekhyun tak bisa untuk lebih terkejut lagi. Apakah ini hanya halusinasinya saja? Tapi kenapa terasa begitu nyata? Benarkah orang yang selama ini menghalanginya untuk bersama dengan Chanyeol, telah memberikan izin untuk menemui Chanyeol –bahkan tanpa Baekhyun harus bersusah payah? Semudah itukah? Pandangan Baekhyun beralih pada Nyonya Park yang melemparkan senyum hangat padanya, berpindah ke Jiwon yang juga tersenyum tipis padanya, menuju Yoora yang tersenyum bahagia padanya, lalu kembali lagi pada Tuan Park yang –sungguh mengejutkan– melemparkan senyuman tipis nan hangat padanya.

"Chanyeol menunggumu di dalam." ucap Tuan Park seraya menepuk pelan pundak Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu sepertinya masih sangat kebingungan, namun rasa ingin bertemunya dengan tunangannya terasa jauh lebih besar. Maka dengan langkah perlahan, Baekhyun-pun memasuki kamar inap Chanyeol setelah memutar kenop pintunya. Jantungnya kembali berpacu cepat. Semakin lama, semakin dekat pula jaraknya dengan ranjang Chanyeol. Baekhyun sungguh merutuki kaki-kakinya yang malah terasa lemas dan berat untuk diangkat di saat penting seperti ini. Hal seperti ini selalu terjadi setiap kali ia merasa gugup, namun kali ini terasa jauh lebih parah karena ini adalah saat-saat yang Baekhyun tunggu, dimana orang yang ia cintai akhirnya membuka matanya, menatap ke dalam bola matanya, lalu berkata–

"Hey, Baek.."

Napas Baekhyun tercekat ketika suara bass yang terdengar serak itu memasuki indra pendengarannya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Dan airmata Baekhyun-pun mengalir dengan sempurna. Pria mungil itu masih bergeming di tempatnya dengan mata yang menatap manik coklat Chanyeol yang terbuka sempurna. Baekhyun sungguh tak percaya ini. Chanyeol bangun, benar-benar bangun dari komanya. Dan entah kenapa, hal itu membuat suara dan tenaga Baekhyun menghilang begitu saja. Bahkan udara di sekitarnyapun mendadak hilang, membuat paru-parunya terasa sesak untuk beberapa saat.

Ini benar-benar terjadi.

Akhirnya masa penantiannya berakhir.

"C–Chanyeol-ah.." Baekhyun menyebut nama Chanyeol lirih, juga sedikit bergetar. Kaki-kakinya mulai bisa digerakkan, meski masih terasa berat dan lemas, Baekhyun tetap berusaha untuk mendekati belahan jiwanya yang terbaring di atas ranjang. "Kau..benar-benar sudah sadar?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, lalu menjawab, "Ya, Baek.." Airmatanya mengalir perlahan. "Maaf, sudah membuatmu menunggu.."

Pecah sudah semua rasa dalam dada Baekhyun. Perasaan lega, bahagia, juga cemas melebur menjadi satu, membentuk sungai airmata yang lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Merekapun berpelukan, tidak erat karena luka di tubuh Chanyeol belum sembuh benar, namun pelukan hangat itu bisa melepas rindu satu sama lain. Sementara di luar ruangan itu, Nyonya Park dan Yoora tengah tersenyum bahagia dengan airmata yang juga mengaliri pipi mereka karena pemandangan mengharukan tersebut. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada Jiwon, sekalipun hatinya terasa sakit melihat pemandangan itu, ia turut bahagia melihat akhirnya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bisa bersatu. Dan bagi Tuan Park sendiri, pemandangan itu –sungguh– tanpa diduga-duga membuat hatinya bahagia. Padahal pada awalnya ia merasa akan menyesali keputusannya merestui hubungan putranya dengan Baekhyun, namun anehnya hanya rasa bahagia yang menyeruak di hatinya. Bahkan lebih baik, hatinya merasa lega, seolah batu dengan berat berton-ton –yang dulu sempat mengganjal hatinya– terangkat dengan mudah sehingga memudahkannya untuk bernapas.

.

.

Ketika Chanyeol tengah diperiksa oleh Dokter Smith, Tuan Park memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk bicara empat mata dengan Baekhyun di taman RS. Pria paruh baya itu memiliki hal yang ingin ia katakan pada Baekhyun, sekaligus untuk menjawab rasa bingung pria mungil itu. Sementara itu, Baekhyun berada dalam posisi gugup maksimal. Ia tak bisa menebak apa yang ingin Tuan Park bicarakan, terlebih ketika mereka tak kunjung bicara setelah mendudukkan diri masing-masing di bangku taman RS St. Maria lima menit yang lalu. Ini terasa canggung bagi Baekhyun karena ini pertama kalinya Tuan Park ingin bicara dengannya secara pribadi dengan tidak diiringi bentakan atau tatapan menusuk. Tapi apapun yang ingin Tuan Park katakan padanya, Baekhyun sudah siap.

"Apa Chanyeol senang bertemu denganmu?" Tuan Park tiba-tiba membuka suara, membuat Baekhyun tersentak. Pria mungil itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal karena tak begitu yakin harus menjawab bagaimana, tapi sebisa mungkin ia tidak memperlihatkan kegugupannya di hadapan pria paruh baya itu.

"Sepertinya begitu."

Jeda sejenak.

"Chanyeol..," Tuan Park berkata lirih, "Sepertinya dia bangun karenamu."

Baekhyun refleks menoleh pada pria paruh baya yang duduk di sebelahnya itu, cukup terkejut karena ucapannya.

"Selama ini, Chanyeol tak pernah memberikan respon apapun saat ia koma, bahkan ketika aku sedang membicarakan keluarga kami. Namun anehnya, ia memberikan respon ketika aku sedang membicarakanmu. Itu sungguh di luar ekspektasiku." tuturnya, tersenyum kecut di akhir kalimatnya. "Dan kurasa..aku mulai paham." Tuan Park menoleh pada Baekhyun, balik menatapnya. "Kebahagiaan Chanyeol memang ada pada dirimu."

Baekhyun lebih terkejut lagi kali ini. Well, itu adalah pengakuan yang besar. Meski raut muka pria paruh baya itu terlihat begitu tenang, namun Baekhyun yakin tak mudah bagi Tuan Park untuk mengatakan hal ini, terlebih pada orang yang dibencinya. Pengakuan ini sungguh di luar nalarnya sampai membuat jantungnya berdebar cukup keras.

"Kau mencintai Chanyeol?" Tuan Park meleburkan keterkejutan Baekhyun, membuat pria mungil itu mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya menjawab 'ya'. Dan sebuah senyuman hangat nan tulus di sudut bibir Tuan Park menjadi akhir dari pembicaraan mereka. Pria paruh baya itu bangkit dari duduknya, lalu menepuk bahu Baekhyun pelan. "Maka, tetaplah menjadi kebahagiaannya.."

Entah sudah yang ke-berapa kalinya Baekhyun dikejutkan oleh kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Tuan Park sampai membuatnya tak berkedip dengan benar. Benarkah hal yang ia dengar barusan itu? Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menampar dirinya sendiri hanya untuk memastikan bahwa ia tidak sedang berhalusinasi, namun dengan cepat ia menampiknya karena orang-orang di sekitarnya mungkin akan berpikir bahwa ia gila atau semacamnya. Menyadari dirinya bergelut dengan dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun-pun segera menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu cepat-cepat berlari menyusul Tuan Park yang sudah berjalan jauh di depannya.

"T–Tuan Park!" seru Baekhyun. Tuan Park menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menolehkan kepalanya pada Baekhyun. "Terima kasih banyak." Ia membungkuk hormat, lalu menatap manik pria paruh baya di hadapannya. "Saya berjanji akan terus menjadi kebahagiaan Chanyeol, karenanya..Anda tidak perlu khawatir."

Tuan Park tersenyum tipis menanggapinya. Tak ada kata, namun itu sudah cukup bagi Baekhyun. Setelah pria paruh baya itu meninggalkannya, Baekhyun-pun mengembangkan senyuman bahagianya. Ia memang tidak tahu apa yang membuat Tuan Park berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat begitu, namun ia begitu mensyukurinya. Apapun itu, Baekhyun harap ini semua adalah kenyataan, dimana ia akhirnya menemukan akhir bahagianya bersama orang yang ia cintai –Park Chanyeol.

**###**

Beberapa hari kemudian, keadaan Chanyeol mulai berangsur baik. Beruntung Chanyeol tak memiliki patah tulang pasca insiden, hanya luka-luka di beberapa bagian tubuhnya saja. Luka-luka tersebut juga mulai sembuh seiring berjalannya waktu, dan Chanyeol sudah bisa melakukan beberapa aktivitasnya seorang diri. Kehadiran keluarga Park dan Baekhyun di sisinya juga sangat membantu dalam penyembuhannya. Chanyeol sangat termotivasi untuk cepat sembuh, dan itu berhasil ia tunjukkan sampai hari ini. Namun luka bakar di wajah Chanyeol yang tergolong cukup serius, membuat pria tinggi itu harus terus menggunakan perban di wajahnya setiap harinya. Tuan dan Nyonya Park sudah mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Dokter Smith, dan ia mengatakan bahwa kerusakan pada wajah Chanyeol bisa diperbaiki dengan cepat melalui operasi bedah plastik. Untuk hal ini, Tuan Park ingin melakukannya di Seoul saja. Jadi, begitu Dokter Smith telah menyatakan bahwa keadaan Chanyeol sudah siap untuk pulang ke Korea Selatan, Tuan dan Nyonya Park segera memesan tiket pesawat untuk mereka, Chanyeol, Yoora, Jiwon, juga Baekhyun. Dan di hari Rabu pagi, pesawat yang mereka tumpangipun lepas landas. Setibanya mereka di Seoul, Chanyeol segera dibawa ke RS Kyunghee. Tuan Park memiliki beberapa kenalan dokter ahli disana yang mungkin bisa menolong keadaan wajah putranya. Tuhan-pun sepertinya sedang berbaik hati pada keluarga Park. Pria bertelinga lebar itu berhasil mendapatkan beberapa dokter ahli bedah plastik yang sanggup menangani kondisi wajahnya yang rusak akibat ledakan. Lalu setelah berkonsultasi dengan beberapa dokter ahli bedah plastik tersebut, Tuan dan Nyonya Park-pun menyerahkan putra mereka pada tangan mereka. Para dokter itu berjanji akan melakukan hal terbaik untuk memperbaiki wajah Chanyeol.

Hari demi hari berlalu, Chanyeol-pun telah melakukan serangkaian perawatan medis yang dianjurkan oleh para dokter ahli bedah plastik, termasuk melakukan operasi sebanyak dua kali. Operasi pertama Chanyeol adalah operasi pencangkokan kulit untuk mengganti kulitnya yang terbakar. Lalu untuk menghilangkan bekas dan jaringan parut di kulit pasca operasi pertama, Chanyeol-pun melakukan operasi lanjutan. Operasi kedua yang memilih metode laser scar removal ini dapat meminimalisir pembentukan bekas luka dan jaringan parut di wajah Chanyeol, sehingga dapat membuat luka bakar menjadi lebih halus dan rata. Bagian terbaik dari operasi ini adalah warna kulit yang telah dioperasi akan sesuai seperti kulit asli dan normal yang tidak mengalami luka. Memang membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk sembuh sepenuhnya, namun semuanya sepadan. Chanyeol-pun tidak terlihat mengeluhkan hal ini karena ia ingin cepat-cepat sembuh. Lagipula, ia tidak akan merasa kesepian karena setiap harinya ia mendapatkan orang-orang yang ia sayangi –anggota keluarga Park, Jiwon, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo– menjenguknya di RS secara bergantian, bahkan Jongdae dan Kris pernah menengoknya. Kehadiran sang tunanganpun tak luput dari daftar, atau mungkin justru Baekhyun-lah yang paling sering menengok Chanyeol. Hal ini yang membuat anggota keluarga Park tidak terlalu cemas akan keadaan putranya, dan mempercayakan Chanyeol sepenuhnya pada Baekhyun. Mereka akan sesekali menelepon Baekhyun untuk menanyakan keadaan Chanyeol jika mereka tak bisa menjenguknya hari itu.

Sedikit cerita mengenai kehidupan Baekhyun di Seoul pasca kepulangannya dari Swiss, pria mungil itu kembali tinggal bersama sahabatnya –Jongdae– di apartemen minimalis mereka. Meskipun pria berwajah kotak itu sempat mempermalukan Baekhyun dengan memeluknya erat seraya menangis tersedu-sedu di hadapan umum ketika Baekhyun kembali ke Seoul, Baekhyun tetap merindukan Jongdae dan membalas pelukan itu. Baekhyun-pun diterima kembali bekerja di Korean Vogue, sebagai asisten kedua Kyungsoo –yang menjabat sebagai redaktur pengganti (sampai Chanyeol sembuh). Kinerja Baekhyun sebagai asisten kedua sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo puas. Lalu mengenai Kris, hubungan Baekhyun dengan pria berambut pirang itu memang sempat menjadi canggung, namun itu tak berlangsung lama karena Kris sudah bisa bersikap biasa terhadap pria mungil itu. Baekhyun memang sempat bingung dan merasa tidak enak pada awalnya, namun lama kelamaan ia sudah bisa menerima hal itu berkat Kris. Mereka berdua sama-sama mulai melupakan masa lalu kelam di antara mereka, dan memulai semuanya lagi dari awal sebagai teman.

Hal-hal baik terus mendatangi Baekhyun, dan ia bersyukur akan semua hal itu.

**###**

Hari Minggu di musim semi yang cerah ini merupakan hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Tuan dan Nyonya Park, Yoora, Jiwon, Kris, Jongin, Jongdae, dan Kyungsoo. Kenapa? Karena hari ini adalah hari dimana dokter akan melepaskan perban di wajah Chanyeol setelah operasi kedua dilaksanakan. Hasil operasi bedah plastik itu akan terlihat sekarang dan tak seorangpun di dalam kamar inap yang ditempati Chanyeol itu yang tak pernasaran dibuatnya. Momen ini tentunya menghasilkan kegugupan tersendiri. Tak hanya para dokter dan Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan yang lainnya juga merasa gugup dibuatnya. Mereka merasa waktu berjalan begitu lambat ketika Dokter Lee mulai membuka perban di wajah Chanyeol secara perlahan.

"Hey, bagaimana kalau wajahnya jadi jelek setelah dioperasi?" bisik Jongdae pada Baekhyun, yang kemudian mendapatkan sikutan di perut dari pria bermata sipit itu. Well, itu adalah yang ke-sekian kalinya Jongdae mewanti-wantinya, tapi pikiran Baekhyun tetap tidak berubah. Sejelek atau setampan apapun Chanyeol nantinya, ia tetaplah Park Chanyeol –pria yang ia cintai, dan Baekhyun tak akan meninggalkannya hanya karena parasnya berubah pasca operasi. Menurutnya pemikiran Jongdae itu sangat dangkal dan konyol.

"Selesai." ucap Dokter Lee, dan semua orang sontak menahan napas mereka. Semua mata tak lepas dari setiap inci perubahan di wajah Chanyeol.

Hening.

"Wow." Jongin takjub. Yang lainnya tak mengucapkan apapun, hanya menatap wajah Chanyeol dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Apa? Bagaimana dengan wajahku?" tanya Chanyeol bingung. Pria tinggi itu menatap orang-orang yang mengerumuninya dengan ekspresi ingin tahu. Ia berusaha membaca ekspresi mereka, namun ekspresi orang-orang ini sungguh tak bisa ia baca. Dokter Lee yang melihat ekspresi orang-orang ini jadi geli sendiri. Dokter berumur tiga puluh tahunan itupun tersenyum seraya memberikan cermin pada Chanyeol sehingga ia dapat melihat wajahnya. Dengan jantung berdebar kencang, Chanyeol-pun mengarahkan cermin itu tepat di wajahnya, dan–

"Tak banyak yang berubah." Dokter Lee menyimpulkan, membuat semua orang di dalam sana menatapnya untuk mendengarkan penjelasan lebih lanjut. "Terima kasih pada kemajuan teknologi medis, kami –para dokter– bisa mengembalikan wajah Chanyeol seperti semula. Well, memang belum sepenuhnya kembali seperti semula, tapi akan semakin membaik seiring dengan berjalannya waktu."

Semua orang di dalam ruangan itupun pada akhirnya dapat menghela napas lega mendengar berita baik ini. Tuan dan Nyonya Park kemudian berbicara dengan Dokter Lee di luar ruangan, membiarkan para muda-mudi berbincang dengan Chanyeol. Well, jarang-jarang sekali bukan mereka bisa berkumpul di saat yang bersamaan?

"Yak, kenapa kau mengatakan 'wow' tadi?" tanya Chanyeol pada Jongin, terdengar seperti protesan. Padahal sudah jelas-jelas wajahnya tak banyak berubah dari sebelumnya, tapi respon Jongin tadi mengatakan seperti wajah Chanyeol banyak berubah pasca operasi.

"Aku hanya takjub pada kemajuan teknologi medis zaman sekarang. Padahal aku sudah berpikir wajahmu itu akan berubah total, tapi ternyata tidak juga." bela Jongin.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Berubah total bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Jadi jelek?" Yoora dan Jongdae menebak bersamaan, dan Jongin mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Chanyeol dibuatnya menganga. Bagaimana mungkin orang-orang ini mengejeknya setelah ia mendapatkan hasil memuaskan dari dua operasi itu? Apakah mereka sebegitu inginnya melihat wajah Chanyeol berubah? Dan yang lebih buruknya adalah berubah menjadi jelek? Pria tinggi itu cukup tersinggung. Baekhyun bahkan tertawa bersama yang lainnya.

"Baek?" Chanyeol menghentikan tawa tunangannya dengan intonasi-boleh-minta-sedikit-pengertian? Dan Baekhyun mengerti. Pria bermata sipit itupun berdehem untuk menetralkan suaranya, sebelum akhirnya menyuruh yang masih tertawa untuk diam. Mereka memfokuskan diri masing-masing, dan menatap Chanyeol yang tengah cemberut.

"Chanyeol, ayolah, kami hanya bercanda. Ini hal yang bagus jika wajahmu bisa kembali seperti semula. Ini berita yang baik, bukan begitu?" Kyungsoo berusaha menghibur sepupunya dengan meminta pendapat yang lain.

"Benar, Yeol. Aku saja sampai terkejut." Jiwon menimpali.

"Maksudnya kalian sempat mengharapkan wajahku berubah jadi jelek, begitu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan sarkastis.

"Well, that would be awesome~" Kris menggoda Chanyeol, yang disambut gelak tawa oleh yang lainnya. Benar-benar ucapan yang tidak membantu. Chanyeol dibuatnya semakin kesal.

"Tenang saja, Tuan Park. Sekalipun kau jadi jelek, Baekhyun akan tetap mencintaimu." Yoora mengedipkan matanya jahil pada Baekhyun. "Iya'kan, Tuan Byun?"

Baekhyun jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya, tapi ia tetap mengangguk menjawab godaan calon kakak iparnya itu. Pipinya yang putih itu sedikit bersemu, dan menurut Chanyeol itu sangat manis. Meski dalam hati, pria tinggi itu merasa bahwa Baekhyun tak benar-benar mengiyakan ucapan Yoora.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kesembuhan adikku harus dirayakan, bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita berpesta setelah ia keluar dari sini?" usul Yoora bersemangat, yang tentu saja dibalas dengan anggukan setuju oleh semuanya juga semangat berpesta berlebih dari Jongin dan Jongdae. Sementara Yoora dan yang lainnya disibukkan dengan rencana pesta kesembuhan Chanyeol, Baekhyun justru lebih memilih untuk duduk di samping Chanyeol.

"Kau sungguh tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti karena pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Chanyeol itu. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku yang seperti ini," Chanyeol menunjuk wajahnya yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh dari bekas operasi, "Kau benar-benar tidak keberatan?"

Baekhyun menghela napas mendengarnya. Rupanya tunangannya itu masih memikirkan hal kecil ini.

"Kau tahu itu tidak berpengaruh pada perasaanku terhadapmu'kan?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Ya, aku tahu itu, tapi..hanya saja..kau tahu?" Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya. "Apapun bisa berubah'kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum maklum mendengar ucapan Chanyeol itu. Well, secara teknik, itu memang benar. Tapi pria mungil itu tidak membenarkannya untuk perasaan tulusnya pada Chanyeol. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol dirawat di RS, Baekhyun tak pernah berpikir untuk meninggalkannya. Sekalipun cobaan yang mereka hadapi begitu berat, tapi Baekhyun tidak akan pernah meninggalkan Chanyeol kecuali jika pria tinggi itu yang memintanya. Dan Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya jika ia berada di posisinya. Maka dengan pikiran seperti itu, Baekhyun-pun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol, membuat yang lebih tinggi menatapnya tepat di manik coklatnya, kemudian berkata, "Itu tak berlaku pada perasaanku, Yeol.."

Chanyeol sungguh tak menduga akan jawaban ini. Well, ia pikir setelah semua kejadian buruk yang menimpa Baekhyun, perasaan pria mungil terhadapnya itu mungkin akan berubah. Tapi ternyata tidak. Chanyeol tahu pasti bahwa Baekhyun bersungguh-sungguh akan setiap kata yang ia ucapkan. Chanyeol mengetahuinya melalui sorot mata yang Baekhyun perlihatkan padanya, dan itu membuat hati pria tinggi itu menghangat. Dalam hati, Chanyeol benar-benar mensyukuri bahwa cinta Baekhyun padanya itu tulus, tidak seperti yang ada dalam pikiran dangkalnya. Chanyeol juga bersyukur bahwa pilihan hidupnya itu jatuh pada Baekhyun karena ia benar-benar tidak salah pilih. Tak bisa membendung perasaan bahagianya, Chanyeol-pun melayangkan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibir Baekhyun, membuat pria mungil itu terkejut.

"Terima kasih~" Chanyeol tersenyum bocah setelahnya, terlihat jelas tidak memedulikan ekspresi terkejut tunangannya. Well, memang orang-orang dalam ruangan tersebut tidak ada yang menyadari kecupan itu selain Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sendiri, tapi tetap saja ini membuat Baekhyun malu. Akibatnya tidak hanya pipi Baekhyun, telinganya bahkan ikut memanas. Pria mungil itu sungguh merutuki kejahilan tunangannya, namun di saat yang sama, ia berterima kasih pada keberuntungannya juga. Hell, apa jadinya jika orang-orang yang satu ruangan dengan mereka itu melihat mereka berciuman tadi? Untung saja tidak ada yang sadar.

"Kau terlihat manis sekali kalau sedang merona begitu. Aku jadi ingin menciummu lagi~" goda Chanyeol lebih lanjut, dan Baekhyun ingin sekali memukul kepala Chanyeol jika saja ia tidak ingat bahwa tunangannya itu sedang sakit.

"Diam kau." Setelah berkata begitu, Baekhyun-pun berjalan memasuki toilet dalam ruangan itu guna menghindari kejahilan Chanyeol, sekaligus untuk membasuh wajahnya yang seperti sedang kebakaran.

**###**

Beberapa hari kemudian, Chanyeol sudah diperbolehkan pulang oleh Dokter Lee. Ini hal yang begitu menggembirakan. Pria tinggi itu bahkan tak kunjung melunturkan senyumannya, terutama ketika melihat Baekhyun juga sama bersemangatnya dengannya. Pukul sepuluh pagi, barang-barang Chanyeol telah dibereskan, begitupun dengan Chanyeol yang sudah siap pulang semenjak setengah jam sebelumnya. Tuan Park dan Baekhyun membantu membawakan barang-barang Chanyeol ke dalam mobil, sedangkan Nyonya Park membantu Chanyeol dalam setiap langkahnya. Yoora tidak datang untuk menjemput Chanyeol di RS karena ia harus mempersiapkan pesta kejutan untuk Chanyeol di kediaman Park. Chanyeol sempat mendengus mendengarnya. Pikirnya, apanya yang disebut kejutan jika Yoora sudah mengatakannya terlebih dulu padanya? Tapi kemudian wanita cantik itu membalas bahwa menyembunyikan kejutan itu sudah terlalu mainstream dan terlalu anak SMA, ia mengatakan lebih lanjut bahwa menceritakan pesta kejutan pada orang bersangkutan itu adalah tren yang akan diikuti orang-orang. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya sebagai respon.

Sekitar setengah jam Tuan Park habiskan untuk mengendarai Benz hitam miliknya menuju rumahnya. Begitu mobil itu diparkir di depan garasi kediaman Park, Chanyeol dan yang lainnyapun berjalan memasuki rumah itu. Kata 'kejutan' terdengar nyaring ketika Nyonya Park membuka pintu kediaman Park. Itu cukup mengejutkan, terutama bagi Nyonya Park. Well, teriakan tersebut tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah pesta kejutan yang dirancang Yoora dengan yang lainnya untuk menyambut kepulangan Chanyeol. Pesta kejutan itu benar-benar terjadi rupanya –pikir Chanyeol. Pesta kejutan itu tak hanya dihadiri oleh Jongdae, Jiwon, Kris, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin saja. Semua kerabat dan teman Chanyeol juga ikut datang –termasuk para karyawannya. Mereka semua menampilkan senyuman yang begitu cerah saat melihat Chanyeol memasuki rumah megah tersebut, dan Chanyeol turut senang dibuatnya. Kegembiraan di wajah orang-orang itu terlihat begitu tulus. Chanyeol tidak menyangka orang-orang itu akan gembira melihatnya lagi setelah setahun lebih tak bertemu.

Harus Chanyeol akui bahwa pesta yang dirancang Yoora dan teman-temannya itu benar-benar hebat. Seisi rumah dihiasi balon, meja diisi penuh dengan berbagai macam makanan dan minuman, juga sebuah spanduk besar dengan tulisan 'WELCOME HOME, CHANYEOL!' dipasang di atas tangga. Jujur, Chanyeol hanya membayangkan pesta kecil-kecilan saja dimana hanya ada teman-teman dan keluarganya yang datang, tapi ini semua sungguh di luar ekspektasi Chanyeol. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapatkan pesta sebesar ini. Sesi pertama pestapun dimulai dengan beberapa pidato singkat yang disampaikan oleh Tuan Park dan Chanyeol. Setelahnya, Yoora –sebagai perancang utama pesta– membuka pesta itu secara resmi. Pesta berlangsung dengan menyenangkan. Ada sesi karaoke dimana Jongin menyanyi dengan buruk dan semua orang –kecuali Kyungsoo– menyuruhnya turun, ada sesi lomba makan terbanyak yang dimenangkan oleh Jongdae, juga sesi game dimana semua peserta harus menemukan kartu nama orang-orang yang tersebar di halaman belakang kediaman Park dan memberikan tantangan aneh pada orang yang mereka temukan kartu namanya. Ya, semua orang bersenang-senang, tak terkecuali.

"Kau harus menjauhkan Eomma-mu dari Baekhyun." Suara Tuan Park berhasil membuat Chanyeol menoleh padanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Lihat saja sendiri," Tuan Park menunjuk ke depan dengan dagunya, "Setiap kali mereka bertemu, Eomma-mu pasti akan menarik pipi tunanganmu. Lama-lama pipinya bisa melar, kau tahu?"

Chanyeol terkekeh. Tuan Park hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat Nyonya Park –lagi-lagi– mencubit pipi Baekhyun karena gemas pada pria mungil itu, sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah menerimanya. Well, sepertinya dua orang itu sudah semakin dekat, dan Chanyeol yakin Eomma-nya akan menjadi saingannya dalam memperebutkan perhatian Baekhyun. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal menerima kehadiran Baekhyun, Chanyeol penasaran akan satu hal.

"Apakah Abeoji sudah bisa menerima Baekhyun, seperti Eomma?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati. Matanya tak luput dari raut muka Tuan Park, memerhatikan dengan saksama setiap perubahannya kalau-kalau ada keraguan atau kebohongan disana.

"Hm." Tuan Park menjawab singkat, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari Baekhyun yang tengah tertawa bersama Nyonya Park.

"Abeoji benar-benar telah merestui hubunganku dengan Baekhyun'kan?" Tuan Park mengangguk pelan, masih memakukan perhatiannya pada istri dan tunangan putranya. Namun Chanyeol masih belum puas. Entah kenapa, dalam hatinya ia takut akan sesuatu, dan ia harus memastikannya sekarang. "Bagaimana dengan pendapat orang lain? Jika mereka mengejek keluarga kita, apakah Abeoji akan menarik restu Abeoji?"

Tuan Park kini menoleh pada putranya yang tengah menatapnya cemas. Bisa ia lihat raut ketakutan dalam air muka Chanyeol, dan Tuan hanya bisa tersenyum maklum. Putranya itu pasti khawatir pada nasib keluarga mereka juga Baekhyun, yang mungkin akan jadi bahan cemoohan orang-orang jika mengetahui Chanyeol adalah gay dan telah bertunangan dengan seorang pria. Namun Chanyeol salah jika berpikir ketakutannya itu akan terjadi.

"Tidak perlu khawatir," Sebuah tepukan dari Tuan Park mendarat di bahu kiri Chanyeol, "Aku sudah memilih kebahagiaanmu, jadi aku akan terima apapun konsekuensinya."

Dan Chanyeol-pun akhirnya dapat menghela napas lega. Raut muka Tuan Park-pun tak menampakkan kebohongan atau keraguan, dan ia percaya pada ucapan Abeoji-nya. Tuan Park bukanlah orang yang mudah terpengaruh pada perkataan orang lain, ambil saja kasus mengenai Baekhyun sebagai contoh. Jadi, Chanyeol bisa mempercayakan hal ini sepenuhnya pada Abeoji-nya.

Chanyeol tersenyum tulus. "Terima kasih, Abeoji."

Pandangan Chanyeol kini tertuju pada Baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum manis bersama orang-orang yang Chanyeol sayangi. Hatinya entah kenapa langsung menghangat. Dan di saat yang bersamaan, kebahagiaan tak terhingga juga menyeruak ke dalam hatinya, membuat perutnya serasa digelitiki oleh ribuan kupu-kupu. Efek kebahagiaan yang dirasakan dirinya dan Baekhyun'kah? Mungkin. Tapi Chanyeol tak mau terlalu memikirkannya, hanya ingin menikmatinya. Bagaimana mereka yang dulu menatap Baekhyun sebelah mata, kini tertawa bersama Baekhyun dan bukan menertawakannya. Bagaimana kebahagiaan Baekhyun terpancar jelas dari raut muka juga senyumannya setelah sekian lama tertutupi kabut kesedihan. Bagaimana dunia tak lagi berusaha memisahkannya dari belahan jiwanya –Byun Baekhyun, dan justru berbalik memihak mereka. Chanyeol merasakan semua itu untuk pertama kalinya, dan rasanya sungguh luar biasa.

Semuanya sempurna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_**Klimaks hidup seseorang terjadi ketika roda kehidupannya berada di bawah, dan hanya beberapa orang yang mampu melewatinya dengan baik."**_ _**―**__** Azova10**_

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**Tiba-tiba ingin nambahin quote saya di akhir cerita *sok-sok-an* /PLAKS!/ Ya, jadi FF ini bener-bener end di chap 15. Saya memutuskan untuk mengakhiri FF ini sekarang karena tidak ingin menambah lebih banyak konflik ke dalamnya, takut kalian jadi bosen sedangkan saya apdetnya juga lama akhir-akhir ini (untuk yang satu ini tolong dimaklumin ya), jadi saya sungguh berharap endingnya memuaskan kalian. Dan sebagai catatan, FF ini TIDAK ADA sequel ataupun cerita ekstra. As usual, sebuah epilog untuk kalian. Enjoy~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EPILOGUE**

"Jadi," Jongin menyeringai, "Kapan kalian akan menentukan tanggal pernikahan kalian?"

Pertanyaan itu cukup membuat Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkejut. Meski si mungil tak bisa menutupi rasa malunya sehingga membuat pipinya memerah sempurna, tapi tidak dengan Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu tetap bersikap tenang sekalipun ia ingin sekali mencekik Jongin sekarang juga karena godaan-tak-tahu-tempat-nya. Hell, Chanyeol tahu benar Jongin hanya menggoda mereka, jadi untuk apa ia merasa malu? Daripada malu, Chanyeol justru memiliki senjata ampuh untuk membalas asisten pertamanya itu, yakni–

"Sesegera mungkin, tapi daripada itu..," Chanyeol menyeringai seraya melirik Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergantian, "Kapan kau dan Kyungsoo akan mengumumkan status pacaran kalian?"

"Uhuuk! Uhukk!" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba tersedak, sedangkan Jongin melotot tak percaya. Lalu orang-orang di sekitar mereka? Mereka juga sama terkejutnya dengan Jongin. Mata mereka membulat sempurna, beberapanya bahkan menganga tak percaya. Sontak itu semua menarik perhatian semua orang dan dengan spontan mereka membentuk gerakan melingkari Kyungsoo dan Jongin seraya melayangkan berbagai macam pertanyaan yang tak bisa Jongin dan Kyungsoo jawab secara bersamaan. Sial. Dalam hati, Jongin berdecak kesal karena telah terjebak oleh Chanyeol. Well, meskipun ucapan pria tinggi itu memang benar, tapi dari mana Chanyeol mengetahuinya? Jongin dan Kyungsoo bahkan belum memberitahu siapapun mengenai hubungan mereka. Sementara di sudut lain, Chanyeol tengah tesenyum setan seraya menyesap segelas punch, menonton dengan santai raut kewalahan pasangan baru itu.

"Hey, apa itu benar? Jongin dan Kyungsoo berpacaran?" Baekhyun yang penasaran, bertanya pada Chanyeol.

"Sepertinya begitu."

Alis Baekhyun bertautan sempurna. Ia menatap bingung Chanyeol. "Apa maksudmu dengan 'sepertinya'? Kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa mereka pacaran."

"Mm-hm." Chanyeol tersenyum bocah. "Dan itu adalah sebuah tebakan beruntung~"

Baekhyun speechless dibuatnya.

**(yup) THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I really can't explain how much I love you, guys. Kalian mengikuti FF saya dari awal, memberikan dukungan dengan klik fav/follow dan memberikan beberapa review. Saya benar-benar berterima kasih, sungguh. Well, semoga kalian nggak bosen baca dan review FF saya ya. *hugging you all tightly***

**Last review for this FF, please?**


End file.
